How Tokyo Mew Mew Should Have Ended
by RoloPolo
Summary: Alternate ending. Life seems calm for once in Ichigos life. Can she remain settled for once? As past faces return, both good and bad, Ichigo's life becomes hectic again as loyalty is tested and her search for true love becomes more complicated IxK RxL
1. Masaya's Curse

**Tokyo Mew Mew was my first manga. After relentless nagging, by my Japanese-culture obsessed friends, I gave in and was given the first volume to read. Needless to say, I found it incredibly surprising that, after 2 years of sticking my tongue out and swearing that manga was weird, I actually liked it. By the end of the original arc, I had been entirely taken in by the story and I found it sad that it ended.**

**However, despite my love for the story, I found that I hated the ending. Something about it made it completely unsatisfactory for me. I'd realised, at some point throughout the book, that I despised Masaya, so needless to say I did not enjoy looking at pretty art of him marrying Ichigo at the end of the book. It didn't make any sense to me, why didn't Ichigo choose Kish, the notably more awesome of the two guys (RyouxIchigo never crossed my mind)? I also wasn't fond of the fact that the story seemingly had no morals or lessons, which, I felt, had been prevalent throughout the rest of the story. **

**This story aimed to fix what I felt was wrong with the original ending but it could be considered a sequel. It intends to widen the Mew Mew universe and develop characters, along with pleasing all KxI fans out there. I created a story line I thought was somewhat plausible, but would still have plenty of plots along with romantic scenes. I can promise you now that no characters (yes, not even Masaya) are bashed. This fic is a definite slow budding romance, but that is because Rolo tries to develop two unlikely people into a somewhat functional relationship XD. Don't expect any of it to be easy, because love never is :).**

**This fanfic starts before the wedding scene in the Manga or before the Mews go back to the café in the Anime. It is set in the Manga universe for a variety of reasons, mostly because the Anime changes subtle things, like characterisation and events, and because the anime ending is messed up. If you have only watched the anime, you need to note that Deep Blue in the manga is shrouded in mystery, we do not know where he has come from or why, and though he does act a bit insane, he is never revealed as power hungry. Also, the manga has Ryou giving the Mew Aqua to the aliens and they say goodbye to the Mew Mews, and Kish admits that he is ok that Ichigo loves Masaya and that he wants her to be happy. None of that 'Let's disappear without saying goodbye' idiocy XD**

**29/06/11: Chapters 1-3 were edited to bring writing up to the same standard as the last few chapters (previously, chapter 1 was written at 13 and I am now 18, so there were considerable differences in style and… skill XD). Some minor things may have been changed but there were no modifications to plotline. Edits to the rest of the chapters are pending, and this note will be modified when new edited chapters are posted.**

**Anyway, now I'll shut up and let you get on ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

All was calm. Warm, dark, calm. Masaya lay sandwiched between the covers of his warm bed, feeling relieved. For the first time in weeks, he felt truly peaceful. He felt free, unburdened, and it made him feel quietly delighted.

That very day, Deep Blue and Blue Knight, the beings he had reluctantly become, had been defeated. For once he could rest truly, knowing that they could trouble him no more.

The past few nights he had hardly slept. Every night, once he had succumbed to sleep, had been filled with fearsome visions of shadowy beings and voices speaking of things so awful he felt he was suffocating. It had been terrifying; he had been too scared to close his eyes for any amount of time. If he did, he knew that his mind would become a twisted beyond recognition, he would be plagued by dreams filled with dark figures and visions of things he'd rather forget. His life would become a living nightmare, just as it had the previous night and countless nights before that. Yet, it wasn't these aspects of his terror-filled nights that made him shiver, for they were but minor symptoms in his night terror, it was the feeling that his life and very mind had become the tool of something else. The thought of _that_ never failed to send a chill up his spine, haunting him entirely.

When he had become Deep Blue, he had felt as if there were a presence in his mind that was not his own. Separate from his own psyche, another fearsome omnipotent being lurked within him, and he could feel this being with such intensity it frightened him. Even before his total transformation, he was there, a constant looming presence.

When he had become the loathsome alien leader, this had worsened considerably. He had felt his mind become a hostile place of conflict, a literal battlefield as he battled this horrifying entity within his own mind. It had tore him apart, nearly sending him mad. It had even led him to want to escape his own head. He never wanted to think about it again.

Yet, still he found himself letting his mind wander into the depths of the horrible memories, despite the unease they caused. There was an agitation he just couldn't shake, some strange sensation deep inside of him that made him feel deeply restless.

He shuddered. It would be wrong to deny that the presence was completely sinister. Deeply wrong. Even though he had felt his mind fall into disarray during that dreadful time, he had found great power building within himself. He had felt his mind and body fill with a godly strength, revitalising his limbs. He had come under the illusion that he could do anything, for he had so much command and skill, he knew he would not fail. Along with that, a potent feeling had come, totally consuming his mind during his time as Deep Blue.

Loyalty.

Loyalty to what he never established, but it was there, eternally lingering in the back of his head. Behind the quarrelling inside his skull, he found a strong devotion to something, some person, cause or object. It had lurked beneath the evil soul that was Deep Blue, a never-dying presence that compelled him to act. A need so strong, so agonising, that he had so much wanted to fulfil it…

Masaya shook his head, knocking the thoughts away.

_No. That's gone now. I am just Masaya. Yes, I am me. A normal human. Deep Blue and Blue Knight are gone now. Gone from everything but my memories._

He tossed under the bed-sheets, flipping onto his side to get more comfortable. He sighed.

_But…if all that is over, why do I feel as if there is something left? _

He groaned to himself, slapping his hands over his ears in frustration.

"Getting myself worked up over this at 1:00am in the morning won't help anything." He muttered to himself.

Exhaling loudly, he resolved to at least attempt to get half a decent night's sleep. He could think of these complex matters in the morning, when his tired brain was in a state to actually think.

Slowing his breathing, Masaya forced his muscles relax, closing his eyes. He had half-expected that he would open them again a moment later, yet he found that, this time, as soon as his eyelids were shut a deep slumber overtook him.

His mind was blank. So peaceful. No worries. Nothingness.

He smiled internally, rejoicing that he had finally managed to rest. However, then Masaya realised, when noting his consciousness, that although his body was asleep, his mind was not. His happiness fell away, giving in to nervousness. He suddenly felt unable to breathe, panic threatening to consume him. He vainly, hurriedly, questioned himself, trying to sound out what was happening, working himself up into a frenzy in the process. However, no matter what he asked himself, he could find no answer to explain why he was in such an abnormal state.

A feeling of dread and desperation overcame him and he urged himself to wake up.

This wasn't a dream. He wasn't fully asleep but he was not awake, for his eyes were jammed shut and his body held the fatigue of one in slumber.

Fear sent shivers up his spine.

"_No! Not now! It can't be… it's impossible!"_ He shrieked in his mind. He wanted to scream, to cry, to pinch himself. Anything to wake up. But he could not. He had no power to do so. He knew, from past experience that, in this state, he had no control over his body. Only when he was released would he be able to do what he desired.

Masaya felt cold air surround him, chilling him to the bone. Through his eyelids he could see that there was an eerie, unnatural light. He shivered. This was an all-too-familiar scene. It was one he had hoped with his entire soul, never to see again.

Grudgingly, he opened his slowly opened his eyelids. He was floating, surrounded by a dense dark blue mist, which was cold but strangely dry. Before him shone a light, also tinted with the same blue.

"So, I was right then." He mumbled plaintively, his body trembling with fear, "It is not finished."

He watched as shadows of man-like figures surround him. They blotted the air around him, their silhouettes connecting like a disfigured horizon. However, these things were not human. Their elf-like ears set them apart from man. Masaya knew from several other confrontations like this that they were the aliens he had been enslaved to.

"No, your task is not finished, Messiah." The tallest one before him said, bowing in his presence. "It is far from over."

Masaya blinked, "It **is** finished!" His voice was pitifully weak, licked with fear, "Deep Blue is dead. I killed him."

The alien shook his head, "You are still alive, Deep Blue."

"I am not Deep Blue! I never have been. The Deep Blue you worshipped wanted to murder an entire race – **my** race - I could never do that. He was godly and powerful and I'm just a boy. Your Messiah used my body once but never was him. He used me. I was a puppet!"

His tone had become progressively stronger and hints of anger reveal itself in his tone.

A soft sigh reverberated through the entire clearing, many voices merging to create that one chilling sound. The spokesperson raised a hand and the moan was cut off. All was eerily silent again. With one soft wave the alien dismissed the crowd and all but he began to melt into the background. The air contorted gently as they faded, their silhouettes becoming progressively intangible until they had completely dissolved.

The figure stepped closer.

"You have so much doubt in yourself, Masaya." The figures eyes appeared on his face, as if he had opened his eyes. These eyes were freakishly normal, almost human if you ignored their vivid purple colouring. Masaya was surprised to see that the eyes held no trace of malice or aggression. They only held a silent pleading, a small glint of pity.

"Please, look inside yourself; have you ever felt truly right?" The alien spoke soothingly, comfortingly, "You have never been an ordinary human. I suspect you already knew that. Born as Masaya, your soul has always been inextricably linked with the aliens, with your people. Even if your life was one of a human's, you cannot deny your lineage and task. Deep Blue and Blue Knight are part of you. They are you. They always have been. You may not want it but this path, and all it concerns, is yours."

The alien spoke sympathetically now, in the way that a teacher might speak to a child, but without the patronising edge. His voice held an odd mix of superiority, subtly ordering Masaya to take up his task, and awe, as if he saw Masaya as much greater than himself. However, Masaya didn't recognise that the alien was attempting to console him.

"No. The humans are my people!" Shouted Masaya in fury. Wasn't it for him to decide where his life led? "I feel no link to you, your people, or Deep Blue. Where I grew up is where my loyalties lie. And… my bond is with I-Ichigo a-aalone!"

He glared at the alien, wavering slightly as he finished speaking. He hated how his voice began to tremble as he reached the end of his impassioned speech. This alien… this alien, who he felt no bond or adoration for, was somehow making his determination fade. To his despair, it seemed the being in front of him was making an impact upon him, no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

"Messiah," The alien murmured softly, "I can understand the difficulty you must be having now, the confusion you must be suffering, but I beg you to listen to our pleas. You, the _you_ buried deep beneath your consciousness, are the saviour we have awaited for centuries. Countless beings need you and your guidance, without you they have no hope." The alien's eyes burned intensely, taking on a silent fury. "If you run from your task now, you will be failing an entire species. Your tie to my perish will never fade; your responsibility to help them will not die, even if they do. You are Deep Blue, destined to rule. Without you we will perish."

The words were like piercing thorns in Masaya's heart. Despite his attempt to be apathetic towards the aliens, slowly he found he empathised strongly with them. It hurt to feel that he might be letting them down. As the conversation went on, it dawned on him how strong the possibility that the alien was right could be.

"I can't. I can't do it. I could never destroy humans and their world so you could live there." Masaya's mouth was dry, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. He couldn't imagine having to become the evil person he feared again to help a species he didn't consider to be his own.

"We never asked for that." Said the alien softly, "It was never your main objective, Deep Blue. All of what has happened before is but small part of your task, simply the beginnings. You took on a darker form to aid us in recovering earth but that is only one part of you. There cannot be shadow without light. There are other aspects of yourself that you cannot know yet, purer aspects, that your people need just as much. You may not believe it now, but we believe this is your destiny. You are our promised one, our Lord. Please, I beg you, do not abandon us. Help us!"

With those haunting words, the alien's silhouette started to fade. However, Masaya was not left alone in the darkness, as the being was replaced with thousands of voices. From young to old, they all pleaded to their unknown god in millions of voices, praying that help and guidance would come in their time of need.

Masaya felt his heart being torn in two as he heard the pleading voices. They held so much anguish and hurt that Masaya wanted to reach out to all that called and soothe their pain. As the volume increased, his desire to help reached desperation level and felt an immense pain in his heart. After a few moments of struggling to breath, he reached harsh realisation.

_I care. I care about them. I care and… I do want to help. _

It was then that he felt an immense power building up inside of him. As if the dawn of that knowledge had caused a great storm, he could feel that awesome and dreadful power he had possessed just a few days ago. It was Deep Blue, he knew it was. He had always been there, lying dormant, subtly modifying his actions. He could feel Deep Blue's anger, an anger that had spurred on his hatred for pollution and made it difficult to connect with other humans. It was terrifying, but exhilarating.

In that moment, Masaya saw a tiny piece of the life he must live. A life as a leader among a race who cared about their planet just as much as he did. It was a purpose that made so much sense, yet was still completely unwanted. His desire to remain on earth was still incredibly strong, his love for Ichigo immovable. To go and fulfil his ordained purpose, he had to give all that. He had to choose between living selflessly to save the lives of others and leading the normal life he had always desired.

In the midst of his torment, the dream began to fade after an incalculable amount of time. The blue light darkened, slowly turning to peaceful blackness. However, there was no welcome respite from the harassment of the dream as the echoes of the heart-breaking voices remained, shouting at him in the darkness.

He awoke into the real world, gasping for breath in a pool of sweat.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, DONE for chappie one. C ya next chapter!**


	2. Peace after or before the storm?

**Hey again :)! Thanks for your continued reading.**

**Last chapter was a kind of prologue-chapter hybrid, necessary for setting up the story, and this one is just the same. Don't worry though; things will get going soon enough!**

* * *

Ichigo ambled through the park, enjoying the sound of birds twittering high in the trees. She was completely unaware of what was around her, yet was completely enveloped in the beauty and sensation of her surroundings. She was locked in a dreamy trance, her head tilted backwards so she could feel the warm sunlight on her face. It was such a simple pleasure, but it was one she revelled in wholeheartedly. After the battle and the broken world she had seen just a few days before, even the air and wind seemed precious.

Today, the morning was fresh and clear, the air still moist after a heavy replenishing rain had fallen throughout the night. The sun gave the world a welcoming warmth, providing an atmosphere that beckoned Tokyo's residents to come outside.

It was a shame so few people felt safe enough to do so.

Although an onlooker might feel that the city was in a state of relaxation it was in a state of muted panic. Schools had been announced closed, businesses worldwide had stopped trading and the streets were empty more often than not, all because of a lingering fear for the planet's danger. Although the citizens were not entirely in the know about the occurrences that had happened a few days ago, they had been spooked enough not to want to risk going outside. All they knew was that something horrible had happened, something that even the government themselves knew little about, and that they didn't feel safe on their own planet. Even though the damage had been reversed and the world had been announced free of danger, that didn't demolish the fear and memories the people had of the beginning of the terrifying event.

It would take time for them to heal, for the world to go back to normality. Ichigo knew that. Yet, she had some doubts that she'd ever truly get over her own part in the horrifying battle, the memories were simply too vivid and impacting.

Unlike the average person on the street, Ichigo and the Mews did not have the blissful ignorance that could separate them emotionally from events. She had experienced the terror of watching the world crumble around her, watched her friends fade away and faced the powerful enemy himself first hand. She'd seen all manner of things that her mind could never erase completely. And she'd felt feelings that she could only hope she'd never experience again because, although the war had been mostly physical, it had really been a fight for love and life.

The wind blew gently around her, making her hair fall into her eyes and tickle her cheek. She sighed blissfully, enjoying the cool sensation. Ryou really couldn't have chosen a better week to allow the Mews time off for, since the climactic battle with Deep Blue, there had been absolutely perfect weather. Of course, school had been closed for a few days now and Cafe Mew Mew had been shut temporarily because people were too wary to leave their homes, so now Ichigo had a day to do whatever she liked. It was a relief; Ichigo and the Mews _did_ need some time to recover.

Ichigo briefly recalled her original excitement at the idea of having a day of doing exactly and only what she wanted without fear of being pulled away to sort out an alien threat and sighed. Frustration began to niggle at the back of her mind and she felt a little silly. She might have enjoyed the _idea_ of doing what she wanted, but the actual thing wasn't all that pleasant. None of the shops, cafes, theme parks or anything else to provide amusement was open, so she had been left with absolutely nothing to do. On the way home, she had spied the gate to the park she and Masaya frequented tauntingly open and, on a snap decision, she'd decided to go for a cheery walk. She'd thought that it might be enjoyable but, though it was pleasant enough, the park was so bereft of people it was disturbingly quiet. It almost felt wrong to be there if no one else was enjoying it, and she wished there were some other people here to liven up the atmosphere.

Then it clicked. Maybe she should get someone to join her and experience the warm day with her. She'd certainly feel more comfortable walking around this graveyard-esque park with a little company.

Smiling softly, Ichigo wandered up to a dark green bench and plonked herself down. She thought hard, searching her mind for someone to call. This, she realised quickly, was easier said than done.

Zakuro was out of the question. She had mysteriously disappeared without a word at the beginning of the week with no word to anyone. Later she had been revealed to be on an extended photo shoot at a 'secret location', and she proclaimed herself busy for the rest of week over the phone. Now, in true Zakuro-style, she was no longer answering her phone.

Mint was also not a viable option. As soon as Ryou had pronounced the café closed, she had rushed off home, presumably to drink tea and practice ballet. She had made it blatantly obvious that she didn't desire any company, but Ichigo wasn't sure she would manage an entire day of her anyway so she'd not been fussed.

As for Pudding, well, Ichigo couldn't say she hadn't had the chance to spend the day with her. In fact, Pudding had given an open invitation to come over and play with her and her hyperactive siblings at any time during the week. However, Ichigo rejected her offer politely, not feeling too keen on spending a day cleaning and playing.

That left Lettuce. Ichigo had been surprised to find out that Lettuce was also busy, though how so she didn't know. Yet, she had an inkling that it might be something to do with a date with Ryou she had been sneakily keeping to herself…

Ichigo's shoulders sagged. It didn't seem as if there was anyone free.

Ichigo felt a pang of loneliness, which caused her thoughts to turn to Masaya.

As if on automatic, Ichigo reached into her pocket for her mobile and pulled it out to check the screen for messages. Unfortunately, although she'd suspected it would be the case, the screen lacked the little envelope icon she wished to see.

Ichigo felt a pang of worry. That was three days without a reply now. She'd called him numerous times the past few days to see if he wanted to meet up, but he hadn't even rejected her offers. It was intensely worrying.

"Where are you, Masaya?" Ichigo mumbled under her breath, wishing that for once he'd return her calls.

However, despite her apprehension, Ichigo knew it was perhaps better to let him recover. Even if he put on a front that suggested he hadn't been bothered by his transformation into the alien leader, she knew he had been more affected by it than he'd cared to admit. His brief and far between phone calls had made that clear. Now, when they spoke, he sounded drained and he seemed to be a bag of nerves. Ichigo hoped that, with time and space, he'd come to relax and things would get back to normal.

Still, she was heart broken that he wasn't here right now. She really would have revelled in spending the day with him.

Ichigo sighed, subconsciously fiddling with the key rings connected to her mobile. When her trail of thoughts ended, she looked down at her hands, and even though she was fretting, she smiled. It seemed she wouldn't have to spend her day entirely on her own after all!

A soft pink ball of fluff, with a sweet pair of dark pink ears and a tail, sat upon her hand. Ichigo didn't know how she'd managed it, but she'd forgotten Masha was still in her possession. Now he sat quietly, and convincingly, in his camouflage form, requiring just a small prod to bring him back to the world of the living.

Ichigo quickly looked around to see that no one was looking before stroking Masha lightly. The furry robot immediately sprung into life, increasing in size and floating into the air beside Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo!" He chirped happily, nuzzling her cheek in an affectionate manner.

Ichigo chuckled a little, "Hello Masha. Good to see you."

She smiled softly at the little gadget, deriving some comfort from his presence. Although he wasn't too high up on the intelligence spectrum and had little ability to speak, she truly was fond of the pink fluff ball. She was once again entirely glad that Ryou had said she could keep him.

Yet, a feeling nagged within her. Masha wasn't real company, he was just a bit of programming and artificial intelligence. He was no substitute for a real human presence. Perhaps it wasn't worth staying out here after all. She would get more out of staying at home, even if her parents drove her bonkers…

"Ichigo, ALIEN!" Masha piped up, breaking Ichigo out of her thoughts. The alert caused an instinctive reaction within her and she moved without even thinking. In an instant, Ichigo had sprung to her feet and readied herself for any incoming attacks. Instinctively, she looked around her for the regular floating figures.

However, Ichigo was left feeling like an idiot, because there weren't any. There wasn't Kish, Pai or even Taruto. She'd prepared herself for an enemy that wasn't even there.

Ichigo felt a niggle of irritation and she frowned deeply. She concluded that her robot companion had to have a loose wire.

"Masha, there is no alien here. There will never be any again. They went home." She said simply to the robot, emphasising that he shouldn't sound the alert like that again. Masha's ears drooped and he dropped downwards slightly in an action of apology before deciding to return to key chain form.

Ichigo sat back down, feeling more than a little stupid. She was still completely hardwired into her Mew Mew attitude and she'd almost forgotten that she didn't need to fight anymore. The aliens had returned to their planet now and their disappearance had simultaneously stopped the Mew's ability to transform. She was no longer a Mew, she was just a human with an ordinary life and ordinary worries.

Ichigo supposed that that idea should relax her, but to her surprise it did not. She couldn't help but feel a little saddened by the idea that she'd never do anything half as exciting anymore, that she'd never see any of the aliens again. Masha's suggestion that aliens were in their midst had made her hopeful, and she felt disappointed that it hadn't been the case.

Feeling somewhat morouse, Ichigo reasoned that there was no longer any reason to be here. So, she moved off the bench and started the walk home.

Little did Ichigo know that she was being watched. An unseen figure hid the boughs of the trees, hair blowing around in the wind. It's eyes were fixed upon her, monitoring her movements. Lurking in the shadows, it was almost impossible to see, but if Ichigo had cared to look a little harder, she'd have seen the silhouette had two long over-sized ears.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! I would love a review, whether you like, love or hate it, and I adore constructive criticism.**


	3. Transformation

**Here we are again! This chapter is a bit of a strange one. There's a nice little additional pairing in here too, probably because I was fed up with having no character interaction.**

**Edit: This is one of the chapters that were particularly reworked. One very large, unexplained plot hole has been fixed and some of the more outlandish actions and ideas have been toned down. This is one of the few chapters where situations have actually been changed, but do not affect the rest of the story. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ryou sat underneath a large brightly coloured parasol, feeling glad he had something to shield the sun from his eyes. He sat with a slight slouch, unrestrained in the pleasant company and relaxed in the buzzing atmosphere. He looked intently at the dainty little cake before him and sighed silently. He couldn't help wondering why they had come out at all if Keiichiro, whose skill in the pudding industry was unmatched, could make them better cakes in his sleep. Back at Café Mew Mew, they could sit on elegant chairs rather than cheap plastic furniture and they wouldn't have to sit in uncomfortable positions in an effort to dodge the sun.

Ah well, agreeing to have coffee with someone in his own café wouldn't really have had the same effect, would it?

Deciding it was perhaps best to stop his internal debating, he reluctantly stabbed his fork into the strawberry cake and spooned it into his mouth.

"Is that cake nice, Shirogane-san?"

The voice cut into his thoughts just as he had removed the cutlery from his mouth. It was a tentative question, spoken in a timid, soft voice. So unimposing and faint, he could easily have missed it in the loud café.

He turned his gaze towards her, smiling despite himself as he watched the girl's signature blush consume her face. Even in this hassle-free setting, she was still on tenterhooks, eager to please. Although sometimes frustrating, it was strangely endearing, knowing how much she wished to impress him.

As he met her green eyes, he smiled slightly at her. This was enough to send the poor green-haired girl into a complete fluster. She shifted nervously in her seat, averting her eyes from his to look down at the table submissively.

"It's… nice," Ryou said casually, attempting to distract the girl from her embarrassment and lie through his teeth simultaneously. He prodded the dessert with his fork, a frown upon his face, "It would be better if the strawberries were fresh."

_And if the sponge wasn't stale, and the icing too thick…_

Lettuce nodded, as if intensely interested in what he had to say. "I'm glad, Shirogane-san."

She blushed as she gazed down at her own desert, avoiding his gaze.

They lapsed into silence again. He returned to eating what passed as a cake in this café grudgingly. It seemed that, despite his best efforts, he was unable to keep this conversation going.

Exhaling silently, he looked up at the green-haired girl. Lettuce caught him looking and shifted nervously in her seat, her cheeks flushing a tone pinker. Bowing forward, her spectacles fell down her nose slightly and her soft green hair concealed most of her face so Ryou couldn't see her.

Ryou frowned slightly. He really liked Lettuce but he couldn't stand seeing how nervous she was. Sure, she was kind, helpful and ever polite but it was as if she felt too scared to be anything but. Even now, she practically cowered in his presence and it made him feel uncomfortable and doubtful that she was enjoying their time together. He wished he could set her at ease somehow; get her to relax so that he could see some of the girl behind the cordial façade. He'd only seen the real Lettuce once or twice before, and he'd enjoyed the company of the sensitive, chirpy but never overwhelming soul he had discovered. The person he now sat with, the shell of a being too afraid to be herself, he didn't enjoy.

"This is nice." Lettuce mumbled, gazing down at her fruit pastry and then back at him with a smile, "Thankyou for taking me out, Ryou."

Ryou smiled back, and realised that she evidently was having at least a little fun. Her warm gaze and the natural smile upon his face told him that. However, as he glanced down at her barely-touched desert, he realised that this had to be a lie. As usual, Lettuce fear and manners had got the better of her and she was feigning happiness for his sake.

Ryou looked at her and sighed, "Lettuce, I can see you're not enjoying it. Would you like to order something else off the menu?"

Lettuce froze, sitting bolt upright in her chair. A panicked look came into her eyes as a blush spread across her features.

"Oh, Ryou! I'm so sorry!" Her voice trembled as she bowed her head apologetically, "I should have gotten something I knew I liked! Now I've wasted this cake _and_ your money! But don't worry Ill pay for-"

Ryou wouldn't have any of that, and to halt her rapid explanation and circuit of apologies, he reached forward and put his hand on hers. Lettuce had frozen again, mid-word. A few moments later, Lettuce glanced back at him, looking confused and… innocent.

Ryou couldn't help but let out a small affectionate chuckle of laughter. That was the Lettuce he liked, the sweet innocent one beneath the persona, the real one. Lettuce flushed red in awkwardness at his laugh and she attempted to slip her hand from his. However, Ryou stopped her, grabbing onto her arm and pulled her to face him.

"Lettuce, there's is no need to be so nervous." he urged gently, "I don't bite. I might be your boss but I'm also your friend. It doesn't matter if you don't like the food, I'll pay anyway. I want you to enjoy yourself."

He hoped that would set her at ease.

Lettuce blinked at him, taking in his words, before she returned his smile. It wasn't a jittery, forced smile, it was one that beamed with confidence and that came about quite naturally. It lit up her entire face and Ryou couldn't help but notice that it made her look quite beautiful.

"But I am enjoying myself," Lettuce said happily, "I like… I like being with you. Don't worry, I don't need another cake, I just want to spend my time with you."

For the first time this conversation, Lettuce spoke with a genuine strength and conviction. Ryou knew instantly that this time she wasn't saying this through false pleasantries, but from a genuine happiness.

His smile grew wider.

"Ok, Lettuce." he murmured, "Thankyou."

Although she was a little overcautious, no one else he knew was so genuine with their emotions. She wasn't scared to tell others how she was feeling and she was always ensured other people's remained in tact. She'd reassured him that his assumption that she wasn't enjoying herself was incorrect after using her uncanny ability to read emotions on him. She took the time to consider other's feelings alongside with her own religiously before she acted, which Ryou felt set her apart from every girl he'd ever met.

For the first time, Ryou felt as if she had had a connection with Lettuce, a mutual understanding that made him more at ease in her company. They lapsed into a rather more happy silence.

This silence did not last long.

A familiar ring tone echoed out and Ryou's pocket, making him jump as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Groaning, Ryou grasped at it and looked at the screen to see who was calling. He felt a pang of annoyance.

"Lettuce, I have to take this call." He mumbled. Lettuce looked at him curiously but he avoided eye contact, mouthing an apology before wandering off a few meters.

Ryou lifted the phone to his ear and began to speak, "Yes Keiichiro?"

Keiichiro's voice was a bizarre mix of serene calm and urgency, "There's a problem. The system is picking up a signal from an alien in the immediate area."

Ryou's mouth went dry. An alien? Now? After the war has ended? His blood ran cold.

"No! That can't be true. Check it again! It has to be an error," he barked as quietly as he could, attempting to keep the fear from his voice.

"I already have. Twice. It won't disappear. In fact, it seems to be growing in strength. You need to get here now and the girls must to go and check it out."

Ryou still couldn't believe it but he realised, with some reluctance, that he was right. He had to go back to the café.

"Fine. We – me and Lettuce – will come to you." he said quickly, "Call the girls. I'll be there as quick as I can."

Masaya stumbled through the streets, his body heavy and his mind disorientated by the billions of thoughts that raced around his head.

For a week now, he'd known this was coming. Slowly it had mounted, the cold creeping through his bones, grasping his mind and gradually taking his thoughts from him. His soul was being suffocated, he was beginning to forget what it was to be Masaya. His life as a human boy was fading away with every passing hour, succumbing to the greatness for which he was destined.

For a week he'd put it off, refusing to give in to the godly power that filled his limbs and the urge give in to the strain remaining human caused. Now, as he began to feel pain corrode his senses and his very being ebb into nothingness, his thoughts cleared for one last time. As if to torture him more, his mind was returned to him just in time for him to realise all he was losing.

Fear consumed him as it dawned on him that, after today, he would no longer be what he was. As the aliens had promised him, his old life would cease to exist and he would arise a new being, unlike anything seen before. It terrified him. Would _he, _the consciousness he'd always known, feel these changes? Or would he perish and become something else? Masaya had painfully realised over the last few hours that "Masaya", the person he had always prided himself on being, was unimportant. All that mattered was the two other personas battling one another inside his head. The extreme darkness, the feral animalistic being with no care for anything but itself and the unfailing light, the courageous, just and kind. They balanced each other out in a profound way he couldn't quite comprehend, but Masaya? Masaya was no one, the fleck of evil on a perfect form and an essence of good in a malevolent being.

Masaya closed his eyes. No, he wouldn't be here anymore. He would vanish under the overpowering creatures within him, like a beautiful white flower yielding to thorny weeds.

He was going to die.

He was going to die and he wanted someone with him. He wanted the one he loved.

He wanted Ichigo.

He felt a pang of anguish. He wanted her so desperately, to see he face one last time. To see her smile again, to laugh and make him feel alive, accepted and normal as she always had. But he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to call her. He couldn't bare the thought of her seeing him like this. He was weak, half lost and not entirely himself. He would scar her forever by dying before her, and she would come face to face with the being she feared most. He didn't want to see her cry…

As he let out a sob, his heart began to race twice as fast. He panted frantically as his heart hammered in his chest, losing focus on the world around him. He grimaced. There wasn't much time left now.

Grasping his chest, he found himself defiantly wondering why he couldn't be normal. He didn't want this unimaginable task. He didn't want to be this thing, this thing that had caused him to have nightmares for months. He didn't want to feel out of control. He didn't want the isolation or the power or the intelligence, he just wanted to be himself, regardless of how imperfect and insignificant as he was.

He fell to his knees.

His breathing was shallow now, his face growing red with the effort of fending off his death.

He felt his body weakening and he shivered.

"I don't want this." He whispered faintly, telling the aliens that always followed him around in his head in a hope that the pain would stop. It didn't.

"Help me someone… H-help me…"

His voice faded away and he found himself unable to breathe. He could feel his life leaving him, dripping away like sand through an hourglass.

Feeling a pang of defiance, he dared to murmur one last word;

"Ichigo…"

His love.

His normality.

His former saviour.

The one who once had the strength to save him.

Saying her name gave him strength, reminded him that he wasn't entirely alone. However, this time he knew that not even his love's voice could bring him back.

As tears fell down his face, his eyes began to shine with an unnatural glow of a fantastic white. Masaya screamed, his body shaking violently with pain. A blue light shone from his body, cocooning him from the rest of the world.

All he could see was blue. Dark blue.

Masaya felt a cool sensation overtaking him, starting from his toes and gradually seeping into his very mind. It relaxed him, cooled him, made his mind clear again, giving him peace. With it, Masaya's body began to change. His tanned skin became icy cold and pale, tinted blue. His ears glowed blue and elongated. His form gained a magnificent strength but became as weightless as a soul. He was blinded as white consumed his vision and his eyes became a brilliant navy blue...

Ichigo dashed down the road, her eyes streaming with tears. She had been returning home from a day at school when a feeling of great foreboding had overcome her, drowning out all other thoughts and turning her mind to the one she loved. Driven by some unseen, consuming power, she found herself searching wildly for the man she adored with the whole of her heart, pleading that she might find him soon.

She had heard him. The wind had whispered her name in the warm voice Masaya always used. At first she had not believed it, it was _just_ distant voice in her head after all, but it had grown stronger. It became a firm call, faltering in tone that pleaded her to find him.

It was then that the dread took her over. A feeling of foreboding settled on her heart and refused to shift.

Something was happening. Something awful.

She couldn't help but feel that this was something to do with Masaya. In fact, she knew it was something to do with him. It was as if the essence of his being had surrounded her and intoxicated her, their minds inextricably linked through some means she didn't know. His breath was her breath, his emotions hers. She even heard the sound of his heart beating, with slowing pace, in her own ears. Why? She had no idea. All she knew was that she had to find him. She had to find him now.

Running at full pace, she sought for him, letting the sound of his voice guide her to him. All the while, her suffocating feelings of dread metamorphosed into helplessness and sorrow. Flooding her senses, she had to pause to recollect herself.

And then things changed.

The terror and horror still pressed on her heart, but it became muted. A vibrating sensation, not unlike the purr of a cat, spread from her chest to her limbs in waves, filling her with remarkable strength. Pressure of overwhelming intensity was building up inside her, as if there were a creature inside her bursting to get out. It fought like a mewling cat, scratching at the door and calling to its master, begging meekly to be let outside to play.

It was then that Ichigo spotted the bright, iridescent ball of light, some way away in the distance and everything within her exploded. As her eyes latched onto the light, a feeling of great power and determination spread through her limbs. She felt the urge to fight, to protect, with the whole of her being. Yet, it was not the light that called her. She wasn't told to battle on, she needed to. It rose from within her, changing her mindset in mere moments. For a choice couple of seconds, all her concern for Masaya fell away and she was filled with an urge to do only one thing; protect the Earth

And then, as suddenly as it had appeared, her mind cleared and she awoke. She was back again, entirely herself, still filled with the pressing desire to find her boyfriend. Yet, now there was an extra set of thoughts in her head, spurred on by the haunting thing that had occurred just a second ago. What had just happened?

When she looked down to check she was still in one piece, that she hadn't exploded although it had felt like it, she knew exactly what had occurred. Her jaw dropped open.

She had transformed.

In the middle of everything, without even muttering the string of words that triggered such an alteration, she had sprouted a tail and gained a new pair of ears in the blink of an eye.

She was a Mew.

Ichigo's breath caught in her throat. How could she be a Mew again? The aliens had left Earth over a week ago now and her powers had faded a long with the rest of the Mews, more than the rest of the Mews, even. She had given her Mew Mew powers and part of her life to Masaya to bring him back after his battle with Deep Blue, she barely had enough power to sport her ears and tail, let alone fully transform. As far as she knew, this was an utterly impossible feat.

She spent only a few seconds looking for a solution to this puzzle before it hit her. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest.

"The aliens must be here." She said to herself. The idea sent shivers up her spine and alarm coursing through her body. Although they were now friendly, they had no reason to be here.

She briefly considered the idea that the aliens had merely returned for a visit, triggering her left over Irimote Cat genes, which responded automatically to the threat. However, then she caught sight of the brilliant supernatural light filling the sky.

Her anxiety about Masaya hit her again full force and she felt ill. Masaya had disappeared and stopped talking to her, and now the aliens had appeared. That didn't only sound good. This, added on to her instinctive feeling that something was wrong with Masaya chilled her.

Filled with foreboding, Ichigo struggled to her feet and ran towards the light as fast as her Mew powers would let her, desperation consuming her mind.

Just as his voice called to her, her voice called to him.

_Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. _

_Masaya, Masaya, Masaya._

Her eyes were locked on the light, her steps firm and rhythmic.

As she drew closer to it, a shot of panic ran through her as she realised that the light was fading. Distressed, she pressed herself even harder and she felt the strength in her legs begin to fail. Her footfalls became random and sporadic and she very nearly stumbled several times. So, by the time she'd reached the source of the light, the light had not only completely died away but she was utterly spent.

Drawing to a halt a few meters away, Ichigo hid behind a wall, panting heavily. Her heart was racing so hard that her vision pulsed along with it, her limbs so weak she had to cling onto the brick to keep from falling. Taking deep breaths, she tentatively looked round the corner, seeking out the cause of the explosion of light.

The sight was so distressing, her knees collapsed from under her.

As Ichigo looked upon the form, she felt her knees weakening.

_NO! Not again! It can't be. It can't be. _

She couldn't believe it. She'd been suspicious of this situation but she hadn't dreamt... she hadn't expected this. The thought had not even crossed her mind.

She was right. It was Masaya that had been calling for it. As she'd suspected, he was central to the situation.

Or... he _had_ been central to the situation...

Surrounded by hundreds of tiny flowers, a figure was curled up, his body in a position not unlike a foetus'. His head hidden from view by arms clasped to his neck, he gave the impression that he was waiting for imminent death yet was blissfully calm. The sight was both serene and mentally scarring. The boy looked peaceful and the scene was idyllic, but Ichigo... as soon as Ichigo saw those familiar blue garments and long angular ears, she found herself shaking in fear.

Her terror increased tenfold as the figure looked up, gazing directly at her. Frozen to the spot, she could only take in the sight with mounting horror. The figure rose up from the floor, every movement hesitant yet liquid smooth. His muscular frame trembled slightly, as if he was unused to the weight of his body. Eventually, he stopped swaying and stood up bolt straight, his dark blue eyes staring straight ahead, unseeing.

Ichigo felt tears pricking behind her eyes.

"M-masaya?"

The boy's trance like state dissolved. He turned his eyes to her, as if in acknowledgement, but his gaze remained blank. Not even a hint of emotion crossed his face.

"I am Deep Blue…"

* * *

**Hmm, cliffhanger... sorry to leave you hanging ;P Evil, aren't I?**

**Anyway, until next time, au reviour!**


	4. Love or Destiny?

**Yes! Fall over backwards and jump for joy (or groan if you hate me :( )! The next chapter is here.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, life got busy and I haven't been able to work on this much at all -. I did say I wouldn't update to quickly xD.  
**

**Now, put out the fire and another log on the cat and enjoy the chappie!**

**29/06/11: If you're reading this fic for the first time, expect the quality of writing to go down from this chapter onwards D: This stuff was written when I was about 14, so it's not so great. However, the style gets progressively better as time goes on, so suffer through them because I promise it's worth it!  
**

* * *

As Deep Blue uttered those 3 simple words, Ichigo's world froze and came tumbling down. Her worst fear, her nightmare, was coming true.

"No!" Ichigo muttered weakly, her cat ears going down in sadness. Ichigo's mind flowed with new questions. "H-how is this happening? How are you Deep Blue? Y-you don't look like Deep Blue to me… and D-deep Blue is dead!" She asked quietly, all of her questions merging together to create a confused babble.

'Deep Blue' stood motionless, bolt straight. His figure looked unforgiving, as strong as the last time Ichigo had seen him. Yet, Ichigo noticed, some things about his form were different. Instead of raven black hair, Deep Blues head was covered with fair blond hair, much like Blue Knight's. His eyes were no longer pale and emotionless, for now they shone deep blue in colour.

Ichigo held back the tears and forced herself to rise from the floor. Words from the last battle were coming back to her, telling her what to do. Yet… Ichigo didn't want to do what they said. Not again. After the brief taste of freedom, just a day of being able to choose what she did, she no longer wanted to fight. She felt like her Mew Mew life was over now, it had been finished that last battle, all she wanted to do was lead a normal life without any Deep Blue and alien issues.

Ichigo stood to full height and then tried to stand firm. She wanted to be like how she was before, strong and professional in the face of danger. However, she was weak inside… her heart breaking at the thought of Masaya being lost again.

"Why are you like this?" Asked Ichigo, unable to stop tears running down her cheeks. "You are Masaya! My Masaya! Not some alien god!"

Masaya closed his eyes momentarily.

He chanted, as if he had planned saying it all along, "I was always Deep Blue and Blue Knight… they just haven't been needed until recently."

Ichigo was stunned into silence. Was Masaya saying he _was _Deep Blue rather then just being his body holding that evil soul? Was Masaya not the nice and innocent person Ichigo grown to love? Had her love been wasted? Ichigo felt her happiness dying at the thought that Masaya, her love, was really an evil emotionless being.

"But… you can't be!" Cried Ichigo in distress, "Deep Blue is evil! And… and.." Ichigo trailed off, a new wave of tears overcoming her.

"If you are Deep Blue… that will make you a-an enemy…" Ichigo's head drooped. "Masaya, if you do what Deep Blue was meant to do…" She said lips trembling.

"I will have to kill you…"

Ichigo's heart broke in two as she felt herself torn between her love for Masaya and her duty as a Mew Mew. She didn't want to kill him… she didn't even want to hurt him but always her vow to protect the earth would have to come first.

For the second time, she vowed to fight against the enemy with all her might… even if it hurt her. She briskly wiped away her tears and summoned her Strawberry Bell Bell.

She then stood tall, her weapon held tightly in her hands. She faced Masaya, her body in a pose that showed she could and would fight. However, even as she faced Masaya, Ichigo could not bring herself to look into the eyes of her enemy.

Deep Blue's eyes widened in horror.

"You do not understand!" He cried, his eyes shining in anguish

Ichigo's eyes widened and she dropped her hands from her battle pose. Ichigo looked up at him, finally gazing deep into his eyes.

From the moment their gazes met, they both stood mesmerised. Ichigo silently gasped as she stared into Deep Blues dark blue eyes. As if by magic, her mind cleared of worry and filled with peace.

"I am Deep Blue, yet…" Deep Blue began, continuing to gaze deeply into her eyes, "I am Blue Knight. They are part of me, they are me, the good and the bad but…" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes shining with kindness and wisdom.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

He didn't have to even finish his sentence for her to know what he was about to say. His eyes had told it all.

Masaya was there.

Behind the godly, powerful figure before her, he was there.

Maybe not as obviously as before, but she knew he was there for Deep Blue's alien eyes looked at her in exactly the same way the old Masaya had done.

Yet, Ichigo also realised with much fear that, within those eyes shone a new strength, wisdom, intelligence and a purpose that no one, not even she, could never understand.

"I am still me you know…" Said Masaya, reading her mind and arguing against her unspoken doubts. "Behind all this power, I'm still me, but I'm a me with a purpose."

"B-but I don't understand…" She uttered simply, her voice barely above a whisper.

Masaya sighed deeply.

"All that is important is that I am still Masaya," Said Masaya, moving forward and embracing Ichigo.

"B-but…" Whispered Ichigo, burying her face in Masaya's cloak, "Why arn't you _just _Masaya?"

Masaya was lost for words for a brief moment. His eyes shone with sadness and fear for a moment and then he broke eye contact with Ichigo and let go of her. He focussed his eyes on something in the distance and walked a few steps away from her.

Ichigo looked at him, puzzled, and followed him to stand by his side.

"Ichigo… I have a destiny now," Began Masaya, still looking into the distance, "I know this is hard to understand, but the aliens need me. Taking over earth was never my main objective… The aliens need help on their own planet, I am their only hope…"

"But you aren't a God, Masaya… you are normal. You're just a 12 year old boy!"

"No, Ichigo." Replied Masaya instantly, calmly but sharply. He turned to face her and Ichigo saw his eyes were burning with hurt, loss yet a strange courage.

Masaya opened his mouth to speak again but he was interrupted by a loud noise from behind him. Both Masaya and Ichigo leapt apart in surprise and turned to see what was behind them.

Ichigo let out a small gasp, her heart beginning to race again. Her eyes focused upon a tall figure that seemed to be floating a few metres above them. It was a very distinguished figure… one that both Masaya and Ichigo recognised.

"Pai!" Gasped Ichigo, staring up at the purple-haired alien. Pai ignored her and simply floated to the floor, his eyes focused on Masaya.

"Deep Blue-sama," Cried Pai, his eyes glimmering with awe for the Godly figure before him, "You have returned to us!"

"Yes, Pai." Replied Masaya sharply, "Why are you here?"

Pai trembled before Deep Blue's tone. "It's Taruto's fault! He saw that Mew Ichigo was alone… and we suspected that you would be too. We were going to take you from here before anyone knew you were Deep Blue."

Pai sighed and looked at Ichigo frustratedly. "Our plan was ruined when she found you." He looked back to Deep Blue, "It doesn't matter now. Are you ready to return home?"

Ichigo had stood dumbfounded, motionless in shock, up until now, but hearing this she jolted awake, "NO!"

Deep Blue ignored her and replied to Pai, "No, I am not ready. Leave me be until I call you."

Ichigo could hear the strict authority in his voice that the old Deep Blue had had and she shivered. Masaya may be Masaya still, but he had changed. He had new responsibilities now, new loyalties, this scared her greatly.

Pai disappeared with Deep Blue's order and they were left alone again.

Ichigo wandered over towards Masaya, but he turned from her. She could see, even from this angle, that he was trying to sadness from her.

Ichigo stood, staring at him. Ichigo wanted to burst with the pain she felt. She felt destiny coming between her and Masaya, tearing their love into shreds. It seemed that Masaya and Ichigo's world were quickly breaking apart.

Life without Masaya was an impossible thought to Ichigo. She couldn't bear him not being there. Who would she look to for strength? Who would be there to hide her cat ears? How would she live without seeing Masaya's smile?

Finally Masaya turned to look at Ichigo, letting out a weak smile.

"I guess this is goodbye…" He said weakly.

"B-but… you can't leave me!" Cried Ichigo, unable to contain herself any longer. "I love you! You can't leave me now!"

"I know you are scared Ichigo," Said Masaya sharply, frowning sadly "But, I have to do this. It is my destiny."

Masaya eyes burned with pain and sadness, yet with a strange passion too. Ichigo began to weep bitterly;

"Why? Why can't we just be normal? Why do you have to leave me? Please… don't go! I love you… please, don't leave me!"

Masaya's eyes clouded with pain. He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. He lifted a finger to her cheek and brushed away a tear;

"I… never want to see you cry, Ichigo." He said, his voice trembling. "It was my nightmare before I became Deep Blue before… I never wanted to see you cry then. I've always loved to see your smile, and loved how you make me laugh. I've always loved you Ichigo… I always will but,"

He trailed off for a brief moment, hesitating on what to say..

"But…just like the earth chose you to be one of its protectors, I must do the same for the aliens. I have to help them Ichigo… I hear them calling me, wanting someone to take away their pain and anguish. I-I have been given the power to do that," Said Masaya, beginning to shake violently, "and… if I just sit here millions will die… I have to go… even if I do not wish too."

Ichigo stopped wailing and cried silently, burying her face into Masaya neck. She wanted him so much to stay… but he had a task now, just like she had. She couldn't stand in front of his destiny…

"I…" Said Ichigo hesitantly, her eyes filling with tears again. She sniffed and held them back. She had to stay strong for Masaya,

"I understand."

Masaya looked relieved and, after a moment of silence, exclaimed; "I'm afraid I have to go now… but… before then… I need to hold you… just one last time…"

Masaya stuttered, his own eyes filling with tears as he pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo looked startled for a second, the contact such a shock for her that she almost slapped him, but then she pulled him towards her. Feeling the sudden joy of being so close to someone, Ichigo stopped weeping. No sadness could be felt in a moment such as this.

This embrace lasted but a few moments, but to both of them it seemed a lifetime. When Masaya finally drew away from Ichigo, he said no more. He no longer let himself feel any sadness, and he turned his mind to the task ahead.

Ichigo remained silent; there were no words that could be said that would say what they both wished to say. Masaya turned from her.

"Do not miss me." He said suddenly, his voice growing cold. "You will find someone else one day… do not let me leaving make you sad or hold you back. I don't want you to hurt or miss out on anything. Have a nice life for me… Goodbye."

"B-but…" Stuttered Ichigo, eyes wide, "But… I…"

"No, Ichigo!" Said Masaya sharply, waving his hand in the air. As soon as he did so, his form began to fade. Ichigo looked on, frozen in horror. He was going, transporting away.

As soon as the last faint outline of Masaya had vanished, Ichigo fell to the ground. Her held back tears finally broke through as her heart began to grieve and mourn for the person she doubted she would ever see again. Within her there seemed to be an unbearable pain, one which made her want to curl up and die. The reason why she had lived was gone, was there a reason to live now?

"Hey lady, are you alright?" Said a voice from behind her. Ichigo raised her head to see who had spoken and suddenly realised a ring of concerned people had gathered around her. She was attracting a lot of onlookers. Ichigo looked at them, usually she would get up and wipe away her tears and tell them she was fine, but she couldn't now for her heart was bitter with sadness.

"Just go away!" She cried, leaping to her feet and dashing off blindly into the shelter of some nearby trees. She continued to weep as she ran, her tears making it hard to see. She couldn't face the world right now. Not even her parents or the rest of the Mew Mew's. Not now. She had to be alone.

Eventually, Ichigo's legs grew weak from running and she slowed, falling to her knee's. She felt so alone, so hopeless. How would she live without Masaya?

As she knelt there weeping, Ichigo felt a shadow fall across her. Her cat senses told her someone was near. Someone from earlier must have followed her.

"Go away!" She shouted. The onlooker stopped moving, yet Ichigo's sensitive hearing made it easy to hear them breathing. Ichigo felt anger rising within her, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME EARLIER! GO AWAY! OK?"

Ichigo listened for sounds of movement, expecting her onlooker to leave. However, instead of the sounds of movements, she heard the figure before her let out a low chuckle.

"Are you that pleased to see me, Koneko-chan?" The figure sniggered. A surge of surprise spread through Ichigo, clearing her mind of all other thoughts. That voice… so devious and cunning… came to her like memories. She never thought she would hear that voice again, yet… she could hear it as clear as she could see the sunlight.

Ichigo quickly looked up, her eyes focusing on the figure in front of her. She gasped in surprise, her eyes wide.

A tall, green haired alien floated a few centimetres off the ground, his face twisted into a wicked smile. Focusing his amber eyes on Ichigo, the alien landed on the ground softly, exclaiming,

"Hello, Ichigo!"

* * *

**-Feels happy- Yay, I finally get Kish back and rid of Masaya! -Huggles Kish- I didn't realise how much I missed him until 5 seconds ago. Sorry about all the setting up and MasayaxIchigo up until now, for those who want KishxIchigo, but I wasn't just gonna dump Kish into the story before his time. Certianly not before some sort of Ichigoified drama over Masaya going. But now alien fans can be happy! But not PaixLettuce fans... Oh stick it xD. She belongs with Ryou anyway... I rant - I shall force myself not too.**

**Au revoir till next chappie! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Departures and arrivals

**Da-da-da-daaaaa!** **Here we are again, the next chapter of the fanfiction which is labelled KxI yet up until now seems to have been MxI... Sorry about that Kish fans!****  
**

**But that's beside the point! Kish fans can now be satisfied... Kish _is_ in the next chapter and not just for a brief moment . This chapter was a little... awkward shall we say. I wrote and rewrote about 5 times so... I hope your happy with the final result. If not then -throws muffins at you- don't be ungrateful!**

**Anyway, before the fanfiction, heres a few answers to a few reviews:**

**Cherryll: I'm incredibly glad your enjoying the fanfiction Your reviews have been an encouragement to me xD  
**

**blackdevil: Yes, you are absolutely right. Without Kish, logic is illogical and sense is nonsense, not to mention the fun of the world just dies oO**

**C.Rose: Wow... I read your review and sat there for about 5 minutes, stunned... Seriously, This fanfic isn't that great, I've seen some pretty good fanfics out there and mine hardly comes close. However, I was flattered by your statements and you gave me faith in my own ability to write xD. Thankyou**

**Edit 22/8/07: Some very minor details involving the Mew Mew's (minus Ichigo's) clothing have been changed due to continuality being disrupted. The Mews had no reason to be in waitress clothing, and it kinda messed up the story details a bit. Thankyou Stellarserenity for bringing it to my attention.**

Keep reading and reviewing folks, and maybe you could be on the review reply list next chappie Even if you dont want that... review xD Or at least enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Ichigo stood staring at the pale skinned alien, her mind working overtime. For the second time today, she felt disoriented and knocked off her feet. It seemed at present that the day had lost all sense of normality. Ichigo was so confused, she couldn't even figure out if things right in front of her were real. Was Kish really standing there, grinning at her like he had not so long ago, or was it an illusion, a simple trick of the mind? Could it be possible? 

Ichigo no longer knew what to think. First Masaya had gone unexpectedly, and now the alien stalker who she thought would never return to earth was standing right in front of her. It was almost too much for the cat-girls mind to take in within such a small space of time.

"Kish!" Ichigo said in a croaky gasp. Her tearstained face contorted into an image of surprise, her blood-shot eyes widening in shock.

_I'm not ready for this…_ Her mind silently winced, _Why does he have to be here? Couldn't he have enough respect to let me mourn Masaya's leaving in peace before hassling me?_

Kish smiled at her, his eyes glittering, beginning to move forward towards her. As soon he was near enough, Kish reached out and pulled Ichigo towards him sharply, like he always did. Ichigo gasped as she felt his arm wrap around her slim waist, squeezing her tightly into his chest. With his free hand, Kish put his ice cold fingers under her chin, forcing her to gaze into his amber eyes.

"Can't believe your lover is here, Koneko-chan?" Said Kish smoothly, his voice taking on a slight romantic undertone. "Well, I'm real, Kitty, as real as the stars above you." He continued, still smirking, "It must be your lucky day, huh?"

Ichigo flicked her head from the alien's firm grip on her chin, yet did not try to struggle out of his arms. She knew from experience that it would only encourage him.

Ichigo's eyes flashed Kish a look of defiance. She had no strength to think of a witty comeback and she hoped her body language would be enough to tell Kish to go away.

Ichigo could feel her rebellious Mew Mew confidence returning to her by the minute. Her heart pounded as she looked upon the alien that had once been a stalker, a pervert, an enemy. She shivered, remembering all he had done before, the Chimera Anima's, the dangerous traps, the perverted pestering. They were all but an amusement to him, and this is what the things he was doing now were. This was but a game… a game of wits that Kish liked to play sometimes. No harm would come of her.

Kish didn't hesitate under her rebellious glances, and continued to smirk.

"You haven't changed, have you? Still the feisty little Kitten I left behind." He said, his voice low as he spoke into one of her cat ears. He let out a low chuckle and tightened his grip around Ichigo's waist.

"Sadly, neither have you!" Replied Ichigo scornfully, her voice threatening. She wasn't in the mood to be toyed with. Her bitterness at Masaya's leaving was once again transforming to anger…

Kish giggled, "Aren't you glad!"

Ichigo remained silent, wishing not to turn this small feud into a game of remark tennis. However, she felt fury rising within her with each remark Kish made. She wasn't in the mood for this. She wanted to be alone to think about what she was going to do, not stand here and make up comebacks to an immature alien's witty comments!

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" Asked Kish, his eyes gleaming, "Do I leave you so speechless you can't think of a reply?"

Kish let out another chuckle, his face beaming mischievously.

Ichigo felt another surge of anger.

How dare he stand here and play with her while she was so upset? This time, Ichigo couldn't contain her anger. She lashed out at Kish, elbowing the green-haired alien in the stomach. This caused him to fall to the ground, letting out a gasp.

Kish, in his astonishment, let go of Ichigo and began to clutch his stomach, writhing in pain. Ichigo leapt backwards, away from him and turned to look at him, her eyes scorching.

"I'm not in the mood for games today, Kish!" She shouted, her eyes blazing with rage as she watched Kish holding his stomach, wincing in pain, "Can't you see I'm upset? You may be an insensitive pervert, but surely you care enough about my feelings to appreciate how I feel at the moment!"

Kish didn't say anything for a moment and dropped his gaze. He seemed unable to. Ichigo suspected that the unexpected blow she had dealt him had winded him. Not that she really cared at the moment. The pain she had caused him couldn't be half as bad as the pain she felt within her heart.

When Kish finally looked up at Ichigo, she was shocked at his expression. His face was still screwed up in pain yet… his eyes showed her that it wasn't the physical pain that was affecting him most. Ichigo's heart lurched at the mix of emotions in his amber eyes, making Ichigo's anger ebb into nothingness. She hadn't meant to hurt him that much…

Kish looked at her and sighed.

"Yes… you're still the same, aren't you?"

He repeated the words he had said in such joy earlier, however, this time his voice was laced with frustration and sadness.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked quietly, her voice speaking an almost random question. All her anger was gone now and her voice was almost emotionless except an almost non-existent curiosity.

As soon as the question had finished coming from her lips, Kish giggled. His face, within a mere second, changed from an image of sadness back into the mischievous look he always had.

"Can't you guess?" Said Kish smoothly, grinning widely, "I came back to play with my little kitten!"

Ichigo looked at the perverted alien, her mouth opening to retort against that remark. However, before she could utter one word, the sound of a voice in the distance interrupted her.

Ichigo and Kish froze at the sound of the voice, listening as other well-known ones joined the familiar voice.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigooooo! Where are you? We want to know you are safe… we are worried. Come out!"

"Ichigo! You missed work! I'll make sure you make up the extra hours!"

"Ichigo! Come out, now. You'll have to come out some time."

"Ichigo! It is not good to hide, na no da!"

Ichigo's mind slowly began to awaken again and she turned towards the voices. _The Mew Mews! They are calling for me! They must have been searching for ages!_

Ichigo felt a pang of guilt.

No one knew where she was.

Her parents only knew she was going to work and former teammates had been expecting her at Café Mew Mew hours ago.

Ichigo bit her lip. She would have to go to them and tell them what happened…

"Ichigo?" Kish's voice came from behind her and Ichigo turned towards him expectantly.

"You should go to them." He said, his voice low to avoid giving himself away to anyone but Ichigo, "I know it's saddening to leave my side for even a moment, but you'll have to eventually. I'll go now… but remember, I'll be back to play with you again soon."

Kish leapt up from the ground and clicked his fingers. He disappeared, leaving Ichigo looking at where he had been.

Ichigo sighed, and turned to go back to the Mew Mews. However, as soon as she turned her head, someone darted in front of her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. Ichigo looked around, disorientated, realising Kish was standing there, grinning.

Ichigo blushed furiously, her eyes glimmering with anger. Kish hadn't transported away at all! He had just reappeared behind her to kiss her.

Ichigo was mortified, she should have known Kish wouldn't leave so easily. She glared at Kish. Kish continued to grin.

"I couldn't leave knowing without giving you a kiss goodbye, could I?" He smirked, his eyes watching something in the background. A look of hurriedness came upon his face, "Bye, Ichigo!"

He hastily disappeared once again. Ichigo stood there dumbfounded for a second, still shocked by Kish's sudden move. Why had he left so quickly?

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked around to see a small orange blur approaching her at some speed. Before she could move an inch, she found a young girl in a pretty orange-yellow dress latching onto her.

"Ichigo! Pudding found Ichigo!" The small, blond-haired girl sobbed, clinging tightly to Ichigo as if she feared Ichigo could disappear at any moment. "Guys! Pudding found her!"

"Pudding!" Ichigo cried, stroking the young girls head, "I'm sorry I scared you…"

"Ichigo, WHERE have you been?!" Came a furious voice from behind her. Ichigo turned to see a disgruntled Mew Minto struggling to walkthrough some bushes, "There was a full scale alien alert and you didn't come!"

"Well Minto, it was only a glitch!" Said Zakuro who was following Minto. "She needn't have come anyway!"

"But if it hadn't have been a glitch, we…"

Ichigo gulped, watching the two girls continue to argue. In a flash, she realised the alien scanners at Café Mew Mew must have picked up Deep Blue's transformation. What was she going to say to them about Masaya?

The more Ichigo thought about her situation, the harder it got. How was she going to explain this? Masaya had gone, leaving her all his loose ends to tie up. What about his parents? Even worse, the more Ichigo thought about Masaya, the more she missed him. What was _she _going to do?

Ichigo then realised she couldn't deal with this by herself. She would have to tell the Mew Mews. She needed someone to give her the strength to deal with this.

"Ichigo, are you listening?!" Cried Minto angrily. Ichigo snapped to attention to see the entire group looking at her expectantly. She gulped, trying to clear her throat to tell them why she was here, but instead burst into tears.

"I-it wasn't a glitch!" She cried, her tone filled with sorrow. The group looked at her puzzledly.

"Ichigo, what are you saying?" Said Minto calmly.

Ichigo looked at them, tears rolling down her face.

"Masaya! My Masaya!" She said, unable to utter anything else. She let out a moan and began to cry loudly, "Masaya… gone… Blue… My Masaya"

The Mew Mews looked startled as they saw tears run down the cat-girls face, and the brave girls words reduced to a jumbled mess.

"I guess we missed something…" Said Lettuce, rushing out of the trees and to Ichigo's side to comfort her upon hearing her cries.

"Let's get back to Café Mew Mew." Said Zakuro, simply glancing at Ichigo uneasily. As much as she hated crying, she really didn't know how to comfort someone. "Ichigo can tell us what happened there."

Ichigo nodded, rubbing her face to get rid of the tears. Lettuce and Pudding came and held her hands and they led her back through the woods, on the way to Café Mew Mew.

* * *

**There we are... another chapter over and done with. But, mark my words readers, I et Kish shalt return to this yee story Try and stop me (and that perverted alien... I mean, he NEVER stops)! -Rolo ish hyper-**

**Anyway, remember to review on your way out!**


	6. Talk of the stalker

**So here we are! Finally the next chapter is written! I'm sorry it took so long folks, I have been on my feet alot and have had virtually no free time. I've also had awful writers block... well... the first 2 parts have been written for a month, but I simply had not been able to think of what to write next :P. Ah well... tis here I hope you all haven't lost interest because of such a long wait. Thanks for being patient. Remember, this fanfic is not dead till I say it is on my profile. Now... formalities over.**

**This chapter is a little different to the ones I have already written. It is more comedy then full of thought... but there had to be a chapter like it . I mean... if I wanted a serious couple, I would have gone IchigoxRyou, so no complaining. This chapter also focuses on minor characters alot at one point, but the reason why I have written that entire scene will become clear later. However, don't lose hope if you wanted what this fanfic started out as in chapter 1, it isn't gone. This is a chapter which just couldn't be written in that style. **

**I don't think it is my best chapter. I won't ask you to laugh at my badly written attempt at comedy. Just read and review, I'm not afraid of criticism. If you like it... well... praise is nice . I will also say a general thanks to all reviewers so far It's nice to get this much encouragement... This time I won't stretch the A/N with individual review replies but next time . **

**Edit 9/05/07: I forgot to add the chapter splitting thingys XD Sorry about that. They are there now **

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tokyo Mew Mew sat around a large pink table in a quiet corner of Café Mew Mew. Upon the table sat a few half eaten cakes, a glass of water and a box of tissues. 

The Mew Mew's eyes were fixed upon Ichigo's tearstained face, every one of their eyes glimmering with sympathy.

Ichigo sniffed. For the past hour, none of the Mew's had even glanced at anyone else; their eyes had been fixed upon her as she retold the events of the day.

That hour had been one of the hardest of Ichigo's life. For the first time, she had had to face up to what had happened, rather then denying it and ignoring her feelings. She had shed many tears that hour, her heart breaking repeatedly as she retold the most emotional parts of her story. Her lip had trembled so much that, only a few minutes into the story, she had had to stop and relax. Yet, her friends had remained supportive to her, holding her hands and hugging her, all the way through until her story had ended. After that, noise had simply lapsed into an uneasy silence.

Ichigo felt emotionally weak, trembling slightly with the sadness she felt, and didn't have the words to break the silence. The other Mew Mew's had all found they had nothing useful to say, and their individual mind's silently thought over the story in their own ways.

"S-so Deep Blue returned then?" Said Lettuce hesitantly, finally unable to bare the silence. Minto scowled at her.

"Weren't you even listening?" Minto said mockingly. Lettuce winced and looked extremely shy.

"Hush!" Cut in Zakuro quickly, before Minto could continue to rant. "Can't you see Ichigo needs to think?"

Minto looked ashamed, wincing at the mature wolf girl's tone.

"I-I…" Minto stuttered. Zakuro shot her a furious glance, and the blue-haired girl swiftly became silent.

"It's ok, Zakuro." Said Ichigo suddenly, her tone calm. She continued on, with a weak smile upon her face;

"Yes, Lettuce. Deep Blue did return. Yet, he is not the Deep Blue we knew. He has a purpose… a real honest good purpose… Masaya has a purpose. He had to… go… he has to be Deep Blue…"

Ichigo's tone was filled confidence and passion… though whether it was true or mock the Mew Mew's couldn't tell. However her eyes, unlike her smile, showed the real emotion she felt. Her eyes glittered with pain, brimming with tears again. However, wishing not to show how weak she was again, she hastily grabbed the glass from the table and took a gulp of water, holding back her tears.

Lettuce looked startled, instantly recognising the sadness this subject brought her. Swiftly, she spilled out a random question,

"So… what about Kish?" She asked politely, "Why did he come here?"

Ichigo jumped and froze, as if wincing at the question. A look of curiosity entered Minto's eyes and she began to grin.

"Yes… what IS he doing here?" The feisty bird-girl smirked, "And what did he do to you?"

"Urm…" Said Ichigo, playing for time. "To be honest, I don't know exactly…all he said to me was that he was here to…" Her face took on a slight shade of pink, "that he was here to play with his kitty…"

Minto and Zakuro grinned, knowing that that comment was typical Kish. All the Mew Mews knew that, from the moment their battle with the aliens had begun, Kish had taken it upon himself to be a personal stalker to Ichigo. However, although Ichigo had made it clear she despised his perverted intentions, mentioning her stalker had always made her blush just slightly. This wasn't because she liked it particularly, or Kish, but because she was… well… flattered by it.

Pudding let out a giggle, "Kish has come to stalk Ichigo!!!"

"The return of the alien is not a laughing matter." Came a low smooth voice. The group turned in their seats to see Ryou leaning on the doorframe with an anxious look upon his face.

Ryou stepped forward into the light, the artificial glow making his hair seem very blonde. His blue eyes were glinting with suspicion.

"We may have settled the dispute over earth with the aliens, but that doesn't mean we can trust them." He said calmly, his voice hinted with menace. "We can not know what they are planning. They may seem friendly enough, but they could be developing something big…"

"B-but Ryou," Said Ichigo, slight urgency entering her eyes, "Deep Blue returned to them! What motive could they possibly have now?"

"What makes you think that Deep Blue didn't transform to help them? Since when could we trust the aliens' word?" Said Ryou, his voice rising slightly and his eyes beginning to narrow with hostility.

Ichigo inhaled sharply, her eyes blazing with anger as she gazed back at Ryou. Anger burned in her heart as she looked at the strong-willed boy and she felt the first hint of hate enter her mind. Not only had Ryou spoken harshly to her, but also he had just accused Masaya of being untrustworthy. This made Ichigo want to scream at him, but she knew he would never understand, so she simply remained silent.

Ryou ignored Ichigo's glances and raised his head to look at the rest of the Mews.

"Knowing the aliens, they will be back." He glared slightly at Ichigo, "And seeing as our little cat-girl here was too busy being bowled over by Kish's comments, we know virtually nothing about why they have returned. This is why I want you all to be ready for anything."

The Mew Mews' looked slightly startled, but Ryou ignored them.

"We will be on full-scale alert until we are sure there is no danger to earth. And if you run into any of the aliens, to find out what they are doing here by whatever means."

The Mew Mews' blinked, staring at Ryou.

"A bit drastic, isn't it?" Suggested Zakuro, feeling uncertain.

"We can't be too careful." Snapped Ryou defensively. "Now are my orders clear?"

The Mew Mews all sighed and replied tiresomely in union, "Yes, Ryou."

"Now, it's dark outside. Your family will want you home. Return to them now." Ryou said sharply, not sugar-coating his words even minimally.

"Yes, Ryou."

* * *

Ichigo stared down at the sheet of paper that at been placed in front of her sleepily. She stared at the numbers upon the sheet and her eyes widened in horror. 

Why, oh why, had Masaya had to leave the day before she had a maths test?

Ichigo sighed silently, scanning the room with her tired eyes. Beside her were rows of pupils sitting at individual desks, studying the questions on the papers in front of them.

Ichigo sighed again, and turned back to the paper, scanning the page with a look of concentration upon her face. She picked up her pencil and chewed the end nervously, before putting it to the paper and writing down a few answers. Ichigo then growled something under her breath and scribbled out the things she had written down with frustration.

_If the length of x is 3cm and the triangle is equilateral… then what __**is **__the length of y?_ Ichigo asked herself, staring down at the triangle diagram below her.

Why couldn't this test have taken place a few days ago, when the aliens could have launched a surprise attack?

Ichigo stared down at the picture for a few seconds more before her head fell to the desk. She knocked her head upon the desk in irritation.

She couldn't do it. She would have to make some guesses and hope she got a good grade.

Ichigo groaned and lifted her head off the table and turned it to look out of the window. It was a beautiful day outside, barely a cloud in the sky and she was stuck in here with a maths test. How fantastic!

With that, Ichigo's mind began to wander. _I wonder if aliens have to do exams…

* * *

_

Kish sat in the boughs of a large oak tree studying his Dragon Swords' with little interest.

He was bored.

Very bored.

Kish groaned internally. He really shouldn't have visited Ichigo yesterday; pure desperation and curiosity had forced him to seek her out. He had thought his want to see her again would vanish for a while so he could plan his next move by seeing her yesterday. However, he had painfully realised soon after that seeing her again for such a short period of time made him yearn to see her even more. Now nothing but his kitty would shake his boredom, and the young cat-girl was locked away in a building named a 'school'.

Kish floated out of the tree and drifted to the ground. He faced the tree and bowed, imagining the tree to be a great master of sword fighting. Seeing as Ichigo wouldn't be out for another few hours, he might as well practice a few moves to impress her for when she emerged.

Kish paused for a moment, thinking through an attack strategy, before slashing the tree trunk experimentally with his right hand. He then threw the swords in the air and caught both of them whilst, with much grace, kicking the tree with his left leg. Kish rose into the air slashing rapidly. His confidence grew with every strike, and before long he was transporting here and there and creating more and more deep gashes on his pretend foe.

However, before long this practice fight became a way to make up increasingly fancy looking sword tricks that had little use. After much messing about, Kish's attempt to spin one of his swords in his fingers brang his play to a halt. He had managed, though how he himself didn't know, to cut open the palm of his left hand while performing the trick.

Kish cursed, and sat back down on the tree to nurse his wounds. He looked unconcernedly at the gash and giggled. He hadn't meant to get so carried away!

The alien then sighed. His training was useless now anyway… there was no longer a need for it. His fight with the Mews had ended, not even Ichigo would be dazzled by any slick moves. It would now take a lot more to win her heart, then just fighting for her and protecting her. He may have to show her the bits of himself he hardly showed, his life, his weaknesses, and his soul. In fact, within that moment, Kish realised that his self-elected task had doubled in difficulty and that he much preferred being an "enemy" to Ichigo…

Kish shook himself. What was he talking about? Sitting here wishing he were a foe to his love interest would not help their relationship in any way. He would have to move and do something, rather then sit here pining after her all day.

Kish sat and thought for a moment, before clicking his fingers to welcome a sudden brain wave. He chuckled, clicking his fingers again and disappearing into thin air.

Whilst Kish had been fighting an imaginary battle, Ichigo had been slaving away over the exam paper, her mind filled with panic.

Over half of the exam time was gone, and she had managed to answer the total of 10 questions out of the 60 she had been given. Ichigo groaned and turned to look out of the window again.

Ichigo felt like crying. She began to mutter to herself internally, _First Masaya leaves… then Kish starts to bother me… and now I am going to get the worse grades in history! Why couldn't the aliens have left Earth alone long enough for me to study?!_

Ichigo's tired pale eyes flicked from the paper to the large window to the left of her. The window was large, stretching the majority of the way between the two walls of the room.

The stunning view enticed a weary Ichigo to stop working on her exam to study the world outside. Her eyes darted this way and that whilst in a lazy daze, trying to take in all of the wonderful view.

The cat-girl looked at the peaceful scene, first gazed at the grass, which was growing lush and green with the summer heat and plentiful rain. She then turned to peer at the blue sky, watching the clouds go by. Afterwards, she watched to an oddly shaped tree that stood a few metres from the school, studying the branches and watching how the leaves danced in the occasional breeze… or was it a breeze?

Ichigo's dream-like state began to shatter and horror began to enter her heart. It was not the wind that was making the trees sway! It was the odd rippling effect that shook the still air as someone, an alien, transported.

Ichigo blinked momentarily seeing a tall figure appear quickly in mid air just in front of the tree. His arms were crossed and he stood tall, his green hair catching the sunlight. A smirk entered his face.

"Kish!" Yelped Ichigo, unable to control her surprise. Kish's grin widened. It seemed to Ichigo that he was able to hear her.

A few muffled snorts went out among the class and with it a shrill shout from the large desk at the front of the classroom.

"Ichigo! Why are you muttering about bakery products? This is your mock exam! Now stop dreaming about quiches and get on with it!" Screamed the teacher, a short round looking female with ebony curly hair, her booming voice filling Ichigo's ears. Even from the front of the room, her shrieks deafened everyone, from the front to the back of the classroom.

Ichigo was silenced, and she pretended to go back to work. Ichigo's mind began to race with questions making the young girl begin to feel very nervous. What was Kish doing here? Was he going to launch an attack? How would she deal with it?

Ichigo's mind quickly began to think up last minute tactics, just like she used too back in the Mew Mew days. _If everyone runs out the classroom I can transform here… but what if some stay? How will I get the rest of the Mew's? Is he even still there? _

Ichigo turned to look out of the window to see if her enemy was still there. Kish, like the annoying and persistent alien he was, was still smiling deviously at her. Ichigo stopped herself, rather violently, from shrieking and turned her head away from him to recollect her thoughts. She had to get him to go away.

Some of the class looked at the panicking Ichigo curiously, wondering what had gotten into her.

One orange-haired girl, utterly unbothered by Ichigo's startled behaviour, turned to gaze out of the window herself. She looked at the air for a moment dreamily before violently jumping in shock. A gasp caught in her throat as she realised that floating in front of the window, there was a weird elf-like creature holding two swords in his hands. The girl sat there shocked, watching the weird figure.

The figure seemed to spot that he had an onlooker, and he winked at her, giving her a killer smile.

The girl simply stared back, and moved her arm to poke the person sitting at the desk beside her. The young blue-eyed girl beside her jumped as she was poked and turned to insult her orange-haired friend.

The orange-haired female, however, turned to her before she could open her mouth and indicated that she should keep quiet. The blue-eyed girl grudgingly nodded and watched her friend point out of the window.

Upon seeing the strange form floating in the air, the girl gasped. However, this moment of shock swiftly changed into a smile, as she watched the alien strike a pose.

Whilst Ichigo was breathing slowly to stop her heart from racing, everyone, like the blue-eyed and orange-haired girl, sitting in the room began to notice the mysterious lurker outside. A large amount of whispered comments soon began to fly around the room.

"Isn't he cute?"

"He looks like some kind of… elf?"

"He's **so** good with those swords."

"I wonder if he is single…"

Ichigo suddenly snapped out of her daze, realising that it was too late to act as if she hadn't seen her stalker outside. She spun round quickly in her chair to look at Kish, wondering what he could be doing to create such a fuss.

Her former enemy, like the arrogant alien he was, was floating in mid air, swiping the air furiously in some sort of an aerial display for Ichigo's classmates. Occasionally, Kish would stop and throw some rather romantic gestures at the female equation in the room, to the disgust of every male member.

Ichigo stared at Kish nervously, searching her mind for possible deterrents and ways to get Kish to go away. Ichigo, as much as she hated this exam, didn't want Kish here. Not now. She couldn't deal with it. And it was not just. If Kish carried on like this, Kish wouldn't just gain her classmates attention, but the teachers' too eventually.

Kish, upon spotting his love interest looking at him, blew Ichigo a kiss and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Aww! Ichigo 'The Elf' likes you!" Cried one hyper girl from the back of the class, unable to contain herself. Ichigo blushed uncontrollably, and shot an angry glance at the alien. Now her entire class knew he liked her!

"What likes Ichigo?" Came a furious voice from the front of the classroom. The class froze, and all who were looking out of the window snapped to attention. A deathly silence fell upon the room.

"Well?" Screamed the teacher, wandering between the desks, her eyes burning with anger.

"It's… a boy, Sensei." Said a tough looking boy from the back of the classroom, his voice coming out as a squeak.

"What boy?" Cried the teacher in exasperation. Ichigo winced under her tone, and began to pray that Kish would have the sense to transport away from here.

However, as the entire class pointed towards the window, Ichigo realised that Kish didn't have that sense.

The teacher went to peer out of the window and, instead of seeing a blank space of air like Ichigo would have hoped, her eyes settled upon the green-haired alien.

As soon as her eyes fell upon the boy, the Sensei inhaled sharply, looking at the tall form, floating many metres above the ground.

"Ho- how is that possible?" Said the teacher, her face twisted into an image of surprise and awe.

Kish, who had been inspecting his Dragon Blades with his back to his audience, spun around to see a cornucopia of confused and amused faces. Kish grinned, his eyes settling upon the face of Ichigo's tubby teacher. Kish winked at the gawping teacher, blowing her a kiss.

The class began to roar with laughter watching the alien's tender gestures towards their somewhat ugly teacher. Even Ichigo couldn't contain herself completely; she let out a small giggle. The Sensei, however, was mortified. Her face went scarlet from embarrassment as she looked at her class. Quickly, her brief moment of weakness passed and she erupted into anger.

"How dare he?" She screamed suddenly, her voice reaching a new volume level. The class snapped to attention again, trying to contain themselves.

"Stupid hooligans, disrupting our class! He is nothing but an uneducated rebel!" She glanced at the smirking Kish again briefly, "… A rebel who has a strange ability to levitate or has some kind of rocket boots…" The class sniggered, and the teacher recovered herself, "And do you know what? He needs to be taught a lesson!"

The stressed sensei stormed out of the room, mumbling in rage to her self.

The class looked at each other anxiously, nervous for the "Elf" outside.

Kish stood in mid-air, completely relaxed and unaware of how much trouble he was getting himself in to… or ignoring it, either way he wasn't bothered.

Ichigo felt her heart beginning to boil with rage at Kish's egotism. Not only had he caused a major stir, but he was getting himself into serious danger. Yet, as well as anger, Ichigo couldn't help but worry for her former enemy. Ever since the alien had fought for her, Ichigo had seen him differently. He may be big-headed, perverted and annoying, but she would never want him to get hurt.

With these thoughts ringing in her ears, Ichigo stared out of the window at Kish. When Kish finally caught her eye, Ichigo tried her best to look furious. She wanted him to know she was angry yet… she couldn't help but want to plead for him to go away instead. However, Ichigo could hear the sounds of her teachers voice and footsteps coming down the corridor, so there was no time to reason with him.

Ichigo scowled at Kish, mouthing, "Get lost!"

Kish looked hurt for a brief moment (though Ichigo guessed it was only mock emotion), but seemed to see the urgency in Ichigo's mouthed words. He looked at Ichigo one last time lovingly, waving quickly, before disappearing as suddenly as he appeared.

Just as Kish vanished into thin air, the teacher re-entered the room. Two other staff members, a young tall women and an older man with a moustache, followed her. The class gasped, sitting up bolt straight again, their eyes fixed on the staff members.

"I saw him! It was a hooligan… probably from one of the gangs… he was… floating!" Muttered the teacher in a jumbled mess, her words mixed from her confusion. She took the staff members over to the window to see this strange boy.

However, to the Sensei's bewilderment and humiliation, the figure had already gone.

"But…b-" Stuttered the teacher. The two other staff members shot each other a glance and the tall man shook his head.

"Are you sur-" He began.

"I SAW HIM! I saw him with my own eyes! He was floating! FLOATING! He was flirting with me! He had green hair and… and."

"That's enough." Said the man sternly to the jittery women. "Pull yourself together! You're in front of a class! Stop setting a bad example!" He nodded to the other staff member, and she rushed over to the old sensei and led her out of the room as quickly as she could.

The man turned to the class with a business like expression, "Kami-Sensei is very ill. She is suffering from…" He glanced at the door, "Delirium… I can see your exam has been disturbed because of this. I will arrange it so that you can retake it next week… but for now, you are dismissed. Leave the exam papers on your desks."

The tall man, who Ichigo knew to be one of the higher ranking staff members, then left the room, leaving the pupils to tidy away their things and set off for an early lunch.

Ichigo sat there dumbfounded, completely confused by what had happened for a moment. She then let out a sharp giggle, and rushed out of the room to tell the rest of the Mew's what had happened.

Who knew that Kish's stalking could come in handy?

* * *

**So that's it for another month (xD)! I hope you enjoyed it or at least found it readable... it was a hard chapter to write (comedy isnt my thing). Please drop a review and... have a nice day! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Confessions of the stalker

**So here is the long awaited 7th chapter! Meepings all! Sorry it took so long, I've had a busy time... exams... holidays... coursework... so... much dies** **So yeah... I've not had much time to work on this at all. Not only that, I've had this horrible** **thing where I can't word anything --. I wrote about 5 versions of Ichigo coming out of the classroom... oO That is my devotion to making a fanfic that I think people will enjoy. I found the first part of this chapter extremely difficult to write so I was glad when only 2 characters were there to control in the second half... I really enjoyed writing the second half xD Anyway... stop rambling Rolo... now for the review replies!**

_Bishieluver01:_ I'm glad you found it funny XD I didn't too much as I said... I can do comedy in life but never very well in writing. Tis a shame... **Its a relief you liked it Oh and the happy romantic remarks came out naturally... You just look at a picture of Kish and note down your thoughts :D.**

**_C.Rose: _bows humbly I'm glad I captured Kish for you, its something I am very conscious of! I'm glad you also liked the comedy... maybe I'm not as bad at it as I think xD. Also, I like your way of thinking, you really know how to get a realistic fanfics. You are right, some of the people _would _be scared and I probably didn't get the feeling of shock and fear the first girl felt before Kish acted like a clown. Thanks for pointing it out **

**Shay-Renae: OMG I have a fan?! dies of shock I'm really flattered that your enjoying the fic that much and that you liked the comedy! I'm very sorry I couldn't get the next chappie out sooner but I'll try harder next chapter . My writing isn't really amazing... I just have a strict mind when it comes to plots... and an obsession with describing pointless things and feelings XD Thanks for reading and making me want to right more.**

Foxfaery: Yes, trust the green haired alien He'll almost pop up when you don't want him or... want him but don't know it yet. Now you don't even have to wait for the next chapter XD

Now, without futher waiting and disgruntlement, enjoy the chappie!  


* * *

Ichigo exited the exam hall (if you could call it that. It was more of a large classroom with desks set out an exam style) to see that many of her classmates had not got to lunch as instructed and had grouped together around the door. A large amount of excited chatter had went up in the corridors as a vast amount of pupils began to talk to their classmates about the mysterious appearance of an "elf" outside their window. 

Ichigo looked around blankly, her mind still in slight numbed shock.

The girls around her all spoke of their fear and excitement, making no effort to move along, even as the official bell for lunch rang.

Ichigo stood there staring at the rest of the people around her, wondering what to do. Should she join in with the banter to seem like she wasn't bothered about the goings on? Should she just walk off casually as if she was completely unbothered and wouldn't lower herself to the other girls level by chatting?

Eventually, Ichigo decided to do neither. She would stand here and wait for her friends to come, or at least make it look like that. The cat-girl figured that knowing what her friends thought of the elf could be important, though why she did not know.

Ichigo walked over to join a small circle of girls, peering over someone's shoulder to look at a rather enthusiastic seeming girl who seemed to be giving her excited opinion.

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed one girl to a group of her friends, "Not only did that elf get out us of the test, but he managed to finally make the rest of the teachers see that our Sensi was bonkers!"

"I was rather scared of The Elf though." Interrupted one of the girl's blond companions, "If he's that good with swords, it could easily hurt one of us. You must have heard of the reports of weird floating people who summon up evil animal thingies in the news! It could be one of them…" Said the young fair-haired girl with a look of anxiousness.

The speaker and some of the girls in the circle laughed.

"Trust you, Mitsuyo-chan!" Said the loud girl jokily, "Can't you see that that Elf was a rebel? I bet you he's from one of the roaming gangs around here. Those ears were probably fake and the floating a trick of the eye…"

The group nodded along with the girl as she continued to give her opinion and put down the blond haired girl. However, Ichigo's mind drifted from the conversation. _They think Kish is from a gang?_

Although it was a very educated guess for people who didn't know the facts, this guess surprised Ichigo greatly. She had never really thought of what people other then the Mews thought of Kish and the other aliens. What did those strange creatures seem like to them? Even she was shocked by what they did and what they acted like, what must it have been like for all those civilians who knew absolutely nothing about the aliens?

Ichigo felt a pang of fear for them, and she realised why Ryou had been so full of caution the night before. Even if the war was over, she had to make sure her emotions never got in the way of what was happening in reality. Even if Masaya had said he had returned to his Deep Blue form to help the aliens on their own planet, she could never let her love for him blind her into thinking he couldn't be lying. She and the Mew Mew's couldn't put innocent people at risk because they were closed-minded and thinking the war was over.

In that moment, Ichigo remembered the reason why they should fight and always be wary. With that, she vowed once again to fight for earth and protect it, whatever happened, whether fighting broke out or not.

After vowing to herself and the earth for a second time to fight, her mind began to wake from it's thought bubble to the conversation that was still going on around her. She began to concentrate again fully on what was being said.

"…It's sad he's a rebel, if he wasn't and he came to school here, I'd be dating him." Finished the loud leader of the group.

"No! I would! His hair is awesome! I want my hair died that colour… its so pretty." Jutted in a small black haired girl.

"You guys would be so lucky." Teased a tall girl with tanned skin, looking from the friendship group leader to the black haired girl, "He's out of your league. He's probably got a girlfriend already, and even if he didn't, he wouldn't be looking in your direction…" She turned to look at Ichigo and grinned, "He already seems to have a liking for Ichigo."

The entire circle turned to look at her and Ichigo was frozen to the spot. She felt hot with embarrassment and it took her a lot of strength to stop herself from blushing. She once again cursed Kish for showing himself at all.

"Isn't that right, Ichigo?" Giggled the girls around her, "The Elf fancies you!"

Ichigo opened her mouth to retort against the comment but, before she could utter a word, she was cut short. The tall male teacher who had dismissed them had finally exited the classroom to see many groups of chatting pupils.

"Move along, now." He said with great authority, "You should not be worried about Kami-sensi. She will be taken care of. Now, move along to where you should be eating lunch please."

The pupils were then ushered along the corridor quickly and Ichigo took this moment of confusion to her advantage and slipped away from the group who had been teasing her. She walked as far away from them as possible, her face instantly going red with mortification. Ichigo decided she wouldn't go near those girls again today, she had no desire to be bullied about what Kish had hinted at again. She needed to think about what to do.

Slowly and in a slight daze, Ichigo made her way to collect her lunch from her locker and then turned to go outside. She had promised to meet her friends for lunch, but Ichigo knew she could not deal with talking to anyone at the moment. Her mind was too confused and in thought for her to be the least bit social.

Ichigo walked out into the sun, blinking with the sudden change of light. The day was still as clear and sunny as when she had looked out of the window. Ichigo felt a slight surge of excitement. Now she could be in the blissful scene she had so much wanted to be part of earlier! She didn't have to do any algebra now; she could just sit and think whilst eating her lunch, the sun on her back and the sound of birdsong in her ears.

Ichigo smiled slightly as she walked across a patch of grass behind the school feeling carefree. She decided she would ignore the crowds of students sitting on the benches closest to the school and wandered over to the bench on the far side of the field. Ichigo was delighted to find that you could barely hear her classmates from here and that it was perfectly peaceful beneath the shade of this tree.

Ichigo swiftly sat down on the bench and placed her lunch down beside her. The cat-girl then moved her fingers to the clasp on her florescent pink lunchbox and, with a large click, opened it.

The former mew studied the content of her lunchbox, a smile forming upon her face. Her mum had packed her tuna sandwiches, an apple and a small bar of chocolate.

Ichigo instantly picked out the plastic bag containing her sandwiches and undid the bag leisurely, taking out one of the triangle shaped sandwiches. She licked her lips in a cat-like way and took a massive bite out of the sandwich. A look of bliss instantly crossed her face.

The cat DNA that lay hidden within the cat-girl from her Mew Mew days often presented itself in small side effects such as a black furry tail suddenly appearing in times of embarrassment. However, Ichigo had found that the extra DNA hadn't only given physical side effects, but it had affected her personality. Even now Ichigo found that she always landed on her feet, and Ichigo had never lost the obsessive love of fish she had accumulated in her superhero days.

Ichigo sighed, lying back against a tree that the bench had been placed beside, happiness upon her face. This truly was perfection. Everything seemed right in the world today and Ichigo's initial feeling of wanting to think about important matters drifted away. Nothing mattered today. Nothing at all. Well… apart from the tuna sandwich she was holding.

Ichigo sat and ate the half of the sandwich for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the wind in her ears and enjoying the heat. She was totally relaxed that everything was entirely blanked out. In fact, it was only when a sudden rustling noise above her sounded that she became aware of her surroundings again.

Ichigo jumped back into reality and stared up at the leafy branches that spread from the tree trunk she was leaning against in alarm. The cat-girl stared up, her eyes wide and searching for the cause of the sound. Not even the wind could have made such a loud rustle. Something **had **to be up there.

Ichigo stared for a minute or so and then, after everything had been silent for a while, she let her body relax. _It was probably just a squirrel or something, _she told herself.

Ichigo sighed again, reaching into her lunchbox for the second half of the tuna sandwich to take her mind off things. She grasped the sandwich in her hand, feeling her heart begin to pound a little more quickly. She didn't know why but she didn't feel relaxed anymore. She felt like something was watching her… something nasty.

Ichigo shook her head to get rid of the thought, and moved to take a bite out of the sandwich…

"That looks tasty." Said a voice, very near her right ear. Ichigo froze, her sandwich centimetres from her lips. A chilling feeling came into her heart as she felt hot breath hit her cheek.

She didn't even have to look to know who it was. She knew already. She knew and she wished that the being wasn't here.

"It's not as tasty looking as you though!" Came the continuing reply from the person behind her.

Ichigo almost growled. She felt her anger, annoyance and embarrassment building up within her, replacing the momentary shock and fear she felt. Why couldn't he get it that she did not want him around?

Ichigo leapt up off the seat and spun around quickly to face the tree and the being hiding behind it. As she did so, she dropped her tuna sandwich, instantly forgetting about eating it.

"Kish." She said flatly, looking at the smirking green haired alien with annoyance.

"Yes!" Chuckled Kish, his eyes glittering, "It is your heroic saviour, here to collect his reward from the great deeds he did today!"

Kish gave a cackle and smiled whilst floating up and coming around the tree to get a better look at Ichigo.

Ichigo simply scowled at Kish, ignoring his arrogant remarks, "What are you doing here?"

Kish floated closer to the cat-girl, his eyes still shimmering mischievously, "I promised you I would be back to play, so here I am, Kitty!"

Ichigo looked at his smirk and took on the old look of confidence she used to wear when the aliens were attacking. She refused to give in to him. She wouldn't let this turn into another mind game.

"You're not upset because I played with your classmates too, are you Kitty?" Said Kish playfully, landing upon the ground again and advancing slowly on foot.

"Why are you here?" Asked Ichigo, her voice low and threatening. Kish didn't answer, simply floating forward hurriedly so that he was but inches away from the cat girl.

The alien lifted his finger to her cheek, brushing against it, smiling. Ichigo looked down at her feet and shook his fingers off her skin angrily as if they were flies. Kish's smile fell.

"What's with all the hostility, little kitten?" He asked, his voice slightly sad, "You're no fun when you're angry." He lifted his hand to stroke her hair; Ichigo let him do so. She was suddenly too interested in how his tone had changed from teasing to… to something soft and… un-Kishlike to be bothered. Something about the way that his cheeky voice had changed, taking on a fragile and poetic undertone, filled her with slight awe and entranced her. She found herself relaxing, captured in the smooth voice, and willing him to go on and herself remaining silent, still staring at the ground.

Kish seemed slightly put off when she didn't answer and Ichigo heard him sigh quietly. The sigh sounded sad and mournful, as if wishing things were easier. Kish spent a moment in silence, searching for the correct words.

"I came all this way to see you." Said Kish suddenly, his voice still soft and silky, "I have never lied to you. Why can't you trust me? Why can't you see me as me, rather then an insignificant part of your enemies? I came here to help you…" He trailed off, moving his hand from behind her head to her chin. He moved her chin upwards slowly so Ichigo's gaze was forced into his own. Ichigo gasped quietly and Kish smiled, one tooth over his bottom lip.

"I came here to see you, my kitten. I came here to hold you, to get you. I thought…" Kish trailed off, losing his words, on the brink of saying something but either scared or unwilling to go on. He looked down for a moment, searching what to say next. Ichigo waited, frozen to the spot, hanging upon his very words.

"I wonder why my coming back has surprised you so much…" He finally said, "It was bound to happen. You know my feelings, Ichigo, you have seen them… I have died for you… I wasn't going to leave you alone, was I? … I l-… "Kish's voice broke off with a last croak. Ichigo sensed that he would say no more. She didn't mind now, he didn't need too. Ichigo was already mystified and enchanted… so utterly touched that feelings she didn't know she could have were appearing. Forbidden feelings.

Yet, it wasn't just his poetic and vowing words that had touched her so much that she hardly knew what was happening anymore, it was the look he held too. As Ichigo had finally gazed into the eyes of the alien she had pushed away so much, Ichigo a glimmer of undying passion… love as deep as the core of the earth. The old arrogance and playfulness had fallen away completely and Kish had let her see the things she had never thought she would see, or ever thought existed. He had shown her his weakness, his soul, his desires… he had shown her that behind the humorous remarks and the flirting, there was a love as strong as the one she had felt for Masaya, stronger even.

Ichigo gasped silently, disbelieving that this was the foe she had run from for so long. How could it be?

Ichigo remained still, finding herself wishing she could stay in this place of inner bliss forever. She wanted Kish to stay here, just here… physically and emotionally. She didn't want to ruin it by taking it further yet she didn't want the ignorance she had before this encounter… She wanted it to stay this way forever, just him and her, nothing else…

Unfortunately, these moments, as hard as we try, can never last forever. Most of them end slowly, dying as the people realise they do have the rest of their lives to attend to. However, an unfortunate few have a rather unpleasant ending to epic moments, and sadly, this was one of them.

"Urm… Ichigo, what are you doing with the Elf?" Said a questioning voice from behind them.

Ichigo's world of utter happiness shattered suddenly with the sound of those inquisitive words. Ichigo awoke back into the real world, a chilling feeling of dread spreading through her body.

Never once had it crossed her mind that they could be seen…

Ichigo looked at Kish with fear in her eyes, and Kish returned the look. Ichigo turned her head around slowly to see who it was and how many people there were.

Ichigo gasped, realising that Kish had subconsciously used his levitating skills and that they were now floating about a metre off the ground. Now they had attracted three startled onlookers who, to Ichigo's horror, had been in the exam hall earlier. They knew who Kish was…

Ichigo almost used a bad word under her breath. What was she doing? Not only had she thought she had feelings for her perverted stalker, but she had hinted that she did to some of her classmates! What was she going to do now?

So it was that Ichigo's discovery of Kish's love-filled soul had lost its meaning. Within seconds, she just wanted to get away from him, the moment of bliss completely forgotten.

"Put me down." Ordered Ichigo sternly, avoiding Kish's eyes. Kish looked startled for a moment, before closing his mouth and obeying solemnly. Slowly, Ichigo felt her feet rest completely on the ground.

Ichigo remained silent still, painfully aware that yet more onlookers were walking across the grass to see them. Ichigo shot Kish a look of embarrassment and she mentally sent him a silent plea to go.

Kish looked torn for a moment, as if not knowing what to do. Ichigo realised that he was staring longingly at her lips. Ichigo guessed that he was wondering whether to kiss her goodbye or not.

Personally, after the experience, Ichigo wouldn't have minded if he had, however, in light of the current situation, she found herself praying that he would not.

Kish let go of Ichigo, letting go of her face and unwinding his arm that had been placed around her waist. Ichigo only realised that he had even placed his hand on her waist when he did so, it had been so natural there it hadn't registered to her.

Kish then nodded slightly to Ichigo, shooting her a look of sadness and, strangely, apology and then turned to walk off. Ichigo remained silent, hoping that none of her guilt at being so… embarrassed at being with Kish was showing. She couldn't help but feel a little sadness and longing too, for she knew that she would never recapture or relive that moment or any experience like it again. However, she found herself hoping that maybe she could experience as close to that as possible again, whether it was with Kish or someone else.

Ichigo turned and looked at the confused onlookers, whose number had increased slowly from three to about fifteen.

"Who was that, Ichigo?" Said someone snidely. Ichigo looked at the group with dulled eyes, suddenly very tired. Ichigo smiled weakly, letting a small hint of the happiness she had felt earlier enter her eyes.

"Oh… just a long lost friend."

* * *

**There we go! Done for a bit! Hope you enjoyed it, your satisfaction is my concern. Do drop a review if you enjoyed, hated or decided you hate me because... urm... I didn't get Ichigo and Kish to kiss... yet. Reviews with ****criticism **** is accepted and encouraged too, I'm not perfect xD. Reviews really encourage me too... Anyway, thanks for reading!  
**


	8. Going onwards or backwards?

**Finally we are here again! Yes, once again I must apologise for the long wait, but school and writers Not-able-to-put-ideas-on-paper syndrome overtook me once again. I got there eventually though **

**I found the beginning of this chapter hard to write... but it came gradually and by the end I was tapping away. This chapter is... well... I won't say because it will suprise you. This chapter is pretty crucial, and it may seem like things are going backwards but I am writing how Ichigo would actually react. Don't worry... within the next or chapter after the KishxIchigo stuff will start to find it's legs. I also apologise for any spelling or gramatical mistakes, but I have put this up now and I will read though it tomorrow/when I am in the mood to reread and change anything.  
**  
**Now, I owe some review replies :  
**

_**Bloodied sand and Bishieluver01**_**- Haha, I like creating completely unbearable emotion in fanfictions... its great fun. It makes fanfictions seem more real too. This chapter also contains alot of raw emotion... it takes up most of it . If you thought Kish was sad last chapter... try this one XD. And my creative spurs come in short stops and starts... it's not good XD I get there though**

_**Property of Kish-**_** Yeah... Students these days are too nosey... but every great moment has to end :(**

_**Lozzaloz-**_** I'm glad you enjoyed it And don't you worry, the kiss will come later. I have that entire scene in my head already XD It just won't be written for a bit. You'll understand soon enough why it was saved.**

**_C. Rose-_ Once again, thankyou for your praise I am incredibly glad Kish was in character... I was so worried he was gonna go out of it so many times --. Thankyou for your useful advice too I need all of it I can get. Never fear though... although alot of this fanfiction seems very randomly constructed, there is a point to it. Its all placed to the sentense (well... not really but hey XD!), the kiss has a very specific moment. And I will do EVERYTHING I can to keep this writing well paced and everyone in character.**

******Thats all the review replies for now! Hopefully it's shed some light on the story. I am determined to make this fanfiction good. I will not fail . . Anyway, THANKYOU ALL for your kind reviews! I hope I continue to make this story interesting. Now... thats way to much A/Ns XD On with the chapter!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, the former Mew Mew Cat-girl went around in a mild dream like condition. She was in such a state of shock and mild delight that she found thinking and concentrating quite impossible. Her mind buzzed with so many thoughts that she felt cocooned in her own little world where nothing could get through to her. This state was so deep that she couldn't even think about what was happening at school, not even when nosy classmates teased her. A constant, smug smile remained on her face throughout every moment of the day, through every insult and harsh word.

Even many hours after school had finished and she had returned home her spirits remained high and her thoughts were still replaying every word Kish had shared with her.

So it was that Ichigo relived the significant moment of the day many times over. The young girls mind changed every few moments, her thoughts completely caught in the emotions and worries her fantastic moment earlier had given her. She was sad… then happy… then worried… then fretting…

Eventually, Ichigo forced herself to think logically and put things straight in her mind. Or what she thought was straight…

_What had happened happened, I couldn't change it._

_Kish has real feelings for me… more then I knew… but that doesn't mean I love him back… or does it…?_

_Ok, so I can't judge it… I'll have to find out for myself..._

_I know I definitely did NOT want to kiss Kish…_

_I mean… I love Masaya still…._

As Ichigo went on, she found herself feeling more and more uneasy and worried. Did she really still love Masaya now… after what Kish had said? Was she lying to herself about her feelings to try and protect… something? Was she even meant to be thinking logically about these things?

Ichigo slapped herself in frustration and banged her head lightly on the wall in her room.

So it was that, for once in her life, Ichigo found that thinking about things didn't help but made it worse. Ichigo reluctantly decided she would just have to stop thinking about Kish and the conversation and play it by ear.

Ichigo sighed, collapsing onto her bouncy pink bed, trying to clear her mind of thoughts…

_I wonder what Ryou will say about the visit…_

She found herself thinking dreamily. Ichigo slapped herself. NO! She must not think.

Ichigo managed to not think for approximately 5 minutes, simply staring up at her cream ceiling, before realising that doing this was completely useless and a bad waste of time.

_Why not think when there are so many thoughts other then Kish to think about?_ Ichigo asked herself.

So what could she do now that she stopped thinking? Not thinking wasn't exactly the best way to spend an evening, so what could she think about other then Kish?

Ichigo sat up and scanned her bedroom for inspiration, racking her mind for something to do… somewhere to go. She just needed something… one thing… and then she would be off…

As Ichigo's searching eyes flicked across the small room, her eyes scanning over all the pink coloured objects and decorations. Now and again her eyes would linger upon a certain object and then she would break away again.

After a few moments, her eyes settled upon a creased up piece of fabric in the corner of the room. A small pink skirt was folded neatly on a chair with a pure white apron on top of it.

Ichigo stood up, her eyes still fixed upon the skirt, and walked towards it. She picked up the creased piece of fabric, a smile spreading slowly across her face.

Why hadn't she thought of it before? Her task as a Mew Mew may have ended, or partly ended with the return of Kish, but no one had said her job at Café Mew Mew had. She could go there and burn some hours. That would keep her mind occupied for a bit.

* * *

Ichigo wandered slowly down a small path beside a quiet road. She was now fully dressed in her old waitress suit with a bright smile upon her face. Her eyes glimmered with excitement and happiness, she hadn't realised how much she had missed this old dress and the job at the café until this moment. Just the touch of this soft fabric upon her skin was enough to send her back into the excitement and fun of the old days.

As soon as Ichigo had put on the costume, she had decided that she actually liked her job now. Not even remembering how harsh a boss Ryou was put her off wanting to work there now.

Ichigo looked over to her right, peering through a tall iron fence to look into the park that she often passed to get to work. The sight of that green grass and the exotic oaks in there brought her another rush of happiness. In there so many things had happened… so many poignant memories lived in that park… yet so many of them brought tears to her eyes. It was there that Ichigo had often sat with Masaya. It was there that Masaya had shown his love for nature, and determination to save it, in the body of a tree. It was there that she came to find her Mew Mew powers and save her love from the first Chimera Anima she had ever encountered.

Ichigo remembered every moment with joy, yet her delight was under toned with sadness.

She would never do anything like that again now… her love was gone… off to save a planet, though not the one he had originally intended. Never again would she see Masaya's face. Never again would she see his smile. She wouldn't hold him ever again… her days of bliss and excitements were gone.

Ichigo forced her head to look away from the gardens and it's wonders, tears rolling down her beautiful face. Once again, she felt wounded to the very soul. She was so hurt, she wanted to curl up and die. She wasn't even a Mew Mew anymore… and she would never do anything so exciting or important ever again. Her Masaya was gone… and with him every last trace of happiness and excitement her life had.

_What was I thinking earlier?_ Ichigo thought to herself, unable to stop the tears from running down her face, _I don't love Kish… I love Masaya. I love him so much. Kish could never replace him… I just want my Masaya back._

Ichigo found herself beginning to run, not caring to wipe the tears from her face. She turned a sharp corner and rushed through some open iron gates into the lush park. The cat-girl ran swiftly across the grass, blinded by tears, running onwards past some startled onlookers.

Ichigo didn't stop running until she felt her lungs begin to burst. Her breathing came in spluttering stops and starts as the taste of her salty tears filled her mouth. She slowed down to a steady pace, walking off the grass and onto a gravelled path. In a split second, she decided to follow the path round and go and sit on a garden bench beneath a large tree ahead.

Ichigo walked over to the bench tiredly, feeling another wave of tears overcome her legs began to give way.

It was all gone. Nothing was left. No one could fill the hole Masaya had left behind.

Ichigo began to sob again, resting her head on her arms. She could feel a sharp breeze beginning to blow harshly against her legs but she didn't care. She was too caught up in a sudden wave of emotion.

In fact, Ichigo was so busy crying that she didn't notice a shadow fall across her small hunched figure as something large blocked out the sun.

"Ichigo?" Uttered a small unsure but very distinct voice. Ichigo heard it, but ignored it. He could go now. She didn't want him.

"Ichigo?" Said the voice, a little louder this time.

Ichigo said nothing, but stopped crying. Hopefully he would understand that she hadn't not heard him and that she was purposely ignoring him. She didn't want him now.

The figure ahead paused, and Ichigo guessed that he was thinking over what to do. Then Ichigo heard some footsteps and felt the bench strain beneath her as the figure sad down. Ichigo felt an arm wrap itself around her slim waist and hot breath on her ear.

"Ichigo? What's up? Why are you ignoring me now? Did I embarrass you that much earlier?" The soft voice whispered into her ear. Ichigo could hear the sadness within it, but her own heart did not distress at the sound.

Ichigo simply shifted along the bench and away from the person's reach, completely emotionless and not caring to move from her hunched position. The individual hesitated for a moment, before sliding along the bench to beside Ichigo again.

Ichigo growled, leaping off the seat and turning to face the being. Her eyes, blazing with anger, settled upon whom she knew it to be all along. The being looked at her with fear and sadness. He was obviously absolutely horrified.

"Don't you get it, Kish?" She asked calmly but threateningly, her eyes fixed upon his amber eyes. "Even after all this time you don't get it, do you?"

Kish looked at her, his gaze was strong but sadness glimmered in his eyes, "Don't get what, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo's blood boiled as he continued to call her by his pet name for her. She growled and glared at him, "Isn't my obvious moving away from you enough? Doesn't my insults spell it out for you? Do I have to say it plainly? Ok. Here goes… I. Don't. Like. You. I never have. You know it…"

Ichigo began to falter as she saw the look on Kish's face change suddenly. His features suddenly broke as she uttered those final words. His eyes broke from hers and grew dim and lifeless, and his entire body seemed to droop with sadness.

Ichigo froze, her anger melting away once again. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. The sight of Kish like this was much too terrifying.

Ichigo's eyes were fixed on Kish as he rose from the bench slowly, as if very very tired all of a sudden. It took Kish a moment to raise his gaze into Ichigo's again, and when he did so Ichigo shivered with their emptiness.

"You're right, Ichigo." Said Kish, his words empty of feeling. "You're so right. You love Masaya… of course you don't want me around. I am nothing to you. I never could be… you'd never let me. I'm sorry for troubling you all this time. I'll leave you be now."

Kish took one last look at her, and before Ichigo could utter another word, he was gone.

Ichigo stood, still frozen to the spot.

What had she done? Why had she said that? How did she get that hurtful all of a sudden?

Kish had shown her his heart… his feelings… and she had still turned him away. Ichigo felt a pang of guilt and worry, and she stared at the empty space, willing Kish to come back. She wanted him now… she wanted to take it all back and hold him and tell her she was just angry.

This time Ichigo realised that she did, to some degree, care for Kish… but she had hurt him… maybe more then she could ever know.

What had she done?

* * *

******Yea... alot of emotion there... too much do you think? Was the writing ok in this? Was Ichigo and Kish in character? Please tell me XD I don't know otherwise.**

******Anyway... better shut up now. Thankyou for reading, please review if you can It makes me wanna write. C ya next chapter!  
**


	9. A different force

**Finally, after a long long long wait, we seem to be here again. I appologise GREATLY for such a late update... but I couldn't get internet access to update or even a computer to write on -- However, I have managed to finish this chapter after an age of it being half written. Now I'll give you some... explaination of the chapter... I'll rant otherwise and I have ALOT to note.  
**

**This chapter is meant to shock you... I don't know what you were expecting when you started reading, but, like I said, there was a reason for all of the past chapters. This chapter is the first of 2-3 chapters which is meant to open your mind to something the manga and the anime NEVER even touched upon. Strange really... because it could have extended the anime somewhat if there was a miniplot on the subject or something. But yeah... Tokyo Mew Mew is a real world in my mind... so what happens is justified... if a little unusual and outgoing for a fanfic. From this point it will either start going horribly wrong, or right. But do bear with me... please. It does settle down again... still I think some of you will be a bit confuzzled and annoyed the fanfic turned out like this.  
**

**Also, I'd like to say overall, thankyou to all the support and the reviews. If it wasnt for those reviews, I wouldnt have dreamt of coming so far. Anyway, some quick review replies:**

**_Chochobo:_ I'm glad the pacing is good for you. Thank god I am still in character... I fear going out of it badly -- Thanks for the compliments**

_Bishieluver01: _I pmed you on the subject of that story Healing. To anyone else who is wondering, any of the similarities are coincidental. I did read that fanfic 3 years ago, but I hardly remembered it. Anyway, I also have a friend whose name is Ichigo... or nickname at least xD. I'm sorry but the heartbreak will last a little longer... but it will be ok. Promise. Plus... I don't think I qualify for that virtual pie now -crys-

**_Property of Kish:_ Yes... I do have alot of restraint... but if the fanfic was finished now... with them being happy... what would I do in my spare time? Anyway... I really hope I can get them together soon myself... **

_**Foxfaery: **_**Thanks very much for your lengthy review It helped alot! I'm glad things seem right character-wise. Yes, Kish will gradually show more of who he is... and so on. But you'll have to wait and see. And Ichigo was EVIL last chapter... but then... she always seems to be when it comes to Kish.**

**_Princess Abbey of Stars: _I'm glad my story is 'pretty good' XD And yes, I will read your fanfiction in time... its always nice to see the works of the reviewers you have. It's nice to hear about the amount of reviews your getting... I know what it feels like to get the massive buzz when you realise someone has commented on your work**

Anyway... I did say there was alot of notes. Another LARGE note is the fact that I realised my email wasn't recieving ANYTHING for so I had to change it recently. My PM system works fine now. However I ask that ANYONE who has pmed _before _this fanfic has been put up, could you PLEASE repm. I don't want to seem like I've been neglecting those who have tried to contact me via pm. This includes you Bishie... so if you pmed can you repm please?

** Anyway... next AN's WILL be shorter. I'm sorry its been so long... but it couldn't be helped. Enjoy the chappie!  
**

* * *

Ichigo took a sad longing look at the place where the green haired had been before turning round, and slowly walking down the path away from the area. 

Her heart hurt again now and, though it was definitely not as bad as earlier, she felt like crying again. This time, however, she refused to curl up upon the seat again and do nothing. She had caused the hurt herself, it wasn't her time to weep. She had wounded Kish badly in the most deadly way possible. She had injured him more then she could perceive… and she wasn't even his enemy anymore. He had helped her so many times… done everything to prove his love too, but she still rejected him, even as a simple friend. She had brought his soul to near dead. How _could _she simply sit there and think?

Ichigo looked up at the sky sadly, noticing for the first time that the first stars of night were appearing, and the light was beginning to fade at an ever-increasing rate. Ichigo shivered, feeling an even harsher wind blow against her skin. It whipped carelessly at her bare legs and through her clothes, which were still wet from her tears. Ichigo folded her arms and picked up her pace.

What _was _she going to do now? How could she find Kish, who could have transported to anywhere in the universe, when she was wearing very unsuitable clothing and there was barely light to see in?

Ichigo sighed, feeling her heart being torn. She knew she could do very little tonight, due to the dark and the time (she didn't want her parents grounding her for being out late, did she?) but she couldn't help wanting to search all night for Kish. She wanted to fix things **now **even if it was very impractical. However, as she was slowly plunged into even more darkness, she found herself reluctantly turning towards home. She would sleep on it and then contact Ryou about the situation tomorrow, for she knew that she couldn't possibly deal with this on her own.

Ichigo walked in a slight daze for a couple of minutes before realising she had automatically walked until she was nearly home. She found herself turning the corner onto her street and walking as casually as she could towards her refuge. It was very dark now but luckily the streetlights lit her way.

Ichigo stared at one of the large lampposts as she walked; looking at how the iron curved and how the light the orange-yellow bulb gave off touched the darkness around it. The cat-girl soon found herself staring up at the sky above it and, as she passed the object, wishing Kish would suddenly appear with a smirk upon his face, back to his normal self.

The pink haired girl shivered again, knowing that this was wishful thinking. He wouldn't appear now… not here… not after what she had said. Ichigo cringed, remembering her words like an echo in her brain.

Even after all this time you don't get it, do you? Isn't my obvious moving away from you enough? Don't my insults spell it out for you? Do I have to say it plainly? Ok. Here goes… I. Don't. Like. You. I never have. You know it!

Ichigo pondered at the words, playing them over and over. Those were the very words that had broken Kish. And, though she hated to admit it, It had been her, all her. It wasn't anyone else's fault but hers. It was no gain to anyone; it was just her bitterness and dark side showing itself for no good reason. Ichigo quivered at the thought. She hadn't ever thought she could do something so hurtful. An image of Kish's dulled face entered her eyes and she felt another pang of guilt and sadness. She was so sorry…

"Kish…" She found herself whispering, the exhaled air turning to steam in front of her eyes. _Wow it's cold! _ Ichigo thought, seeing her breath turning into mist in front of her. Ichigo swiftly turned away from the light, and walked in half darkness down her drive. Ichigo, upon unlocking the door with her key, entered into her house.

As Ichigo entered into the warm home, Ichigo found out just how cold she had been. A blast of warm, inviting air met her face as she stepped onto the carpeted floor. Up until that moment, she had thought she hadn't been too cold but now she was in the warm she realised that all of her fingers and toes were numb.

Ichigo trembled silently, sitting down on the floor and removing her shoes. She rubbed her frozen toes with the palms of her hands to try and get the circulation going.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Came a grunt from somewhere behind her, Ichigo jumped and stood up. She could hear the sound of a television buzzing faintly from where she was standing, and she guessed that the voice had come from somewhere there.

Hastily but carefully, Ichigo made her way towards the living room, careful not to trip because her feet weren't working properly.

"Yes Dad, its me." She called out cautiously, wondering if her dad was going to shout at her like usual. She turned into the front room to see her mum and dad sitting on a large pillow on the floor. Her dad had an arm wrapped around Ichigo's mum's waist, and the pink haired adult was holding a steaming cup of tea.

Ichigo's mum looked Ichigo over quickly before giving a smile.

"Hey dear, how was work?" She asked kindly. Ichigo's worries about being grounded instantly melted away. Of course! She didn't even have to make up an excuse now. She would just go on her mums assumption just be thinking she had had to work late!

"It was ok." Ichigo said, flashing her mum a convincing smile. "Ryou made me clean up though… ergh!"

Her parents laughed and grinned at their daughter lovingly.

"Well… how about you sit down and have some tea with us? We hardly get to see you these days, with school and work and everything. You can get ready for bed in 20 minutes."

Ichigo smiled, trying not to feel guilty at her parent's generosity. If only she had not had to lie to them…

Ichigo stepped over her parents and went to sit beside her mum. As she did so, her mum picked up the teapot and poured her a small cup of Jasmine tea and, just as her daughter sat down, she gave her the cup.

Ichigo nodded wordless thanks, and then both her and her mother turned to watch the television, both sipping their tea.

Upon the television sat a middle-aged man, sitting behind a dark wooden desk. This man spoke with a serious look on his face, holding some papers in his hands and reading out words with a professional look on his face. Beside him was huge floating world with a belt of japanise writing floating around it. Ichigo didn't have to think twice before knowing it was the news and, by the looks of it, it had been on for a while.

"_A recap of the headlines today. The hunt goes on for two missing teenagers. 10 murdered in a gang war on the outskirts of Tokyo, And scientists believe there could be a break through in genetic engineering technology…"_

Ichigo's ears perked up. Genetic engineering? What a coincidence! Maybe the scientists were beginning to catch up with Ryou and Keiichiro's advanced gene splicing machine after all this time.

"_But before that, we have an urgent message…"_

Ichigo growled slightly. Why did newsreaders always make you wait for your story? Why couldn't they show her story now?

"_Attacks from a mysterious youth have been happening across the city today. However, these are not ordinary attacks, and the police have named this an impossible phenomenon that has left people questioning whether we really are alone in the world_

"_It all started earlier today, at a school whose name has been with held for legal reasons, when a class, taking an important exam, was interrupted by what was described as a floating green-haired elf..."_

Ichigo shot to attention, her heart jolting in side of her. She spilt her tea all over her legs, but she was in too much numb shock to care.

No. It couldn't be.

Horror began to enter Ichigo's heart as she stared at the television screen. This story sounded much to similar to her ears. Her mind was suddenly racing with thoughts, and she found herself only hoping that this "youth" wasn't who she thought he was.

"…_though no violence, swearing or threatening was involved, this disturbed the class greatly. A teacher reported this, but nothing was thought of the allegation, as the teacher was deemed mentally unstable. However, the police were later to look into this claim as the day went on. It was found that this claim was indeed true. The schools CCTV also caught a very good look at the suspect…"  
_  
Ichigo listened in frozen disbelief, her heart pounding.

As pictured of the "suspect" appeared on the screen, Ichigo couldn't stop a panicky gasp from exiting her mouth. She dropped the cup, containing the rest of her rest of her hot drink, all over her but once again was too dead to feel the scolding sensation.

Ichigo's mum, alerted by Ichigo's gasp, looked around to see the pink haired girl's eyes fixed upon the television screen, a look of sadness etching itself slowly onto her features. She also saw that Ichigo had spilt her tea all over herself, but she wasn't reacting.

"Ichigo?" Her mum asked urgently, her voice tinged with worry. Ichigo ignored her, her mind focused on the images flashing by on the screen. All the words and images seemed to zoom past her, and she felt that this could not be real.

What had Kish done now?

_"Since the sighting of the suspect with one of the pupils at the school, who he has been accused, by some witnesses, of trying kidnap, many other brief sightings were made. However, this evening, without warning, the figure began to attack certain parts of Tokyo violently."_

_  
_Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, her mind finally snapping.

No… this couldn't be true. It couldn't be. Had all the things Kish said, which meant so much to her, been untrue? Had he been planning this all along? Ichigo suddenly felt betrayed and upset. Kish had softened her up… lied to her… just to make sure that the Mew's didn't suspect him. Ryou was right, and now Tokyo was in danger again and it was all her fault.

Before Ichigo could think, she felt a tear rolling down her face. Yet, the awful news report still continued on.

"…_attacks have been spaced out well, and in what are thought to be random places. Yet each time he has used some sort of "parasitic creature" unknown to our world to change harmless animals into fearsome beasts. Unfortunately, some people have been killed in these incidents, though the exact number is not yet known. Animal specialists are doing all they can to figure out a way to detain, paralyse or, in last resort, kill the beasts. We have this message from the head of the military forces;"_

The picture cut to an image of a bulky man in a green suit.

'_This assassin can attack anyone and any time. I will admit that our armed forces do not have the knowledge of where he will attack next or how to neutralise the situation. However, this youth is very dangerous, and detaining or disarming him is our top priority. The government plead that if you have any information on this youth that come forward. I can tell you that this could be some well-organised trick or, thought to be more likely, someone not of this world. We ask that you do not panic. Do not fear. We will do everything we can to make our city safe again.'"_

Then the images came to the end, and the news anchor began to tell of another story.

However, Ichigo didn't hear a word he said. She became dazed, going into shock. Her breathing became sharp and panicky.

How could this happen? How could Kish kill all those people? Even when she became a Mew and excepted her destiny she had never thought that this war could actually _kill _people. Especially not by Kish. Kish had always seemed so… harmless… to her but now…

"Ichigo… what is wrong?" Demanded her father, his low harsh voice breaking her out of her thoughts. Ichigo winced upon seeing her parents worried faces. How much she wished she could share her burden with them… but she knew they wouldn't understand.

"I…I…" Ichigo stuttered, still in minor shock. "I have to go."

Ichigo leapt up from where she was standing, trying to stand firm. Reluctance and sadness swept over her. She didn't want this anymore. She didn't want to have to leave her family and safety to fight again. This war no longer felt like a fight for earth, but a personal one. She didn't want to see Kish again. Not now. Yet, she knew it was her and the Mews duty, as the only five people who could help the situation, to go and fight as they always had.

"But Ichigo…" Her mother asked hesitantly, watching Ichigo walk towards the door, "Where are you going at this hour? Its not safe outside… you should stay here. Whatever is wrong I'm sure your dad and I can talk it over with you?"

Her mother looked at her pleadingly, her father just stood and watched. For once in his life he didn't seem to have anything to say, even though he should be shouting that whatever she wanted to do could wait until tomorrow. Ichigo felt a pang of guilt and she looked at them with great sorrow.

"I'm sorry… but I have to go. One day you will understand why." She said simply, not waiting for an answer, turning and walking out of the room.

Her parents stood frozen to the spot, listening to the sound of their only daughter walking through their house. They could hear that her movements were heavy, almost reluctant and they sensed that whatever their daughter was up to, it was something beyond them. Eventually, they heard the sound of the front door being slammed shut and they hoped that the day they understood why their daughter did these things would come sooner.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending to this did suck... but its not particularly easy. I was gonna write it differently, with her father objecting, but I tell you that you would probably died whilst you read that. So unneeded.**

But anyway... you know why I said this took an odd turn now... I hope it was a nice, rather then nasty, shock. I'd LOVE (in fact I NEED your opinions or I go into self doubt) your opinions on this. If you hated the twist, PLEASE TELL ME. I know I'm going a little far from the original story right now... but everything (well... nearly...) is planned and this will help make a story WITH a plot.

Anyway, thanks for spending your valuable time reading this story... and I hope you feel it was time well spent. I will update sooner this time, I hope, but the next chapters probably going to be the hardest to write in the fanfic. Thanks for reading this rant, and good night. See you next chapter!


	10. Finishing what you began

**Wow... teh Rolo could swear from the stress of getting this out, writing this, and feeling guilty this has caused D: Freakin heck its been a long time coming... but yet again I very much apologise. A family member passed away and I've been mourning so it hasn't been entirely my fault. Then again... Ive had such trouble writing the last few portions of this story, I wondered whether I'd ever get it finished --**

Now... this chapter is VERY long... but splitting it up would have been very ebil. Half of it was written almost immediately without difficulty... but then came the writers block... And I must say that I think I probably rewrote some bits at least 4 times. There are SO many sides to the story that I wanted to fit in... and it seemed typically impossible to meld it all together. There's so many emotional and setting up for twists that have to be done here, I think I nearly died. And the last bit was the most difficult thing I have ever tried to write by a mile. Emotional climax's are very hard... and I fear that I went terribly OOC -- I also fear teh flames from tehn angry fans. But I'll plead that you bear with me again... pwease... :( And I am already painfully aware that many readers will probably stop reading and think I've made a mess of this, but I've found I can't make it any better plot wise. I'll say one thing: I don't think this succeeded at all.  


**Review replies...  
_Goldenstargirl, __xoMoichella, Carly-chan: _I was greatly pleased to see you liked the twist! SERIOUSLY I was. I really hope you continue to like it here... although this is an emotion based chapter. Think of it as... a walkthrough of what Kish can really do and a showcase of the darker sides to Kish.**

**_Bishieluver01: _I knew someone wouldn't like it :P XD My thoughts on your comment is that maybe Ichigo was wrong in the last chapter... and you'll see that he isn't as emotionless as he seemed on TV. And sadly the story won't perk up a bit until at least the chapter after next... but then, I have more cleverly scripted twists to fit into the next chapter. :( I guess the cake will have to wait.**

**_FoxFaery: _You were so close... its agonising to think XD And Kish /does/ have a reason... well... maybe its not a sane one, but it's a reason all the same. AND a honourable reason in his own mind. -Gives cookie- You get the honourary cookie for thinking and being clever, grats!**

**_Stellaserenity: _Your good... o-o -Gives honourary muffin- ... I ran out of cookies :(**

**_C.Rose: _Well... I'm certainly glad you got the point to why Kish was killing and not just hurting. I mean... I know TMM is not supposed to be a mature anime/manga but if we can have a Kish death scene, surely we can have people actually getting hurt once in a while. I'm happy your excited... I hope this chapter will be ok for you XD It was harrrdddd to write. And yes... Kish neeedddddsssss to learn to control his emotions and creatures XD**

Well... I won't rant on any longer now. I'll let you see what goes on for yourself... I hope you like it!  


* * *

Ichigo emerged quickly into the harsh night once more, slamming the door behind her. Ichigo found that her movements were still slightly slowed and delayed from reluctance and sadness, not even the cold could awaken her body.

She was numb. Completely numb. Ichigo couldn't remember a time where she had ever felt so sad… so emotionless. The shock of all that Kish had done had shut down her brain, and she felt shaky and very very scared. She almost felt like she was a child again. She wanted to just run back in doors and ignore the call of duty that she had the responsibility to carry out. She was so hurt… she just wanted to think a while… just to get her mind sorted out.

Ichigo took a deep breath of the sharp cold air, and she wiped the old tears from her face. She seemed to be so unfeeling now that she hardly felt the cold, even through the thin material.

Ichigo cursed to herself. What had Kish done to her? Did he realise how much that this would hurt? Was he unfeeling? One side of Ichigo said he did and was… but a voice from the bottom of her soul was placing thoughts in her head… ones she wished were true.

Ichigo still wanted to protect the earth… even if it meant putting her life on the line again. However, she realised, there was one thing that she did not want to do, and that was to fight Kish.

Ichigo's mind flicked back to earlier in the day, and for the first time, she remembered what she should never have forgotten. She remembered how it had felt when Kish had held her. She remembered when Kish had showed her his heart. She remembered the feelings she had felt, as if reliving that moment again. Her heart fluttered and a deep hurt entered her soul. It had all been a lie. Every word. The guy who had loved her didn't love her… she had just been a toy in his terrible game.

Ichigo began to feel tears forming in her eyes and she choked out a gasp. She forced herself to blink them away. There was no use in crying and feeling sorry for herself, it wasn't going to spare any lives or even make her feel better. She would fight. She would make him pay for all this…

Suddenly, as Ichigo began to think that she had to move, she heard a tiny tune mumbling from her pocket. Ichigo reached into the reached into the front pouch of her frilly skirt and brang out a small mobile, flicking it open to take the call. She didn't have to look at the screen to know who was calling, she knew who it was already.

"Ichigo, Kish is…" Started the low voice of the person on the other end of the line. There was a business like tone in his voice but, Ichigo sensed, it also hinted towards worry.

"I know, Ryou." Ichigo snapped coldly. She really did not wish to be reminded of what was going on. It hurt enough already. "I **do **watch the news, you know."

Ryou seemed taken aback by her tone for a moment and the line temporarily became silent. The cold tone surprised even Ichigo herself. It was so… unlike her. She really had to calm down.

Ichigo muffled an apology and took a deep breath. Her anger and coldness soon melted away into worry, and Ichigo sighed. Then, she calmly began to speak again, trying hard to remain cool and pleasant.

"Is there any motive behind the attacks? Any that we know of anyway." She asked hesitantly, her voice unable to cover up the tremble of fear she felt.

Ryou still remained silent for a moment and Ichigo bit her lip nervously. Was a new war beginning? Was she going to have to fight again? Did she have to face the guy who had made her question herself, and then hurt her by using her?

Ichigo felt tears beginning to well in her eyes and her throat seemed to close up. A moment ago… she had readied herself to fight… but now she felt she couldn't again. He had wounded her enough emotionally; she didn't want to have to fight him. Not now… he meant too much.

Ryou began to finally speak and Ichigo masked her emotions again, jolting to attention. She was still a Mew. Just like when Masaya had become Deep Blue, she would have to fight… even if her heart wasn't in it.

"Keiichiro and I can't seem to find a motive…" He said uncertainly. Ichigo could hear the worry in his voice. Poor Ryou, he was responsible for all the Mews… and he had thought he had won the fight. Now he had to fight again… and Ichigo could guess that he wasn't exactly willing himself.

"The strange thing is though…" Ryou continued, his voice as calm as it always stayed, "that the only alien on earth is Kish. There is no sign of Pai or Taruto on earth, let alone Tokyo. This raises a couple of questions, to say the least."

Ichigo pondered this for a moment. Kish alone? Was he just attacking whilst his comrades remained undercover? Or was there some other motive? _Maybe… _Began Ichigo to herself, before stopping the unneeded thought,

_No… it can't be. It is a violent attack; it __**has **__to be related to the war, which has supposedly finished… doesn't it? Stop thinking of alternatives. Kish doesn't like you. He probably never did..._

"But the motive isn't important." Ryou said loudly to wake her from her thoughts. "Peoples lives are at risk. That is all the reason we need to fight. Plus the fact that the government are now involved… and if they capture or kill him… that's the last of our war with the alien's being our little secret…"

Ichigo nodded to herself, "Yes… where is Kish now?" Ichigo asked finally. She had no idea why Ryou hadn't just shouted instructions at her from the moment she picked up the phone.

"He's been sighted around Tokyo tower… he's been ordering some Chimera Animas from there to attack… well… anyone." Ryou said with a sigh.

A look of determination came upon Ichigo's face, "I'll be there." She shouted, snapping her phone shut.

This time there was no hesitation on her actions. She began to run, transforming in the process. She was going to sort out Kish for what he had done. Like she always said, she **would **make him pay!

* * *

Ichigo arrived a few minutes later into the area around Tokyo Tower. Her heart was pounding heavily… but she knew it wasn't due to her run. It was because she was scared. She was more frightened then she had ever been before. 

From a large distance despite the falling darkness, Ichigo could see the havoc Kish was creating. She could hear the sounds of screaming and roaring, the sight of people running from the scene and some very large Chimera Anima's blotted against the sky line. She could see the sights of destruction everywhere, from past attacks and some very recent ones.

Ichigo had hoped from that instant that it looked worse then it actually was from a distance, but as she had drawn closer, the scale of the attack had become apparent. Like dreams turning into nightmares, Ichigo found herself faced with a harsh reality.  
Everywhere she looked there was rubble and half-demolished buildings… as well as the occasional body. The sky was littered with flying Chimera Anima's. Birds, bugs and even flies had all had there souls twisted towards evil under the power of Kish.

However, sadly, if this wasn't enough, there were also many large Chimera Anima's working on the ground. From where Ichigo was standing, she could see 3 very big Chimera Animas, 1 seemed based off a cat, another a mouse and the last was so disfigured it was impossible to tell.

As Ichigo ran, she could see men in military suits running around in small groups. Ichigo realised that this meant that the Mews weren't the only ones trying to help this time, the "normal" people were doing all they could too, even if it meant risking their life. It made Ichigo think somewhat…

From where she was standing, Ichigo could see them trying vainly to attack the mouse Chimera Anima. They were shooting rapidly at it, trying to knock it down, but it seemed that the bullets had very little effect. Slowly, they were being pushed into submission beneath the creatures power…

_How can they fight when they don't know anything about what's happening? How do they find the courage?_

So it was that Ichigo's shook with fear, from her furry ears to her luxurious tail, feeling very cowardly. How could she stand here and watch such futile efforts to live? How could she just _watch _and hope it went away? Never had she wanted to see such violence in the city she loved… on her earth. And she had the power to stop it… and there she was doubting! How could she?

Ichigo felt a surge of anger at herself and what was happening, and before she could think she charged at the mouse Chimera Anima. Coming between the men and the deformed rodent, she determinedly summoned her Strawberry Bell Bell and attacked with all her might.

However, it seemed that her Mew Mew strength was not nearly powerful to take upon this creature. The mouse was stunned for a brief moment before it shook it off, and began to snarl at Ichigo angrily.

Ichigo froze for a moment, hoping that her courage would not let her down. She turned rapidly to the people behind her and screamed,

"Go now! Just run! Don't look back." She instructed boldly, feeling no fear of the large men at all. The military gave her a thankful glance before running off quickly as instructed.

Ichigo sighed in relief before turning to the mutated animal before her. How was she going to beat this? It was much stronger then any animal she had ever faced alone… how could she find the courage to defeat it?

"Ichigo!" Came a sharp shout, "Wake up!"

The feline Mew jolted to attention to see a figure standing some way away. The blue-winged girl was shooting at the Mouse with a bow and arrow quickly, making the mutated rodent growl in pain.

"Get out of the way of it now!" Mew Minto called to her. "Help me for damn's sake! I can't do this alone."

Ichigo leapt out of the corner to stand beside Minto. From there she could see Lettuce running to help disarm the creature. The green-haired girl stood beside her, and they all powered up their weapons again. Eventually, she blasted at the creature and, combined with the force of the Mint Arrow and Lettuce's attack, the creature returned to normal.

Ichigo sighed with relief, "One down… 200 to go." She cried trying to inject humour into her voice.

Turning to go and fight the Cat Chimera Anima she called, "Come on Minto… we can get this one to-"

"No, Ichigo." Cut in Lettuce darkly. Ichigo blinked and turned to her. It wasn't like Lettuce to interrupt…

"Ichigo, listen" Lettuce said urgently. "You have to go and speak to Kish. He's… wild up there. I've never seen him like it before… he's so angry that he won't let any of us get near him. Kish's life is hanging by a thread right now. The military aren't going to let him get away with this. They will kill him if you don't stop him. And, if they get Kish, they will find out about all of this. Our identities will be out… and I don't know what will happen then."

Ichigo looked shocked for a moment, and she felt a pang of horror enter her heart. They were going to kill Kish? Wasn't there enough death already? Sure, Kish was a… bad person… but she didn't want him to die. Not after all the good he had done.

Ichigo nodded, trying not to let her nerves about talking to Kish show. Without a word, she turned and ran towards the tower. A deep determination took her over. She would fight now… she would fight for whatever was right. Even if it meant changing sides…

* * *

Kish looked out from the top of Tokyo Tower, watching the chaos he had created. A deep sadness reigned his heart as he watched so many running for their life. Every now and again he had to wake himself up to remember that these weren't his people, despite their similar looks. These people were killers, heartless and cruel. They didn't care who they hurt as long as they had the life of luxury they came to appreciate.

Kish shook his head, muttering to himself that it was better for everyone this way. This world would thank him later… though probably not in a language he could understand.

The green-haired alien looked down from the dizzying heights onto the world below, watching the occasional splashes of orange, purple, green and blue. The Mews… they were trying to help their foolish race… battling for the lives of many… but in the end, Kish knew he was saving more. Kish winced for a moment, realising that the romantic pink flashes were missing from where he could see. Ichigo wasn't fighting with them…

Kish smirked. He was right. He had to be right. Of course he was.

She'd given up the fight… of course she had. Unlike her friends, she wasn't going to. He knew she wasn't. She didn't care at all, not at all.

Kish gave out a large manic sounding laugh, realising that his Chimera Anima's were getting low in number. Kish hastily summoned even more, draining his anger into the creatures he created.

He'd end their struggles. They would thank him… and so would everyone else eventually…

* * *

Ichigo stood at the top of the tower, ignoring the wind whipping past her cat-like ears. From up here, she could still hear the sounds of her comrades fighting, and the constant noise the chaos was creating. 

She looked at the figure standing up ahead. He hadn't heard her coming, so she was completely unnoticed. Kish didn't even know she was anywhere near him… which was probably just as well. Ichigo was unnerved enough.

A feeling of deep confusion had taken over the cat-girl, and one of quiet shock. Ichigo could not understand the image she saw before her. It didn't fit with what fit around her.

It wasn't the Kish she knew.

The green-haired alien had lost his characteristic dominance and power. He was small and… weak looking. He looked lost. He looked wild. He stood with a slight slump to his body, as if he was reluctant to… well… to be living. He looked so hesitant… as if his world might come crashing down… or continue too.

It wasn't right… it couldn't be. Kish was a strong being… how could he have changed so suddenly in mere hours.

It didn't fit.

Ichigo began forward hesitantly, thoughts of doubt entering her mind. This was not right…

As Ichigo began to move Kish suddenly, without warning, spun round to face her. His glowing eyes focused instantly onto hers. Ichigo couldn't help letting out a gasp, her heart beginning to pound quickly as she stared deeply into his orbs.

She didn't have to study him for more then a split second to know that something was not right. Now he had turned around, Ichigo could see that Kish's physical appearance may have been looking as sharp and clean as ever, but the way he acted didn't. His face seemed to be in a constant image of anger and pain. His eyes glowed with sadness, and his usually confident look had completely vanished.

Kish was a wreck.

"So, you decided to turn up after all?" Came a voice filled with such dark emotions that Ichigo shivered. She couldn't work out what it was closest to; anger, sadness, spite or hate.

"Why wouldn't I?" Said Ichigo, her face taking on its old look of feisty defiance, "I am a Mew after all!"

Ichigo smiled at Kish in hope, wishing that he would break out of this look of… darkness. However, Kish didn't react to her taunts at all and he remained emotionless and straight faced. Despair came over Ichigo's heart, yet she hid it from Kish in hopes he would not see how much this distressed her.

"I know you, Ichigo..." He said to her. His voice carried slight threat, yet his eyes showed only hesitancy.

"You do only what benefits you. It's why you hate me. It's why I could never get through to you. You'd never accept me because I wasn't your race… and all you care about is your world… which you don't…"

Ichigo was taken aback, a creeping feeling of despair and guilt slowly filling her. "Kish… I…"

Ichigo began to feel tears springing to her eyes, and her mind beginning to swim. He was so wrong… so so wrong…

"You don't understand, Ichigo." Said Kish hastily, "You never understand me…"

"Kish… I…" Stuttered Ichigo, disbelieving what was happening.

"NO!" Shouted Kish, his eyes beginning to glow in fury. "Spare me your words. I have a job to do here, like you do. Like you're here to help people, I am here to help the world. To help the universe. To help everyone."

Ichigo felt puzzled, "How is hurting and killing helping anyone?" She shouted boldly.

Kish laughed manically, his hesitancy disappearing into a raving madness. "See. You humans never understand anything beyond the problems of your own foolish race."

Kish leapt up into the air and floated above her.

"Don't you see what your race has done, Ichigo?" Kish cried hysterically, "Have you looked at the world around you? Your race doesn't care what they do or who they hurt as long as they are happy. They don't care about the animals… or the plants… or about the atmosphere they live in. They just want money… power… and to live in luxury!"

Kish looked at her menacingly, "Do you ever think how many you have hurt? Do you ever think?"

Ichigo looked up at him helplessly as he spoke violently. However, it wasn't Kish that actually scared her. It was his words. They were all true… every single one.

"But Kish… we're trying to change that…" She said uncertainly. She knew it sounded more like an excuse. She hardly believed the words herself.

"Well… you've shown me your race doesn't care anyway." Said Kish frankly. "Ichigo, look at yourself. I offered you so much. I gave you my love, a power over me, and I always appreciated you. And all you did was reject it. You rejected me…"

Ichigo's heart flipped, and her heart finally snapped in two. She found herself backing away from Kish, her breathing shallow.

It was all her fault. All this death was led back to her and her stupidity when she talked to Kish. She had denied his invitation for friendship and in doing so accepted one to become enemies again. This was her all fault.

All Kish had wanted was love. Nothing else. This wasn't the war… this was Kish's reaction to her harsh words. This was his insanity. It seemed that in his rejection, he had suddenly realised that there was no love or care in her race at all.

He was just hurt… and utterly lost and confused.

"Kish…" Ichigo whispered, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Her eyes remained fixed on the floating green-eyed alien, utterly speechless.

The young alien looked at her, his anger disappearing again.

"You know, Ichigo," He said quietly, "Back on my planet, I'd often heard stories of how my ancestors homeland, Earth, used to be. There were tales that entranced me… that amused me… ones that made me feel jealous I had never known it. It was these stories that inspired me to return to it. However, when I got here…" He trailed off, shaking his head, "I saw that it wasn't what it used to be…"

Ichigo saw his hands begin to clench, and anger spreading over his body.

"This place was so badly mistreated," He said angrily, " that I couldn't believe that this places beings could be so careless. The world was crying out to everyone, and not one seemed to care. But then… I saw you." He said suddenly, his voice lightening.

"Such a joyful person. So caring and happy… and immensely beautiful." He said, looking up at Ichigo, his face temporarily beaming. "Kitty cared about what happened… you gave the world and all its creatures such loyalty… it was beyond my belief. My Kitten made me think again. My Ichigo made me see all this world has to offer…"

Kish trailed off again, his face going cold. "But you ripped it away again. It seems the Kitty offered me friendship, but turned back and scratched me on the face. Even after I had done everything to keep you… turning against my own people in the process, I never succeeded in befriending you. I was so wrong. I had been so blinded. You blinded me, Kitty. All you have done is cause pain… all your race does is cause pain."

She could feel him crying internally. He was so lost. She just wanted to help him… to reach out to him…

"I'm so sorry…" She cried, her lip trembling.

Kish looked at her unforgivingly, "Well, I'm going to do earth a favour, Kitty. I'm answering its plea for help. I'm going to rid this place of the pest that has roamed it for so long. You see, I was right when I though this place do better without you and your race messing everything up. This planet will thank me for helping it now."

He landed ahead of her slightly, and looked deep into her eyes. The look of madness he had made Ichigo want to run far far away. He was so so wrong…

Kish took a deep breath and took out his swords, turning to look down on to the birth of a new era he was helping create. From this bloodshed, he knew there would rise a better world. Everyone would thank him eventually…

"You see Ichigo, I finally realised why I was fighting in the first place. Now I'm going to finish the job. I'm going to end all this pain and the pain of the future. I'm going to end it all. And you can't stop me..."

* * *

**-Has no clue WHAT the reaction will be for this- Heh... I did tell you it was hard to write... did I succeed in getting the right emotion. Yes, Kish seems a little OOC here... but what I was trying to get across was that he was crazy/mad. Different things effect people in different ways, so... yeah... I guess Kish took this more badly then some. However, remember that you still don't know /why/ Kish was here in the first place, so you may find out later that his emotions were just.**

Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I do except flames. If you think I have ruined this, tell me... because it would be nice to see what number of people continue to read this fanfic. Anyway, thankyou very much for your time, do drop a review on the way out, and expect an update within the next 2 months. Byeeeeee!


	11. Who Am I?

**Here we are again! Earlier then usual I must say, but here all the same. Yes, I'm gonna quit all the "OMG"s and hyperness for now xD Well most of it... which is probably because I'm still sad that I wrote this. You'll understand later XD**

**I was VERY glad to see such support from my reviewers. I REALLY was. I literally thought I had killed this fanfic xD It was great to see so many good reviews... and no bad ones oo I'm suprised I haven't a hater yet XD Ah well, theres always this chapter.**

Now... here is the last of the twists, in all it's glory. Yes, last. However, it being the last doesn't make **any less shocking. If you expected everything to go fine after this little chappie, your very wrong. However, there is a reason for this xD Partly that I didn't want the rest of this to be plotless. This chapter is shorter, considerably shorter then the rest of the chapters, but there is a reason for that, which is that your brain would probably not read properly from shock at my ebilness. Yes, ebilness. There is things in here that would make anyone upset, shocked, and extremely angry at me... and this time it isn't dead faith in myself. However, like I've said the last few chapters, DO NOT LOSE HOPE! All is not as it seems. There is a big reason why this has happened XD**

**Now, time for a few cough quick cough review replies:**

_**Bishieluver01: **_**Gimme teh cookies :3! XD Nah... I was just glad to keep within your wishes I'm extremely glad you found the last chapter good, though it seems you predicted it. There's always one! XD The bit where Kish called Ichigo Kitty wasn't actually put in until I LITERALLY decided it was good enough to put up xD It was like... a last minute brainwave! XD Hope you enjoy the chappie, even if its still pretty sad.**

**_IntricateDesigns: _Nice idea's you have there Sadly, there wasn't really much chance to use them here... simply because I had this chapter in my head the DAY I started the chapter. Sad ey? XD However, this chapter is not without great power, even if it not like the type you were thinking of. I would say more to your idea's but I'm scared I'll give too much away. But anyway, I'm glad I write well! I strive towards perfection (because I have nothing else to do... other then english homework). And I'm really really glad Kish wasn't OOC... I was trying to kinda aim towards the madness he showed in some of the episodes Well done for spotting the similarities.**

**_Moonlit-Kris: _Eh... twists are much to interesting to have an obvious ending... though I bet that people can work out how this fanfic will end, if only the pairing. I hope this is twisted enough for you! **

**_FoxFaery: _Wow... you say my plot in a nutshell XD Yes... you got the idea of it... complicated, nyow? It was meant to be... Kish was mad XD And it was built up to throughout the fanfic... and think of it this way, after chapter 7 here (Kish's true feelings coming out) wouldn't you feel a bit saddened when you think you are finally understood and you've really only been strung along? But anyway, patience young elf! The reason why Kish came here in the first place will become apparant in its own time. I decided not to take the normal route of simply going "Why are you here?""insert plot" because I'm ebil xD. Plus, you have to agree these chapters are good to have! Rolo likes to complicate everything. And please don't give up after this chapter!**

Anyway, thankyou to the rest of my reviewers thouroughly! I immensely enjoyed your reviews and comments But now, I better not write anymore. I shall let you see what you think. Just remember, before you read this, Rolo has a massive heart.

* * *

Ichigo looked at Kish, fear glimmering in her rosy eyes. Never before had the cat-girl guessed that she could feel so many contrasting emotions at once. Nor had she thought Kish could be so… bloodthirsty and unkind.

However, something in Ichigo knew that this wasn't really Kish. She would not believe that the guy who had died for her would try to kill so many in normal circumstances. He was just misguided and hurt… and wrong…

Although, those thoughts that this Kish wasn't the one she knew didn't comfort her at all. The furry-eared girl found small droplets of salty tears running down her soft face, and her heart becoming bewildered. How could she stop him now? How could she? He didn't seem to trust anyone anymore, and it looked like his madness wouldn't let him listen to reason. He would kill everyone… or the military would get to him first. Whatever happened… someone was going to die.

"Kish…" Cried Ichigo, her head drooping with sadness. This sadness seemed determined to engulf her completely… to make her give up. She couldn't stand seeing Kish like this…

Ichigo took a deep breath, and made a conscious attempt to stop crying. She'd stop this madness… she would make him see.

"Kish…" She said hesitantly, "For what reason do you think I am here facing you? Why do you think I am crying?"

Kish looked at her in surprise, and turned away to ponder the odd and slightly random question.

"To fight me, of course." He answered harshly. "If I wasn't hurting any of your race, you wouldn't be here."

Ichigo swallowed, not thinking Kish would reply so harshly, although really she should have suspected it.

"Well, although you are right about a lot of things, on that you are wrong." She said, taking deep but shallow breaths.

Kish blinked, and turned to his kitten in mild interest.

"Oh do tell me the right answer, Almighty Kitten." Said Kish sarcastically, his tone cold.

"I…" Said Ichigo, her ears drooping as she trailed off. Ichigo let out a small sigh… realising that she suddenly felt a much different fear to what she had a second ago. She didn't want to admit what she really should… she didn't want to get into it. Why did she have to tell?

The small feline girl let out a sigh. Why did feelings have to be so… complex?

"I'm sorry…" She said suddenly, filling her silence with the most appropriate seeming thing. "I'm sorry to have hurt you… I.. I wasn't thinking…"

Tears sprang to Ichigo's eyes again, and hopelessness consumed her. She sounded so… useless and weak. Kish would never believe her… he'd never realise…

"Ichigo… your apologies no longer mean a thing to me. You're only doing it to stop me…" Said Kish hesitantly, his eyes fixed upon hers.

However, Ichigo could see a slight change coming over him… but she knew it wasn't due to her words. Something in her face was making his madness waver into uncertainty. It was her tears… the hurt she couldn't hide.

Ichigo watched Kish's eyes suddenly flicker with some realisation, before he swiftly turned away. He began to breathe heavily, clenching his fists tightly.

Suddenly, he spun around to shows his eyes filled to the brim with deep deep anger. A growling sound was made in his throat and his fury made his body shake.

"How DARE you try to brainwash me with lies!" He erupted, screaming in frenzy. "You witch… you liar!"

Ichigo gasped in fright, as she watched him call to some of the smaller Chimera Animas in the sky.

"Kill her!" He screamed, tears pouring from his eyes. "I don't want to see her anymore."

Before Ichigo had the chance to blink, a swarm of the black creatures smashed into her, sending her flying into the main part of the building. Ichigo screamed in fright, finding herself smash into the wall and fall onto the floor.

Ichigo found herself so badly winded and hurting that she could hardly bare to move. She gasped as she tried to lift herself up, wincing as she felt pain shoot down the length of her body.

However, a look of sharp determination had come with the pain, and nothing could stop her from rising from the floor.

A brief smile came over her face, and her eyes began to beam with hope.

Her Kish was somewhere deep within that bloodthirsty figure ahead. She knew it now…

Ichigo staggered forward, trying to ignore her pain.

Kish stood ahead, panting. As Ichigo wandered forward, he could see the sharp resolve in her eyes. Ichigo began to see an uneasy caution in Kish and, as she wandered forward, she saw the anger drain from Kish's figure and his stance become much more normal. However… with the loss of anger, Ichigo could see her temporary enemy begin to fill with a deep weariness and weakness.

"Kish…" She said, rushing forward. Her eyes beginning to fill with tears of happiness. The Kish she knew was within touching distance now… if only she could take a few more painful steps towards him.

However, as Ichigo reached out to embrace the bewildered Kish, the confused soul turned away and leapt into the air. He floated over the edge of the tower, taking steps into thin air, so she could not reach him. He turned to her, his eyes filled with loss.

"My dear Kitten, why do you torment me?" He asked sadly, "You told me that you didn't care… you told me that you hated me and always did. Why do you confuse me so much? Why do you give me such false hope? I have nothing now Ichigo. I have lost who I am. I'm not anything anymore."

Ichigo inhaled sharply, tears nearly choking her again. She couldn't believe the child-like tone in Kish's voice. He sounded so lost again… as if everything he knew resulted to nothing and always would.

However, she strove to reach the lost soul now, once again. She would reach him. She would make him see…

"Kish…" Said Ichigo, looking at him deeply with sorrow at his pain, "I was wrong to have said what I said. I was stupid. I wasn't even telling the truth…"

She said, feeling that awful fear fill her again. How could she say this? Why couldn't she admit it? Why was she so afraid? It made no sense…

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Kish, his eyes still shining with hopelessness. "Who am I to you? Who am I? I mean nothing to most of the world now…"

Kish's eyes filled with tears, and Ichigo gasped silently. What did he mean? What had happened? Why was he so lost and uncertain? Something bad must have happened…

"Ichigo?" Began Kish again, his eyes glazed over with an emotion that didn't seem to have a name.

"Kish… I care. I care so much about you that I came to talk to you. I don't know why I care, but I do." Ichigo cried firmly. "I care so much that I'd never want you to get hurt. Never."

Ichigo's eyes began to glow with passion, and not the pity she should have felt. She knew she meant it. She meant it with all her heart and soul. She loved him in an unexplainable way, to the point where she never ever wanted to see him hurt again. It was why she had felt such guilt when she had lied so stupidly in the first place. All this time she had just been rejecting everything her heart was telling her. She was thinking too much. She liked Kish. She did. She would never let Kish die.

Kish blinked at her, and his expression slowly began to change as she went on;

"Kish, I'm here because you're in danger. My people are after you…" A shaking fear came into her voice, "They want you dead."

She looked at him pleadingly, and he stared back.

"Kish… you saved my life once. You died for me. You showed me so… passionately that you cared." Ichigo looked deep into his eyes, "And now Kish, I am going to try to save yours. I'm going to fight for you… because I care. I care about you, Kish."

Kish looked at her innocently, his mind ticking over everything that was said. Then Kish turned away, and Ichigo's heart leaped. Was he still doubting…?

"Ichigo…" Whispered Kish, turning back around to show his face running with tears, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I believe you."

Ichigo found herself beginning to relax and she saw an extraordinary thing happening before her eyes.

As suddenly as his anger had changed to anger, Kish began to heal himself, letting out a laugh. A smirk came over his face, and a sharp determination and rush of life entered his eyes. It was so amazing to see that Ichigo found herself beaming back in triumph.

"That's right, Kitty! I believe you! And now," His smirk became wider, and the alien chuckled, "you're stuck with me"

Ichigo smiled. She had won! She had won! She had done it!

No more words were uttered in that time. There were none to explain the feelings they felt. The triumph, the sense of being, the love… it all needed no words. All they needed was to know that they were alive… so very much alive.

However… fate has a cruel way of dealing with these events.

Even when you think things can only get better, fate adds something into the picture, or reminds you of something you had forgotten, like when you grasp a fragrant rose in your hand and suddenly realise it contains thorn. Fate can rip away your happiness from under you in any way it wishes, whether it be in memory, thought or reality. And, in this case, it happened with one heart-lurching sound.

The sound of a gun.

A deafening blast came from below the two, who remained lost in motion. It echoed through the air, and, before Ichigo had the chance to react, the cat-girl saw Kish's body being flung backwards as if he had been punched by the wind. So numb was Ichigo, and so suddenly did it happen, that the cat-girl hardly reacted.

Kish looked up suddenly, his gaze in Ichigo's suddenly becoming glazed and masked by pain. He let out a sharp breathless gasp, and brought a hand to his chest quickly. Ichigo looked on, a look of horror awakening in her eyes as the nightmare, which had become a dream, faded into a nightmare again. However, the girl could not squeeze even one word from her frozen lips from her loving heart as she saw the one she had rediscovered become lost once again. Lost to a place she may never be able to find.

Kish's yellow orbs rolled back, and his body simply let go. Although in life he was plummeting much faster then one can imagine, to Ichigo every tiny move seemed to last a century.

So it was that Kish plummeted from Ichigo's vision to a place where she would not be able to reach him, both mentally and physically.

Ichigo's eyes followed him there, right to the bottom, before she began to show any signs of reaction.

The cat-girls eyes suddenly began to flow with tears and she collapsed onto the floor of the tower, shivering uncontrollably. Her eyes flickered to the ground below, where she could now clearly see many men standing there, flowing like a mass of ants. They scanned over the ones who celebrated, who had finally drawn Kish's blood.

A growing feeling of contempt came upon Ichigo's soul, all awakening from the anguish and confusion Ichigo held in that moment. A hate so deep erupted in her heart, and a realisation dawned in her heart that would forever change her.

The girl rose from the floor, and clenched her fists tightly, overcome by emotion again.

So it was that a scream, so powerful, so painful, so filled with hate, filled the sky…

* * *

**Isn't teh Rolo evil? Yes... it saddened me GREATLY to put this up... but I know this will turn out best in the end. Trust me my dears. Poor Kish... Huggles him I didn't wanna do it ;; waits for the angry fans to come after me Gah. Like I said, NOTHING here is as it seems. Kish came back to Ichigo once, he will again... I hope XD But yes... how did you react to this chapter? Was the writing good? Did I deal with things sensitively? Do you now hate me? xD I REALLY need your feedback here, seriously. Even if it is flames, I need it. However anyway, thankyou so much for reading and I hope you see reason to return I'll update asap, but next chapter is going to be like the one before this one so... yuh. Byeeeeee 3**


	12. Of death and love

**Wowwy Wowwy wow wow! Did this take me long to write? Sure as heck it did! I left myself in a bit of a... pickle when it came to picking up the story! I spend MANY nights planning it out mentally... and then every time I came to write it, it sounded like... crap to be honest XD But eventually I got it down. Plus, if I try to spend any more time on this chapter, I will officially explode XD. But yes... my appologies for leaving it so long... it wasn't half a cliffy. I do hope all yee faithful haven't lost interest ;; (and I hate how this thing doesn't seem to let me bold or italic anything oO It undos it as I save -- And no more underscores. I had to edit the source manually --)**

**Right, lets have some quick review replies:  
Katfreak: Likelyhood of you reading this is next to none. So, to be frank, NO.  
Neofeliss: Sorry to shock you XD It had to happen You know it had. At least I got the realistic fact that people who go to war do get hurt...  
Bishieluver01: Heh... sorry -sweatdrop-. I didn't want to ;; I didn't want to hurt Kishy... I'm sorry I'm a bitch :( Hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it. Sorry I took so long to update... writers block sucks.  
Foxfaery: You don't half think things through! Yes... there were SO many things I could have done with Kish... but I chose the most odd one xD Its good I suprised you I hate those... easy to guess plots so much XD But most of your assumptions are correct. However, Kish will not be going to a labratory... but you have managed to kinda guess half a plot line for later, though who goes there is the question. Well... one in mind development stage XD Congrats. And I'm glad yee are gonna keep reading I love your detailed reviews, they really help XD And no, it wasn't insensitive in the sightest.**

**Hehe, thats it for now, review reply wise. I hope you enjoy the chappie, it's kinda a filler of missing information but it sets up for the especially special chapter next time ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

Ichigo's heart pounded as she staggered down the last few stairs on the way down from that dreaded tower. Her breaths were short and panicky, her mind numb, her soul tortured. 

How could she have lost him? How could she? How could she have let those evil men from the ground hurt Kish?

Ichigo's heart felt as if it had been snapped in two, and her mind seemed to have fallen into the same abyss Kish's had. She was beyond tears now… the hurt was too much to do anything. All she could think about was Kish. Kish… the lost one. Kish, the one who had been punished although he promised to fix all he had done. Kish, the alien who had died for her… more then once now.

As the cat-girl approached the ground, she could hear gruff male voices cheering and congratulating themselves on their victory. Questions of what to do with the body crossed their lips, and Ichigo could hear that the way of disposing of Kish's body once the analysis was over was less then honourable.

Fury awoke in her heart, and her mind seemed to explode. How could they? They hadn't even tried to find out why he was doing it. Kish had made a mistake.

As Ichigo tripped down the last few stairs, she emerged from the staircase to see a crowd of uniformed men holding back the crowds. Many curious people were asking questions of who he was, and what would happen to him now. However, on the other side of the ring of men, the uniformed men inside's curiosity was not so innocent. They were laughing cruelly, looking down at what she guessed was…

Ichigo swallowed laboriously. No, she couldn't bring herself to say that he was… he… he wasn't really here anymore.

Ichigo took a deep breath, knowing the next few minutes could mean the difference between a full-scale alien alert on Earth and a mystery of a mass-murderer's body that simply disappeared. Ichigo closed her eyes for a split second, before running forward.

The guarding uniformed men saw her coming with a determined look on her face, and called for her to halt. However, Ichigo ignored them, ducking swiftly and dodging those who tried to catch her with her cat-like reflexes. Before they had time to think, she was through them all, and standing right before the frozen figure on the floor.

Ichigo inhaled sharply in fright, and her legs collapsed beneath her.

Surely it couldn't be true…

Tears began to well up in the Kitten's eyes as she looked silently upon Kish.

The green-haired alien was completely motionless, sprawled out on the floor. His skin was a shade paler then usual, and his golden orbs were staring into nothingness. He didn't seem to be there at all…

A single tear ran down her face. Her mind was racing with too many thoughts at once for her to pick out a single one. She was cold and numb, perhaps as dead as the once-cheeky alien now.

"You can't be…" She said, shaking her head, "You came back before…"

The girl cautiously began to reach out a single finger towards the alien's cheek, slowly bringing it down onto the pale skin…

However, her finger was wrenched away by the wrist. A large firm hand gripped like a vice onto her fragile arm, pulled upwards so sharply that she was forced to stand.

"What do you think your doing, girl?" Shouted a voice in her face, his eyes blazing. "First you interrupt a crime scene, then you touch the evidence."

Ichigo struggled, and he fastened his free hand on Ichigo's other wrist, and forced her to look at him.

"Give me a reason why you should not be severely punished. This is not a game."

Ichigo remained silent, her eyes looking everywhere but in his for a few minutes. When her gaze returned to his, it was deadly cold and so filled with anger the man found it hard to look at her.

"Why did you kill him?" She asked, tone as cold as ice. "I was handling it. He was sick… I brought him back to reality. He admitted he had been wrong, and he was going to do all he could to make it up to Ea- us."

"You can't trust these people's words, young lady. Don't be fooled. He's a killer at heart." He said, shrugging off her questions unconcernedly, his tone then changed, "Don't undermine my authority. You're just a girl. You're no more then a child. You don't understand. He needed to be kil-"

"NO! He didn't!" Screamed Ichigo, "He changed! He changed! He changed!" She said hysterically, tears beginning to pour down her face with little warning, "He can't be gone. NO! He CAN'T!" She screamed.

With that, she twisted expertly from his grasp and knelt down beside Kish.  
The cat-girl hastily put her hand upon his, feeling for warmth that wasn't there.

"Come on!" She said, "Please! Please!"

Ichigo acted without thinking. She was barely conscious. Her heart was what was controlling her now, and it was simply that. No reason could talk to her now. It was as if her soul was in mourning, trembling from the shock of this alien being snatched away so fast, after all the battles he'd gone through to get through to her. Her actions and words came like a blur, and every second lasted minutes. Ichigo's heart was desperately clutching to the hope that Kish would spring up, searching for his life.

As the man saw Ichigo wildly shouting on the floor, her mind somewhere else, he froze. His mind ticking over for a second, and devious idea's entered his mind. Some of his men rushed to grab Ichigo again, but he swiftly put out an arm, thick with muscles, to stop them, a finger upon his lips.

Ichigo put her head by Kish's mouth for signs of breathing, hoping desperately to feel warm breath on her cheek.

However, not even half a lung full of air hit her face.

"NO! Dammit! NO!" She screamed, not caring who heard her. Her tears fell thick and fast. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't.

However, as the army men about her watched her, something began to change.

As Ichigo sat on the floor, her tears slowly began to fade away, and her agony lapse into silence. Her eyes became glazed, and curious. Peaceful.

As she did so, she seemed to let out invisible pulsations of calm and peace, which left the crowd around her standing around in awe. A deathly silence fell over the crowd, as if they knew to keep quiet for this moment.

Before everyone's eyes, a small, fist-sized glow of white light began to glow over the chest of the body before them. Light danced over Kish's body, white noise filling the air.

However, as soon as anyone could register or think about what it was, it had gone, like a candle being blown out. The crowd watched in amazement, remaining silent, and then looking to the young cat-girl.

Ichigo's ears pricked slightly. A sound had reached them. A strange thumping sound. It's rhythm was regular… and somewhat familiar.

"No…" She said quietly, her voice tiny yet strangely filled with hope. Surely she couldn't hear it from here. Surely it was the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. Surely it couldn't be…

Without any warning, Ichigo leapt into life. She quickly put her head to Kish's chest, and rested it there, still squeezing his hand.

She exhaled slowly, and closed her eyes.

"Yes…" She said dreamily,

Her eyes flicked open a moment later. Her eyes were filled with joy, her pain gone.

She looked at the men around her, pure bliss on her face. Her eyes sparkled with life. She was so happy she could cry.

However, the men simply looked at her coldly, and an evil smile spread across the face of the man who had shouted at her.

Ichigo had no spare seconds to think before her arms were grasped by two strong hands. The man's hands yanked her forwards painfully.

"I'm taking you in for questioning." Said the man, without even a glance at her. "You know too much. You could prove useful to us." He looked at her for a brief moment, and his smile widened, "And don't think we haven't noticed those nice little cat ears you have there. A few genetic tests wouldn't go amiss either…"

Ichigo was too shocked to think as a set of metal cuffs were put on her wrists. Two men came to flank her, putting heavy hands on her shoulders, and she was forced forwards.

"No…" She stuttered, looking over at Kish desperately. She wasn't worried about herself right now, but what was going to happen to Kish. If they realised he wasn't… human _and _he was alive, he would become a rat to scientists…

"Let me go!" Cried Ichigo suddenly, kicking out with her legs and trying desperately to struggle free. She had to save herself and Kish. She had to. He didn't deserve a life of slavery.

"Stop it, girl." Said the man to her left, dragging her along the floor as she let her legs collapse beneath her.

Ichigo didn't have a chance to speak up, before she found herself released onto the floor. Her hand's free suddenly.

A soft hand was placed on her shoulder, and Ichigo looked around. Towering above her stood a face she was glad to see. A purple-haired girl stood there, her face twisted with worry and urgency. Ichigo brightened,

"Zakuro!" She said, her happiness on full show, "Thankyou… but how? Wha-What's going on?" Her eyes wide, she looked around disorientated.

It was only then that the sounds of fighting hit her ears. Behind her, she could see her Mew Mew comrades fighting back the men in the most peaceful way possible. She could see blasts of purposely weakened attacks being flung about, her friends looking frantic. However, Ichigo's brain still couldn't seem to start up. She could perceive what was happening. So… she still sat there quietly, making no move to help.

Zakuro ducked as a blue arrow, presumably owned by Mint, flew past her. She flicked her eyes back to Ichigo's pleadingly.

"Ichigo, I know you're confused right now, but we have to get out of here." Ordered Zakuro, as gently as she could manage. She grabbed Ichigo's arms and pulled her onto her feet. She pushed her forward, forcing her to run.

"What about Kish?" Shouted Ichigo, turning abruptly to see Ryou picking up the alien, and beginning to dash after Zakuro.

"You can see he is safe." Shouted Zakuro, her patience lost completely. "Now, run to the café before your friends are forced to fight to the death!"

Ichigo looked at Zakuro, suddenly snapping into reality. _Oh gosh…_

Ichigo looked around to see the Mew Mew's weakening, most of them were covered in minor wounds. They wouldn't last long if she kept acting like a lost child. She began to bolt as quickly as she could towards where she knew the café lay.

"Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding!" Shouted Ryou suddenly, running after her with the green-haired alien in his arms. "Fall back!"

The remaining Mew Mews swiftly turned and began to run from the scene.

Ichigo swiftly let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Ryou, is he ok?" Asked an anxious Ichigo, sat on one of the plush chairs in Café Mew Mew. Her hands had been released from those dreadful handcuffs, and she had had time to recover from the shock of all that had happened. She was back to her normal self. 

All around her the Mew Mews, who were bandaging their recent wounds, sat up and waited for Ryou to speak.

Ryou put a hand to the back of his neck, and rubbed it nervously. "We don't know… he seems to be stable at the moment, but he lost a lot of blood from the bullet wound." He looked down at the floor, "Ichigo, it's a wonder he is still alive. With that fall and everything… any one of us would have died instantly. And… the shot would have punctured a lung…"

Ichigo and the Mews looked alarmed for a moment

"If it were us…" Ryou finished hastily. Ichigo relaxed, "But it seems Kish's anatomy is different… though how different me and Keiichiro are not willing to find out." He smiled, "We're no doctors, and so I'd rather not dissect him. Especially since he is still alive."

Mint looked confused, "So… how has he survived then? The fall I mean."

Ryou looked at her, "It seems that Kish's body is more advanced then ours. Maybe its because of the harsh conditions he lives in… but his skin is tougher, his immunity is tougher and generally his ability to live is greater. He might also need such a toned body for fighting. Also… it seems he is recovering more quickly then any of us would. He wasn't even bleeding when we found him… he's stronger then any being found on this world."

Ichigo nodded, feeling a sudden surge of questions in her mind. She had never thought about this before. She had always just… assumed that Kish's body was the same as any male humans besides the ears. Why was that? And… she had always thought they were just as strong as her, but it seemed they were better. Ichigo blinked, and wondered how many other ways the aliens differed to her perception, and she realised that really she knew nothing about Kish at all.

"So…" Said Ichigo nervously, "Can I see him?"

Ryou smiled, and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped. He closed it again and paused for a second. Then, he looked at her gravely.

"Ichigo, he's still weak right now, but you can." He looked deeply into her eyes, and then he switched his eyes to the other Mew Mews behind her.

Ryou scowled, shouting at them to get back to recovering their wounds. Then, he took Ichigo by the hand, and led her to the other side of the room. He pulled out a chair for her, and sat on one next to her. He looked into her eyes again, and gave a deep sigh.

"Ichigo," He started, swallowing hard, "I don't know what you have seen or experienced, but I have to make sure you know what he has been saying." He paused, and shifted uncomfortably. Ichigo looked at him patiently, hanging on his words.

"Kish hasn't shut up about what happened on the tower." He began, "He's told us everything. Well, not everything… but a lot. He told us he loved you and he needed to see you. He told us that he has never been more happy, and that you solved his problems, and that now he had a reason to live."

Ryou looked behind him, seemingly checking none of the Mew Mews were near, "But Ichigo," He said gravely, not turning around, "you need to be careful now. We still don't know why he is here, and there are now emotional implications for both of you."

Ichigo held her breath, knowing what Ryou said was true. She and Kish just… they were… she couldn't explain it. Something was linking them. Some sort of powerful, pure emotion that she had never felt before. She couldn't imagine it if he left her now, though she had no idea why.

Ryou turned around and looked deep into her eyes. Ichigo felt a jolt of shock at his emotions. They were unreadable…

"Ichigo, you need to speak to him. You need to realise how you feel. How you both feel." He whispered. "You and him have a lot to sort out. So many emotions to untangle…"

Ichigo nodded, head clear, but Ryou's expression remained grave.

"But whatever you do, you have to break up your relationship." Ryou said with a sigh. Ichigo nearly fainted with horror. How could Ryou say that? HOW?! After all they had been through!

Ryou saw she did not understand, and continued, "Ichigo… I know its harsh but… Listen. You are in great danger. You are now linked with him. Even the media know it. You stood up for him. You cried for him… and millions of people know. If the military catches you… I fear that you may be tortured until he is found."

Ichigo felt a jolt of shock, and she felt like throwing up. Of course… she should have known this already, yet still it seemed a surprise to hear. The government were after her as well as Kish now.

Ichigo felt tears falling down her face before she could stop them, and she sobbed; "Ryou, what am I going to do?"

Ryou looked at her uncomfortably, yet his tone remained calm, "We will hide you. You'll stay here for a few weeks. You can't go home, because they will be searching for you. But…" He trailed off.

"What?" Asked Ichigo weakly, feeling this was all to hard to bare. Ryou took a deep breath.

"We can't hide Kish…" He coughed, "It's too dangerous."

"What will he do?" Asked Ichigo, emotionlessly.

"That's why you need to talk to him, Ichigo… and only you." Said Ryou deeply, "We need you to find out why he is here. We need you… to send him home."

* * *

Thar we areeee! Done for now! SEEEEE Kish wasn't dead! Or at least... he was... but he came back, didn't he? How I haven't quite worked out myself yet, but heh... he got back, thats the main thing. Butttt ;; now Ichigo has to talk to him and make him go away ;; NUUUU... but does teh Kitty always do as she is told? We will find out. 

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you found it interesting. I thought the bit about how the aliens have different anatomy to us widened the story a bit... and would make you think. And I hope the handcuffing scene came out ok (that bit was... not nice). It will be nicer next chappie. And... dies just review and tell me what you thought XD I will take on board everything you say . Thanks for reading, byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	13. Finding emotions

**OMG I'm here again! Can I believe it? No! XD Yes... this took a long time to write again... I don't seem to have the best writing flow at the moment do I?**

**I can promise you the two month wait for each chapter isn't concious XD I started this chapter a while ago... but then things stopped me writing it... and then I got to a part and I was all "What would he say now?! Heck, he's nearly died!". I left it for a week... came back and it sounded terrible. So... it kinda ended up that I rewrote this about 10 times... so virtually none of the original text remains XD I could keep doing more and more to it... but I'd never get it up. XD I wanted to get exactly the right feel and in-character characters in here... and I still don't know if I've succeeded.  
**

**Problem is, as much as I luffers my Kishy-wish, I really really need to go remember what he is like XD I need to rewatch some of the anime and get it back in my head... I think it's why Ive been having difficulty. But anyway... after I have done that... I may rewrite this again. Thats if its unsatisfactory to any of you, the readers.**

**Remember last time I said this is a especially special chapter? Well, I'm afraid to say that that will be next chapter XD Sadly, I really really thought this scene would take much less time and space to write... but it didn't. There were alot of loose ends in there. So, this chapter is basically bridging the gap between Kish and Ichigo once more, and a display of both of their emotions and such. It does set up for next chapter, which I am hoping will be the emotional rollercoster ride (in a good way).**

Now for some well over-due review replies  
MewTangerine & Moonlit-Kris: In one word to tie up your review, SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! XD You both have a very good ideas there ;P  
Bishieluver01: Chances of a happy ending? 100! Promise . And since when did the Kitty do as she was told? And for that matter, Kish? And it's not worse then him dying... it'll trigger a nice unexpected event. You'll enjoy it!  
Dreaming-of-a-Nightmare: OMG! hugs Thankyou so much for the support! I was indeed put down by that review for quite some time... he was a very nasty flamer. Just for those who don't know/can't see it seeing as the review was deleted, I was reviewed by a flamer who claimed my story was full of crap and stuff. But anyway, thankyou very much for that... I needed it badly. Hugs I'll always continue writing this. I mean, what is one flame in 100 reviews?  
Neofeliss: -bows- I'm very glad your glad that he's alive. Do you really think that such a Kish addict would kill him off? XD And I thought that that bit about the anatomy might help... been planning to put it in for a long time As for the OOC Ryou, I see your point. However, Ryou, no matter how much it seemed so, was not talking to her about love XD. The thing I was trying to get across was that when you have been through something emotionally, like a plane crash with the person next to you, you are bound together by an emotion you can't describe. It's the same as when someone shows you every insecurity they have. Ryou was refering to that emotion. And thats right, Ichigo DOESN'T love Kish like that yet xD She's rather more fastinated.  
Foxfaery: Ahhh yes, the different anatomy! They are somewhat similar, because they are 2 different races of humans basically. However, take it this way: We grew up in a world that is kind, they grew up in a world which has very low temperatures and probably with more risks of infection and chances of death if they are injured XD They grew up in very different worlds As for the labratory idea, I was toying with that very idea for a long time... but it seems less likely I'll write it now. In the scheme of things... it doesn't work entirely with the rest of the story... plus I don't want a repeat of the last to chaps. As for Ryou, see Neofeliss' reply .  
MissYoui: I'm glad your enjoying it And the Treehugger gets in the way an awful lot. It took me 3 chapters to get rid of him, silly clingy thing XD And I'm definitely glad my plot is believable.

Oh, and to those who think this fic is ending any time soon, THINK AGAIN! I could write at least another 5 chapters, if not more Anyway... that took a very long time... sorry XD But there were some major issues needing to be brought up. NOW! Enjoy the chappie! 

* * *

Ichigo stood still, her eyes gazing into nothingness. Before her stood a closed painted pink wooden door, matching the colour scheme of the rest of the room.

All was silent, though not as silent as some silences she had been in. It was a nerve wracking silence… a silence before all was said, screamed and whispered.

As she listened to the ticking of a pink fluffy clock, Ichigo's eyes focused on a heart ornament, which hung from a nail hammered into the door. It moved slightly from side to side, it's rhythm calming her a bit. She focused on it, hypnotically trying to stop the thoughts that were rushing through her mind like a raging river.

Through that door, was the alien she had fought so much to save. Risked so much to find. Though he was found now, hopefully, she didn't know what to expect when she opened that door.

Ichigo felt nerves creeping over hear heart, and her mind go blank with worry. She really really didn't want to face all that was through that door. She just wanted to forget everything that had happened. She wanted to leave behind her emotions and worries… and the fact that she had to lose all she had gained that day. She just wanted to leave this all.

She could fight a million Chimera Anima's yet not face a few lousy emotions. Well… not lousy as such… just a possible source of pain. But it could mean much pleasure too.

This thought of pleasure beyond what she could imagine was why she couldn't stop a lingering desire in her heart from pushing her forward. Her… emotions for the green-haired alien from taking her over. Her anxiousness for him, like a mother to a sick child, dragging her on.

In those moments on the tower, he had shared not love or happiness, but his pain, desire and loss. He had revealed to her his weaknesses, his insecurities, his depression. He had shown himself to her in a way that had touched her so deeply, her emotions had changed so much in an instant. Though it may not have been as strong as her hate for him previously, these emotions, they were powerful, like a bond that was on the brink between formality and friendship. It was deeper then that though… like a fierce loyalty, yet the feelings of actual love between them were one-sided… Kish on the side of giving. Truly, there was no more obvious time than this, Ichigo had realised, when the fact that love and hate weren't actually all that different appealed.

As Ryou had said, emotionally they were attached. Kish had given Ichigo some of his soul… and she was yet to give him anything back. That really was what she was afraid of. She wanted things to stay, as they were, simple and lazy. She didn't want to commit again, to anything. Not even friendship. She didn't want to have to lose another being who meant things to her, even if they were just a friend.

Ichigo suddenly smiled, laughing internally at her contrasting emotions. She really did think too much. She had to face this, whatever her feelings, so what was the point of thinking them over?

Without any more hesitation, Ichigo pushed through the door and swiftly began to walk down the stairs. She looked ahead clearly, forcing all doubts into the back of her head.

It was even more silent down here. Almost clinically silent. Like the silence you find in a hospital… a silence that is meant to be.

That didn't make it any more comforting though…

As she turned the corner into the basement, she drew to a halt. The room was medium sized and very dark, but there was a slight glow coming from a vast amount of monitor screens. The roof, for one in a basement, was quite high… which meant it didn't feel claustrophobic. Although, the room desperately lacked the natural light, which did make it feel a little suffocating at times.

In the middle of the room, a bed with pale pink sheets stood solitarily. From where she had paused from going onward, she could see the covers bulging in the shape of a figure. However, the face of the figure was not visible because it was turned away.

Ichigo gasped silently, starting forward quietly as if it wouldn't be right to interrupt the silence.

Not a sound was being made. From what she could see, Kish looked… still. So… unmoving. And, she had noted, particularly pale…

Ichigo, despite seeing him… on the floor under the tower, had never really grasped the concept that Kish was really _that _ill. Ryou had made her feel he was ok… very ok… but this didn't fit.

Ichigo felt terror surge through her heart as she stumbled upon a thought. Could Kish be…? Could he…? Surely not…

She hurried forward, pace quicker than before and she came to stand right beside the alien. She stared down at him, his eyes were closed and his face relaxed. Was he paler then usual? Ichigo swore he was! And surely his breathing should be tired and exhausted… but she couldn't hear it…

No…

Her heart rapidly began to sink…

Then, something happened so quickly that Ichigo didn't have a time to react. Kish's golden eyes flicked open and his body jerked to life. He sat up swiftly, his hands reaching out to her face and so they were nearly touching her skin.

"BOO!"

Ichigo jolted backwards about a metre, and gave a cattish meow of terror. Her cat ears and tail swiftly popped out and she stood there, clutching her chest and panting with fright.

Kish chuckled, a devious smile coming across his face. However, he then stiffly leant back down.

Ichigo swiftly recovered. Her fear soon receded and in it's place came anger. All her care and worry about Kish had simply disintegrated. Now she could remember why this alien had annoyed her so much before! But… this didn't annoy her as much as it should.

Instead of her face contorting into an image of anger, she felt herself beaming uncontrollably. He was ok! Just like he was before! Though his face was still paler then it should be, his eyes were clear and focused and they held the sparkle of life she had always known.

"NYA!" She cried, almost half-heartedly, a scowl upon her face. "Kish! You scared me!"

Kish just continued to smirk, "Curiosity killed the cat, Kitten." He stated matter-of-factly.

Ichigo sighed. He hadn't changed at all. He was back to his usual self… it was as if none of those things today had ever have happened. What was she going to do with him now? There'd be no living with him

Kish's eyes glittered with triumph for a moment, but Ichigo didn't see his next reaction.

A pang of awkwardness and nerves hit her so hard, she was forced to avert her eyes and stare about the room for a moment.

Kish, bolder then her, continued to stare at her, his eyes filled with doubt. Ichigo stood a little away from him… almost by the door she entered into. They remained silent for what seemed like hours before the silence finally broken.

"It's not like the Kitty to be shy." He said quietly, "Or afraid. My Kitty has always been so curious."

Ichigo still didn't look at him, and focused on the floor. Kish stared at her, his face as smiling and cheeky as usual, but it didn't match the serious tone of his voice.

Ichigo felt so much doubt again, in front of his warm stare. She had nearly killed him with what she had said. She had seen him nearly die. She had very nearly lost him. How could he be so warm after she had driven him to madness?

She glanced up quickly at his face, before dropping her gaze again. She couldn't look at him right now. She was too full of guilt. She wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered suddenly, her throat choked. Her voice trembled a bit as she spoke. He eyes nearly overflowed with her tears. She just hoped Kish understood she wasn't referring to her current actions, but what she had happened before. It was a sorry for everything she had ever done to hurt him.

"I never really hated you. I… just…" She said, looking around anxiously. Her ears wilted.

However, Kish didn't look angry or upset at her in the least. He smiled at her, though he knew she wouldn't see it, and simply stated,

"Well, you can always make up for it later. I have some ideas." He giggled, his voice carefree.

There was a few moments silence before Ichigo erupted into laughter. Ichigo felt relief flow over her, and gratefulness that Kish was so forgiving. Her tears dissolved in an instant, and she looked up at him, smiling. "Typical." She muttered, in reality feeling greatful he hadn't reacted badly.

As she continued to gaze at him, he took his eyes off her. His eyes focused on the duvet, and he swiftly pushed the bed sheets off of himself, swinging his legs around so that he could sit and face her.

As Kish sat up, Ichigo could see the extent of his injuries. His chest was bandaged tightly from around his armpits, to just before his stomach. The bandages were bathed in blood…

Ichigo only just managed to stop a cry of shock from coming out of her lips. However, she remained focused on where the stain of blood lay…

Kish smiled, and chuckled, following her eye line, "I've been in much worse."

"Sorry!" Yelped Ichigo, forcing herself to look into his eyes instead.

However, as their eyes met, it was Kish's turn to avert his eyes.

Ichigo could see that he was going through the same thing she was. In that moment, his confidence was faltering, like hers had. They had been through a hard time… it was perfectly natural to feel awkward. Ichigo reminded herself that. And, he was perfectly sane… and mentally stable. This was the normal kind of insecurity, a nervous insecurity…

Ichigo watched him nervously, feeling slightly saddened. Still, it wasn't like Kish to seem so unconfident… especially around her. He was always so loud and cheeky… uncaring of what she said. This wasn't right. This wasn't him. This was not Kish…

Or was it?

Ichigo blinked, as if seeing Kish as he really was for the first time. He was an alien… an alien with different biology, different mindsets, different behaviours, different cultures, different past times… he was different. He had even come back from the dead…

She didn't know a thing about him. Not one. He was barely a stranger in normal human relations.

She had seen so much of him at the same time, though. So much. She had been a victim to his perverted-ness, felt the depths of his passion as he died for the first time for her, and experienced his madness and insecurity first hand. She had watched him die twice, and mourned for him. In fact, without knowing it, he had crept into her life, even though she hadn't wanted him to.

Ichigo suddenly became solemn, looking at Kish strangely. Kish looked back, questioningly, and Ichigo sighed.

"Why aren't you dead?" She suddenly asked, her voice emotionless. Kish blinked, opening his mouth and closing it again.

"I saw you fall Kish. I saw you get shot. I saw you dead on the ground." She said quickly, too quickly. Her face hardly moved as she spoke, as the horror of it all was relived in her mind. "I looked into your emotionless eyes. I listened to your still heart. You were dead, and now your living."

Kish swallowed, and looked at her. Ichigo could see he looked vulnerable again, utterly speechless. Although, like the hyperactive alien he was, he soon regained himself.

"My life is a mystery to you, hey Koneko-chan?" He said, licking his lips, "I've succeeded in amazing you then? Finally!" He paused, a grin passing over her face. He gazed at her momentarily, and then looked at his nails.

"I have some tricks up my sleeves, you know. Some amazing things that your race would never be able to pull off." He turned to her again, his amber eyes blazing into hers, "I have more power then you can imagine."

Ichigo was indeed mystified. She gawped at him.

"Who **are**you, then?" Ichigo asked, her voice questioning and trembling slightly.

Kish jolted at the question, looking into her eyes. Ichigo was amazed at the look of surprise on his face. Quiet shock was held in his eyes, along with deep deep happiness. However, Ichigo could still detect a proud smirk, a feeling of victory.

As she saw this, Ichigo remembered that she had always ignored him, resisting Kish. She had always viewed him as an enemy, and she had never once listened to him. She had never asked him who he was in all this time. He had just been an alien to her. Kish must have yearned for this day, the day she said actually listen to him as him.

However, there was something much more shocking overcrowding her thoughts. A feeling making her slightly fearful.

As gazed at him, studying his form and staring into his soft, happy gaze, a feeling was building. A wave of emotion was covering up all her doubts. Excitement was getting rid of the nervous fear, and replacing it with fearful curiosity.

She wanted to know who he was. She wanted to know Kish. Genuinely and honestly.

She couldn't believe it. She really really could not.

Her mind had flickered back to when Kish had held her by the school, admitting how he felt. She had suddenly remembered it, and with it came back the desire. The desire to feel like she did at that moment again. She wanted to know him and be connected to him like she had been back then. She wanted to see him for the first time.

Though she had no clue how, Kish had finally broken through to her. She wanted to know Kish. Kish was winning… he was winning over her and her reasons. He was winning her over.

_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?! _Ichigo felt herself screaming internally, feeling breathless.

Ichigo inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. However, she found herself breathing thoroughly for the second time, as Kish finally opened his mouth to speak;

"You want to know?" He said tauntingly, a smirk of mock mysteriousness spreading over his face. "Koneko-chan is curious?"

Ichigo's face became full of awe, and she stared calmly upon the alien. An excitement beyond any other was continuing to take over… a curiosity and adventurousness that could kill her.

"Kish," She said, swallowing, eyes glittering, "I'm finally giving you a chance to speak. You always…" She trailed off, finding it embarrassing and hard to admit, "wanted me to give you a fair chance. Now I am."

She trailed off, becoming serenely calm again. She fixed her gaze into Kish's eyes, showing him how honest she was being. Kish smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want that? You're not playing with me, Kitty?" He asked calmly. It seemed to Ichigo that he doubted she really wanted know him to again.

"The kitty has been thoroughly de-clawed." Said Ichigo with a giggle, looking playfully at Kish.

Ichigo had no idea what was up with her emotions. They kept changing so suddenly, she couldn't keep track of them.

Kish laughed, "Well then, are you ready to be amazed by my strength? Surprised by my prowess? Intimidated by my intelligence?"

He leapt off the bed, as if to illustrate how strong he was. However, it seemed he hadn't quite recovered yet and his legs slowly buckled beneath him, leading him to thump harmlessly onto the floor.

Ichigo laughed loudly, unable to contain herself, "Strength? Prowess? You'll need to learn how to walk again yet! And anyway, I've beaten your amazing-ness more then once before."

Kish purposely let a look of mock hurt spread over his face. His eyes glittered, and he rose up magically off the floor.

"Fortunately, I don't need to." Kish said, floating a few centimetres off the ground.

"Show off." Said Ichigo with a shrug, her eyes twinkling.

"Anyway, Ichigo," Kish asked, slowly edging towards her, "Why do I have to stay in this… place? Its so… hot."

Ichigo looked embarrassed, "Sorry about that… we have nicer rooms upstairs but Ryou said they weren't safe enough. If the… people who hurt you had searched here, you'd be found in an instant. I'm a little hot too…" Ichigo barely had time to finish before Kish began to speak,

"Ahhh, it wouldn't have been secluded enough up there for us anyway." Said Kish with a smirk, "Though, it would be nice to get a bit of fresh air. How about we go find somewhere nice and private outside in the dawn-cool air?"

Ichigo looked at him, trying to not to laugh at the perverted smirk on his face. He was so cheeky! Of course she'd say no to that! Who did he think she was?

Then a flicker passed through Kish's eyes and he caught her pink orbs with his amber eyes.

"Then again, we could always stay here." He said with a wink, "We could always get rid of some clothes. That would cool us down."

Ichigo stared at him, unable to perceive what he was jokily hinting at.

Suddenly, going outside didn't seem such a bad idea.

"In fact, staying here suits me perfectly. Forget what I said about going outside." Continued Kish, bending his legs up into the cross-legged position and slowly landing on the ground.

Ichigo coughed, unable to stop a grin passing over her face, "You'd be so lucky." She cried. "However, Ryou said that we could easily go outside for a while… as long as we don't go far. I doubt anyone would be searching for us at 3:00am in the morning."

Ichigo moved forward reached out for his arm. Slowly, so to adjust to his weight, she pulled him up off the floor. Wincing, Kish managed to stand upright, however he still wobbled badly. With a sigh, Ichigo draped his arm around her shoulder to support his weight and let him lean on her.

Kish pouted, "I still think it'll be too cold outside."

* * *

**Can it beee? The return of Pervertedness to the Kishiness? Yes it could! Was it in character? XD Was any of it in character? XD I worried so much about that. Was this chapter good? Was it well written? Did it flow ok... for an awkward chapter? Heck... I could keep doubting over this XD**

If you hated it, tell me. If you loved it, tell me XD Review if you feel C ya next chap!  



	14. Displaying Emotions

**Wow... sure as heck I took a long time to update this!**

**Heya Jellybeans! Sorry this took so long... I can't tell you how sorry I am oo I started writing this the day after the chapter before this went up. And then... I got writers block --. I struggled for weeks... and then 1 night... I got it! That amazing idea I needed! I was looking forward to writing the next day when... I lost access to my files and regular internet due to computer being unplugged. When I got it back (a week or 2 later), I was in the midst of the exams... and worse... I had lost that inspiration -- BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD! Holidays finally came... and I went on holiday. Finally whilst on holiday... I remembered my inspiration... but I didn't have a computer XDDDDD I got back yesterday, and wrote solidly for 4 hours-ish? I thought to myself... Its my birthday tomorrow (WOOT! 16ness!), I'll give everyone a present... (which was given at 12pm my time because I wrote solidly for another 4 hours) AND HERE IT IS!! YAY! I DID IT FINALLY! Very sorry about all this though XD If I only get 1 review, I know I'll deserve it for keeping you guys in waiting for so long.**

**On to business. This chapter was... difficult oo Not as difficult as some others... but hard. I had a hard time making it sound accurate, and having all I wanted in it. This chapter is VERY emotional... and you begin to see a little about the other sides to Kish and... OMG why he is actually here! Though... do look out for a full account in later chapters. Kish seems to be a very read-between-the-liney person XD This one's kinda... fluffy XD Perversion and passion is in here... pure IchiKishy XD FINALLY! But this will remain in minor editing stage for a while, till I'm happy. Kish may be a little OOC here... at some points... but try doing all this as Kish XD Its HARD!**

**EDIT 24/04/08: Heya squids Here's the review replies I promised XD Note that I have kinda... answered more then some of the questions asked in some cases XD So if you want my thoughts at the moment of writing, I suggest you read XD**

**Lozzieh: DEFINITELY good XD I missed perverted Kish :( Luckily, I can SAFELY say the ultra-depressive Kish will NOT return XD  
EmoLollypop: I LUFFERS KISHY-WISH! I was EXTREMELY flattered when I read your review blush, and I thankyou very much for the compliment XD However I do say that I have NOT written the best thing on this site XD I've seen much better Although, I am happy to hear you liked the plot twists! Heck... they felt like such a risk when I wrote them, but it seems to have worked out :) Also, I must say that idea crossed my mind a long time back... and recently it recrossed my mind... however I don't know whether I will use it yet XD If it does, it will be heavily edited XD Your plot idea was tres super!  
Neofeliss: XD I feel like such a muse... I seem to have inspired you more then once judging from your previous reviews XD Do get writing I will read and review anything you write... because I'm just like that XD Come on though! You didn't think Emo-Kishy-kun was going to stay forever did you?! XD That scene was actually never planned (it was a spur of the moment thing) so I'm glad it worked XD One day... I will be gramatically perfect. I WILLLLLLLL.  
Bishieluver01: Refer to what I said to Neofeliss. Emo-kish was never going to last very long It was... simply there to... make relationships start blooming  
Kurisuten Ichikish: XD I will continue to write this until I think it needs to end To be honest, I COULD make it last over 30 chapters if I wanted to REALLY go in depth... but I've learnt from experience that going slow merely agrivates readers so I'm trying to avoid having too many chapters if humanly possible. However... as I see it now, I can see there being at least 20 chapters, perhaps going to 25. It all depends how I decide to end this... which is currently VERY undecided XD. I have this planned up (rock hard plan) up to the end of the next 1 or 2 chapters. After that, it'll be deep thought time XD  
MissYoui: Yay! I'm glad I gave you some temporary breaks from your boredom And thankyou for the information on how the in character characters were XD It was helpful Sadly... I can see many doubting the awesomeness of this story, as you put it, but it's probably because I'm completely strange XD I'm _VERY_ (and you can see how sorry I am by the bold italic and underline which I NEVER use together) SORRY I didn't get this updated very quickly -- It was beyond my control... I could have had this story out at least 2 months ago if I had access to my files and computer -- I can't tell you how peeved I was. XD Lawl... I didn't know TMMSHE was a drug... XD I like that idea :D  
Goldenstargirl: Awww Hug You're so sweet ;; XD Thankyou very much for your encouragement :) I really wouldn't be able to write this without any of the reviewers I have I'm glad you think I'm an amazing writer I try XD I guess your right really XD Sadly I will always have some degree of self-doubt -- Thankyou VERY much  
Foxfaery: Damn review system T-T! That's happened to me once or twice! Anyway, I decided to take things slowly when it came to developing Kish and Ichigo's relationship. The way I have ALWAYS seen things to be is Kish was once just being perverted and suddenly he found himself feeling something more... and Ichigo couldn't recognise that because of her stubbornness, love of Masaya and so on... so it meant I had a nearly blank canvas when it came to developing Ichigo's feelings towards Kish Kish was going to have to work pretty hard to get through to her... which is why the romance scenes have been few with lots of dilemma in between so far. I figured it would be most realistic this way. Even in this chapter, as you will see, you don't learn a massive amount about Kish... as passion comes slowly. I have always wanted to create a _realistic _representation of love... which is why it IS so slow. I can't stand (with no offence meant) fanfics where within 2 chapters of Kish seeing Ichigo, their kissing and so on oO Doing this was unlikely to gain me as many reviewers (especially since I had SO much MxI in here oO) but at least I was happy with how I was writing XD You will learn LOTS more about Kish in the next few chapters... these few will be the MOST fluffy in my fanfic, and the most eye opening (I have lots of little titbits planned :) ). CONGRATULATIONS on picking up my subtle hint XD Its nice to see you recognised it XD AND I wouldn't fear about that news for a bit... and foreshadowing I actually have no clue (theres 2 directions I'm considering taking...) XD Thanks for the great review. Hope you enjoyed the insight into why this is going so slow XD!  
KishhuNeko: LMAO XD I have an ULTIMATE fan? W00t! Who would have guessed? :) I'm glad my story is awesome XDDDDDDD**

**Also I am fully aware there are some He's rather then She's and vice versa here (and some odd problem with theres, theirs and they'res as well occationally. I blame the coursework --) which I will go through and fix a little later XD I'm too tired (damn the non stop coursework for a week oo) to do so right now.**

**OOOO and I was considering doing some TMM beta-ing XD This would be very limited (and then I'd open it up to a massive amount because I have like... a 4 month break coming oO) for now... but I think I'd enjoy doing it XD If any of you are interested, do say, and I MAY consider betaing for you XD I specialise in moody, emotional fics... and I /think/ I could help you pace your idea's if you need help with that XD But anyway... I'll shut up.**

**Update 16/05/08 - Went through and adjusted some of the writing. Like I said, I wasn't happy with some of it so I went through and changed it. No major details have been changed, another 500 words have just been added, not including these AN's XD**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Pushing open the pink door with her free hand, the elf-eared and cat-tailed beings immerged into the cool night. Her other arm was wrapped around Kish's waist as he leant on her, trying to keep balance. As she opened the door, the crisp night air rushed in to meet her face, and she gasped slightly, taking in a gulp of cool fresh air.

Soft moonlight glinted on the grass before them, its silvery light highlighting the earth's beauty perfectly. Ichigo could hear not one sound from the harmonious world. This was the short amount of time where the animals of the day were peacefully sleeping, and the nocturnal ones were finally coming to rest. Lasting barely an hour, this seemed to be the time the very earth went to sleep, even the air coming to be still with only a slight refreshing gale blowing through the nigh now and again. Ichigo found it ironic that the even the world seemed to be echoing her emotions tonight.

Kish sighed peacefully, unwrapping his arm from Ichigo's neck and lowering himself gently to the ground, coming to rest on the lush lawn.

Ichigo took a breath of fresh air as the weight was taken off her shoulder, sighing with relief. Kish was heavier then he looked. She let her eyes scan the world for a moment, absorbing the amazing atmosphere into her mind. She felt her heart beating rapidly, and she wished for the wind to take away her fears.

Ichigo, wordlessly, sat down beside him. It felt such a sin to break this quiet… so wrong to not sit and appreciate this beauty.

The cat girl shivered, striking upon an awful thought. Yesterday, she had nearly lost this world, her world, for the second time in a week. Had Kish succeeded in his… plans, everything she had taken for granted would have been crushed. Her entire universe had almost been ripped apart… this beauty destroyed and lost forever.

"Your world is very beautiful, you know." As if someone had been reading her thoughts, a low voice from beside her spoke up.

Ichigo turned to look at the alien curiously. He was sat casually beside her, looking completely comfortable in his skin, like always. His pale skin was lit up brightly by the silvery moonshine. The mood of the evening was reflected deeply in his golden orbs, his eyes shimmering at the excitement and peace of the evening.

Upon the sight of his gleaming eyes, Ichigo found herself being transported back to that time outside the classroom… when Kish had spoken so passionately to her. Just the thought of his emotions that day made her shiver, and nerves rise higher up within her again.

She hadn't felt like this since… since… Masaya. Their first date. She could remember feeling the same odd nervous… but exciting jittery feeling back then... But surely… surely…

"You're very lucky." The green-haired boy continued, his voice returning to normal, and his face gaining a Kish-ish smirk.

"I am." Ichigo uttered quietly, not sure what else to say. She was stricken by nerves. For now, she couldn't seem to think of a reply for the most simple question..

Ichigo felt frustration rise within her. This was indeed _just _like dating Masaya for the first time again! She could feel a mixture of nerves and slight embarrassment jumping within her again. Such a stupid feeling at a time like this! This _was _only Kish after all!

She paused in thought, and then added hurriedly.

_Not that this is a date._

_Because it **isn't**_.

However, she had to agree it was like a date in some ways. In this place, there was nothing else but each other to focus on. No one but each other to talk to. They could not rely on anyone else to spark a conversation, or flatten the nervous energy in the air. It was just them now.

That, frankly, terrified her… but she couldn't help feeling slightly thrilled too.

"Aren't you glad we came out here instead of staying in there?" Ichigo found herself saying with a smile, her voice taking on a natural feeling tone, "There's so much more to see out here…"

Kish giggled, and from the way his yellow eyes glimmered Ichigo could see that more then one perverted response to that question had entered his mind.

"That's what you think." He said eventually, giving her the same winning wink he had shot her teacher that day.

Ichigo found her cheeks beginning to redden slightly, and she coughed nervously.

"What?" Cried Kish innocently, laughing internally at her reaction, "You said you wanted to know me!"

"That's NOT what I meant!" Replied Ichigo, unable to stop herself from smiling at him slightly.

How the heck did Kish manage to, every time there was a nervous pause, break the ice and spark a conversation?

"It's not?" He asked puzzledly, his eyes looking at her sadly and face falling dramatically, "That's a shame!"

He let out a breath, and turned his gaze from the stars above to her rosy eyes. The alien's face remained warm and smiling, however Ichigo could tell from the look in his amber eyes that his perverted-ness had gone, replaced with a calm seriousness.

"So, what _do_ you want to know?" He asked quietly, with a relaxed smirk.

Ichigo gasped slightly, feeling her heart leap.

So this was it?

They were going to sit here and talk to each other… seriously. They were going to have a proper talk. No more perverted comments, just pure truth and emotions. Just like outside her school… except, this time nothing was going to be held back.

Ichigo felt choked, nerves taking over her as she continued to gaze deep into Kish's eyes.

"Urm…" She uttered, trying to make it look like she was just thinking.

What could she say? What did she want to know? Why was she so nervous? Why was she so excited?

"Ichigo…?" Asked Kish, a devilish smile spreading over his face. He could sense her hesitation.

Ichigo jolted, "What's your favourite colour?" She said, the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. As soon as she asked it, she felt a feeling of complete embarrassment take her over. Why had she said that?

She saw a glint pass over Kish's eyes immediately, and his mouth slowly twist into a smile. The cat-girl could feel her cheeks beginning to flush with colour.

"My favourite colour, Kitty?" He said, with no trace of a chuckle, "So that's what you've wanted to know about me.?"

His smile widened, and he looked at her boldly, "You know… you could have asked about my planet or my origin or why I'm here but…" He finally let out the inevitable chuckle, "But…you decide to ask me my favourite colour?"

Ichigo remained silent, too humiliated to speak. She opened her mouth to speak, but not one word would allow itself to pass through her lips. She could feel herself freezing up… losing the ability to reply properly.

Why in the world was she so nervous?!

After a moment, Kish looked at her with a smirk, and turned away.

"It's pink." He said easily, glancing back at her, "You'll never guess why."

Ichigo coughed, unable to find one appropriate reply within her stupid mind. She wanted to growl with frustration. Why was this so damn difficult? Why was she acting like this? What had happened to her Mew Mew courage? Why wasn't she just asking him outright who he was?

"Shy, Koneko-chan?" The green-haired alien, broke into her thoughts, his eyes tracing the stars again. "I've never known you to be like this, you know. You've never been anything but sarcastic to me…"

Ichigo blinked, and retorted instinctively in her old sarcastic tone, "Well… I've never seen you to be anything but perverted and stalker-ish."

Kish's expression loosened instantly, a grin appearing, "Here comes the return of the old Kitty-cat!" He said cheekily, "Oh, Koneko-chan, is that all you think of me?" His eyes glittered with the challenge, "A perverted weirdo after attention? An enemy who likes to wind you up? Just a stalker?"

Ichigo opened her mouth to come back with another sarcastic reply when a thought erupted in her mind. Kish's playful questions had struck an unusual note within her, which made her bite back her cynical thoughts, leaving his questions unanswered.

Just a stalker… Just an enemy…

What _was _Kish to her? Not once in her mind had she made up her mind.

What was she to him?

She had always thought Kish was just an enemy with a distinct love of mind games. He just happened to be a pawn in his game. She was just another human… an enemy on his ancestor's former planet.

Yet… surely she couldn't say the same now? Kish had changed so much towards her. She had thought of him as an ally, perhaps even a friend, more recently, but…

Had she been right the first time? Was she wrong?

Within an instant, the Cat-girl found her mind swimming with what seemed like fragments of contemplations, all fighting for a place in her unwilling head.

_Yesterday, he killed all those people… all part of a plan. He lied._

_He expressed his love for me. He came for me._

_He was mad on that tower because I ignored him. Literally mad. He wasn't an enemy_

_I saw emotion._

_He loves me._

_He's an enemy. He never loved me. It was a lie._

_His world is fine now… why would he stay here?_

Ichigo stopped. This wasn't making any sense. None of these fragments were making any sense. They weren't orderly, and they were just idea's being randomly brought out. Only one thing was certain in her mind and the idea of it made Ichigo's heart heavy and her head light.

But surely… she had to be wrong. She _had _to be. She swallowed nervously.

"Kish…" Ichigo started, her voice clear yet quiet, her mind feeling glazed. Heart beating fast, breath quickening, mind quietening. Time began to still so every moment seemed to last twice as long.

Kish turned to look at her, silent. Ichigo saw his eyes reflecting the seriousness she had in hers, like a mirror.

"Why did you come here?" Ichigo asked, her voice curious, trembling, happy and sad all at the same time. The answer to this question would mean either an end or a beginning to so many things.

Kish looked back, his eyes widening for a moment in slight surprise at the unprovoked question. His eyes locked with hers, and Ichigo felt a flutter in her heart as she saw, as if a switch had been flicked, a raw emotion she recognised appear within them.

That passion. That passion was back. That amazing, pure emotion, that Kish had only been kind enough to show her once, was back again.

"I never lied to you, Kitty." Whispered Kish, his voice calm and low but capturing pure excitement and fear at the same time. "I wouldn't lie to you. I never have."

He paused, letting the silence fill the gap for a few moments.

Ichigo felt her heart pounding in her chest, and her mind drain of worry. She was overcome with the feeling Kish was showing to her. An emotion with such power that she was unable to think of anything else. It answered so many questions without the use of one word.

"I told you I came back for you, and I did." Uttered Kish cooingly.

"But why?" Asked Ichigo, her mouth moving to say the question she was subliminally thinking that that time.

Kish paused again, and his eyes became glazed for a moment as he searched his mind.

"Why?" Kish said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Why? I have often asked myself that and not once have I come to an answer." His eyes then brightened, and a smile erupted onto his face, "Who would have thought a perverted feelings could become romantic?"

Ichigo smiled, guessing the words he hadn't said, but meant to say. She had been right. Her eyes told her all she needed to know. Words could not describe his emotions, but she understood it like a song without lyrics. However, this time she couldn't conjure up one feeling of nervousness, or any worries for what this spelt. She was too thrilled to care. She loved this emotion. It was so powerful it made her want to laugh and cry. So pure… how could it exist? It exhilarated her, making her feel so overjoyed that she wanted to reach out and hug him. She never wanted to let this feeling go…

Then her smile dropped.

From her mind a question appeared, sending a chill echoing through her body. Like suffocating ivy, it crept over her body, strangling the amazing positive feeling and leaving behind a soul full of horror.

This wasn't so simple. She couldn't ignore the truth. She couldn't have this emotion without knowing all the sides.

Without any warning, she turned away, her breath becoming quicker. She left behind a startled Kish, feeling unable to look at him.

The answer to her first question had simply created a more horrifying second.

"Kish." She asked, swallowing hard. She focused on the ground beneath her, trying to ignore her senses. She could feel Kish' hurt at her turning away, and it made her feel miserable. She felt her heart beginning to break, a bewildering and crippling sadness overcoming her…

"If you came back for me, why did you kill those people?"

Tears began to form in Ichigo's eyes at the complete replacement of those incredible feelings with the most terrifying and shattering emotions she had ever felt. Never before had she felt so sad… She didn't want to look at Kish. She didn't want to see his reaction, but warily she lifted her gaze.

The sight made her heart stop.

Kish was unrecognisable. His face had changed so much in the space of a second, it seemed barely possible. The sight of him made Ichigo gasp, and a tear very nearly rolled down her face.

Kish looked devastated. His eyes lowered and dull. His smirk gone. His breathing short.

He slowly raised his eyes, seeing her horror-filled face, revealing to her his guilt filled eyes and his pain stricken face.

"Ichigo… I…" He said quietly, every word an effort, "I never meant to…"

She watched as Kish's gaze was lowered again, his sadness truly taken over his soul.

Kish needn't have answered. The look on the alien's face said it all.

Ichigo took a deep breath. She already knew the truth. She already knew that Kish wasn't faking these emotions… something within her was telling her to trust him. Though many would have called her foolish for trusting him, she could not help but do so.

She knew Kish hadn't meant to kill those people. Something must have brought him to such a low that he lashed out at everyone in that way. She even felt mean for doubting him now… In fact…

Ichigo felt her soul being tormented. She couldn't take this much longer. She had had a hand in this, she had been the cause of his lost sanity back on that tower. Whether it was her fault alone, or only partly her fault, it didn't matter. She had hurt him deeply. That was what sent him into such… madness.

Ichigo reached forward, and slowly leant over to wrap a comforting arm around his waist. Her eyes were filled with tears, as she felt herself uttering the words she had said many times before.

"I'm so sorry." She said, letting her gaze latch onto his.

Kish looked back, his eyes brimming with tears, his face still racked with guilt.

"I…" Started Kish slowly. Yet, he trailed off almost as soon as he had started, his expression changing without reason in the middle of the sentence. His eyes suddenly flicked from guilt to a more interesting emotion, and his face became peaceful. To Ichigo's surprise, a smile spread across Kish's face, and his tears seemed to evaporate. Once again, she was left with the serious, passionate Kish, though she had no idea what she had done to bring out this side of him. Kish coughed, regaining himself.

"I once hated your kind." He said quietly, "I once hated what you did to this planet. I hated your stupidity. I hated that you had all this and you threw it away every day. Polluting this place for your own luxury. You shouldn't have the right to live if all you brought was suffering upon yourselves. To me, every human was a monster, taking advantage with their intelligence, and instead of helping the earth, killing it."

"But… you changed that." He continued, his eyes glimmering with admiration, "I once thought your kind were all beasts… with no right to live. Even when it came to caring for your own kind, all I saw was hatred, terror and greed."

He paused, continuing to gaze deeply into her eyes. So deeply that Ichigo felt that he could almost touch her thoughts… yet, for some reason, she felt comfortable with that.

"But, you showed me that your kind weren't all bad. Though you have your faults, you still do your best and strive for peace. You showed that there were positive things in this world. Like compassion… like friendship… like love. You fought so bravely to save your kind, and more importantly this earth. You fought for justice… and respected you greatly for that, as an enemy fighting for a similar thing and later a friend. Even when the odds were against you, you and your friends kept on fighting. That was the reason why I thought your race should suffer on the tower… when you betrayed me… I…"

He trailed off, and Ichigo felt that that sentence was best left unsaid. The green-haired alien paused, letting one of his arms reach around her waist. Ichigo barely noticed. She was frozen. She couldn't even think. She was hanging on his every word again.

"There was more then that, though." Said Kish slowly, as if not sure how to approach the next bit, "I found myself on your side. With my new knowledge of your race Rather than wanting to be there to be an annoyance, I found myself wanting to be there to be with you. I mean…" He paused and shook his head, as if trying to get his thoughts straight. "I liked you. I found myself…" He paused and gave out a chuckle, giving up that trail of thought completely. Kish was obviously not one for romantic speeches…

"Well… I just tormented myself over why you didn't want to be with me… why you constantly loved that… other guy."

Ichigo could see a slight flicker of the old jealousy Kish had always had for Masaya. The moment was brief, and soon the alien had relaxed again. The pink-haired girl flicked her eyes back to his face.

It had changed again. His eyes now echoed an emotion she recognised as reluctance. He looked at her.

"In the end, you showed everyone the depth of your love for him on that final day. I realised I'd never win you over then." A slight sadness entered his voice, "But as I said on that day, as long as you continued to live happily, I would be happy. If it meant you being with him… I was fine with that. But… things are different now… and…" He smirked, giving her a cheeky glance, "Well… I guess I just missed the excitement of playing with my kitty."

He continued to smirk at her, purposely pausing before announcing;

"That, my Kitty, is why I came back."

Kish finished, leaving the words hanging in the air.

Ichigo was overwhelmed.

Everything and nothing made sense. Why did Kish love her? She didn't know, but the depths of the emotion she felt from him… the pain he had gone through for her… it was almost beyond her comprehension.

Not in a million years would she have guessed those feelings had run so deep.

Why did they run so deep? Why? Why? Why?

She wasn't amazing. She wasn't perfect… yet he loved all of her enough to want her to be happy, at the cost of his own feelings. He had spent a lifetime rejected by her… yet he still cared for her.

That was the most amazing thing he could give her. His love.

She looked at him, her heart flipping and her head even lighter then before. She felt so happy yet she didn't know why.

"Thankyou, Kish." She uttered breathlessly, her eyes filling with tears "Thankyou for caring so much." She swallowed, her eyes not moving from his. She forced the tears back, feeling stupid at feeling so emotional.

Kish paused, unwrapping his arm from around her waist and sitting back from her a little. A grin spread across his face, and his eyes glittered as he sat back. In barely an instant, he seemed back to his casual cheeky self.

"So…" Kish beamed at her, "That answer your questions?"

Ichigo smiled contentedly, "Yes." She said frankly.

Kish folded his legs to sit cross-legged on the grass, "Well, my sole question to you is this…"

He trailed off for mock emphasis, raising his eyebrows. Ichigo listened patiently, wondering what the question would be.

Kish took a deep breath.

"Wouldn't you like to get to know me in the other way now?" Said Kish with a giggle.

Ichigo blinked, processing the question.

"YOU PERVERT!" Shouted Ichigo.

However, she found herself letting out a laugh. For some reason, she couldn't inspire herself to be annoyed with the green-haired boy tonight. She was feeling so totally comfortable beside him now.

Feeling oddly at ease in being herself, she began to slap the green-haired alien on the shoulder, her blows weak and playful. Kish erupted into howls of laughter.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. After all this, he still had the humour to be perverted?

Kish eventually stopped laughing, and fought for his breath. "Ok, ok! That wasn't the question!" He cried. Ichigo stopped her unrelenting whacking, and he looked her in the eye.

"After all that, do you still want to know who I am?" Kish asked finally, asking for an honest answer.

Ichigo didn't think for a moment before replying.

"Yes."

Kish smirked, "Ok then! I think I'd rather show then tell you… so… are you ready to trust me?" He said casually.

Ichigo blinked, processing the question, wondering what on earth he could mean.

"I take that as a yes." Said Kish, giving her a wink. He was obviously eager to show her whatever it was.

Before Ichigo could protest, she felt the green-haired alien gently teasing his fingers between hers. The last thing she remembered was the sound of a Kish clicking his

* * *

fingers, and Kish's hot hand in hers, grasping her tight.

**XD I bet every single one of you can guess where they are off too XD I'm gonna have my work cut out next chapter... gawd XD Hopefully next chapter should be more prompt! Thankyou EVERY SINGLE one of you who have read this fanfic, and waited so patiently I will continue writing this till it is finished for all of your (and my) pleasure I will look forward to any review you give XD If you hated it, do say.**

**Also... my request on questions (Come on! It wouldn't be my fanfic if I didn't have a few!) would be: Did it flow right? Did it move too fast? Did it seem realistic? Did Kish seem a little OOC (he did to me oO)? Basically... Constructive critism would be liked **

**Thanks for reading! See you next time! Brace yourself for an eye-opener next time! BYEEEEEEEEE**

* * *


	15. Who I am

**Wow, we're finally here again! Seriously, it feels like centuries since I updated this... though definitely not since I wrote the fanfic XD I wouldn't be lying if I told you that I've been working on this for the past 2 weeks, and even before then the first 1/4 was written XD. Seriously, this file was opened every freaking day... only to be greated with yet more writers block oo I seem to suffer horrifically from it. I knew what I wanted to happen, just not how to fit it together. GAHHHH o-o. Anyway, at least we're here now XD Get ready for one giant AN.**

**This chapter is meant to shock you (NO KISH ISN'T GOING TO DIE AGAIN o-o) and slowly bring you into a massive thought bubble. Here, we learn alot of things... and it kinda adds onto next chapter. However, this chapter is meant to develop more then Kish's character, and those of you who liked things like the little "aliens-anatomy-is-diffy" titbit will like this chapter XD. Most importantly, the morals of this story will begin to shine out here. I said in the beginning that I hated the lack of morals in the old ending, and I would put them in and here they are. Do expect them to develop even more. This chap, I pretty much set myself up to fail... but I'm hoping I succeeded XD I shall be interested on the views on what I've done particularly this time.  
**

**Review replies (hopefully they will be brief XD I apologise if you didn't get your own reply this time... this chap is long enough as it is XD)  
_MissYoui_: Hehe, hearing it should be how TMM ended is music to my ears XD I'm very flattered XD Last chapter was pretty much fluff on a plate... I'm so glad I've gotten to that sort of stage now XD I'm not even someone who finds anime/manga characters attractive... but I can tell you you're not the only one who wants to be Ichigo in that chap XD This chap is a little different I must say, but I hope you'll find it as good  
_Kisshu Neko_: I'm very glad you feel I'm a great writer I do try XD. As for the rating question... I can't say that didn't raise a slight giggle from me. No, I do not intend the rating to ever go up on this fanfiction XD I really don't think I need to to get the idea of love across. Plus... I don't exactly have any urm -cough- experience in that area XD  
_Bishieluver01_: XD I know! Its so out of character! I non-dramatic-cliffie. Sadly, I'm true to form this time XD Please don't kill me.  
_C.Rose_: XD That line... gawd... I'd love to say I worked hard on it but seriously it was the first thing that came into my head XD Gawd, I'm so glad it explained 'everything' XD Try cramming a meter wide beanbag into a pot 25cm wide and you'll see how much trouble I had XD Though, do expect further information this time ;P hangs out flags YAY! Its damn-good!  
_Lozzieh_: You'll find out where they are going soon, patience XD Kish and Ichi are generally cute ;P Especially Kish.  
_Foxfaery: _I'm glad you reviewed XD I'll keep pming you if you need XD I must say... one of my pet hates is unrealistic romance. It's why mine has taken... what... 14 to get there? I'm serious about character development so... it wasn't gonna happen any faster. I will be continuing to take it slow... but I'm speeding up somewhat in this chapter... because thoughts are falling into place for both characters. I'm so damn glad this flowed ok XD And I'm glad it /was/ realistic. I did think Kish was a little OOC, but he's changing and showing different sides so I felt it to be ok XD I'm glad you did to, and EVERYTHING you said made sense XD I must say that line was my favourite this chapter... "song without lyrics" will definetly be used again XD You could be right with the more to it thing ;P I'm glad you are prepared to wait XD My inspiration comes in small bursts oO. You're just like me XD So I don't get confuzzed  
_Goldenstargirl (via pm)_: I'm pretty touched you went at such lengths to review the chapter :-; I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and you felt it was deep and passionate. I wanted to create something special Ichigo isn't Ichigo without her questioning... XD So I had to. What some writers here seem to forget is that characters experience doubt, and not always do everything fit into place easily. It's also good to hear it was in character (take a look at foxfaery's AN for more on that XD). I'm glad you like the calm, peaceful side to him too Thankyou VERY much for your encouragement I REALLY appreciate it. Seriously Seriously, this review helped as alot **

**Before you read this, I need you to keep in mind that this takes its roots from the MANGA universe once again, and I highly suggest you reread the AN's in chapter 1. Though the stories of the universes may seem very similar, and I have been tempted more then once to use aspects of both, there are some main differences that change the plotlines slightly. For the sake of consistency, I am continuing to use the Manga Universe. Please bare in mind that if this was done under the anime universe, it would have been shaped very very differently due to the filling scenes that were put in. In the Manga, there were NO scenes of that odd place the aliens hang out (that place with the bricks like a temple), and there was a metallic looking space ship at the end too. Equally, there were no scenes of alien buttons/computers what so ever. There was however, one odd scene where Kish was locked in a healing pod thing with glass… oO Aliens had glasssss XD Meaning… I had pretty much a blank canvas when it came to materials in this chapter. Yes, this does sound like an authors rambling, and I have to admit that most of this is, but it's pretty necessary for those who are wondering why I wrote the what I wrote. This sounds confusing as heck, but all will be revealed when you find out what I've written and where Kish took Ichigo ;P**

**Now I shall bring the AN's to an eventful close. Haha, I've still managed not to give this all away :D This chapter is VERY VERY long, but I hadn't the heart to split it into 2. The first half would have been too uneventful to seem good, and the second too short XD But anyway! ENJOY THE BIGGEST CHAPPIE** **YET!**

* * *

Ichigo jolted, feeling like a beam of electricity had just ran down her spine. The odd sensation making her feel like she had just jolted herself awake after a fearful dream.

Ichigo's eyes opened, feeling like they had just blinked for a millisecond.

A puzzled feeling grew in her heart, as she found green light pouring into her brain. The shock at such brightness made them snap closed again. An odd glazed feeling swiftly covered her brain, joining the puzzled sensation. She dared not try opening her eyes again.

She was very confused. VERY confused. She couldn't think for confusion, odd emotions began to overcome her, making her feel like she was suffocating. Fear, loneliness, and the horrid feeling of being lost.

It felt like the earth had suddenly been wrenched out from under her, her body not changing position but the world transforming beneath her rear. One minute she had been sitting by Kish, talking to him and feeling happy, and now… she had no clue where she was. Everything had changed.

The heat felt different, the light was different, the sounds sounded different, the earth felt different… even the air felt different, tasting sweeter and cooler in her mouth.

Where was she? What was happening? And why had it happened?

Ichigo couldn't believe this. Why the heck was she feeling this way?

She sat there for a moment, eyes closed to the light, her mind thinking of nothing in particular before the first sound reached her ears.

"Ichigo?" A voice suddenly, seemingly coming out of nowhere, entered her brain, echoing around in her dizzy head. Ichigo's body jolted from fright, her eyes flicking open instantly from pure instinct.

The light blinded her once again, her eyes feeling sore in the sudden brightness. Yet, this time she found herself unable to close them again.

She sat there, unmoving, her feelings of fear heightening and her heart skipping a beat as the sights of the world entered her mind.

Nothing was making any sense. Nothing at all. She couldn't even remember who she was, such was the terror that was rippling through her soul at this time.

Her senses had been right.

Her entire world had changed, at some point within the last few minutes.

Around her, everything was different. The surroundings, the weather, the time… everything.

Where there had been a blank space before, there now stood trees, which seemed to tower far further then physically possible above her. The luscious canopy sheltered the world from the majority of the day's rays.

Where the weather had been warm by her standards, the wind now blew a chilled breeze against her skin. The temperature felt unusual to Ichigo's unaccustomed body, and if she had not been sitting in a place particularly touched by the sun's warm rays, she would have found herself shivering.

Where the light had been barely there before, it now rained down upon her, dappled and made green through leaves. There was no trace of night now, the sun high in the sky.

"Ichigo?" Asked a voice, tinged with worry, again. The sound of it made Ichigo inhale a deep breath. She recognised that sound… Thank God… there was something recognisable in the alien atmosphere. After a small amount of glazed thought, the cat-eared girl found her mind finally grasping onto reality.

"Kish?" Asked Ichigo, her mouth feeling dry, her voice shaky. She moved her head to look at him, the entire world swaying as she did so.

"That's right, Kitty." Said the green-haired alien, as her eyes fixed upon his gently smiling worried face. "Are you ok?"

Ichigo blinked, feeling a rush of emotion at the aliens face, her body relaxing at the sight of him. She even found herself holding back unwanted tears, so much was the relief that he was here. Someone recognisable was here with her, in this an unrecognisable place. She began to breathe again, her fear retreating but her confusion remaining.

"Where am I?" Ichigo's voice displayed her bewilderedness. Her gaze still glazed, as she took in more and more of the sights around her.

She couldn't help but notice that the trees were very… green here. And the grass very lush…

"You're on my planet!" Kish giggled, not able to contain himself at the sight of her confused face, "I think I better let you get over the shock first before saying any more. This must be very… confusing for you."

She felt a small tight reassuring squeeze around her hand, and in an instant she realised that Kish's fingers had not moved an inch from where they were before. She couldn't quite believe that she hadn't noticed…

Sitting upon the lush greenery, they both remained silent for a while. Ichigo's eyes flicked here and there, her eyes trying to take in every last sight as if she felt it would all disappear in a moment. As her senses began to return to her, the glazed dream like feeling receding, she found the sounds of this new world reaching her ears.

These sounds sounded noticeably… alien. Yet, the sounds weren't as alien as she had expected. She had had no idea what she had _thought_ the noises of an alien planet would sound like, she found herself feeling it didn't really sound distinctly alien-y. It sounded much the constant chatter of wildlife. However, this wildlife was like nothing she had ever heard before, the species were unknown to her… and never in her life had she heard animals be so loud!

After what seemed like a lifetime, yet was really just a few minutes, Kish stood up. His hand was still in Ichigo's, so when he was fully standing, he wordlessly beckoned her to stand.

Ichigo did so, her mind clear again now.

"So…"Began the cat-girl, feeling slightly out of place in this world, "This is your world?"

"Yep." Kish beamed, his excitement at her being here displayed clearly upon his face. He looked at the girl beside him, seeing her still looking about in amazement.

"Really…? This is YOUR planet?" Said Ichigo still not completely back to herself. She couldn't yet quite believe she was here… so odd was the idea. She had to make sure she was hearing right.

"Uh-huh." Kish nodded patiently, raising an eyebrow. "I told you it was better to see it rather then hear it, didn't I?"

Ichigo found herself nodding… though she hadn't the faintest idea why. She was too overwhelmed with all the sights, smells and sounds of this world, Kish's world, to answer properly.

If this had happened any time other then today, Ichigo would have started an argument with her perverted friend over the lack of warning. Yet… today… she couldn't muster even mock anger at the alien's swift actions.

Kish watched her, smirking one tooth crossing his lip, "So do you actually want to see things… or are we going to stand here all day?" He said playfully, tugging slightly on Ichigo's arm.

"Sorry…" Ichigo replied lightly, turning to look at him, "I'm a little overwhelmed…"

"I noticed." Kish said flatly, making Ichigo giggle at his tone. He spoke no more, as he slowly began to lead her, his arm strongly round hers, through the tree's and deeper into the forest.

Ichigo remained silent for a bit, feeling so much comfort in just having Kish beside her that she felt no need to ask questions, happy letting the green-haired boy lead her. Kish seemed quite intent on showing her his planet, so he was quite pleased to be able lead her. She was quite content in having some time to let herself soak up some of the surroundings.

As she had noticed before, the greenery here was very… healthy. It was so full and luscious, she couldn't believe such shades of green existed! And around her feet, lush grass stroked her feet. Occasionally, she and Kish would cross through large patches of alien flowers shone brightly in random places, dotted through the lush strands of grass.

A sweet scent, like that of fresh flowers, leaf-litter and damp earth, hung around the air wherever she went. Though it changed from place to place, sometimes smelling like fresh roses, other times like sweet honeysuckle, and occasionally some scent new to her senses, a gorgeous smell was there where ever she went. The air was cooler here… fresher… sweeter… more fragrant then that of earths, and soft winds intermittently blew it into her face. It was so delicious, she breathed deep and wondered why earth's air was not the same…

However, the thing Ichigo noticed most of all was that this planet's plants, weather and make up was not like that of Japans. Yet, it wasn't distinctly alien either. It reminded the cat-eared girl of some of the far off places in earth she had never visited… those with cooler weather, wetter climate and generally different features.

Ichigo continued to ponder the area around her for some time, before she realised that the tree's were beginning to thin, and the sounds of nature starting to fade.

Kish smiled at her, "Not much longer to go now, be prepared."

"Where are you taking me?" Ichigo asked finally, seeing the alien's eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Don't be so impatient, Kitty!" He grinned, "We have all the time in the world to get there… but if you want to be there quickly, fair enough!"

Kish loosened his grip on Ichigo's arm, leaving only his hand in hers, started to speed up the pace. Ichigo, who had felt the change in speed pretty surprising, found herself being yanked forward. Kish had begun to run full pelt with her tagging behind him, as if she were the lightest rag doll. Ichigo found herself desperately running beside him, trying to keep up with the somewhat swift-footed alien.

She felt her legs burning as the surroundings sped past her, and she was about to yelp that they should slow down when the tree's ended abruptly and her and the alien sped out onto a grassy plain.

Kish halted unexpectedly, and Ichigo flew forward, only just skidding to a halt in time.

The new sights streamed into the cat-girls eyes, before she could even think of where she was. Ichigo stopped dead as her eyes fell upon what lay before her, her emotions draining from her in shock.

"Wow…" She whispered. Kish looked at her with a blissful smile, and then let go of her hand, taking a step back so she could absorb all the view.

She didn't even have to guess where Kish had taken her here or why… she knew already. She knew by looking at the surroundings. Alien dwellings, spread out randomly in a carelessly laid out row, stretched a off for a short distance parallel to where she stood. Yet, she found that, once again these houses struck her as slightly familiar. She had expected the houses to look more alien… different… perhaps made out of unusual materials. Yet, the houses weren't all too different to those of earth, in fact they drew some parallels.

Unlike Earth, where many of the houses were made of brick and plaster, the houses she could see were all made of dark wood. Not like a wood cabin in the Alps, nor a barn but something completely different. Though the homes were squarely based, with 4 walls, the walls curved, slowly at first and then sharpened, inwards meeting at a four way arch at the top. Such an odd shape for a house… they reminded Ichigo slightly of oddly shaped tee-pees. Yet… they didn't look rustic like tee-pees… because each of them had windows, with glass pains.

But what surprised her most was that each and every house looked newly built. They looked like they had been there for days…

Ichigo blinked at the thought, before shaking her head and dismissing the idea. Probably a type of wood she'd never seen before… those houses had almost certainly been there for ages.

Whilst taking in the surroundings, the cat-girl suddenly heard a small unfamiliar giggle from beside her. Ichigo instinctively turned to look at the sound, and her eyes settled upon an unusual site.

Her jaw dropped open.

As clear as day, there stood five young children, hoping around in a dance-like way. Shrill giggles were said between them, as they took their own joys in playing s nonsensical game.

That definitely wasn't a sight Ichigo had expected so see, but it Ichigo smile all the same. The scene reminded her of the children on Earth. If it wasn't for their alien ears, she could almost have mistaken them for humans.

"It's odd looking at a different planet, isn't it?" Kish's voice finally came from behind her, seemingly too soon.

Ichigo turned to look at him, a smile fixed upon her face. As her eyes met his, the cat-girl felt a flutter of emotion in her heart. Kish's eyes were filled with a dreamy look, as if he was living in pure bliss. His eyes face was all smiles. Ichigo found herself feeling utterly flattered and happy again. Kish enjoyed her company so much… and he held so much passion for her. He had brang her here to show her everything he had lived with… he was showing her his soul. Yet, she hadn't ever shown him anything of herself to him, or even displayed her true feelings for him in return.

Kish chuckled to himself, his eyes darting away from hers to look at the giggling infants. Ichigo's eyes instinctively followed Kish's gaze, and followed suit in watching their games once again. The young aliens had now taken to a game of chase, and they were running full pelt away from one young alien, weaving in and out of houses as if the world were merely there to play around. These houses, astonishingly, had no fences, so the young beings were able to run about them as they pleased.

Ichigo couldn't believe how happy these children looked. They looked so… free and joyful, as if there wasn't a care in the world. These offspring were going all out in their games, purely enjoying the sunlight as if it may disappear the very next day. Such a contrast to those on her planet, who would growl at the idea of playing such childish games, preferring to watch television or stay inside instead…

Yet… as Ichigo watched these happy children, her mind began to grow puzzled once again. Ichigo had always been under the illusion that the conditions on this planet were nearly inhospitable… and the alien's had lived unhappy lives. Why, that was what led them to try and get their old planet back, wasn't it? Ichigo felt a pang of nerves in her heart, and she felt a sudden unwanted distrust for the alien behind her. If things were so terrible here… why was this world so full of beauty and why were there blissful smiles upon the young ones' faces?

Ichigo shook her head in confusion, and Kish turned to look at her concernedly.

"What's up, Koneko-chan?" The green-haired alien asked, his voice light, interested but his tone indicating he had not realised Ichigo's mood change.

"Your planet…" The cat-eared girl had snapped into her former feisty self in an instant, and her tone was now distinctly mew-mew-like, "I thought this planet was too hostile to live on? That's why you tried to take over earth?"

Ichigo's voice clearly displayed a business like quality, and her voice was tinged with slight suspicion. However, judging from his reaction, Kish wasn't at all bothered by the change in Ichigo's stance. In fact, his eyes glimmered evilly for a second, and a devious look spread across his face. Ichigo suddenly remembered that Kish wasn't one to take a challenge of loyalty to heart visibly. He would fight back, not showing any of his inner emotions on the subject.

"Ahhhh" Said Kish cooingly, his eyes widening "You really haven't changed a bit, my Koneko-chan! Old habits die hard, eh?" He grinned at her in the way he used to every time they met, "Good to see. It's just like old times."

"I could say the same of you, Kish." Ichigo looked at him exasperatedly, her features displaying her tiredness at his games, but her face still twisting into an unwanted slight smile. Ichigo couldn't help but lose her cool when Kish replied in such a way. Kish chuckled, mysteriously floating up into the air, and peered down at her, much like how he used to do.

"Thing is," Kish said casually, taking extra time to say each word thoroughly, as if enjoying her confusion, "this version of my world hasn't existed for very long…"

Kish's words and voice was like that of the elf-eared being Ichigo had learned to hate back in her mew mew days. So playful and riddle-laden… so much like Kish. Yet, from the loving look in his eyes and the smirk on his face, Ichigo instantly knew this wasn't like old times. She could tell it was all a game, like the one he played when he came back to earth. He had nothing to hide. Ichigo felt relief flooding through her again, her brief moment of doubt in the alien's motives gone instantly as if it had never existed.

"What?" Cried Ichigo, rolling her eyes at the aliens purposely-made-obscure words. The cat girls eyes held the fire of her superhero self, yet that flame was only held in playfulness and not for offence. It was so easy to slip back into the old teasing fighting game that Ichigo barely recognised she was doing so.

Kish stared down at her, "Ah, it seems Koneko-chans memory has failed her, hey?" He giggled, "Seriously, Kitty! Your own leader gave us the means to revive our planet! Surely you should remember that?!"

As if a light had gone off in her head, Ichigo recollected the fact she had so idiotically forgotten. Of course! Ryou had given them the last of the Mew Aqua to heal their planet!

"Mew Aqua…" Muttered Ichigo, in her ignorance feeling the answer to be not all that momentous, "What was your planet like before then?"

The question seemed one of not all that importance, yet as the cat-girl uttered it, the effect it had upon Kish seemed somewhat odd. Kish's face visibly dropped, not completely but enough for Ichigo to see that that question was of more significance then she had first suspected. Slowly, the green-haired boy snapped back out of his playful self, floating back down to the ground, a curious change coming over his features. Ichigo could see from the glint in his eyes that the memories of this planets past face were not happy ones.

"Heh, Kitty." Kish smiled vainly to cover up the frown that seemed sure to show itself, "It was different to this. In fact, it was nothing like this."

He paused uneasily, and looked around, as if contemplating his next move. Within his eyes, a look of increasing secrecy and invulnerability grew. For the first time in her life, Ichigo was suddenly distinctly aware of how many things she didn't know about the alien.

Kish sighed quietly, as if wishing he didn't have to look back at the memories, but then his gaze returned Ichigo once again. His gaze was filled with a quiet confidence in her, and some complex feelings Ichigo couldn't decipher.

Kish eventually reached his decision, shown by the way his hand reached for hers. Gently entwining his fingers between hers, he muttered, "I'll show you…"

As Kish slowly began to walk, with her hand in his, Ichigo remained silent, unable to think of anything that would help the situation. The feeling between them indicated that at this time, she should simply listen and try to understand. She didn't know why, but she had gotten the feeling that whatever the answer was to her question, it was of a great significance to Kish's existence.

The stroll was brief, and before long Kish drew to a stop. Ichigo blinked out of her quiet daze as Kish turned to her and shot her a semi-confident smile.

"Now," He whispered, eyes now accepting the task at hand, "I'm going to show you where my people lived back when the planet was not what it is now. It's dark down there, so stick close to me. I can only show you some, because not everyone are living on the surface yet."

Ichigo blinked, as Kish turned away to look at the destination. Down there? Whatever could he mean? She was used to Kish speaking in riddles… but usually they weren't this elusive.

Slowly, Kish started to move again. This time, Ichigo fully took in the journey, trying to work out where they were going. Ichigo could sense that Kish wasn't his usual confident self, and it put her on edge. Could where they were going really be that bad?

Even in the last two minutes of their journey, Ichigo had no clue where they were going. In fact, she only became aware of their destination when Kish suddenly took a sharp turn. The dawning of the fact of where they were going hit Ichigo hard, the cat-girl inhaling sharp breath in shock.

Before her, there was the mouth of a large gaping tunnel dug into the ground. Surrounded by large rocks, the earth sloped slowly downwards until it was level with the cave, the earth giving way to stone.

Kish mutely led her on towards, ignoring her shock in seeming numbness. Ichigo felt a distinct feeling of fear being emitted from her alien friend, and she immediately felt herself wanting to run from this gaping hole. In fact, she didn't even want to know the answer to her question if she could avoid this place completely; such was her dread in that instant.

Kish kept the dawdling pace as he led his Kitty down the slope, not even looking back at the rays of sunshine as he stepped into the cool darkness of the tunnels. Ichigo's panic heightened, as slowly the light began to disappear behind her as Kish led her deeper into the passageway. Ichigo was surprised how prominent her fear was in this place, as usually places such as this would not have bothered her. Yet, this blackness seemed so depressing and choking… Ichigo could feel all her happiness and curiosity leaving her.

The further they went, the more suffocated she felt. Soon, she realised that they were going further and further downwards in a confusingly winding tunnel. Worse still, the tunnel was growing narrower by the second; giving her the illusion that soon the tunnel would become so small she would drown in the darkness. Down here, it was nearly pitch black, and Ichigo had no idea how Kish was managing to find his way. The more they advanced, the more Ichigo's apprehension grew, her only comfort being the constant presence of Kish beside her, and his comfortingly warm hand.

"It's ok, Kitty" Uttered Kish, sensing her fear. His grip on her hand was dropped, and Kish's fingers crept around her waist to give her a comforting hug. Ichigo, who would usually put up a fight against this sort of contact, found herself finding intense reassurance in this gesture. Pressed against his body, her cat ears dropped submissively as she let her body relax in his grasp. "I'm here… don't worry. We'll be there soon."

Ichigo nodded, exhaling as some of her terror receded.

As Kish promised, the trip only lasted a few more minutes before the tunnel began to widen again. The light began to dance, before her as the light from an unknown bounced through the tunnels off the walls. Finally, Kish led her round one last turn and they found themselves in a large chamber.

Ichigo gasped, as her eyes fell upon the expansive cave spreading before her, carved out in the rock. Unlike the tunnel, it was lit dimly by firelight, emitted by a blaze in the middle of the cave. This light was reflected off the strange unfamiliar rock, bathing the surroundings in a slight orange glow. The ceiling was low, and it only hung a quarter of metre above her head, which made it feel claustrophobic even though the floor space was massive.

Yet, the darkness was still there. Even though she could just about see, the shadows were still about them. Not even the greatest fire could chase away the feeling of how enclosed this space was. No natural light was down here at all, as not even the smallest shard of sunlight could penetrate a place this deep in the ground, even if a hole was dug into the ground from above.

Though the fire blazed, the temperature was oddly chilled, which made Ichigo shiver slightly. The air was dry and very still, making Ichigo choke and gasp for air.

Yet, what struck Ichigo most was what this cave contained. Upon the floor, thousands of beds were laid, made out of thin fabric. Pots, made from what looked like a metallic but rocky substance, were sat by the fire, containing many foreign substances. Clothing similar to Kish's were lain by the beds, all of varying sizes.

The truth stung Ichigo like a bee, the size of what this was making Ichigo gasp, disbelieving her eyes.

Ichigo found herself beginning to breath heavily, feeling suffocated by the air, darkness and the truth she had just struck upon. She turned to Kish, eyes wide.

Kish returned her look of sadness, his stance staying confident but his eyes telling of all the emotions he was going though. He let go of her, taking a few steps away as if needing the distance to stay sane.

"Yep, Koneko-chan." Kish answered the question she had not yet uttered, "Most of my race lived down here… down in the darkness. When my ancestors arrived on this planet, they found it covered in meters of thick snow. It was stormy all year round… and the only place that was hospitable was underground… We had to come this deep to escape the cold."

"So, you lived down here all your life?" Ichigo whispered, unable to raise her voice anymore in the dry stale air.

Kish nodded, "No one down here ever saw the light of day. Too cold up there for most."

Ichigo's mouth opened in horror. Never seeing the light of day? Living underground in these cramped conditions? Generation after generation living in the cold darkness? What life of hardship had the aliens suffered?

As Ichigo looked about the large cavern, the weight of the situation bore upon her more and more heavily, making panic rise within her.

It all made sense now. Every last word and action Kish and the aliens had said made sense.

"That's why we worked towards returning to earth… and awaited the day Deep Blue awoke." Kish said, his gaze hiding his emotion well, "Things were so hopeless here… it was Its why I joined up. Everything seemed hopeless."

A wave of emotion swept over Ichigo for Kish, feeling sickened by the thought of how he had lived. She would never have thought that he'd have a past like this. She had always just thought Kish was a happy soul, with a past as good as hers. Now she knew the truth, she found it hard to bear.

Ichigo felt tears filling her eyes, as she thought of the aliens, huddling by the warmth of the fire. Little pale-skinned beings, which had never even felt the sun on their face, desperately clinging to life. The children listening to stories of her own planet, the one that used to be theirs, a planet so beautiful and kind, it must have seemed like heaven. All taking comfort in the promise that, one day, they would return to that amazing place. The older hands, wanting to make their childrens' and their own imagined paradise a reality, building and making technology. Every soul working towards the day they would return to the place they dreamed of.

All to find their planet was no longer theirs.

What a sight it must have seemed to them when they finally returned! Their own world belonging to new beings that lived a life of luxury. Creatures who, in their own greed, exploited their planet, whilst the world suffered for them. Animals dying from the over-exploitation of the land, humans neglecting them as if they didn't exist. The tree's and plants dying from the pollution they created, even when the world gave the it's all to support them. People who sat in doors, hiding from the sun as if it were the least precious thing in the world. Yet… these creatures still complained that things weren't perfect, as if the world was a terrible place.

Ichigo could imagine Kish's anger at the things human did. She could see now why he felt humans were beasts and felt they should die. Kish was right, all humans did was bring pain upon themselves, and ruin all the things they were given. She could see why he felt that people were better off dead, and why the world was better off without them. His world was wrecked from the beginning, whilst hers was filled with beauty and was kind to them… and all humans had done was wreck it.

Ichigo felt her throat beginning to close, her breath coming harder as she felt emotion smother her. Tears involuntarily ran down her face, as the truth of Kish and his race's past hit her hard.

She could see why Kish had not wanted to bring her down here now. This place was filled with so many memories of pain; he hadn't wanted to face it again. She felt like she was suffocating her. This place did not only reveal truth about Kish's lifestyle, it exposed the reality of her own world.

Yet, the thing that shocked Ichigo so much was the fact that Kish had shown her in the first place. This was Kish's past… his pain… his soul. Why? Why show so much of himself to her? She didn't deserve it… all she had ever done was bring him pain. Why did he trust her so much?

Ichigo blinked, turning her tear-stained face to look at Kish. Swallowing hard, she gazed deep into his dulled eyes and uttered one single word;

"Thankyou…"

Kish nodded, and his eyes began to glimmer with quiet happiness. A pure look of love for her showed briefly upon his face for a mere second, before his Kish-ish smirk returned.

"Ah, now." He grinned, as if this place had never affected him in the first place, "Shall we return to the surface? There's a lot more to see then just a few old tunnels. I could show you a lot more about me then what is down here." He winked.

Ichigo realised he was back to his mysterious self again, and she couldn't say she wasn't relieved. Ichigo wasn't sure how Kish meant the other comment, but it made her smile weakly anyway. Kish was so elusive… he could show his soul one minute, and be back to his usual perverted self the next. It made her smile…

Ichigo looked back round at the cave for a brief moment, before wiping the tears from her eyes and giving a nod to Kish.

Kish smiled, and offered her a hand to grasp. Ichigo took it gratefully, thinking nothing of it.

As they made their way up the tunnel, Ichigo found herself reflecting on all she had seen. She was more peaceful now, the shock of the moment gradually fading, pondering upon what Kish had shown her.

As she did so, she finally struck upon a thought which shocked her so much, her jaw nearly dropped open. This planet used to be covered with thick snow… and now it was grassy and green… and it had all changed almost instantly with the introduction of a tiny substance. How could that be possible?

Is that really the power of Mew Aqua? Ichigo asked herself. Originally the changing of the planet had seemed something so little… but now she realised how bad it was before it seemed one of the most miraculous things imaginable. What was this strange glowing matter really? And how could it have changed a planet so much.

A giggle from beside her, "I haven't ever seen you so speechless before, Kitty!" Kish chuckled, slipping his hand from hers and using it to glomp Ichigo to him. "Have I finally tamed the Kitty-Cat?"

Ichigo growled internally, struggling out of Kish's grasp. "Of course not!" She cried, realising as soon as she said it that it was a tiny bit harsh, "It's just… a lot to take in, that's all."

"Hmm," Came Kish's voice from the darkness beside her, a sly chuckle rising in the air, "I think I have! I got a hug from you with no quarrels earlier."

A swift elbow in the ribs soon ended Kish's assumption, and the green-haired elf coughed.

"Well, you did say you wanted to know me… and I've shown you now." Kish whispered dryly, "I'm not all giggles and perversion, you know."

"That could be debated…" Ichigo replied quietly, a smirk spreading across her face

Kish chuckled, and they lapsed back into a comfortable silence again, as they continued to walk

Ichigo couldn't believe she was in this situation. She truly couldn't. If she had been told yesterday that she would have been spending time with Kish alone… she would have swiftly rejected the idea. Yet, here she was. However, the oddest thing about it was she was starting to like it…

Kish had shown her amazing sites, some amazing, some awe-inspiring, others sad and truth bringing. Although some of the things Kish had shown her places which had broken her heart, she was grateful for it. So very grateful. Kish, though feeling vulnerable at times, had continued to show her all the places he knew, taking great joy in it. He walked beside her, smiled at her, and comforted her, whatever she needed when she needed it. All whist showing her an undying love for her, as if she was the prettiest of flowers, as if she was the most amazing thing in the world.

Ichigo couldn't have felt more loved or flattered by anything else in the world… and the fact that Kish had dedicated so much of his life and thoughts to her… it made her heart flutter wildly inside her to think about it. She hadn't thought such things could exist. Never in her wildest dreams. And now she was even starting to see the old alien she knew in a new light, that perverted wise-cracking alien she had come to know before. She could no longer summon her old anger at his comments… she could only fight back half-heartedly…

Ichigo's eyes widened, what in the world had Kish done to her?!

As the cat-girl's thought trail ended, so did the tunnels darkness. Slowly, the light had began to return to the tunnel as well as much needed oxygen. Ichigo broke away from Kish, her eagerness to leave these dark depressing tunnels taking her over. Kish watched her do so, showing no eagerness to run himself.

A solitary erupted from the darkness into the hot sunlight, not stopping until she was a few meters away from the tunnel. Gulping in the cool air greedily, she raised her head to look at the sky, a smile spreading over her face. Closing her eyes, she felt the chill wind rush past her, rustling her hair, and the sensation of the sun on her face.

After being in that tunnel, she was so glad to be able to experience these simple things!

As she stood there, wallowing in the day's light, she closed herself to everything but the sensations of existing. Yet, she would not have done so if she had realised what was lurking in the shadows, hidden by the long grass.

By the time she opened her eyes, she was fully surrounded, her exits blocked. Even the tunnels were inaccessible now.

A growl arose in the air and Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Her gaze settled upon a grey figure before her, a shiver ran down her spine.

Ichigo swallowed heavily… beginning to back away from the creature, eager to get away. She needed to get back to Kish…

But, as she spun around, she drew to a halt.

A panicked feeling began to engulf her heart, and she held her breath.

Merely a metre away, three large dark-pelted wolf crouched, their eyes set upon her as they edged forward in a hunters crouch. They had sensed her vulnerability, and as if she was a lame deer, so were not even attempting to hide themselves. Their eyes glittered with blood-lust, and they snarled viciously as if enjoying playing with this pitiful creature.

The pink-haired girl daren't move. She was frozen to the spot. One move and these beasts would attack her, killing her in seconds. There was no escape route available… and not even Kish could help because he was back in the cave. Even so, he would definitely not be able to provide much help against so many creatures.

As fear overtook her, and all of her sensible thoughts abandoned her, only one damned thought was within her head.

_I'm trapped…_

* * *

**Mwhahahaha! Back to the old cliffhanger, as promised XD  
I was hesitating when it came to ending this way, as it seemed eventful enough, but it sets me up nicely for next chapter. It may seem random now, but without this ending you wouldn't find out anything cool :D  
Well well, I told this was a discovery filled chappie, didn't I? I hoped to write this in such a way that you could see the relationship developing, whist trying to keep the planet down to earth. I did not want to blow people away with out of this world things. In the end, though you see Kish's planet in all it's glory, you see a very small section but JUST enough for you to get a taste. I wanted things to seem realistic, but out of this world at the same time.  
And somehow I managed to write this entire thing without making an entire OC XD The alien children didn't even have a body description.  
I hope some of you picked up on the morals... discovering what I've been building towards. :D Theres more to come yet.  
This chap was supposed to be sad yet eye-opening, and I hope I succeeded.**

Now for the questions: Were they all in character? Did the planet seem realistic? Did the mood strike you? Did this achieve what it was supposed to? Did this develop Kish? Was the pacing ok? Was the speech ok (I had a heck of a time with it)? Was the planet described well?

Hehe... yep... pretty nervous about this. I hope you liked it Do review saying whether you liked or hated it and why XD It would really help Hopefully writers block will stay away for next chap! C ya soon peoples!


	16. Of friendship and pacts

**Whootness! I'm finally here! XD I feel like I've been writing this for absolute yonks... 2 entire months! That went so quickly!**

This chapter, in reality, was actually one of the easiest to write. It's been planned from BEFORE the very beginning. However, when I finished chapter 15 I was completely lost XD It took me an entire month just to plan this chapter, because it's... very complicated. You'll see XD But generally it was one of the most fun to write. So many little Kishy snippets... and romance... but a hell of alot of explaination. My warning to anyone who EVER writes a fanfiction with Kish in, DO avoid large explaination scenes, they are HELL to write in character. Ichigo generally just nods along... and gets confused... so you get so bored of her quickly whilst he's doing so. Ah well... this chapter is pretty unique.

**When looking at this chapter, I would draw you to the title of this fanfiction. 'Kish' 'Ichigo' and '-romance related words-' are nowhere to be seen... and THATS because when I set out to write this, I wanted to make it MORE then just a romance novel based on the TMM universe, I wanted to add to that universe. I wanted to develop characters, develop their pasts, show (or rather make up likely sounding) things you** **never thought of. The title of this story AIMED to create an alternate ending, MEANING that eventually this will end in an actual ending, not just a fluffy romance. This chapter is very much a widening of knowledge. The backstory of the aliens begin to be seen even more. We take a look at OLD concepts that were never explained. All of it... is entirely made up XD I had fun interwovening the old ideas with new. HOWEVER this chapter is also fluffy. Very fluffy. Originally, it was going to be 3 times more fluffy, but the 2 times have been moved to next chapter because this took up so much space o-o I hope you guys like this, because... it's very out there. However, everything is used to set up the morals for the end of the story.**

**Now for review replies, as always:  
GlowingGreenEyes: Thankyou I'm very flattered to hear you like my writing XD Kish is hilarious to write... I lovers him XD  
Lozzeh: XD I'm not THAT great. But I'm glad you luff it I don't believe it's perfect... but I'm flattered anyway XD  
Property of Eriol: Wow... Kish no longer owns you? XD I hated leaving it there too... but the amount of words in that chapter was already MASSIVE so I had to leave it like that... plus, isn't it funner to wait? :D  
Foxfaery: Haha, I love surprising people XD Makes a story so much more interesting when you go somewhere totally different, but equally as satisfying, then expected. I don't think I'd have had half as much fun writing them on his spaceship (o-O) or bedroom XD. It's good to hear you don't mind cliffhangers... I don't either XD. They are just so... good when it comes to writing... because then people want to come back to read more 0:-) as well as setting you up nicely with something to say the next chapter. Yep... their romance is slowly getting there XD This chapter is rather more rapid... (no, it's not an "ILU without much build up" chapter) but it is getting to the point in the story when realisations are beginning to happen. The morals will become more noticable with time ;P. Thankyou for all the feedback. I'm glad you could imagine Kish coming from there... and his character is coming together well, that's something I worry about alot. Writers block DID stay away this time... it was just a chapter I had to plan alot XD It's so nice to know what to write for once. Hmm.. more to Mew Aqua? ;P Quite possibly. It was part of this chapter once... but you'll have to wait for a future one now ;P. Haha, I'm an expert rambler... so it's easy to translate ramblings XD  
Kish's Kittycat: He might... or he might not get there in time... ya never know ;P I'm glad I write well and you love my story  
C. Rose: Haha, I LOVE shocking people ;P My interpretation, though it fits in technically with the look the anime gave, is all written as it is in order to... well... you'll have to guess what the morals of the story are to find that one out I also see alot of the world as an underground place... but I decided purposely not to go into the extensive tunnel because... It'd so difficult. The wolves NOT being described as alien-ish was a concious decision on my part. You'll find MUCH MORE out about why the planet is as it is next chapter It was gonna be this chapter... buttt... XD Next chapter, you'll find out more about alot of things... and that should be explained. However, I DO agree that, whatever I'm putting next chapter (no clues from me :D), Kish should at least be a tiny bit sore. I will be editing my story in light of the things you have mentioned anyway Thanks for drawing it to my attention... I kinda forgot Kish should be in pain XD  
Safaia Bara: I'm very flattered you like it Congrats on finding it (?)! It's great to hear you love every aspect of it I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the entire chapter Thanks for the encouragement.  
Goldenstargirl: As always, thankyou for your very extensive review and encouragement! I would answer it in detail... but it'd make my A/N's as long as my fanfic XD I will say though, I'm glad you noticed some of the subtle writing things I put in there, like how Kish is slowly softening her up... yet Ichigo is STILL being Little Miss Mew Mew XD And that Kish never stays quiet for long (in the original draft, HE DID and I only added that in last edit) XD I'm sincerely glad it worked so well You also get my golden star for managing to uncover one of the lines of thought I will be exaggerating fully throughout the rest of the fic I'll leave you to guess which piece of your review. Thanks so much for your feedback! All I ask is that next time when you write a review you don't give yourself a headache XD  
Cherryl: Welcome back Nice to see you again. Thanks for all the reviews I hope you're happy with this next chapter.  
And thankyou to all of my reviewers for reviewing, even if I didn't reply to you this time! (I don't like leaving people out XD)**

Without further ado, on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo held her breath

Ichigo held her breath. She was suffocating. Not just from lack of air but from the sheer amount of fear in her heart. She simply stood frozen, feeling as if moving one muscle would spell her end, looking into the face of one of the snarling beasts before her. She was completely trapped. Totally ensnared. And she could do nothing about it.

She would be dead soon.

She swallowed, her throat feeling dry. The beasts were slowly edging closer. She could already feel her mind becoming numbed by fear, sending her into a dreamlike state in which time seemed to pause, making her last moments longer and the oncoming pain easier to bear.

Then, an odd noise reached her ears, awakening her again.

A quiet, low tone made her cattish ears prick, as a soft whistle was carried to her by the wind. She blinked.

The wolf she had been staring at had stopped growling instantly, along with it's comrades, and their bodies had moved into a submissive stance. Their eyes, settled upon something behind her, were shining with the will to oblige. The change had happened almost instantly, and seeing these vicious animals acting as they were brought a gasp to her mouth, and shock at how they were acting.

Ichigo found herself forgetting her fear, and she dreamily turned her head to look at the thing that held so much interest. After all, it definitely took a lot to make animals forget their lunch.

Ichigo exhaled loudly, blinking in disbelief at what her eyes rested upon

Standing casually before her, completely relaxed with all the attention the abnormally sized wolves were giving him, was a being she should have known instantly… yet struggled to acknowledge. Though she recognised all the person's features, and his face was one she knew, he seemed so… unlike the person she was acquainted with… she found it was difficult to register that it was him. He was so… different. The way he stood was different, the way he was acting was different, the look in his eyes was different… he was distinctly alien.

Face tranquil but body bearing a dominant attitude, a smile spread across the being's features as he saw the shock on her face. A flicker of someone she knew was passed to her in that smile… and Ichigo knew her eyes had not been deceiving her.

As a crisp wind blew, ruffling her hair and the canines' fur, they stood motionless for what seemed too long before finally the familiar face that she barely knew moved. Slowly raising his hand, he clicked loudly.

The muted savage dogs finally turned their gaze their Ichigo, and she noticed they were no longer lusting her blood, but they were surrendered before her. It was as if she had just grown teeth and claws, she was now stronger then them. Ichigo blinked, as they turned away from her and began to run. Reforming as a pack, she silently watched them dash wildly back into the trees.

Ichigo remained still, her gaze dropping to the ground as she began to breathe again. Her heart was still pumping, the adrenaline the fear had brought still pumping around her body. She couldn't move yet.

As she stood there, gasping for breath, questions began to run riot through her brain she felt relief flood over her as the significance of what had happened finally washed over her. Kish had saved her life. Again.

Yet, the cat-girl was confused. What had just happened? Everything had seemed so much like a blur… she was struggling to comprehend what had just occurred. Everything seemed so… unnatural. Nothing seemed realistic in the explanation her mind was telling her. All she knew was that Kish had saved her life… and for that she was grateful.

But… Who had Kish been? Or rather… who was he? That Kish she had seen had seemed so much unlike him… So how much didn't she know about him? It seemed that the more she found out about him, the more questions she had. Kish was the only person she had ever met who she felt like she knew immaculately… yet really knew nothing about him at all.

Her mind, its safe to say, was a gibbering wreck. Her thoughts were completely muddled with all the odd things she had seen. Disbelief, relief and confusion were all simultaneously causing havoc with her brain. She found herself being trapped in her own little world of thoughts, completely oblivious to what was happening around her. So much so that she did not recognise that there was a presence behind her until the very last second.

Ichigo's eyes, still focused dazedly on the ground before her, snapped into focus as she realised that someone else's shadow engulfing her own. A warm body was standing behind her, hot breath being blown onto her neck. She blinked, trying to process all the information in her already struggling brain. But, she had no time to react before a pair of arms wound themselves round her waist, fingers clamped together tightly round her stomach, tightly pulling her in towards the person's body. She was being enveloped in a large hug.

"Kish…" She muttered in surprise, eyes widening as she felt herself being lifted slightly into the air. She stretched her neck vainly to look behind her at the alien who held her so tightly in his grasp, but her neck would not turn far enough. She grudgingly found herself letting her neck go back into a comfortable position, opening her mouth to retort indignantly at the sudden contact.

"Oh, Koneko-chan." Ichigo's words never reached her lips, as she heard the words being whispered into her cat ears, tickling them and sending a shiver down her spine. "You do get yourself into a lot of trouble, don't you?"

Ichigo swallowed. For the first time since Kish's return, she could feel herself reliving all the moments Kish had held her captive like this. His voice was so much like it had been then, cheeky and mischievous with a hint of seduction. Kish's arms were wrapped around her, so… flirtingly and… pervertedly. It was almost like she had gone back in time… yet it didn't bother her. Nope, It didn't bother her that Kish was acting like this. She didn't feel the need to struggle out of his grasp, nor did she find it as unpleasant as she expected…

In fact… she found a rather odd sensation tingling through her veins. Her heart was pounding faster, yet her fear receding. As his body overwhelmed hers protectively, she could feel herself relaxing. Even if she hadn't meant to, she realised she was taking comfort in being in his arms… she felt safe. The words he whispered were no longer ones that annoyed her, his attitude was no longer one she despised. She knew him so well… she could hear the affection behind the masked words. It was as if something had clicked within her…

Ichigo found herself thinking all these things, with a distinct feeling of fear. How much had she changed?

When did she start feeling like this?

"Kish…" She started quietly, feeling slightly confused at herself, the situation, Kish… and generally everything she could possibly be perplexed about, "What are you doing?"

Kish giggled, and muttered, "Hugging you?"

Ichigo, though she had no clue why, was more then satisfied with that answer. It had been a bit of a stupid question after all. This was Kish, and he'd do no more then state the obvious anyway.

Ichigo coughed, trying to regain herself, "Ok, then. Tell me what just happened?" No room for Kish to joke in now. Kish would happily keep her here all day if she had left space. And she _knew _that was not a good thing.

"You ran off and you then managed to get yourself trapped by wolves, because you strayed too far from my side?" Suggested Kish. Though Ichigo could not possibly have seen the look on his face she knew he was smirking. "I saved your life again… and you're going to have to pay me back for that later."

Despite herself, Ichigo smiled. She would pretend she hadn't heard the last comment

"No." Her voice was amused but tiresome, "I meant the odd thing where you clicked your fingers and the wolves happily wandered away. Wolves here don't usually act like that, do they?"

As it occurred to Ichigo that they could possibly act like that all the time on this planet, Kish began to lower them back to the ground.

"Ah, Kitty." Kish spoke smoothly, "You're still curious I see. I thought you'd learnt enough about me to last a few hours after what you just witnessed down in the cave. Obviously not, Koneko-chan."

He plonked her on the ground, finally unwrapping his arms from her frame.

Immediately, he began to lower himself slightly painfully to the ground. Though he hid it well, Ichigo could tell his injury was still causing him some pain… though how much so she was clueless about. Ichigo followed suit and settled herself on the ground, glad for some time to recover.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but do you really want to know, Koneko-chan?" Kish said mysteriously. Ichigo nodded, prepared to just listen to the explanation rather then just ponder for hours. It would give her some time to get her head straight anyway.

He exhaled loudly, as if his body was slowly relaxing in preparation for a long story. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, from the sky to the ground, as if looking for inspiration for his explanation. He then, after a few moments, seemed to connect his thoughts together, and he turned his gaze to her form with a casual smile.

"My people were once very much like yours, Ichigo…" Started Kish abruptly, managing to hold on to his warm smile yet unable to stop a glimmer of sadness passing over his eyes. Ichigo looked at him intently, and she watched his gaze break from hers as he raised his head to look at the sky. "In fact, we were just as bad as you when it came to the way we viewed life. We were selfish when we thought about our planet. We took and never gave. We abused our world… because we did not realise how precious it was until we had wrecked it. It's why my ancestors came here, attempting to leave our problems behind."

He paused, biting his lip. Ichigo watched him curiously, focusing on his features. Kish had gone back into that calm state he had been in just a few hours ago, when he had led her into the cave. His voice was low in tone, he was dominant and leading in the way he spoke… yet his voice held a submissive quality. Ichigo could tell from the way his jokes were falling away that he was speaking seriously from his heart, sharing yet another part of his life with her. Probably in the hope of winning her over again.

The cat-girl, seeing his heart becoming exposed again for her benefit, realised how vulnerable he could really be. He wasn't always that strong person he put himself across as. She suddenly found herself appreciating that Kish let himself be himself in front of her, even if it could hurt him in the long run.

Kish cleared his throat, continuing again, "My race has changed a lot since then… all because they realised they had made a mistake in the way they had acted. They decided to try and fix things for the future. They recognized how bad their behaviour had been towards our old planet and the creatures upon it… and with the realisation it dawned on them that they had to change their ways. They decided to stop living their life of luxury and wastefulness in order to build a new world where they no longer hurt the world they lived on, which provided so much with them. They begun work with the animals, both the wild and the ones we brought from earth, to build a place where all could live in harmony. They said the world would become natural again. It would be fair. We would live alongside them as brothers, whilst living a life of happiness. They say our ancestors forged a deep friendship with the animals, plants, and even the world itself, promising that, as the dominant species, we would no longer abuse the world and it's animals, and we would now protect it with all our strength."

He broke off grinning, looking at Ichigo's awestruck face. Ichigo was looking utterly mesmerised by the story. It seemed so unreal… so impossible, what he was telling her. It sounded like they had worked towards creating a complete haven… an impossible paradise. The heaven she hadn't thought achievable… the ones men on earth had barely even thought about working towards.

"Did it work?" Ichigo found herself pressing Kish for more information before she had truly thought over what to say next. Kish's grin widened.

"To an extent." His eyes glittered, "Though the time of those people finished eventually, the world they created lived on. Yet, things changed… people changed. The bonds they made with nature began to fade slightly and the rules have been relaxed a lot, to the despair of some elders…" He paused, "but the most important thing to us still lives on. "

Ichigo looked at him expectantly, enthralled with the story he was telling.

"The relationship they made with the animals, plants and earth remained." He smirked, "It never came to an end. The birth of this friendship's details may have been long forgotten, but the animals of this planet still follow the rules we outlined, but we still protect them. Living alongside them comes so naturally to us now and the bond is still as strong, in some respects, as the time we made it."

Ichigo blinked. Could that really be possible? To live alongside animals in such close quarters? It was such an odd idea to her… but things were starting to come together in Ichigo's sharp mind.

"So… the friendship meant the wolves backed off?" Ichigo looked at Kish confusedly, trying to piece things together "So wolves really act like that all the time here?"

Kish chuckled heartily, "Nope!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, knowing she shouldn't feel as foolish as she was.

"In this age, Koneko-chan, things are a little more complicated." He smiled at her, his gaze warm, "One of the things we promised in the pact was that we would live alongside them as animals… which means we usually can't order them about… because that would mean we weren't being animals." He giggled again, "But I can."

Ichigo was feeling a little exasperated. It seemed Kish's riddle-ridden language had come back to confuse her again. "Why?" She asked, forcing herself to be patient.

Kish smirked and slowly lifted his hand from his side and held it in front of him. Ichigo stared at his palm, a puzzled look upon her face, as a small blob began to form between his fingers. It slowly began to grow larger, gaining it's distinct features as it did so. Within a few moments, an odd jellyfish-like spirit was shaped, and it took to floating a few centimetres off of it's alien creator's outstretched hand. Ichigo knew without him saying a thing that this was one of the spirits that Kish had once used to create Kirema Anima's during his attacks on earth.

Kish looked at her, as it perched, relaxed, on his hand. "You know what this is, right, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, unable to take her eyes off the odd alien blob floating on his palm. Even though she knew the little blob thing was harmless by itself, without a host, she could feel the usual pang of fear take hold of her heart when she saw it.

"It's the spirit that made Chimera Anima's. It's a parasite that takes over animals…" Ichigo's tone was a little higher then normal, as she turned to look at him to show her bewilderment, "But why summon one here? There's no one to attack… _is_ there?"

Ichigo trembled. That was a good point. Why _had _Kish summoned it? The only person it could attack would be her… but they weren't enemies anymore… **were they?**

Unfortunately, Kish seemed to take pleasure in confusing her, so he merely grinned back at her for a moment before replying,

"You're so closed-minded!" Kish gazed at the ground, "I'm creating one to illustrate a point, Kitty."

He closed his eyes momentarily, before turning to look at her, and in that instant a sudden change had come over the previously warm, light-hearted alien. Gone was his friendly gaze, replaced with old anger, sadness and… murderous intent.

Ichigo gasped, fear bursting into her head. The change had been so uncalled for… she was found herself completely lost. She felt frantic all of a sudden, but she had no time to collect her thoughts before Kish fixed his eyes onto hers.

"Now watch!" He cried darkly, shooting her a warning look to stay where she was. Kish's actions had taken on a sinister tone, and the cat-girl was stunned by his threatening tone. However, she was already pinned to her seat in terror and could do nothing but obey his words.

What had come over Kish?

The alien wasted no time in moving, quickly placing his free hand over the parasite, sandwiching it between his palms. He closed his eyes, and to Ichigo's surprise the jelly blob stopped it's cycle of random colour changing. As she held her breath, it was slowly changing from it's calm past self into something that brought fear into her heart. The parasite had begun to emit a fluorescent glow, and the colour shining from the centre of it's body had settled on a sharp yellow colour. Yet, slowly but surely the shade of yellow was beginning to change. Yellow became orange, orange turned into pink, pink transformed into red. Deeper and darker the colours became, until the darkening colour finally settled into a deep, violent red.

Ichigo was frozen, and was feeling more filled by dread and confusion then she had since the time when Masaya had first become Deep Blue, all whilst feeling a distinct feeling of displacement. Her breathing was irregular. Panic was taking her over. She was completely numb with shock. She didn't know what to think or do anymore, so she sat there, just watching helplessly.

Kish eyes flicked open and, almost robotically, he threw the rage-filled parasite violently into the air. The jellyfish quickly took flight, beginning to float through the air. Ichigo felt her mind become numb, and things seemed to be happening in a blur.

As the cat-girl watched everything, it all seeming to happen much faster then usual; The merging of the parasite with a nearby butterfly, the sudden growth of the already oversized insect, the changing of colours as the creature metamorphosed. Everything seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. So, to her, it wasn't long before the horrific creature was fully transformed, it's form ghastly and petrifying.

Threatening sounds were erupting from the former pale coloured bug, as she saw the hideous creature slowly begin to flap, with intent, in her direction her. The stinging fear she always felt began to heighten into full-scale panic, and she had to resist the urge to transform.

"Kish… what are you doing?" Ichigo's voice was low and shaking yet demanding an answer. In fact, all of her was shaking.

Kish did not seem to register her question for a minute, and he uttered no words in reply. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening. Kish was going to kill her. She knew it. After all that! He had simply lured her somewhere where she would be powerless and too dumbstruck to attack. That was all it could be! But she had to fight. Yep, she did. She wouldn't go out as a coward, she would fight back.

Ichigo was just about to leap off the ground to ready herself for a fight, when she felt an arm creep itself round her shoulders. She paused, blinking, as she felt Kish's fingers pulling her towards him.

Kish chuckled, his eyes still upon the Chimera Anima, "Relax, Koneko-chan! It won't harm you unless I tell it to."

He paused, a wide smirk bursting onto his face. He finally turned to her, his eyes glittering with darkness-tinged laughter.

"Although… I _did_ tell it to…"

Ichigo's eyes widened, completely dumbfounded, "KISH! You told it to KILL me? Why!?"

He pulled her closer towards him, muttering near her ear, "To teach you a lesson?"

Ichigo scowled at him, starting to raise herself off the ground. However, Kish grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down to the ground with a thump. The look on his face told her he was enjoying watching this. She wouldn't give up though, and she struggled to get out of his reach, but she found that as soon as she was near enough he took a vice like grip on her body.

He wrapped muscular one arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Unknown to Ichigo, a look of alarm passed across his face. As she thrashed about to shake him off, she saw him briskly reach out in front of them with his other hand, making a grasping motion in the air with his hand.

Unexpectedly, the butterfly suddenly gave out a huge shriek of pain. Instinctively, Ichigo turned towards the noise, her eyes falling upon the insect. To her surprise, it was beginning to shrink back to it's original size at a very fast rate. Ichigo swiftly realised what was happening, her mind filled with astonishment.

Kish was forcibly separating the parasite from the Chimera Anima _himself_.

Ichigo sat there blinking with confusion, she watched as he removed the parasite, which simply dissolved into the air when the separation was over.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief briefly, and they were still and silent for a split second before things returned to the frenzy they were in before. The cat-girl returned to her efforts of getting out of Kish's grip, giving her body a final push to get out of her entrapment, but she needn't have increased his efforts as Kish had loosened his hold. The atmosphere had become very sour, and Ichigo could feel the negative feelings in the air as she sprang off of the ground, completely seething with rage.

"KISH!" She screamed, "What was that for?!"

Her voice was still trembling with anger yet her eyes filling with tears of sadness. She felt choked and confused, and very betrayed. Kish had just tried to kill her! Why?! Why _hadn't _he killed her? What game was he playing? Why had he betrayed her trust? What was he doing? Did he hate her?

Kish didn't react for a moment, his head low.

His sadness-tinged features then suddenly erupted into a slight chuckle. His eyes were filled with innocence and warmth as he suddenly seemed to realise the hilarity of the situation.

"You aren't hard to fool, are you?" He smiled, still not looking at her directly, "I was just kidding, Kitty."

Ichigo blinked. Kidding? KIDDING?! HOW THE HECK COULD HE BE KIDDING?!

"You told it to harm me!" Growled Ichigo, "Why? What was the meaning of that?!"

"I was trying to tell you in an… abstract way why those wolves obeyed me, Kitty." He was still looking distinctly amused; "I could only do so in that way by telling it to kill you. I wasn't joking when I said I was teaching you a lesson, you know." His eyes then became penetratingly serious as he looked up at her, "Come on, Ichigo. Do you really think I would try and kill you, or even let anything hurt you?"

That last sentence struck Ichigo more then Kish could have imagined. For some reason, his voice spoke with such clarity; she felt her anger begin to dissolve completely. It was as if every niggling little doubt, idea and conspiracy had been put to rest in her brain, silenced with just a few words and a piercing gaze. Kish's golden orbs were patient and calm as he spoke to her, as if he were waiting for her to recompose herself and see sense. They were glimmering with affection, and were almost silently pleading for her to understand. It spoke a million words to her, and she felt more at peace the she felt she should. He was reconciling her in his own way. In that instant, that glance and those words spoke more to her then an apology or explanation ever could.

Though it pained her, Ichigo could feel herself calming down. Something in herself had warmed to Kish and his ways… and for some reason she could easily forgive him. Whatever she did, she couldn't summon up her old despising feelings for Kish. Though she wanted more then anything in that moment to become her past Mew Mew self, to react angrily and violently, but she knew she couldn't. In fact, she found herself questioning her own reactions to Kish's humour, rather then wanting to punish him for it. She wanted to kick herself for doubting Kish again. Surely she should know he wasn't fooling around with her by now?

Kish had turned her emotions upside down, and she knew it. Not just about this situation but… entirely. She didn't know what she felt anymore… and it scared her.

Ichigo turned her gaze to Kish tiresomely, "You really love winding me up, don't you?"

Her tone was low, but it wasn't tinged with annoyance or anger anymore. Her voice was forgiving, even if it seemed it was a slightly reluctant letting go.

"I was only trying to show you something, Kitty-Kat." His hand slowly reached up to Ichigo, and he slowly intertwined his fingers with hers, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. He finally seemed to have calmed down, and it felt like, to Ichigo, he was finally trying to combat her misgivings about his actions. He raised an eyebrow, "You asked me to tell you how I controlled those wolves, Koneko-chan."

"I didn't ask you to explain using a mutated pest, which happened to want to rip my guts out." Ichigo bit back immediately, her voice an odd mixture of snappiness and humour, half-sarcasm half-giggle. She couldn't quite work out how she felt, and her voice seemed to reflect it.

Kish giggled, and smiled at her warmly, "Oh, Koneko-chan, you got me that time."

Kish stared at her admiringly, pulling gently on her arm to beckon her to sit again. Ichigo, despite the argument a few moments ago, found herself slowly lowering her body to the ground. Her heart was pounding with nerves, her breath catching slightly in her throat. Kish gave her clutched her hand consolingly.

"I guess I'll have to give in this time, anyway. I'm sorry I scared you, Kitty. Even if you're a bit of a scaredy-cat, anyway." He muttered, gazing into her eyes with a smirk, "I promise I won't send anymore killer insects after you tonight."

Though his tone was tinged with Kish-ish humour, Ichigo could tell the emotion that spurred on the words were genuine. She let herself relax her guard again, gazing into his eyes for a moment, enjoying the apology, before letting her mouth twist into a smile.

Kish smiled back, slightly wistfully, before he blinked and looked up at the sky, "Anyway, Koneko-chan, before that went slightly pear-shaped, I was trying to show you the reason why I can order those wolves about."

Ichigo nodded, grinning herself, "And?"

"And," Kish's eyes twinkled at her sudden Kish-like behaviour, "I meant to say that it's because I have been given power to because I was fighting to get earth back."

Ichigo's bewilderment showed plainly upon her face.

Kish giggled, "Koneko-chan, the friendship we had between the us and the animals wasn't just a friendship, it was a pact we made to them and them to us."

"A pact?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yup!" Kish grinned, holding out his palm again and swiftly creating another Chimera Anima. He held it in front of her.

"I once heard you describe this as a parasite, Koneko-chan." He gave her a lopsided grin, "Which wasn't a very nice thing to call it… because in fact, it's exactly the opposite."

Ichigo's eyes widened. The opposite? What could he mean? Another reality to add to menagerie of realisations. The one thing she thought she knew about the alien race, she now knew she did not.

Kish was enjoying this, "This, Kitty-cat, is the embodiment of the pact." He paused, "The agreement we made, with the animals of this planet. The promise we made to protect them. It's made from the DNA of the animals of this planet and the essence of the deal, and the animals here readily accept it. It's in their benefit too, having earth back, so they are willing to do what we ask in order to get there. Whether it mean fight, transportation or other things. It tells the animal we need, and it's under oath to obey to what we say. It's not a parasite at all, Kitty."

Ichigo looked puzzled, "So… they'll do whatever you want if that merges with them? Willingly?"

Kish nodded, "On your planet, the effects of the pact on your animals were to tell them of our plan and the benefits. The DNA of this planet's animals bonded with theirs temporarily to make them stronger. They became our weapons in return for helping get their world a better life, without pollution and litter… wiping out all humans whilst protecting the animals easily. It was much better then bombs or our other weapons, because not one animal would be harmed, not even those fighting for us. It was completely within our moral code and their best interests."

Kish's voice became more rehearsed towards the end, as if he had been told the words over and over again. Ichigo found herself shuddering at the mention of her race being wiped out… yet, she found herself wondering if it had been the best thing for the earth. Kish was right. The world would probably be better off without them…

She sighed. More moral issues again. The more she learnt, the less defence she wanted to give for the human's behaviour.

To her surprise, Kish continued, "But Chimera Anima spirits are hard to summon… and only a few can do so." He grinned, "You have to be very… in tune with the environment, and able to hear the animals 'speak'. Not many can do so… it's a talent you're born with, pretty much. But some, though their numbers are few, can. I am one of them." He mumbled, as if wondering whether to be proud or burdened with the fact. His voice was far away,

"Pai and Taruto happened to be two of the others, as you can guess, Koneko-chan. We were chosen to be the attackers, after showing ourselves as talented. We had all honed our abilities for years to work towards attacking earth. Eventually, we were selected. Chosen for the gifts for summoning spirits. But each of us had different talents, we were each able to convert different forms of life. I had animals, Pai had fish, Taruto had… plants." He hesitated before uttering Taruto's abilities, giggling to himself at the thought of a private joke, "But anyway, because we fought to get the earth back, so we were held in the highest respects. The animals, like the people here, valued us more then most others. It's why an animal will stop in it's track if it meets me." He winked.

"So… you spoke to it?" Said Ichigo, finally finding the answer. Then a curious question struck her mind,

"Does that mean Taruto can talk to plants?"

"Yep, I 'spoke' to them… in my own way." He giggled loudly, "And yep, Taruto does speak to plants."

"No wonder he's so odd…"

Kish snorted, "More then you realise, Koneko-chan! Imagine a child who is more willing to talk with dandelions than to talk to you!"

Ichigo giggled, no wonder Taruto had such bad social skills.

Kish's laughing finally came to an end, and he turned towards Ichigo with a grin, eyes glittering, "So Ichigo… you see, the parasites are not parasites."

He paused, the silence comfortable.

Ichigo paused with him, before she found herself coughing.

"You managed to explain that quite easily without summoning any blood-lusting pact-driven animals, you know." She teased.

Kish smirked, eyes shimmering with humour, "Ahhh, Koneko-chan, who said I was done explaining? There's always a reason for what I do."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, as Kish drew himself up to begin again, wrapping an arm inconspicuously round her waste.

"Chimera anima's aren't as simple as you think, Koneko-chan." He started, raising the hand holding the spirit in front of him, "Though the spirits hold everything needed to transform an animal… they lack one thing; Motive. They don't tell the animal what to do… how you want them to immediately help you. What use is a violent animal when you want one to ride upon?"

Ichigo nodded, trying not to let on how confused she was.

Kish continued, seemingly speaking more to her in a conversation rather then telling her something, "You know the Chimera Anima earlier, the experimental way of telling you this before it got… out of hand?"

Ichigo pulled a face, "How could I forget?

Kish giggled, "Well, into that Chimera Anima spirit, I condensed all my bad feelings. My hurt, sadness, anger, whatever I could summon that made me upset… which was pretty hard whilst sitting next to you, Koneko-chan."

"You were filling it with… emotion?" Ichigo repeated, the idea odd to her brain. This statement earned another impish grin from Kish.

"Yep, emotion." He said, turning his entire body to focus his eyes on hers. Ichigo looked at him, watching his body relax as he looked at her. She was struck once again at the fondness he held in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Negative emotions to be exact." He said calmly, continuing to gaze into her eyes, "Kitty, feelings shape the form of the Chimera Anima. The feelings I poured into that animal were ugly and powerful… so the Chimera Anima turned out… ugly and powerful. So, as you can guess… up on that tower, my emotions were pretty black… which is why there were so many Chimera Animas with unparalleled strength. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the Chimera Anima." He chuckled heartily.

Ichigo, despite Kish's abstract way of explaining it, found herself understanding what he was saying. It all made sense. Kish would load all his bad emotions, focusing it into a powerful weapon, which essentially morphed whatever animal it infected into a depiction of his emotions. That's how they used to create such foul beasts on her planet.

"But, Ichigo-san, that's not the end of it." He smiled, his eyes glittering. "Though these creatures can be filled with hate… they can be filled with other emotions too. The good emotions in this world… happiness, forgiveness, adoration" He looked intently into her eyes, "Love…"

Ichigo blinked, the last few words making the breath catch in her throat. What?

Kish did not pause in his performance, as he slowly placed a hand on top of the spirit he made earlier. With a smile, his gaze remained the cat girl's beside him. Yet, as Ichigo watched his orange eyes glitter, she realised that something was building within them. Ichigo gasped silently, her heart leaping with nerves under his burning gaze, as she realised that his eyes were once again filling with the love and admiration he had shown her so few times. She felt paralysed whilst his eyes were fixed upon her, her heart surging with emotion and her nerves rising. His eyes were only for her. She could feel herself being lost from reality, caught so much in the world his eyes created. It was as if every word of adoration and love he had ever spoken for her was being beamed into her soul through his hypnotizing eyes.

So mesmerising were his amber eyes that she felt lost when he closed them in concentration. It was as if she had been watching the entire universe before her eyes, in all it's majesty, and had then been suddenly brought back down to earth with a smack. Yet, then she realised she hadn't actually been breathing, and she gratefully gulped a mouth full of air, glad she had been released from that dizzying world, for if she had resided there much longer she would most certainly have died. However, despite it all, she couldn't help feeling disappointed…

Her eyes switched to the spirit upon his palm again, which was now throbbing gently as it's colours began to change. Yet, this time the colours did not darken. Nope, this time they began to grow paler and paler with every passing second, a large beam of pure light being emitted as they did so. Slowly, the colours transformed like before, sunny yellow to pale blue, bright orange to lilac-violet, light green to pale pink…

Kish once again threw it into the air, yet this time it seemed more graceful then robotic. They shared no words, no looks, nothing, as they both watched it peacefully float through the air. With both their pairs of eyes upon it, it slowly detected a willing host. It slowly latched onto a bird, which was flapping dancing about on the ground.

As before, the flying mammal began to metamorphosis. Yet this time, Ichigo found her jaw dropping in surprise as she watched the animal transform, her breathing still quicker then normal. It was different this time. Something was different. No more was the whole procedure a horrible thing to watch, it was subtle… beautiful. Rather then the animal writhing in pain, it tweeted in joy, the whole changing process as beautiful as a joyful dance. Though the animal swelled in size, this time it's features did not become malformed and ugly. Something else happened. Something purer. Something innocent. Something… beautiful.

Her eyes did not move from the creature as it's unique features formed before her. The living thing's body, previously rounded and stumpy, lengthened, it's body completely transforming into the picture of elegance. It's eyes widened, sparkling with colour and intelligence. It's colour changed, first to white and then darkening to a pink, soft markings of green splashed across it's wingspan in swirling patterns. Finally, it's wings elongated, changing from scrawny pitiful wings into limbs that were fluffy and graceful.

The end effect had Ichigo completely spellbound… so shockingly beautiful that Ichigo could barely breathe. The bird was completely different to any Chimera Anima she had ever seen… so amazingly formed. It's entire body was stunning, so elegant she could barely believe it existed…

Yet it did… and it had all been for her.

Ichigo found her gaze turning to a peaceful-looking Kish. His eyes still held the adoration and love she had seen earlier… all for her. All hers. She felt her heart beginning to race.

This Chimera Anima was the embodiment of Kish's love.

Every tiny feature was formed from his feelings. The fluffy feathers, which personified his sugar-filled depiction of who she was. The innocence of his love shining in the creatures oversized eyes. The odd harmonization of the green and pink markings, the colours she had never believed could co-exist without clashing. All from him. This was the beauty of Kish's love.

Ichigo was too choked to speak. Too flattered to blush.

Kish giggled quietly, "Not often you're speechless, eh Koneko-chan?" He pulled her towards her, "I must either have done something good, or very wrong."

Ichigo could only stare at him dumbly, all things she thought to say unintelligible.

Kish raised himself from the ground, hauling the shocked Ichigo with him as he did so. Little did she realise that she was clinging to his arm in her bewilderment. This was so much like a dream, she wasn't even registering she was breathing.

Kish slowly led her towards the bird, a smile upon his face as he gazed at her tenderly with a smile. He reached the huge creature, and slowly reached out an arm to stroke it, before stepping slowly onto the creatures back.

There he perched, as naturally as if he were standing firm upon the ground, an arm outstretched towards a startled Ichigo.

"Fancy a ride, Kitty?" He beamed. "I can show you the rest of my planet…"

Ichigo found herself nodding as if she were hypnotised. She swallowed, her throat dry, suddenly working herself out of her daze slightly. She was so nervous, yet she was so certain. She was scared of nothing yet everything. She wanted to go with Kish, but she desperately wanted to run. She loved feeling like this and hated it. She had never felt so disoriented in her life…

However, as she stared up into Kish's caring eyes, she found herself breathing regularly. Tentatively, she reached out before her and placed one hand upon Kish's outstretched hand. Using it as aid, she dizzily clambered onto the back of the calm creature. The world spinning about her, she quickly took a seat upon the bird's plumage. Kish sat down beside her, his eyes upon hers and a blissful smile on his face, as the creature's majestic wings slowly began to unfold. Slowly, the creature's wings began to flap gracefully, and they slowly floated into the air, as if the very wind was carrying them.

* * *

**Wowwy XD Talk about a unique ending. If anyone saw THAT coming, they get a golden star XD  
But anyway, how did you feel about it? Was it a good chapter?  
Things to talk about: Was the writing choppy? Did you feel Ichigo's emotion? Were they in character? Was it too fluffy/not fluffy enough? Was the explaination about Chimera Anima's a step too far? Did you like the explaination about Chimera Anima's? Did you like/dislike how I made up so many backstory things? DID THE BACKSTORY WORK AND SEEM REALISTIC AND DID YOU LIKE IT?**

XD Thankyou all very much for reading! See you next chapter 


	17. Of wings

**My gosh... we're finally here. After a long exasperating wait, we've finally got here. HOORAH!**

**This chapter... well... it was fun to write when the inspiration was there. Writing it made me realise that this fic is slowly coming to a close and that lose ends are gradually being tied. It's bittersweet, really. I've almost forgotten what it is like not to have this fic preying on my mind all the time XD In 3 or 4 chapters, this will officially become a finished work :(. It's sad. As for this chapter, I won't tell you what this chapter includes... because I think it speaks for itself. **

**Review replies... cripes. Where do I start?! You guys are the nicest people... you're so patient and constructive. I can tell you that you have all made my writing mature considerably and you've given me a lot more confidence in my ability. I thank you profusely ^^ You're the reason this fic will be finished if it kills me. I'm glad you all thought 16 was a good chapter ;P I'm glad that you liked the back stories and that you felt that it was written well. I'll keep individual replies short and sweet:  
****Nekodreamstealer:**** Your review touched me... like alot. I'm so flattered you think of my story that way, and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner for you. You like my backstories? Sure ^^ You can use them with pleasure, but I'd appreciate it if you give some credit to me... and that you tell me when your fic is up ^^. Thankyou for your review, I really appreciate it.  
****Rizu Neko chan****: :) I'm glad you enjoyed it so much XD There are MUCH better fics out there, I promise XD But I thank you for your praise. I also thank you for placing my story on the Best KxI fic list... honestly, I gasped when I saw it. It's an honour... honestly, I thank you very much ^^ Enjoy the chapter.  
****Safaia Bara: ****I'm glad the back stories were of a good standard ^^ I think you'll enjoy this chapter if you like the fluff ^^ As for your request, on Kish showing Ichigo his family, it has been considered. You'll see if there is a possibility later in the fic.  
****Killerqueen348:**** Hehe, I'm sure your fic will be good ^^ Press on with it! Thankyou for your kind words ^^**

**Thankyou all for your continuing and recent support ^^ Just because I haven't replied to you this week, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate your con crit. I have read it all, and I'd like to thank all of you for taking the time to read.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

A giant sparkling bird rose higher and higher into the darkening sky, two figures upon it's back. A pink haired girl sat to the right, her hands desperately clutching at the feathers of bird beneath her. Her body was hunched forward, legs bent beneath, head low. Eyes open and streaming, lack of practice showed itself in her submissive crouch towards the wind. Fear was emitted from her very form.

A relaxed green haired alien was sprawled out to her left, hands spread flat upon the silky surface. His back was straight; arms set behind him to merely to support his weight. His posture held the confidence of one who was not only at ease in this perilous position but of one who found it thrilling too.

Ichigo noted that his form contrasted shockingly with her own, but she couldn't care less how she looked right now, nor how astonishingly comfortable Kish looked. No, she was more concerned by the dizziness that threatened to overcome her and the overwhelming fear that she was going to fall.

Ichigo's eyes were stinging as the crisp air rushed into her face, the chill biting into her flesh. She could barely dare to breathe, the mix of the speed and the height making her mind comatose. She could think of nothing but the urge to hang on.

Never in her life had she experienced anything like this. The speed… the sensations… they were all new to her, making her feel strangely numb yet very alive at the same time. It both thrilled her and scared her. It took her breath away. She hadn't imagined that she'd find it so… frightening, her head being quite good with heights, but then she had never experienced something quite like this. When she had seen this magnificent animal on the ground, she hadn't imagined it could fly so speedily! It was quite a wake up call for her dulled senses.

The bird continued to climb with little effort into the air, unshaken by the high winds. Below them, the place where they had sat was soon so far away, the greenery that had surrounded them before looking like little more than toys. Ichigo forced herself to ignore the reality of the situation around her, keeping her eyes pinned upon the air in front of them, lest the vertigo overtook her senses.

Eventually, the bird's pace slowed to one of leisure. They stopped drifting upwards, and the ride levelled out as the bird began to glide.

As the wind began to calm about them Ichigo relaxed. She began to breathe again and eventually she felt brave enough to let go of the bird with one hand and brush the hair from her face. Still, she could hardly bare to move an inch. She felt much too precarious sitting bareback on the top of that giant bird.

"Ok, Koneko-chan?" A confident voice came from beside her. His voice seemed much too loud and very out of place in the silence. Ichigo turned her head slightly to see him. His face was warm and casual, eyes glittering with excitement.

Kish moved his eyes from her face to her hands and Ichigo watched a smile widen on his face. Her cheeks took on a slight tint. How desperate and afraid must she look to him? With her fingers completely entwined in the bird's plumage, she had to look like she was clinging on for dear life!

"It's ok, Kitty." Kish chuckled, voice blissfully calm. He let his hand fall upon hers and he curled his fingers around her palm comfortingly. He looked back at into her eyes, his features showing a mix of amusement and compassion, "You won't fall off."

He paused, chuckling, "Anyway, Ichigo, _you _should know that cats always land on their feet."

He grinned as Ichigo rolled her eyes. Trust Kish! Even up here, in a place where any normal being would show nothing but fear, he was making jokes. However, his puns were the least of her worries up here. After all, she was soaring through the air, at a great height, on the back of a mutant bird, with no seatbelts or handle bars to hold on to. She couldn't care less if Kish got the better of her just now.

Stubbornly refusing to succumb to terror, she slowly focused getting her frightened heart to stop beating so rapidly. Gradually she felt herself calming, and she turned her attention to unfurling her trembling fingers. However, no matter what she tried, she could not let go of the bird for a second.

Kish sat watching her, seemingly finding such a rare show of utter helplessness very enchanting. Even though she could only see him out of the corner of her eye, she knew he was studying her moves with intense amusement.

After a few minutes of mute surveillance, Kish finally giggled.

"Kitty, you won't fall off. I promise!" He called into the wind, waving his hands in the air as if to illustrate the point, "If you keep holding on like that, the Chimera Anima's feathers are going to fall out! Let go!"

"That's easier said then done, you know." Ichigo mumbled back immediately, annoyance plain within her voice. Even with the new feelings of peace she felt in the alien's presence, he could still be incredibly irritating.

A thoughtful sounding sigh was emitted from Kish's lips as Ichigo turned her attention away from him. Unknown to the cat-girl, a devious look began to spread across his features.

As Ichigo settled her mind back into its search for relaxation, she suddenly felt something clutch around at her waist. Her body was jerked in a rapid movement towards the alien and the wind was forced out of her lungs. The world became a blur as the abrupt movement, so unexpected, stopped her senses from functioning for a moment.

When her eyes regained focus, she emitted a silent gasp, realising where she was. Kish, sly as always, had niftily grabbed at her, manoeuvring her into a position where the top part of her body was upon Kish's outstretched left arm. Her body was now facing up towards the sky, her top half being hugged firmly inwards towards Kish's chest.

That was the first thing she noticed, at least.

The next thing she noted, with every fibre of her being, was the sensation of being held there. Stuck in this awkward position, Kish's body was completely overpowering hers. The warmth of his body flowed into her as he held her tightly in his arms. She instantly forgot all the fear she had been experiencing, her mind preoccupied with his scent, the warmth of his arms, and the grip of his firm hands. Relaxation took over her body.

Yet, all of this became whispers in her head when she spotted the face that looked down upon her, but centimetres from her face.

Ichigo's heart leapt as her eyes connected with Kish's amber ones. His face was kind, slightly protective, and displayed peaceful smile. Stars of cheekiness shone in his eyes. His eyebrow was raised in a joking fashion.

"Ok then." The words rolled of his tongue easily. Kish's lopsided smile grew larger upon his face.

He was so close she could feel his hot breath on her face as he spoke. Her face was prickling every time he exhaled. Kish's hot gaze bore so heavily into her eyes that she felt as if she would suffocate. Yet, this time Kish's eyes twinkled only in cheekiness and masked admiration, his eyes warm but not passionate.

"If you're so afraid of falling, I'll hold you so you don't." He cried bemusedly, a chuckle rumbling in his voice. He unintentionally moved his head slightly and some of the hair that brushed Ichigo's face gently tickled her cheek. He stared down at her, eyes oddly protective, oddly welcoming.

Ichigo felt choked, lying there so helplessly in his arms. He was holding her so close…

"Urm…" Ichigo whispered, "Uh…"

This wasn't right. She shouldn't be so speechless. She absolutely shouldn't. In fact, she should be scolding Kish right now. She should be slapping him and carefully… moving as far away as the width of the bird could manage. Yet she wasn't. She was sitting here… staring up into a pair of eyes… feeling slightly flattered. Feeling _safer_.

Ichigo felt her cheeks flush with colour. She knew she had waited too long to react and that Kish was noticing her hesitation. She could see he was becoming increasingly amused at her faltering as time passed… and that made her cheeks even pinker. It was too late now to scream and push him away, she'd have to be tactful.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, with some effort, forcing herself to bite back, "I think holding my hand would suffice, you know."

Her voice had not come out right. The statement was supposed to come out like an order but lacked lustre and perhaps even reluctant! She had sounded much to content. She desperately hoped that her mock look of sassiness had looked moderately genuine.

From the look on Kish's face, she guessed it hadn't. He was looking amused and triumphant again. She had well and truly failed in looking the least bit annoyed, and now she wanted to kick herself.

Kish giggled and pushed her out of his arms with ease, catching her with his other hand so she wouldn't fall off the side of the bird. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow,

"Was that an invitation?" He murmured boldly in a flirtatious and mock seductive tone. His eyes glittered as he watched Ichigo turn a deeper shade of pink.

Ichigo couldn't speak for a moment. What the heck?! Why had she replied with that?! Of all the things she could have retorted with! She could have told him to let go, but no! She had told him to hold her hand. _She had told him to hold her hand?! _What was wrong with her? If her lame voice and flat performance of sarcasm hadn't given out the wrong signals already!

Kish chuckled, watching her features with interest. He slowly unwound his arm from around her waist and, before Ichigo had even answered his question, entwined his fingers in hers.

"Ok then, Koneko-chan. I'll take you up on that offer, as you so politely asked." He gave her a victorious wink. Ichigo rolled her eyes, quickly turning her head to look in the other direction.

Ichigo so much wanted to retort. She wanted to get back at him, to win, but she couldn't. Ichigo found each and every possible word she had had in mind to bite back with was dying in her throat. Something about having the alien's hand grasping hers so tightly, so happily, made her relax. She could feel her heart rate slowing… as if that small link to Kish was the lifeline she needed. She felt completely safe.

Ichigo felt the overwhelming urge to giggle. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She couldn't believe that she'd decided to sneakily leave her hand in his, taking comfort in his hold. She didn't know why she had no desire to push him away, but she wouldn't think about it. It was only hand holding, wasn't it?

She turned her eyes to the air above the wings of the giant bird, attempting to escape her thoughts.

As soon as her eyes settled on the space before her, a small gasp escaped her mouth. Her heart sped up as she took in the sights of the things around her for the first time, and it continued to race when she studied things more closely.

The beauty of the environment up here struck her. She hadn't noticed anything at all before, she had been so paralysed with fear, but now she realised that the view around her was absolutely stunning.

The colours of day, prominent barely an hour ago, were slowly beginning to fade, pinks and oranges taking over the blues of late afternoon. To her left, the sun was gradually moving downwards and was obscured by the horizon. Where this star met the earth, the sky was stained a soft red, the clouds turning orange in the low light.

Around her, these clouds hung like mist in the increasing gloom, tinted with an ever-darkening grey. The patchy cloud added earthy tones to the colour-heightened sky, making the sight yet more beautiful.

The view was so clear and the air was so calm, she even felt as if they could touch the stars if they tried. The view was so breath taking, she wished she could pluck the light from the sky and keep it with her forever

Ichigo lazily turned her gaze to the right, a sigh filled with peace leaving her lips. Yet, as her eyes latched upon the air, she found herself jolting in shock. She inhaled rapidly.

Though her view was partially obscured by the clouds, she could see a second sun. Majestically floating in the air, this sun (for she knew it was not a moon as it shed a light of it's own on the world below) had a soft blue tint to it.

Ichigo blinked, trying to work out if her eyes were deceiving her. Two… suns? A duet of stars in the sky? Their light was almost like a song, the odd light from the burning circles providing both a starry night and receding day at once. To Ichigo, it looked like two hands were painting the sky at once, yet somewhere they had disagreed on or forgotten which part of the day they were painting.

This planet was becoming less human by the minute.

Ichigo felt her fear evaporate that second and her hand was slowly slipped out of Kish's. She sat there in awe of the view. Only thrill remained in her mind now. Her body was coursing with adrenaline from the flight and her heart was filled with wonder.

She was breathless with excitement, suddenly desperate to drink in as much of this beautiful place as possible. Her gaze lingered at the sky around them for a few moments before she looked downwards, searching for more new things to see.

Far beneath them, Kish's world sat. Ichigo could see it as clearly as if she were looking through glass, even though the clouds surrounded them. Yet, all she could see was green. Lots of green. Greeney shades of green.

Everywhere she looked there was foliage so thick she couldn't tell where one tree ended and another began. Yes, there were occasionally small clearings, but those were always covered with lush grass or large expanses of sparkling water.

Ichigo blinked again. Was Kish's entire world a forest? She couldn't see any cities or signs of human life. Apart from the rivers and lakes, it was all green.

Ichigo's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. This… all of this was once covered with snow? Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mew Aqua?" Ichigo spoke as she thought of it. She cringed upon hearing her thoughts in the air, and she turned to look at Kish, her eyes confused but tinged with wonder.

"A-All of this? This was all done by Mew Aqua?" She added hastily, hoping her odd outburst sounded like a question rather then a sneaky cover-up.

"Yes, Ichigo." Kish called back with a chuckle.

"Mew Aqua is really tha-" Ichigo began to mumble to herself, before Kish raised an eyebrow;

"Powerful, Koneko-chan?" He looked straight at her, his face distorted with humour. "You didn't even know how powerful the element you were searching for was? The ignorance of what my race was truly like was bad enough, but this…" He chuckled heartily, "Were you really fighting a war with _that _amount of knowledge? Your species surprise me." He sniggered, "You might as well have been fighting blind!"

Ichigo felt her cheeks redden, "We weren't! Ryou just didn't keep me as informed as he could." She said all too quickly and sharply, lying vainly through her teeth. She hated looking weak but she couldn't deny what Kish had said. She hadn't realised it before, but he was right. They truly hadn't known anything about the aliens. In fact, everything she thought she knew had been proven to be false in these past few hours.

Kish chuckled, "I doubt that blond knew what we know about Mew Aqua, Koneko-chan." He winked at her cheekily, clearly enjoying the mock fight.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "So, what do _you_ know then?"

"More then you, Kitty-cat." Kish retaliated immediately,.

"Go on then." Spat back Ichigo threateningly.

Kish giggled, "Ok then Koneko-chan." He grinned widely, seemingly happy to take the dare, "As you wish."

He paused, looking at her intently as she studied his features. His amber eyes were set upon hers again, and she could see them twinkle in the fading light.

"Mew aqua is a special substance." He started matter-of-factly, "It's an 'element' of sorts. A special thing that has the power to change worlds."

Ichigo blinked in amazement, marvelling not at the words but at his tone. It wasn't his usual confident voice it was shaky and unsure. It was as if he were watching what he said carefully, forming sentences with choice words. For one who hadn't heard him speak before, he would have sounded as steadfast as normal, but Ichigo could tell there was something was amiss.

"Our planet was once covered with snow, Koneko-chan, but the Mew Aqua changed that." He smiled naturally, "It changed the air, it changed the climate, and it changed the landscape. It changed everything. When it reacted with the atmosphere here, it instantly began to transform it. It was as if the world was being built up from the roots, the earth changing beneath our feet. Everything lost from the planet, all the life it lacked, was renewed within days. Yet, it seemed so strangely normal when this happened, that none of us were bothered when our planet changed in an instant."

He paused, and shot her a smile before looking at the sky, "It's a natural element, Kitty. It occurs with no help from us. You can't force it to be made. The planet decides when it will be made. And how." His eyes glazed over for a moment before he fixed his eyes upon her again.

Once again, for some reason unknown to her, as Ichigo gazed into his eyes, she could see his undying admiration for her. His mysterious passion always seemed to appear in moments where it was out of place. It unnerved her, it made her breathe heavily. But, then, she never wanted to turn away. She never wanted it to stop. Every time he gazed into her eyes, it was as if she was being given the entire universe. She wanted to stay there forever.

Kish broke their connection again, as he turned to look at the sky.

"If you want to imagine the power of Mew Aqua, my kitty-cat…" He mumbled enchantingly, his voice lowering. "Imagine it as being all that is good in the world. The warmth of the sun, the purest breeze of air, the most delicious food…" He paused and leant over slightly, whispering into her ear, "The most innocent of love…"

Ichigo shivered as the hot breath hit her ear, and she suddenly felt as if she wasn't there anymore. Kish's words no longer sounded like his, they sounded as if they were being read from an ancient book. No, it sounded like it was being picked out of the very air and soil itself. Pure poetry. A song sung to her the day she was born and haunting her like forgotten memories. Elaborate words that were so old, so oddly familiar, that she found herself trembling. Trembling with excitement. Trembling with nerves.

Kish smiled briefly, one tooth visible over his bottom lip, before his husky voice rang out again, "Imagine all those things, and everything that makes life a delight, condensed into a ball of shimmering light. There is nothing dark about it, it is the pure force of all that is good. It is the power of life itself."

Ichigo found herself choking. Shivering. What was wrong with her?

Kish's eyes were upon hers again, his eyes burning with passion. Life. A gaze so strong, she felt that not even death could have stopped the fire within them.

A idyllic smile played across his face, his voice suddenly strong, "And due to its power, the entire world changes with just a drop of it."

He sighed, his eyes glittering. His face was the picture of bliss. The look of a content child. The look of an old man dying beside his loved ones, the life still aflame within him even as it was fading. It was as if he was so glad to be alive, so glad, that even inhaling the sweet air gave him a thrill. Ichigo couldn't take her eyes off of his. To do so would make her lose so much…

He giggled suddenly, looking at her awestruck face, "Did that prove you wrong, Kitty?" He grinned innocently.

Ichigo blinked, feeling slightly behind. Kish had the ability to change the mood so quickly, she couldn't keep up!

She coughed, just about managing to squeak in a business-like voice, "I think Ryou may not have known some of the minor details in that description… yes."

Kish grinned sheepishly, "I win, Koneko-chan." He paused, exhaling loudly as he cast his eyes to the darkening sky, "But you have to admit, Kitty, this place is paradise. And it's all down to one tiny ball of light."

"Yeah." Ichigo mumbled, unable to keep the conversation going as she was too overwhelmed. But he was right. This was probably the closest to paradise she'd ever get.

Kish seemed to notice her inability to talk, and he let their conversation die away into a comfortable silence. Ichigo found her lungs naturally taking in the air again as she relaxed. Her mind began to clear, her high emotions draining away. She was welcomed back into the world of the conscious. She had a body now, and senses that noticed everything about everything.

She realised with a jolt that, during Kish's speech, the first sun had moved behind the horizon completely and the other was slowly beginning to do the same. Though the light of dusk still remained, it struck her that the stars above them were now easy to make out in the dark blue sky.

She shivered. She also hadn't noticed before that the temperature had dropped considerably too. In fact, it was now freezing, so cold her breath was turning to steam in the air.

She turned to look at Kish, continuing to shiver uncontrollably. She blinked, a look of puzzlement etching itself onto her face.

"A-aren't you c-cold, K-kish?" She managed through chattering teeth, wrapping her arms round her body and tucking her freezing fingers under her arms to warm them, "I-it's f-freezing."

Kish turned to her, a giggle rushing out of his mouth as he saw the frozen cat-girl beside him. Ichigo had noticed that he was still sprawled out across the birds back, his arms free by his side. He showed no sigh of shivering, and he wasn't wearing **half **as much as her. It puzzled her.

"Ahhh, Koneko-chan," He smiled, "I've lived in this sort of weather all my life. Colder, even. Though the climate here was changed to something like that of 'England' with the introduction of Mew Aqua, most nights it still snows. I'm used to much worse." He paused, and then added, "But if you're cold, it's time to land. We can't have my Kitty freezing to death, can we?"

He turned away from her and slowly crawled up to the front of the bird.

Ichigo was glad he couldn't have seen her reaction. She hadn't been able to stop her jaw from dropping open. He didn't find this cold? Even though she was sure she'd get hypothermia if she sat about much longer? Even though he was wearing a skimpy outfit? It was baffling.

She watched as Kish leant down on the birds back and whispered something indistinguishable into the wind. The bird seemed to pause for a moment, as if considering the instructions before beginning to descend leisurely through the clouds.

Kish returned to her side, shooting her a content smile, before turning away to focus on their journey downwards. With a sigh of happiness, Ichigo silently did the same.

* * *

**;P**

**Hope you liked it. *fears the critisism* As usual, did you like it or hate it? Was the writing good? Did you like the... everything? Anyone OOC? I sincerely hope you liked it.**


	18. Of purity

**Righty, if you thought I'd updated with 2 chapters, I'm sorry to disappoint you. This is actually half of chapter 17, but I decided it needed desperate editing and splitting due to its ridiculous length. No details have been changed; it just sounds more fluid now.

* * *

**

Ichigo blanked much of the journey downwards, wrapping herself up in her own thoughts as they travelled towards the earth. It was only when they were on the ground once again that Ichigo finally broke out of her thoughts. She jolted, realising she had been so caught that she hadn't even noticed the thrill of the descent, nor the fear she thought she would feel.

Ichigo turned to Kish dozily. She could make out his warm eyes glinting at her from the darkness, but she could no longer see him properly.

"Let's go and find somewhere to sit, eh? We'll get you warm, somehow." He smirked, leaping off the bird without a moment of hesitation. He quickly spun round again, and hastily offered her support so she could get off of the bird more easily.

Ichigo blinked at the outstretched palm, her expression drowsy. For a moment, she merely stared at it, her mind vainly telling her that she should refuse it. However, she ignored her fickle mind, scolding herself for arrogance, and tentatively placed her hand in his. Kish smiled to himself for a minute before slowly wrapping his warm fingers around her palms.

The warmth of Kish's hands made Ichigo shiver once more, her body remembering once again how cold it was. Kish held her tightly, as she lowered her feet onto the ground and, without another word, he turned and led her away.

The sky had darkened considerably now. The colours of night were slowly taking over the ones of dusk, the day finally receding completely into night. It had gotten to the point where she could not pick out anything but the outlines of the things about her. She could not pinpoint where they were, or see where she was going, so she let the alien guide her.

Eventually, Kish drew to a halt and lowered himself to the ground, wincing at the pain from his wound.

"This is as good a place as any." He mumbled simply, a smirk spreading across his face. A perverted look crept into his eyes.

"To do what?"

"To warm up." Said Kish plainly, pulling at her hand and beckoning her to sit.

Ichigo sighed, and sat down beside him grudgingly. She couldn't deny it was a great deal warmer down here, wherever she was, but it wasn't warm enough for her to feel at all comfortable. Nevertheless, she dare not ask what things Kish would suggest to help ward off the cold, so she remained silent.

The chat ended before it had begun, with Ichigo's unwillingness to continue the talk. It left Ichigo, and the alien beside her, sitting in silence. Before long, this became nearly unbearable and Ichigo itched for something to talk about. Ichigo found her mind grasping on to the first question it could come up with in a vain attempt to break the silence.

"You adapted to living here then?" Asked Ichigo quietly, her voice sounding odd in the still air. As soon as she spoke, Kish spun round to look at her, smiling as if he had been waiting for her to do so.

Kish chuckled, "Yes, Koneko-chan." He paused for a moment, "There are subtle differences in our anatomy now. Once our species were incredibly similar, but being in different living conditions caused both our species to have to adapt to own worlds. Both our species changed and grew stronger for our own environments over time."

"It's as if we're both different breeds, Koneko-chan." He smirked, before adding, "My race are built to live in the cold. You have adapted to live in your climate, and couldn't manage mine so well. I could barely face the heat in your world."

Ichigo pondered for a moment, as if trying to absorb the information thoroughly. Kish's species really _had _adapted to life here. There was no doubt about that now. Kish looked the same as any human, minus the ears, but no human could endure this cold without a shiver. Ryou had been right; the aliens were biologically different to humans now.

"Is that why you didn't die?" She asked suddenly.

The alien beside her froze as the question came from her lips. He turned to her, his expression suddenly puzzled. Ichigo realised she could not make out how he was feeling, but the look in his eyes made the breath catch in her throat.

"Odd question, Koneko-chan." He said smoothly, his eyes glinting mischievously. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous under his direct gaze, "I mean… when you fell." She stated casually, her voice feeling slightly choked, "The tower. You were shot… and then you fell. The bullet should have killed you… and if it hadn't, the fall would have." She blinked, and found her voice becoming a little stronger, "Why didn't you die?"

Kish looked at her for a moment and then brought his hand up to her face and pushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. His eyes suddenly began to fill with admiration and happiness, as if the very asking of that question brang him joy. His eyes glimmered as he began to chuckle. It was an unusual way to react to such a bleak question.

"Strange how we ask about things we already know the answer to, 'ey Kitty?" He said softly, his tone suddenly light and warm. He giggled again, brushing his hand against her cheek in so soft movement, as if her face were a fragile flower. He closed his eyes for a moment, and shook is head slightly, as if thinking about something too silly for words. Then he let his eyes settle into hers once again.

"You ask some silly questions sometimes, Koneko-chan." He said evenly with a smirk, his soft tone replaced with one she was more familiar with. She could tell it was supposed to be full of playful mocking, but it sounded too yielding to be convincing. His eyes bore into hers, and Ichigo could see his silent love becoming stronger within them with every passing second. It was getting hard to bare, hard to not be thrilled by.

"W-why is it a silly question?" Asked Ichigo, her voice trembling. Her eyes did not wander from his. She wanted to turn away but she was powerless.

Kish's eyes widened, glinting in the darkness as they continued to stare into hers. Ichigo began to feel as if she couldn't breathe again. Looking into his eyes, she was oblivious to every thing else in the world. It was as though Kish's eyes held the answers to life itself. Such amazing truths but ones that were hard to bare. She wanted to break away, yet she wanted to look harder.

"Ah Koneko-chan." He mumbled affectionately, squeezing her hand, "It's a stupid question because I did."

"You did?" Asked Ichigo puzzledly, seeing Kish's eyes fill with delight as the question was uttered from her lips.

Kish smiled, his eyes glinting with love, "The day I fell from the tower, Koneko-chan, I died."

Ichigo exhaled sharply, feeling her heart lurch. How could that happen? How could he have died and still be alive? It was impossible. No one could die and live again, not after an hour of death. None of it made any sense.

"How?" Asked Ichigo uncertainly, feeling out of her depth. She felt so dazed, so oddly detached.

Kish's eyes, however, showed no uncertainty. The change that had come over him now was startling. He looked so confident, so sure about everything, Ichigo felt so left behind. Her mind could not comprehend this change, yet she tried so vainly to understand. She wanted so much to know, she wanted to share his feelings and change too.

Something about his expression made Ichigo feel hot and nervous, yet awestruck and fearless simultaneously. A hidden emotion was lying just below the surface within his soul; some dazzling feeling that she knew could change her. But she couldn't change. Something was stopping her. Something in her brain was stopping the connection, stopping everything from becoming clear.

Yet, she also felt as if she knew everything about this concealed emotion. It was as if she knew all about it already but she couldn't quite recall what it was. It was like she was trying to grasp at a forgotten memory that she couldn't quite reach.

She was trembling, suddenly afraid. Breath heavy, mind searching. All this seemed so important but she had no clue why.

"How can I still be alive, Kitty?" Cried Kish, completing her question for her. His eyes flicked away from hers.

The aliens voice immediately silenced her mind.

Breath becoming more regular, slow and steady. Heart settling. Mind as free as the wind. Ears attentive.

"You don't remember?" He asked suddenly, his voice low, soft. He spoke slowly, as if suddenly far away. He was so calm yet animated.

"Or is it that you do, but you don't realise it?" He mumbled quietly, a chuckle in his voice. "Or are you denying it?"

His eyes flicked back to hers once again, instantly placing Ichigo back into their own world again. Ichigo found her mind calming, lulled merely by the look in his eyes. He was speaking riddles again but she found that she did not care.

A quiet giggle came from Kish as he smiled at her attentiveness eagerness. He slowly brought his hand from her face so he could clutch her other hand,

"Oh Koneko-chan…"He mumbled warmly, "How can you not realise? How can you not remember."

Ichigo blinked, utterly touched yet unable to return any of it. She didn't understand any of her emotions anymore. She didn't know if she liked all of this or not, or whether she returned any of the alien's affection. She didn't know what was wrong with her and she wished bitterly that she could just, for once, let go of that thing that was holding her back.

"You know so much without recognizing it, Koneko-chan." Kish started, his voice matter-of-fact, knowledgeable, and strangely tortured. Ichigo looked back up to see him staring at her. "You've done so much, too… How can you bare not understanding?" A look of frustration passed through his eyes as he trailed off but Ichigo got the feeling he was more aggravated for her then for himself.

Kish's figure held a distinct look of discomfort for a moment before he visibly relaxed, moving closer to the cat-girl.

"Within each and every one of us, Koneko-chan, there is this power for great good." He continued, voice low and unhurried. "Every one of us, no matter how insignificant our lives may seem, has the power to change the world."

Ichigo watched mutely, as he turned his gaze towards the sky. The starlight glinted within his amber eyes, a blissful smile upon his face. He nudged himself closer to Ichigo once again, and soon their bodies were barely a hair apart.

"It's just that…" He mumbled, chuckling as he trailed off, "Not many ever reach that potential, which is why not many of your kind know it can happen."

He looked at her face for a moment, and smiled at her awed expression.

"But… Koneko-chan," He continued, his voice half-way between a mumble and a whisper, "If we do reach that place within our hearts, not only does it effect our souls forever, it effects the world around us. From innocent joy and great love stems the budding of life, because the purity of such things are what makes up life itself."

The words rolled off his tongue in the most natural of ways, his tone calm and clear. Ichigo only needed to listen to the sound of his voice to know his words were honest and true. In fact, she merely had to look into his amber eyes to know he was speaking from his heart.

"It's this is the purity my race aspires to." The alien said smoothly, "Yet, very few ever get close to it." He grabbed her chin so she wouldn't recoil when he moved his face closer to hers, "So few ever feel emotion so vivid and come to appreciate life enough to find it." He smiled wistfully, "And even fewer learn to love enough to reach that place of innocence."

He paused for a moment before he exhaled, smiling.

"You… Koneko-chan," Kish whispered, "You reached that place… you amazed me."

He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head in disbelief. When he opened them again, his face was a mix of amazement and fear. Ichigo tilted her head curiously, as Kish sat there with a numb look on his face.

After a few moments, he started his speech with a voice full of confidence. However, as time went on, Ichigo realised his words were disjointed and cold.

"When I fell from the tower, Kitty, I was completely gone." He shivered, his mind suddenly reliving that fearful time, "Life could not reawaken my heart. My body was broken beyond repair. I wanted to live, but I couldn't. My body, Koneko-chan, may be more advanced then yours, but even it could heal itself so quickly. My wounds were fatal. I had no hope of returning." He made a sound of disgust, anger suddenly awakening in his eyes. "My life became nothing in just an instant, and I hated it, Ichigo."

Ichigo shivered, as Kish spoke so coldly of the place he had been. Seeing Kish's terrified face, she knew he was not lying. No person could be so shut down about something they had never experienced. The emotion was so tangible in his voice; she could feel his torture, his anger at his lost life and his sadness as if it were her own.

Kish was right anyway. She had seen him dead. She remembered it now. She had seen his deathly pale skin. She had felt that lack of breath in his lungs. She could remember sitting beside him, completely distraught.

Kish continued on, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"But you… Koneko-chan…" Mumbled Kish, his voice instantly lighter, smoother and happier. "You changed that."

He broke off, gasping for breath, before speaking once more,

"You cried for me, Kitty. Echoes of feelings, life, they came to me in the darkness. Your feelings, your tears, your soul, they called to me. They asked me to come back."

Ichigo's eyes widened, realising she was hanging on his every word. No, she wasn't hanging on his every word. She was hanging on him. She could feel his emotions as she felt her own.

And in feeling all he felt, she began to recollect what her own feelings had been back when Kish lay dead beside the tower. Her heart had cried so much for him, wished so much that he could come back. It hadn't been from guilt, no, it had been her own individual feelings towards him. She had been ready to kill someone she was so desperate for him to return.

She felt sorrow once again as her heart remembered how she had mourned. She was suddenly glad he was here beside her, still alive and breathing.

Yet, as she wallowed in her sadness, her mind suddenly stumbled upon an even more amazing feeling. Yet, this feeling made no sense with the events at all. It was unnatural, inappropriate to feel when you have just witnessed the death of a friend.

She remembered that peace. That feeling of bliss she felt overcome her quite unexpectedly as she sat beside him, her face soaked with tears. Such an odd emotion to feel sitting next to one she cared for, lifeless on the floor. But she felt it, she had treasured it. She had felt a surge of joy, an innocent unrecognisable emotion. She had felt her heart sing, her mind still.

Why?

Before her, quite unexpectedly, a ball of shimmering light had formed, causing this indescribable feeling. Though she knew not why it appeared, she had marvelled at it. She had stared at it in awe before the emotion it created had became so strong she became lost in it.

Thinking back, she remembered that she had felt that peace before, when she had saved Masaya. She had felt that feeling, so powerful but so forgotten in her mind.

"Mew Aqua." She mumbled, eyes widening as she realised what this ball of light had been. She trembled, wondering why she had not realised it before. Mew Aqua had always had always brought life, she had seen it, so why had that idea not clicked in her mind? "I saw Mew Aqua when I sat beside you… it brought you back to life."

Yet, still this didn't make sense. Mew Aqua always had a source, it occurred naturally in the earth, so why had it appeared then?

"But why?" She asked, her eyes looking into Kish's, her voice tinged with fear, "Why did it appear? There was nothing to make it materialize."

Kish giggled, a smile erupting upon his face, "Still clueless, eh Kitty?" He chuckled, "Even after all that explanation, you still have no idea?"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes playfully, her fear gone, "Kish, how do you expect me to understand if you talk so cryptically?"

"Well, Ichigo," Said Kish with a chuckle, "I would have thought you would have worked it out by now, but I'll tell you. **You** made the Mew Aqua appear."

Ichigo was about to bite back with a hasty 'How?' but as he uttered his response, she paused. Her words caught in her throat, she was silenced. It had all so suddenly become clear.

When she had sat there, her face stained with tears, she had assumed that the Mew Aqua had appeared in front of her randomly. She had assumed that the shimmering ball of light had caused the peace she had felt so poignantly. In fact, she had just assumed that that it was just his adapted body that had saved his life. She couldn't have gotten it more wrong.

No, it wasn't the Mew Aqua that had caused her feelings; her feelings had caused the Mew Aqua. Though she had not realised it, Kish had been telling her of how such emotions could cause Mew Aqua to form because she herself had done so. The earth hadn't done it, she had. That sorrow she held, that lust for life to reform within another, had formed the life-giving essence.

Ichigo felt the breath catching in her throat, her head spinning as she realised what she meant.

She had saved his life.

She had felt that pure emotion Kish had spoken about, a feeling that was so powerful it formed the substance that saved his life. She had created the Mew Aqua that had healed him… all from the care she had for him.

Everything made sense. All the clues Kish had given, all those looks of admiration he had given her, all became clear in her mind. All this time, Kish had known she'd saved him, even when she had forgotten it. He had had faith in her to remember.

However, there was something deeper in the fact that she had saved his life. It was something she had been trying not to admit. It was something she knew she'd been trying to hide, something that had built up in her heart without her knowledge. She'd wanted so much to rationalise things, she had put things down to circumstance rather then real affection. She had ignored everything her heart was telling her.

Ichigo swallowed, wondering what it was about Kish that had always made her so… closed to his affection. Something had always made her reject him. From the beginning, she had put his advances when they met down to perversion. She had disliked him profusely, hating the way he had toyed with her. She had expected their first encounter to be the last of that kind, but he had persisted. Yet, she had never believed any of his advances had a base of true affection and she had merely shrugged off his continuing flirtations without batting an eyelid.

Yet, when the climatic battle occurred, something had fallen into place. The alien she had always despised had given his life for her, and she knew from that second that he cared for her. Her heart had gone out to him, and for the first time she became conscious of her care for him. But she had let herself forget it. She had denied it. Even when he came back to earth, after Masaya had left her, and showed her again and again that he loved her, she had never been swayed. She had never allowed him to affect her, her mind so stuck in the idea that she should hate him that she never gave him a chance. Her mind had never gotten used to the idea that they could ever become friends, let alone anything more, so when she had found herself liking him she had ignored her own heart.

But now, her affections had made their presence known in such a physical way she couldn't deny them. Though her mind had wished to deny her fondness for Kish, her feelings had become a physical form to save him. Could it really be true? Did she really care for him that much, even without knowing it?

Kish tightened his hands around Ichigo's fragile ones, grasping her firmly but not enough to hurt. Ichigo jolted back to reality, her heart leaping. Kish's face was an explosion of bliss and excitement, his gaze steady and confident.

"Ichigo, because of you life was all around me again." He smiled lightly, his eyes full of appreciation, "My body was fixed again, just like that. I could live, I could breathe. My heart could beat."

He paused, the silence following seeming as important as the words. Kish's eyes glittered as he took long breaths of the air, as if the bouts of talking had left him breathless.

"You cared for me so innocently and powerfully, you alone brought me back to this world."

The words struck her like a bolt of electricity, her eyes focusing back upon his again. As their eyes connected, her pink eyes meeting his amber ones, a feeling of peace came over her. Her mind, so tormented by questions, suddenly stopped.

Ichigo had looked into Kish's eyes so many times before. She had looked into them with hatred, with care and with sorrow, but she had never understood what they held. But now the emotions within them had suddenly become clear. For the first time in her life, she understood Kish. She understood he loved her and she understood his actions, she even understood the essence of his being. Though she knew very little about him, she felt as if she knew everything about him.

Ichigo heart thumped loudly, realising that not only did she understand them, but she felt it too. She felt it… that raw emotion. That wish to be with him. She couldn't understand why, but it was as if she finally realised why she had felt so safe with him. She had always put her feelings of comfort beside him down to the fact that was a friend, she had put her care down to the want to help another. So long had she ignored the relaxation that she felt as she was wrapped in his arms, the trembling she experienced when he came near. She might not have understood why or how she got to this point, but all she knew was that she was unable to ignore her feelings anymore.

She knew now that in between her feelings of hate, annoyance and doubt, she had come to care for him deeply. No longer was she swept along by his passion, she was being led by her own.

Ichigo's breathing was shallow; the realisations making her feel dizzy. A smile grew upon her face as she suddenly felt an urge to laugh.

She had spent all that time questioning herself, doubting her own feelings, she had never realised how much joy her forbidden feelings gave her. The surge of emotion was breathtaking, so much so that Ichigo completely alert. She felt the cool wind on her face and the warmth of Kish's hands on her hands. She recognised the comfort they gave, how safe she felt. Ordinarily, she would have felt afraid in this darkness, but with Kish beside her she felt no fear.

Kish chuckled beside. His laughter was barely registered in Ichigo's mind, her thoughts still locking her away from the rest of the world. She turned to him dazedly, and the next thing she knew he was launching himself at her.

The movement was so out of the blue, Ichigo didn't realise what was happening until she found herself pressed on the ground staring up at Kish. Using the pure force, Kish had knocked her backwards onto the soft grass behind her.

Ichigo blinked, the action had stunned her. "Kish!" Her tone was a mixture of indignation and breathlessness.

A sly sounding chuckle was emitted from Kish's lips as he looked down at her. He moved his face closer to hers, "Feisty kitty…" Kish giggled, winking at her. "It seems my words have declawed you…"

Ichigo growled inwardly, "No they haven't!" The words came out instantaneously. The words were part of her ingrained automatic reaction to Kish's games. Ichigo attempted to shove him off in a vain struggle; however, Kish was still holding her hands to the ground and he was leaning on her legs. It was completely impossible.

"Heheh," He mumbled, "I _do_ think you're getting tame, Kitty."

"No, I'm n-" Ichigo retorted, being stopped mid-sentence. Kish had moved closer, his face now but centimetres from hers. The movement made her lose her train of thought; it made her lie there with her eyes widened in surprise. Ichigo could see the playfulness in Kish's eyes. And the love. It made her nervous again, it made her self-conscious.

"What was that?" He breathed, his face crinkled with amusement at her sudden shyness.

Ichigo gasped for air, "I'm not tame." She claimed, somehow managing to sound somewhat convincing.

"Are you sure about that, Kitty?"

Ichigo pondered for a moment before whispering her reply, "Yes."

Kish giggled for a moment, looking deep into her eyes, "We'll see."

Before she could yelp her reply, Kish closed the gap between them, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Ichigo's heart leapt as his mouth moulded to hers. She forgot how to breathe. He was soft against her, slow, as if they had all the time in the world. There was no sense of urgency to his lips. It calmed her.

Calmness. Such an odd thing to feel when your heart is exploding with emotion. Ichigo didn't understand what she felt anymore. In that moment, she was fearful and she was fearless. The kiss made her feel dizzy but everything was clearer than it had ever been before. She felt so vulnerable yet so strong…

Reason left her mind. Nothing but them existed. Everything else was insignificant.

Ichigo could feel all those emotions she had tried to shun return to her in an instant. They awoke within her, making her feel short on breath. They made her heart hot, her desires grow. She…

Masaya… Masaya was the last time she had felt this. But it was more, there was more. Masaya had never felt like this. She had loved him but… there was more here. There was something delightfully innocent, yet something deeper, stronger. It lifted her heart but touched her down to the depths of her soul.

How could a forbidden romance feel so pure?

Kish broke the kiss and Ichigo opened her eyes, not remembering when she closed them. The boy stared down at her, his emotions unmasked. No cheeky smile was upon his face anymore. No. He was serious now. Warm, loving but serious.

That kiss had been no joke. No perversion had lied in his lust for her lips. It was something more. That unshakable passion.

Ichigo's heart burst. She…

He had shown her himself again, his entire soul had transferred to her in that kiss. He had shown her a love so great it made her giddy, it made her happy. It was beyond flattery, it was moving. It had stirred her. It had changed her.

With the touch of his lips, her feelings had matured. They weren't haunting emotion she knew she had, floating around in the depths of her heart, anymore. They were here, in the flesh. Her emotions were no longer ghosts. They were clear. They were as clear to her as a cut in her flesh. But the wound did not hurt her. No, the feelings didn't pain her. She loved them. She welcomed them. She **wanted** them.

Kish let go of her hands, and he enveloped her in a large hug. His hands round her waist, he put his head upon her shoulder.

Ichigo gasped at the sudden contact, her heart continuing to swell. Though her mouth was now free, she still could not breathe.

The warmth of Kish's body flowed into her own, the hug comfortable and innocent. Normally she would have drawn away from shock, but this time she wanted it. She wanted to hold him. She needed the touch, it felt so suddenly important. It was irrational and unlike her, but she wanted him. She needed him there beside her.

She pulled him closer to her, hugging him back.

"Kish…"

They lay there like that for a few moments. There is nothing to be said when you have all of another. Nothing can better or worsen a situation where you know that you have the whole of someone, both physically and emotionally.

Eventually, Kish loosened his hold, rolling off her onto his back.

A soft chuckle echoed in the air, he turned his head to her, "You were wrong."

Ichigo turned to him, "Huh?" She asked dozily.

"I tamed you." He smiled triumphantly, wistfully. His smile was soft, voice subdued.

Ichigo sighed, rolling her eyes and nudging him with her elbow. _Oh, Kish…_

Though her movements held her normal response to his question, her voice and eyes did not. She lay there for a moment before offering her response;

"Maybe you did…" She whispered, staring at him.

Kish smiled.

The silence following their short exchange shared more emotion than any words could have. Verbal confirmation of their feelings could not have cemented their union any further. They both understood the situation merely by noting the lack of sound. It was a silence so at peace with itself that it seemed to illustrate all of their souls. It created an entirely new world, a world made from the peace that comes from loving another and truly knowing yourself.

Ichigo felt so comfortable, so at peace. She wanted to lie here forever. She wanted all this forever. She wanted this feeling of bliss, the awe of the kiss, to never end. But, with regret, she could feel the darkness lulling her. Slowly it beckoned to her, asking for her to give in to the comfort of sleep.

The girl, still so young, had lived through the light of two days, staying awake only with the help of adrenaline. Now the silence was peaceful, the grass soft under her head. The scent of the one she felt deeply for her lay about her, the fragrance of sleep-aiding plants soothing her. The sky was filled with stars, bathing the world in a comfortable glow, but not shedding a light that forced you awake. She was in the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. She was fulfilled. Her heart was finally settled.

It was only the chill in the air that kept her from her tiredness. She shivered.

Sleep was tempting but this moment was irresistible. She would not give in…

Kish pulled her tired body towards him, wrapping her arms around her, stopping her body from trembling. She relaxed again. She felt comfortable… fulfilled…

She gave in.


	19. Revelations

**Shockingly, it seems a new chapter has arrived. I know most of you have probably given up on this fic by now, or committed suicide in Goldenstargirl's case –smirks-, but here is one anyway? :)**

**I'm not gonna waste your time with excuses and jabbering, I'll simply say I now wholeheartedly believe I can finish this fic. I'm gonna be pressing on as quickly as possible with it, and I hope it'll be finished in a few months ^^ Hopefully, no more incredibly long waits like this one.**

**As for the reviews… Thankyou all for all your support, faith and praise ^^ I am wholeheartedly grateful. I was especially grateful, to those who gave it, for your con-crit and, as you may have noticed, I have acted upon it. After reading back last chapter, I agreed wholeheartedly with every criticism and in response, I edited virtually all of those darned ellipses out, deleted unneeded sentences and, most notably, split the chapter into 2. I think part of the reason why the description was overwhelming is because a lot of things happened at once. Hopefully, splitting the events will stop that happening too much.**

**_SaccharineDreams:_ I believe a lot of the strength behind Tokyo Mew Mew comes from the amount of cliché that is used. It sounds strange, but I deliberately made sure the Mew Aqua explanation was slightly clichéd to keep the flavour of the story XD**

**CatRock: Be patient ;P I'll get to those things pretty soon ^^.

* * *

**

As Ichigo became conscious, the first thing that she noted was how relaxed she felt. The soft grass beneath her seemed surprisingly comfortable; the sunlight upon her was warm but not unpleasant. There was an occasional breeze, a breeze that whispered softly through the trees. It provided a delightful chill to keep her from getting too hot, a thing she was very thankful for. Although she was sure that it could not be anywhere near morning, the light on her eyelids was much too bright for that, the birds chirped happily in the trees as if the morning had just begun. The little creatures' song certainly provided a welcome change from her usual wake up call, an unrelenting alarm clock.

Ichigo smiled slightly, deciding not to open her eyes yet. Though she was fully refreshed, she wanted to enjoy the sensations in this half-sleep state. She wanted to let her mind wander this way and that, delighting in the simple pleasures of the present, rather than fully awakening to the troubles of life. Yes, she would be quite happily stay that way all day, simply lying in a state of near-bliss.

Yet, as Ichigo inhaled a lungful of air through her nose, she found she snapped out of her trance in an instant. The scent that had reached her nostrils had both puzzled and relaxed. It hung so heavily in the air that she could almost taste it. Fragrant and soft, despite its strength, it did not overpower her even a little… instead it almost sang to her. It spoke of the beauty of the forest without uttering a word.

The girl's eyes automatically drifted open, letting the light pour into her eyes.

Ichigo exhaled rapidly.

She was staring upwards, looking up to what she had predicted to be the sky. But no… it wasn't the sky. It was a tree… an old youthful tree. It's branches fanned out above her, the picture of magnificence and strength embodied in it's slender limbs. The plant was old, its sheer size told her that, and it held a majesty that set awe in her heart. Yet, despite it's dark bark and somewhat gnarled surface, it looked deceptively young. Unlike an ailed and elderly tree, life shone from its form. Soft pink blossom hung of each of it's branches, giving it an aura of youth. Yet, Ichigo did not notice this too much… no, she was focused more on the stream of cherry blossom that was floating down towards her like new snow.

Ichigo held her breath as she studied herself. She was laid upon the grass, the soft rose-coloured petals half-burying her. The sight made her gasp, the scent of flowers flooding her senses and making her a little dizzy.

This certainly was a peculiar way to wake up.

She blinked for a few moments, unable to comprehend how exactly she was in this situation. She had half-expected that she would awaken in her own bed, so it took a few moments for her to come to terms with the fact that she was in the middle of an alien forest. So, there she lay, deep in thought.

However, as she rested upon the soft grass, a curious question struck her mind. Why was it that her head was warmer than the rest of her?

"Morning, Koneko-chan." The voice came out of the blue, coming from somewhere frighteningly close. The sound was not only loud in her ears; it seemingly vibrated the very earth upon which her head lay.

She let out an involuntary squeak of surprise, instinctively sitting bolt upright. Whirling round, she turned to look at the source of the voice, a look of confusion fixed upon her face.

She could not believe the sight that greeted her.

"Kish!" She shouted, her voice an odd mixture of surprise, annoyance and confusion.

The green alien was there, plain as day, laid outstretched upon the floor. His body was the image of relaxation, a dozy, but somewhat smug, smile stretched across his features.

She had… she had…

Her cheeks took on the colour of the rose petals around her. Her mind raced. She couldn't believe it. She just… her mind couldn't accept it.

She had slept beside him.

Their bodies had been touching the entire night… she had awoken with her head resting upon his chest. She couldn't believe it. She just…

How had she gotten into this situation? She had no clue. She hadn't even gotten this close to Masaya… yet suddenly she had slept with Kish. She had slept in close proximity, _very_ close proximity; to a guy who was, quite obviously, not her boyfriend.

Her face flushed scarlet.

Or… was he her boyfriend? She took a deep breath as fear settled in the depth of her stomach.

Memories of the night before came rushing back to her. The substance of her recollections seemed unreal to her now, as if it had all been but a pleasant reverie. The amount of revelations she had had seemed monumental, there were surely too many of them for them to have fit into one evening. It made her thoughts sluggish, as if struggling to come to terms with all the facts again. However, it was the amount of emotion the thoughts aroused that she just couldn't grasp. Her heart fluttered every time her mind stumbled on the memory of their kiss, when she realised that Kish totally adored her, when she realised she loved him.

So much had changed in such a small space of time. It scared her; she needed time to come to terms with it. It didn't feel real yet.

"Nice sleep, Koneko-chan?" Kish grinned smugly, a playful twinkle entering his eyes, "I know I enjoyed it."

Ichigo internally grimaced but couldn't help letting a smile cross her face. There was no way Kish would give her time to come to terms with her actions… for it seemed he had already. In fact, it seemed he'd never let her forget this.

"It was cold!" She retorted quickly with a voice filled with good humour, "When you said we would go and get warm, I was expecting you to take me to a house, where I could sleep, not a hill with cherry trees."

"I thought you'd like sleeping outside, Kitty! Most cats do." He chuckled mischievously. "Besides, I usually sleep beneath the stars."

His mouth remained a firm smile as he spoke the next sentence, yet somehow some of the sparkle and good-humour seemed to leave his form. His body sagged slightly and for a moment he looked notably distant, as if a dozen thoughts were running through his mind. Ichigo studied his form so intently, she didn't realise that she hadn't replied until Kish glanced up at her.

"Well, Koneko-chan," He said, his voice a great deal more perky but still lacking its usual zeal, "If you'd spent your whole life underground, wouldn't you want to see the sky as much as possible?"

Ichigo nodded, quickly putting her friend's melancholy state down to reminiscing about those dark times. She purposely stopped her mind from imagining how Kish and his people had lived back in those days. Just thinking about that cave he had shown her made her feel claustrophobic.

"I can imagine I would…" She murmured, trying to shake the shivers that were consuming her body. "But things are better for your race now, right?" She forced a smile to plant itself on her face, despite her unease.

Kish returned the smile, "Why wouldn't they be, Koneko-chan. We have a beautiful planet. The forest is rich with food and wildlife. We have enough resources to build new homes for each family. There is peace among the people, for they finally have the leader they plead for, Deep Blue. Things couldn't be better."

Ichigo did not hear his last sentence, for one name had caught her complete attention.

Deep Blue. Masaya. Her old lover…

She didn't quite know how she had managed to forget that he was here… that he walked and ruled this very land.

Ichigo felt a great sting of sadness and loss echo through her. The pain of their parting struck her in full force again, she was alone again. From the bottom of her heart, a great desire to see him again spread through her veins. She had to breathe hard to keep her cool.

As she looked up at Kish again, she could see his features were etched with concern.

"What does Deep Blue do?" She asked quietly, smiling weakly.

Kish's face froze for a moment before answering.

"Oh, lots of things, Koneko-chan." He grinned wildly but not insincerely, "He was the only one who could use the Mew Aqua to transform the planet, so naturally he did that for us. He was the one that decided to make the planet like Earth." He chuckled, "My race still had legends of that old planet, and the possibility of attaining it again one day kept hope alive for countless people, so naturally he was going to give them that world they never attained. Or as close to it as possible."

Ichigo found herself smiling. That decision… it was so much like Masaya. He hadn't just healed the world, he'd given the aliens what they had always dreamed of; an Earth to call their own.

"What does he do now, then?" She chuckled despite himself.

"Oh, Koneko-chan, you surely don't want me to list all his duties, do you?" His voice was filled with a cheerful false mocking, "He's a leader to us. He makes judgements on important issues and keeps order. He provides guidance to those in trouble and is always compassionate and understanding. He knows the plants and animals better than any of us… so he makes sure the link between all living things is kept. He gives people hope. Whether he is a messiah or not, he's given the lives back to the people here. My dear Kitty, your old boyfriend is practically a god."

Ichigo's head was swimming with thoughts. The amount of information here was overwhelming… she could barely believe this was the same boy she had loved a few years ago. He seemed alien to her now, the stirrings of emotion in her heart were strong but muted. She realised, with a jolt, that she was completely content for him. She found great joy in knowing he was doing exactly what he had wished to, saving the planet on which he lived.

"You still miss him, eh?" Kish said unexpectedly. Ichigo's head jerked upwards and came to focus on him. Kish's thoughts were carefully masked but she could make out that he was uneasy. She felt a flash of sympathy for him. She should have guessed that making him talk about her old boyfriend would make him feel uncomfortable, but she'd been so caught up in herself, and he'd masked his distaste so effectively, she hadn't paid a thought to it.

"Of course I do, Kish." She said softly, closing her eyes for a moment, "He left me."

Kish frowned for a moment, gazing silently up at the sky. Ichigo could tell he was struggling with this revelation. Kish had never liked Masaya, so listening to his l… the one he felt affection for talk so fondly of another was surely quite painful for him, especially after the last few hours they'd spent together. In fact, she was surprised he had spoken so positively of Deep Blue, even if his voice had held a slight dry sarcasm as he spoke of the feats of her former boyfriend.

Exhaling silently, he turned to her and caught her gaze.

"I know how that feels." He murmured softly. The words sent a chill down Ichigo's spine, and in but a moment she felt that intoxicating emotion she had felt the night before stir within her. The air seemed to still around them as Kish's form looked vaguely rejected.

Subdued, the green-haired boy's gaze flickered around the clearing for a short time before returning to hers. He sighed.

"I'm sure he misses you to, Ichigo." He said eventually "I did."

Ichigo felt a great sorrow for the green haired alien. As he had uttered those last words, he seemed so downcast, she found herself reaching out to him. Before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around the boy in a great hug. There were no words she could say to his last statement, so she would show him exactly how she felt. In her touch, she would tell him all he needed to know; that she might not have been there before, but she was now. Her affection was sparked once more in her, and though she could not deny that it was perhaps not as ripe as her love for Masaya, with time it would blossom and mature.

Yet, as she found her thoughts wandering towards a future… a future involving Kish in some way or another, a great chill spread over her heart. Its appearance was sudden, but it consumed her entirely in a matter of seconds. It suffocated her.

She did not have time. She did not have time at all. Their relationship could not grow… or even start to grow. How could she have forgotten this?

Ryou. Ryou appeared in her mind, face stern and will exact.

How could she have forgotten his instructions?

Ichigo, as Kish's arms moved slowly to grasp her as she did him, felt her mood blackening steadily. She had done the exact opposite of what she needed to do. Rather than send Kish away, she had invited him in. Even worse, she had let her own feelings for him grow without controlling them. They now shared a bond that ran deeper than she understood.

Ichigo felt Kish hold her softly but with a great firmness. Ichigo sighed, finding her form relaxing into the grasp of the one she adored. That embrace both took the edge off her bitterness and sent her into a deep depression.

Now, instead of her task being one where she attempted to pry Kish's persistent hands off her life, she would have to sacrifice her hold on his too. She would have to force herself away from him, say goodbye. Say goodbye forever.

She forced herself to breathe as she ended the embrace, breaking the connection between them. She felt it wise to hide her feelings, so she quickly applied a firm smile to her face.

As she withdrew she took in the boy's features. Kish, to her surprise, was grinning triumphantly.

"Hehe, Koneko-chan." He said smugly, "You've never hugged _me_ before. Is Kitty starting to like the attention?"

Despite herself, Ichigo blushed, "I felt sorry for you, ok?"

"Hmm, if you say so, Koneko-chan. I suppose you were feeling sorry for me last night too." He continued to smirk. Ichigo slapped his arm playfully but offered no further response. A moment ago, she might have taken his invitation for a battle of words on, but now she felt too sick to participate in one properly.

The boy chuckled and dodged her strikes. Exhaling softly, he asked, "So, what are we doing today? More exploring? Or, if you're so fond of hugs and still feel sorry for me, perhaps we could just pretend it's last night again?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kish winked seductively. Ichigo's heart lurched at the warmth in his words, feeling horrendously guilty once again. She had no energy for his bouncy replies, especially when she knew that she would be dampening his liveliness soon. Apprehension gripped her stomach.

Still, she forced herself to act like her normal self, rolling her eyes at his childish suggestion.

"Neither," She said firmly, a little too coldly to be completely convincing "I think I should be getting back now. To earth, I mean. I've been gone a day already, they'll be missing me."

The alien didn't look at all crestfallen, "So eager to go back already?" He raised an eyebrow, "What have I done wrong?" He looked entirely innocent, feigning shock, "Ah well, you'll be pleased to know that time here passes more slowly than in your world. You've only been gone a few hours according to Earth time, so that Blond guy probably won't even have realised you've gone."

Ichigo jumped as Kish dissolved into thin air before her eyes. She was just pondering where the green-haired boy had gone when she felt Kish's breath in her right ear. She sat bolt upright.

"So," He paused for a moment, "we have plenty of time to have some more fun. Aren't you pleased?" He whispered seductively, giggling again.

Ichigo swiped at him, but he was ready for her. Before her slap connected with him, he had transported himself back to his original seat. Ichigo turned her head to look at him and found he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her verdict.

"Tempting as it might be," She forced herself to smile, "I need to get back now. Really."

Kish frowned dramatically, "Aww, Kitty!"

"No." Her voice was so filled with ice now, she made herself shiver. She didn't want to be harsh on him, but this conversation was making her feel sick. Kish's jibes and jokes usually brought a reluctant smile to her face, but today they made her lament. Every comical word Kish spoke made her realise what she would be leaving him behind. She didn't just enjoy Kish's tenderness and devotion, she enjoyed their banter, their constant bickering. Even if she pretended, and swore persistently, that she hated it, she had truly come to enjoy it. Seeing Kish like this… seeing Kish being so _Kish-like_, and knowing that she would have to say goodbye to him forever was killing her. Knowing she would be ending his happiness soon slowly dragged her mood further and further into despair. She could feel her resolve beginning to crack now, she needed to end this quickly… or she might never do so.

Kish continued to frown, mock sadness forming a mask on his face. However, a twinkle of good humour remained in his eyes, and after a moment he perked up again completely. He grinned wildly, "Fine. We'll just have to go back to Earth then." He imitated annoyance, but his face held pure delight.

Ichigo felt her heart plummet into a great desolation. It was all she could do to keep her body rigid, to stop herself from clinging to him. Her great façade crumbled in a single moment. She struggled to breathe.

She trembled, a great sorrow threatening to cripple her as she looked up at him. Keeping her gaze away from the bewildered boy's eyes, she mumbled.

"No. You can't." Her tone was strong but the effort it took to summon showed her well-hidden weakness.

Her head drooped. She couldn't bear to look at him.

As her eyes studied the grass beneath her gaze, she saw Kish's stance change out of the corner of her eyes. At first it took on a dreadful stillness, as the meaning of her words took hold of his mind, and then his form sagged visibly, as the words significance overwhelmed him. He was silent for some moments, Ichigo deduced he was having as much trouble speaking as she was.

"Why?" He finally mumured, sounding distinctly dejected.

Ichigo closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling heavily as she forced her gaze upwards. Kish still looked utterly shocked, hurt at her complete rejection. As their gazes locked, Ichigo felt her breath catch in her throat. Kish didn't look unhappy but there was a quiet intentness laden in his unwavering gaze that disturbed her. Something about the way he looked at her, his mute desperation, made it difficult to formulate a reply to him.

"I…" She mumbled, swallowing hard, "I promised Ryou I would send you away…"

It felt hard to talk, it took all her effort to mumble but one sentence. She had originally intended only to pause briefly, to recollect her thoughts, but Kish spoke before she had a chance to continue.

"Why?" He asked stonily, his face barely seeming to move as he spoke.

Ichigo forced herself to breathe deeply. If she didn't regulate her breathing consciously, she was sure she would stop doing so all together.

"I promised because…" She whispered, "because I've ruined everything."

She jolted slightly. Those words… she wasn't sure where they come from. They had just come out of her mouth without her asking them to. She hadn't meant to say that… she hadn't even thought it. However, now she had said it, it began to dawn on her that it was true.

She blinked sadly, holding back the tears, "I was so caught up in myself… I've put everyone in danger. Because of what happened on the tower, the Mews are living in fear."

She spoke spontaneously now, not knowing where exactly her words would take her next. As she admitted these things to herself, she realised slowly just how self-absorbed she had been. After Masaya left, all she had done was think of herself, of her own issues. She'd busied her mind with studying and other distractions, giving no thought to how it would affect any of those she loved. The Mew Mews… she hadn't spoken to them properly since Deep Blue's defeat. She'd left them completely in the dark and they'd been hurt because of it. Her parents had absolutely no idea where she was and, she lamented, the government might even trace her identity and find them.

Yes… she had been selfish. Completely and utterly selfish. In fact, she had been so self-centred, she'd caused the very situation that was hurting her friends now. She had brought about Kish's break down by being so utterly heartless towards him. True, she hadn't known he was going to react so violently, but if she had paid more attention to him she would have known how fragile he was. But she hadn't even tried to. She had blatantly ignored everything to do Kish, apart from the effect his presence had on her. She'd only cared about her own issues, ignoring the bigger picture.

Ichigo felt a pang of guilt. Hadn't she learnt from her confrontation with Deep Blue at all? She had put the earth and her friends in danger then, because of her initial refusal to fight, and now she had done it again. Now, everyone was feeling the brunt of her mistakes and inadequacies. The Mew Mews were living in fear of being captured, Kish could never go back to earth and Ryou now had to hide and support five girls and fix her wrongs, because was too preoccupied to sort out her own problems.

As these thoughts stung her, it struck her that she was truly fed up. She was sick of being so inadequate, so unable to sort herself out. She didn't want to be dependant anymore, she wanted to fix things herself for once. She knew she could resolve this; she could stop being selfish and actually solve her problems, if she tried.

A great determination surged through her mind. Yes, she would put everything right. She would sort herself out for once. Even though she could feel her heart tying itself in knots at the thought of what she had to do, she would do it for the sake of everyone other than her, for once in her life.

"Those people are after you, Kish." She stated clearly, an edge of tenderness lining her voice, "The men who shot you want to find you and kill you for what you've done. They want to find me too… and the Mew Mews, because we're linked to you now. If you come back… if I let you come back, I'll be putting everyone I love in danger… even you." She looked unwaveringly into his eyes, "So, I can't let you come back to Earth with me. You can't come back again, ever."

Her words were forceful, resigned, but they revealed much of her inner torment. Yet, even though her mind was made up, she could not stop her voice from becoming a weak stutter as she uttered her last sentence. She couldn't believe she was saying this… that she was signalling the end of her relationship with Kish so soon. Pain tore at her heart but she knew she could not give in to it.

The effect of the speech was not immediate. Kish did not react for some time, so her words hung uneasily in the air as she awaited his reply. Then, finally, he sighed loudly and shot her a grim smile.

"Heheh," He mumbled sadly, "Just as I seem to get my kitty, she gets taken away again. I'm not too lucky, am I, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo was surprised by how bereft of sadness his voice was. She blinked at him in puzzlement, her confusion becoming more acute as she saw the sadness fall away from the boys face. The alien grinned at her widely, his cheeriness seeming out of place considering the context of the situation..

"Ah, Ichigo!" He giggled loudly, "Kitty shouldn't get so upset! There is an easy solution to this."

Ichigo gawped at him, hopefulness fluttered in her heart. A solution? A cautious relief flooded her veins. She willed him to go on, on edge as she waited for him to reveal his plans. The alien smirked at her expression before uttering a simple sentence.

"Stay with me in paradise."

Ichigo's eyes widened, the curious suggestion taking her by surprise.

Kish disappeared again, and a moment later she felt his presence behind her. He wrapped his arms about her stomach and grasped her to his body firmly, making her gasp.

"Stay with me in paradise forever, Ichigo." His voice was low, pleading, "We can make a whole new life here, live in each other's company. You need never go back. That way we can be together. Forever. You'll never be in danger again."

Ichigo could barely breathe. The thought was so dizzying it made her feel light-headed. She could hardly comprehend what he was suggesting. Live with Kish… forever? In this place, a place so beautiful and unblighted by her own race's gluttony and selfishness? It was true. She could live here forever in bliss… she could start over again. He was inviting her to live in a world she could only dream about.

Yet, as she considered his proposal, slowly she began to realise that it was not all that simple.

"But…" She started hesitantly, "What about the other Mew Mews? And Ryou and Keiichiro? My parents?"

Kish answered instantaneously, "That's easy. I'll just bring them here too. They can all live here with us!" His voice excitable now, practically shouting "Surely none of them would reject an invitation to live in paradise!"

Ichigo considered his claim, her heart beating loudly. He was right… he was so right. The Mews could all live here… they could live in this amazing place with her. Her parents could too. And Ryou. And Keiichiro. They would be safe forever then. It sounded… perfect.

Yet… as she began to truly think through what this idea entailed, she found her enthusiasm beginning to dwindle. Slowly but surely, her joyfulness fell away under the real implications of what she was going to do.

Would her family and friends _really_ want to move away from Earth, with little hope of ever returning? Would they really want to leave behind their whole life and everything they had ever known to live with an alien race, with a culture the opposite to their own? Could she?

Ichigo's smile fell. No… this decision wasn't as simple as Kish made out. It was impossibly difficult and exceedingly depressing. It made her question every little aspect of her life and what she would be losing. The more she thought, the less convinced she became. Seeing this planet had helped her see just how much was wrong with earth, but it had also made her forget just how much she loved the place she had lived. It was a comforting place, filled with familiar things like schools, hospitals, libraries and cinemas. This place, though breathtaking, was alien to her.

Her head drooped. She knew, even without thinking it, that what Kish was asking was impossible for her.

"I… I can't." She admitted softly, feeling her heart breaking once again, "I just… can't Kish. It's too hard. I just can't leave everything behind."

She felt Kish stiffen behind her, "Why?" He asked quickly, "Why not? This planet is so much better than Earth. Why do you want to return to a world filled with such cruel people?"

The question stung her, but her resolve was sound, "I…I just… I can't leave my life behind, Kish." She stuttered horribly, "I'd be leaving everything I've ever known. I can't do that. Even if Earth has its problems, I love it, Kish. I can't leave my life behind."

Kish's grasp around her loosened and he drew away from her completely. Ichigo spun around to look at him, swallowing hard as she found that the alien had a face like thunder. His face was screwed up in notable pain but his entire body was tense with anger. The reaction Ichigo had been expecting when she had first admitted he must leave her was finally showing itself, but the anticipation did not make it's effect less horrifying.

Kish didn't look at her, "D- Do you mean that you're leaving me? After all this, you're still leaving me behind?"

Ichigo felt tears stinging behind her eyes, and as she blinked the first wave of droplets of salty water began to fall down her face. The reality of the situation suffocated her. In keeping Earth, she had to lose Kish. The idea of losing him was unfathomable.

"I don't have any choice." She coughed the words out, tears streaming down her face.

Kish's form crumpled yet further and, as he turned to her, she could see the tears building in his own eyes.

"B-but…" He struggled to speak, "You can't leave me. What will I do without you?"

Ichigo inhaled deeply, forcing back the tears so not upset the alien further. She… needed… to be… calm.

"Oh, Kish," She sighed, wanting desperately to reach out and hug the alien, "I'm sure you'll…" she faltered for a moment, "you'll find someone better than me."

"I could never find another Kitty." He croaked forcefully, as if the idea appalled him. He his body wilted, his head drooping as he mumbled "Wh-What can I do? How can I make you stay with me?"

Kish's voice was not like his own. He was practically pleading her now. He was so desperate he looked wild. Ichigo couldn't believe how badly he was taking this… it broke her heart completely to see the boy, so confident and full of fun, at rock bottom. Sadness crushed her and she wept freely.

"Oh, Kish!" She bawled, "I-I don't want to leave you. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I've messed things up for you. I should never…" She trailed off, gasping for breath, "You've made me so happy, Kish… I don't want to leave you. But I can't do anymore."

She paused for a moment, breathing deeply as she tried to regain some degree of confidence in herself. She couldn't leave him like this, having caused so much pain. She needed to stop thinking of her own hurts and comfort him.

"Don't let me ruin things for you…" She said eventually, "Please. There's no point. J-just move on and forget about me… but remember that I-I…" She could barely manage to utter it, it hurt so much, "that I love you."

Kish whimpered slightly, but she forced herself to be resilient and finish her speech.

"You'll do fine without me." She forced a smile across her face, "You really will. You've got so much going for you now… your planet is safe and… amazing and you can help rebuild an entire world. You can have a totally new life here… you can find someone better than me to share it with. You can be happy without me."

Kish replied immediately in a tired sounding voice, "I can't."

Something about the sheer hopelessness in his voice made Ichigo feel wary. Her heart thumped loudly;

"I'm sure you can, Kish. I'm sure there are plenty of lovely gi-"

He cut her off, "I can't, Ichigo. I can't."

His voice no longer sounded desperate, it simply sounded bereft. It held so little emotion; it chilled Ichigo to the bone. She felt unease spreading through her body. She swallowed hard.

"Why not?" Ichigo whispered.

Kish sighed, drawing himself up. He looked at her and Ichigo gasped at the utter desolation that marked itself on his face. She was too shocked to feel sorry for him but she could feel her heart sinking as she gazed at him. His eyes were filled with unspent tears, face wild with sorrow. He was absolutely terrifying.

"I've been exiled, Ichigo." His voice trembled, cracking as he spoke, "I've been exiled from my clan."

Ichigo sat there dumbfounded. Her breath caught in her throat, she felt unable to breathe. She gawped at him, trying desperately to speak, to say something intelligent. Alas, no matter what she tried, she could not find any words to say.

Kish didn't move, "I betrayed them. I raised my sword against one of my own people… more than one of my own people, the Messiah. Deep Blue. The man my race has been waiting for hundreds of years. There can't be anything worse than that, Kitty." He murmured bitterly.

Shock completely engulfed Ichigo's mind. She couldn't even begin to grasp what Kish was saying. She had never expected… never expected this… not in a million years. Flashes of thoughts flickered in the back of her mind. Without her consciously searching for them, memories of that busy time before Kish and Deep Blue fought came back to her. The words that were exchanged between them seemed to play themselves out in her mind. They made her wince. She tried to ignore the feeling of blame that tugged at her heart.

"You mean…" She swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump in her throat, "You mean you can't go back to your people? Not… ever?"

Kish heaved a sigh, "Never again, Kitty."

Ichigo felt tears threatening to run wildly down her cheeks. Kish… she had thought she had seen him at rock bottom upon the tower, but she had been incorrect. On the tower, he had been in a manic frenzy, but at least he had shown some passion through anger. This Kish showed no fervour, no enthusiasm. There wasn't even rage. There was simply a cold acceptance in his dejected form, his voice a tone without substance. Looking at his sagged body made Ichigo feel haunted, she wanted desperately to turn away from the utter depression she saw within him, but could not as it was totally mesmerising.

"But…how have you lived?" She croaked weakly. How could he have lived? How was it possible for a person to live, knowing they would be alone for the rest of their life?

Kish shrugged half-heartedly, looking completely exhausted, "Heh, I've slept under the stars. I haven't seen any of my kind properly in days now… I can't bare the hostility."

Ichigo realised in a second that she didn't want to think about how he had lived. The idea of it was too much for her to bear. She couldn't imagine how he had survived… living alone, shunned by the very people he had tried to save.

Ichigo felt a great sadness radiating from his form, a hopelessness that upset her so deeply she wanted to reach out and console him. However, simultaneously the naggings of guilt that had sat in the back of her head now consumed her entirely. Wasn't there something she could do for him… something she could do to put it right? Thinking hard, she could think of only one thing.

"What about Masay-Deep Blue?" She said suddenly, "I know him… and he owes you a favour… can't he lift it? Couldn't we find him and ask him to fix this?"

She couldn't stop an edge of desperation from creeping into her voice. However, as soon as she had said it, she wished she had not. A creeping suspicion, one she wanted so much never to consider, entered her mind. What if it was Deep Blue that had carried the sentence? A great anger surged through her veins as she considered the idea, her adoration for him dissipating in an instant.

"I've already tried that, Koneko-chan." He smiled weakly, "Funny thing is, Deep Blue officially ended my banishment when he arrived because he respected me for going against him… and wanted to thank me for saving you. Ironic, eh? After all the horrible things I did to him, he tried to help me." He chuckled feebly, "It seems your boyfriend was a decent guy after all, Ichigo."

Ichigo instantly felt awful for doubting her old boyfriend and for leaping to such a conclusion. How could she? Masaya would never carry out such an awful punishment. Kish was right; he really was a good guy.

However, this didn't add up.

"But if your punishment has been lifted, why-"

"Why am I still acting like it hasn't?" He finished. He looked down at the ground, avoiding her face, "My race still believes I turned my back on them. Even though the punishment has been lifted… they still hate me. They make it clear I am not welcome and I… I can't bare it."

His fists were clenched as if he were in genuine pain. He paused for a moment to recollect himself, before continuing, "After all I did for my people, all the training, fighting and loneliness I went through, they rejected me. They didn't want to know me anymore; it was as if I was nothing to them. " His brow furrowed.

It was unbearable listening to him, knowing she had caused his torment.

"I'm so sorry, Kish…" She murmured, sympathy lacing her entire voice, "I would… never have wished that on you."

She was ashamed, so totally ashamed…

"It's ok, Koneko-chan." He sighed in reply, "I made my choice and I don't regret it."

Ichigo could no longer contain her tears and they streamed wildly down her face. It hurt her so much to see him in so much pain, to see the boy so completely broken. No wonder he had come back to earth to find her, he had been so utterly alone he must have wanted someone, anyone, to help him.

But, Ichigo acknowledged, she wasn't just someone. No, she was more than just someone; she was the one who had started it all.

Kish… Kish had given everything up for her. He'd not just struggled for her; he had given every aspect of his being for her. He had fought against his own Messiah to save her, knowing full well he'd be turning his back on his people. She realised in a pang of guilt that he had not just died for her; he had given his life.

Ichigo felt a horrible responsibility lie on his shoulders, and it made her feel sick.

How had Kish felt when she, the very person he had died to save, rejected him? The idea of it made her feel like dying, she felt so immensely sorry. No wonder Kish had gone insane. No wonder he had thought ill of the entire human race. Every person was against him, even… even the one he had sacrificed it all for.

She couldn't leave him.

The fact made her heart lurch.

She couldn't leave him again. No, she could not. Not ever. If she left him now, he would truly have nothing… and she couldn't do that to him. It hurt her to consider the idea.

Adoration for the alien overwhelmed her completely and, through the bitterness and sorrow, she felt the strongest affection she had ever known. Yes, she loved him. Even without the sacrifice and the pity, she would love him now. And because of this love, she would find a way to be with him. She would fix her wrongs and help him because she wanted him to be happy.

Ichigo took a deep breath and reached out to the alien. Softly, she wound her arms around him and wrapped them around his waist from behind, as he had so often done to her. She hugged him towards her, feeling a great resolve come over her as their bodies connected.

Touching him… holding him… she felt happiness. Her wish to help him wasn't entirely selfless… she wanted to keep him too. She hadn't wanted to leave him, not at one point during the conversation.

"I can't leave you…" She whispered softly, "I won't."

She felt Kish soften beneath her and she let her head rest softly on his shoulder, closing her eyes. In response, he placed his hands upon her own and tipped his head towards her, nuzzling her softly.

"Really, Koneko-chan?" His voice was barely auditable and was filled with disbelief.

"Yes." She answered with great certainty, "I won't leave you. We'll figure something out… somehow. I'll think of a way we can stay together… because I…"

She paused for a moment, stumbling slightly over the heartfelt speech.

"Because you can't resist me?" Kish suggested. Ichigo smiled. This was the Kish she remembered, the one she loved.

"Something like that," She murmured, pulling away.

"I already knew that," Kish turned around and shot her a smirk. For the sake of tradition, Ichigo rolled her eyes.

* * *

**And my readers say 'Oh good frick, how many twists can this girl put in one fanfic?' XD I must get the award for hiding character motive for the longest amount of time in a work of fiction ;P. But anyway, usual questions. OOC, writing, what have you XD Con-crit is adored.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. Discoveries

**Gosh, this has been longer coming than I expected XD When I released the last one, I did know my time was going to disappear, but I'd not quite factored in just how gruelling that exam period would be =/ Ah well, it's over now, and I have more than enough time to spare XD Finally I'm reasonably happy with this chapter (I think it's been rewritten into oblivion) and so it's here for your reading pleasure :).**

**At this point, I'd usually do review replies in the old tradition, but now I'm aiming to get out of the habit. I used to do so because the PM system was so darn nasty and it took so much time and effort just to follow one trail of conversation. Luckily, the new PM system is much much better and so I can reply to all of your reviews individually (but you can request I don't if you're creeped out by that kind of thing)! Now I'm just going to refer to specific crits or comments that I wish to give a general answer to.**

**Some people made a comment about Kish's exile from his clan. Just so everyone knows, I didn't make that up just to provide drama XD In the Manga, Deep Blue states that by going against him, Kish faces exile, so I niftily used it for my own purposes :). And as for how long this fic is going on, we most definitely won't be getting another 20 XD I'm hoping to round it off in another 4 chapters or so :).**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :). It's been a long time coming and I hope it reaches your expectations.

* * *

**

After Ichigo made her vow back on Kish's planet, the conversation had swiftly turned to concerned murmurings about their current situations. Brief, tense, but considerably tender, awareness that the Mew's would begin to miss Ichigo had brought urgency to their exchanges.

When Ichigo had sworn to help Kish in any way she could, she'd not really considered how she would go about it. Now she was paying for her lack of forethought. Once she had begun to think about the problem properly, she realised just how large the problem was. The issue was not as simplistic as it first appeared, there were layers and layers of individual concerns, all of which needed a solution. Could they do something to combat the aliens' negative views of Kish? Maybe. Could they make the Mews safe again? Perhaps. Was it possible to do these things simultaneously? They had no idea. They had wracked their brains together, considering many different ways of sorting out their troubles, but in the end they had both reluctantly agreed that this issue was much to big for them to deal with by themselves. If they were to come up with a resolution, they would need help.

Ichigo and Kish enjoyed but a few precious minutes of the quiet and calm before returning to the chaos of Earth.

To say the cat-girl's return to earth was not the best journey she ever had would be an understatement. Not even the expectation of nausea had been able to dull the confusion the quick change in setting brought. The sickness from the teleportation coupled with her nerves left her feeling queasy for much longer than her first trip. Yet, this time there was an extra factor that made the trip entirely unpleasant.

As they'd appeared upon Earth, Ichigo wrapped in Kish's protective grasp, Ichigo had taken in a deep breath to steady herself. The moment the air reached her tongue, she had spluttered. Her head had spun. The air had a smoke-like consistency, as if it were filled with all manner of poisons, and it suffocated her. A sharp metallic taste had coated her mouth and throat, making her retch. Forcefully, she had flung Kish away, falling to the ground as she gasped for air. Her body begged for oxygen, and the air had a distinct lack of it.

For some time, she had had to focus so intently on inhaling without nearly vomiting. Blind to the world around her, it took her more than ten minutes for her to feel well enough to sit up. When she had looked at the world around her, she had frowned and turned her streaming eyes to Kish. A deep grimace had creased his face, eyes dim with pity and concern.

Ichigo had opened her mouth to speak, to ask how he could bare to breathe in this suffocating atmosphere, but she had coughed instead. She asked herself so many questions…

How can it be that this world, my world, seems so inhospitable to me now? When did the sky's colour change from blue to blue-grey? When did the grass become so prickly and straw-like? Why does dust linger on every surface? I don't remember Earth being this way…

As she looked up at Kish again, she had noted that his frown was growing.

"Behold." He had mumbled softly, "Behold the power of humanity."

Ichigo had heard the disappointment and sarcasm in his voice, and could do nothing but share it. She finally understood why Kish had been so puzzled by her claim that she loved her planet too much to leave it to live on his. To him it must have been like giving up a rose for a dandelion. Pure insanity.

Ichigo had closed her eyes. No wonder Kish was sickened by humans and thought them only worthy of being wiped from existence. If they had caused all this, abused a planet until both the land and the animals were suffering, what worth did they have?

This query made her wince, a chill settling in her heart. When had she started considering her own race as dispensable?

Shivering, Ichigo had forced herself not to ponder on that idea any further, knowing she had a task that needed completing.

So it came to be that, after a swift goodbye to Kish, Ichigo rushed towards the cafe, her heart beating rapidly with anxiety. Despite her unsettled stomach and hazy mind, her resolve was sound. Although her assignment would definitely not be easy, she had to do her utmost not to let Kish down. If she failed, she could not only consign Kish to solitary life, she could sabotage all the friendships she had made during her time as a Mew.

Trembling with apprehension, she took a moment to steady herself before pushing through the doors of the café.

She emerged into the gazes of several puzzled mews.

Her muscles tensed as the eyes of those she loved fell upon her. Fear, and knowledge of how difficult her task would be crippled her. It was only through sheer force that she managed to get herself to wander forward to greet them, shivering under the expectation that she would see deep frowns of hostility upon their faces. However, as she moved closer, their features showed anything but.

"Hey, Ichigo-san." Lettuce smiled warmly, waving at her before indicating the empty seat beside her, "Come join us."

Pudding clapped her hands in agreement, grinning wildly, "Yes, Ichigo onee-chan! Come and try Pudding's cookies! They're good!"

"'Good' isn't quite the word I'd use to describe them," Mint cut in, pulling a good-humoured face of disgust. Her comment extracted a chuckle from everyone but Pudding, who crossed her arms and frowned profusely.

Ichigo was unable to stop herself from smiling as she looked at the pouting girl, her frets melting away under the influence of her cheery friends. She seated herself at the table without a second thought.

After pulling in her chair, she glanced up nonchalantly at the mews. Her jaw dropped open. For the first time, she took in the sheer amount of bakery products on display on the table and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

There were all kinds of desserts, from biscuits to pastries. A tray of cute pale-blue cupcakes, decorated with real blueberries; a delicate looking cheesecake, completed with fresh strawberries; a plate of oddly shaped, slightly burnt chocolate cookies. There seemed to be everything Ichigo could think of. The definite centrepiece, though, was a large, 3 tier Victoria sponge cake, adorned with the Mew Mew Café's signature colours and mini-impressions of each Mew in fondant icing.

The sight of all these delicious foods made her drool, "Keiichiro has been baking, then?"

Zakuro's mouth twisted into a slight smile, "We all have."

"Yes," Mint said firmly, her eyes fixed the china tea-cup she was holding, "Pudding couldn't sleep, so Keiichiro offered to help her make some cookies to keep her mind off… everything." She hesitated slightly, frowning before returning to her serene state. "But anyway, in the end we all ended up joining her and one tray of cookies turned into… this."

Mint waved her hand over the table carelessly, before returning to sipping her tea.

"I think we got a bit carried away, though." Murmured Lettuce tentatively.

"A bit?" Zakuro's voice remained level, but her eyes twinkled with laughter, "I think we've made enough to feed a small family for a year."

They all giggled at this remark.

"True," Mint said with a chuckle, "Who are we going to feed it to? The café won't be open for a while."

The comment had begun innocently enough, holding a distinct jokey quality, but as it continued its cordial nature faded into a cold, snippy remark. Mint's eyes met Ichigo's for the first time as she uttered the last few words. The frostiness of her eyes made Ichigo shudder.

"Pudding will eat it all!" The young girl cut in immediately, allowing no negative reaction to Mint's statement. Her enthusiasm was so great she practically bounced in her seat, "Pudding will eat all the cake and cookies and desserts and then make more!"

The slightly glum looks that were settling on the Mews' faces were cut short. Pudding's infectious mood made it impossible to be anything but chirpy.

Mint studied her tea again.

Yet, despite Pudding's efforts to keep the mood from disintegrating, Ichigo could not feel entirely comfortable. A chill crept through her veins. That one glance had been enough to tell her that not all the Mews were letting her off lightly for her mistakes. Her ease dissipated instantly.

"That's not a very good idea, Pudding." Lettuce murmured in rely to the young girl, "If you eat too much sugar, you might make yourself sick."

"Pudding doesn't care! No she doesn't!" Pudding shouted, a hyperactive grin upon her face. "She will eat cake until she explodes na no da!"

Ichigo deducted, from the manic sound of that statement, that the young girl was on a rather large sugar rush.

"Well," Ichigo managed, recovering enough to add to the conversation. "Just as long as you save some for me, Pudding. I'm starving."

Pudding's smile widened, "Oh yes, Onee-chan. You can have what's on your plate. The rest is for Pudding!"

The girl's comments caused the other girls to sigh and they returned to explaining the possible bad effects excessive cake eating. It was at that point that Ichigo gradually zoned out of the conversation, her mind drifting onto more pressing matters.

Feeling a nag of hunger (how long was it since she had last eaten?), along with nerves, she decided to eat something to settle her stomach.

Eying her plate, she found it had been loaded with a set of definite culinary delights. Her gaze lingered on the cheesecake she had seen earlier for a few moments, knowing already that the familiar food would be undeniably delicious. She was about to tuck into it before a large piece of chocolate cake caught her eye. The sizable piece of dark sponge fought for her attention, its icing was a rather unusual shade of bright green. Once she set her eyes on it, a furious curiosity took hold of her and refused to let her go.

Why was it green? How had Keiichiro managed to produce icing of such a vivid colour? What flavour was it?

Without a second thought, she stabbed her fork into the cake and scooped it into her mouth.

_Ah, it's mint flavoured!_

Bliss.

The cake was mouth-watering, combining the taste of bitter dark chocolate with a sweet refreshing mintiness. The flavours complimented one another perfectly, creating a dish that she knew she would remember for a long time.

She spooned in a couple more mouthfuls, revelling in the meal and the feeling of food in her empty stomach, before returning to the conversation.

"Who made this one?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the half-eaten slice, "It's amazing."

"Keiichiro made it, I iced it." Zakuro said simply.

Pudding pouted again, "Why are you eating _that, _Ichigo?" She squealed with mock revulsion.

"Because it's tasty?" Ichigo suggested, smiling politely.

"No! Pudding told you to eat her cookies!"

The blond haired girl then leant over and shoved one of the odd shaped biscuits in her hand, staring at her expectantly. All eyes turned to her, Mint's eyes holding a look of distinct, sadistic amusement at her predicament.

Ichigo looked down at the dark brown blob in her hand, studying it carefully. The poor biscuit had been cooked to near death, just a minute more in the oven and she was sure it would have come out completely black. It looked inedible, and she could feel by the weight of it that it would probably still be unpalatable if it had been cooked to perfection.

Ichigo smiled, "I think I'll p-" She realised that Pudding was on the brink of tears, "Eat it later. I'll save it for the end, as a final treat."

Pudding smiled again, nodding happily. Of course, Ichigo wouldn't really eat it - she didn't think her stomach would forgive her for that – but at least this suggestion would keep the young Mew content. Besides, hopefully she'd forget about it by the time she'd finished this piece of cake.

With Pudding appeased temporarily, the other Mews melted into the conversation again, giving Ichigo the opportunity to focus on clearing her plate. Zoning out from the conversation, she quickly demolished the piece of mint cake and a piece of Victoria sponge in the space of a few minutes. Now she was tucking in to that piece of cheesecake that had been constantly in her thoughts, but rather more slowly. She had found it tasted as good, if not better, than it looked, and so now she was enjoying every bite.

She had just shovelled a large mouthful into her mouth when Lettuce, after a patch of silence, asked the question she had been dreading.

"Hey, Ichigo, how's Kish?"

She had very nearly choked.

No, she didn't want to talk about Kish. She didn't want to face her problems. She wanted things to stay like this for a while, for another few carefree hours.

She anxiously chewed her mouthful for a few more moments, playing for time. She had the sensation that the atmosphere was about to explode.

She swallowed eventually, "He's fine, I guess." She murmured tentatively, unable to raise her gaze from her plate, "Still in pain but he's improving."

"That's good, we were… worried about him."

The air was tense. Lettuce's voice was strangely flat, so flat that Ichigo could easily have accused her of being apathetic. Feeling as if something was wrong with her usually considerate friend, she glanced up. The sight of the green-haired girl made her gasp. Her smile was polite but wan, lacking the chirpiness she normally displayed. Yet, what was worse was that she was not the only one. The rest of her friends held similarly uncharacteristic looks. Pudding, so hyper moments before, was frowning with a look of deep seriousness upon her face. Zakuro's eyes were glazed, seemingly focused on Ichigo yet notably far away. And Mint, Mint's features were drawn with worry but her brow was furrowed with a barely-veiled hostility.

They looked… awful. Truly awful. Broken, dispirited and tired. More than tired, they looked exhausted.

The sight nearly killed her. She lingered on the edge of depression, feeling so much pity and guilt that she felt she would surely die.

Why hadn't she expected to see them like this? She should have anticipated this this. She should have been worried by the forced smiles and obvious self-distraction earlier. Because that's all it had been, a deliberate act they had all been maintaining to divert her and their own attention from their worries.

A sharp realisation hit the pink-haired Mew and she took on the uniform wilt of her friends.

While she had lived an entire day and slept an entire night, they had been here mere hours, pondering their fate. Trapped here for their own safety, they'd all been left in limbo. She couldn't imagine how bad that must have been, stuck here with only their thoughts for company. They must have been tearing their hair out, knowing that their lives could be falling apart in the rest of the world while they were stuck in the cafe. No wonder none of them had been able to sleep and had ended up baking for hours on end. None of them had any clue how long they would have to stay here, how long it would be until the story of the murderous alien and five superheroes blew over or even if they'd manage to last until then without being captured. Their entire lives were on hold.

No, more than that. Their lives were _in danger._

All because of **her**.

Ichigo, again, felt the weight of responsibility and misery heavily lying upon her shoulders. How could she have been so utterly selfish? Blame nagged at her heart and made her feel like an absolutely awful human being. How could she have looked down at her own race for paying so little attention to the effects of their actions when she had been so blind towards her own?

"Where is he, anyway?" Lettuce's voice broke into her thoughts. "Kish, I mean."

Lettuce's eyes travelled to the doors behind Ichigo as if expecting Kish to appear through them. "Ryou said you'd taken him out for some fresh air and you've come back but… I don't see him anywhere."

Lettuce's question was entirely innocent but it made Ichigo feel sick. She'd been dreading this question from the beginning of the conversation, dreading the explaining she would have to do. Now it was here, she felt entirely unprepared… and unwilling.

Ichigo had thought she could do this. She thought it would be easy. She'd just wander in here, apologise for her mistakes, they'd forgive her and she'd beg for their help. But she'd been wrong. Now she couldn't. Seeing her comrades in the flesh had made her disinclined to do so. How could she uproot them again? How could she ask them to help her… sort out her wrongs? It was unthinkable… impossible. Utterly cruel.

"I…" Ichigo willed herself to speak, but she could only stutter, "He-"

"He went back to his planet, right Strawberry?"

The stern, masculine voice made Ichigo freeze. Had she not been consumed by terror, she would have sworn but all potential words died on her lips.

And she hadn't thought her job could be made more difficult than it was.

Ryou came and sat on a chair a few feet away, staring at her unrelentingly.

"What do you mean, Ryou?" Mint asked, voice strangely animated.

"Simple, I told Ichigo to send Kish back to where he came from." He turned his gaze towards her, "Didn't I, Ichigo?"

The question was barely even a question. It was a statement, an urge for her to have done as he'd requested. The commanding tone in his voice made her want to cower.

"You did." Her mouth felt dry as she answered him back.

She knew as her lips moved that her face had betrayed her. Even before her voice, rough with avoidance and betrayal, squeaked out her desperate reply, she saw the spark of realisation, followed by anger, and finally helplessness cross the boy's blue eyes. Something in her body, her own eyes, had tipped him off.

Ryou's shoulders slumped

"You haven't sent him back, have you?" His voice was a mix of tiredness, rage and apathy.

Ichigo closed her eyes, unable to bear seeing the look on her boss and friend's faces.

"No."

Ryou didn't reply.

Ichigo opened her eyes to see that his entire body practically collapsed in on itself. He had crumpled in his chair, as if a deep exhaustion had overcome him, and didn't move. He remained that way for a few seconds before looking up. His glare caused all the carefully planned speeches she had come up with to die in her throat.

Though considerably muted by weariness, his eyes shone with a fierce resentment. They narrowed.

"Why not, Ichigo?" His tone was tired, strangely pleading, "Why not? You **know** that my command was for the best. Why couldn't you just have followed it? You'll kill every one of us by letting him remain on earth. I just… I don't understand."

Ichigo could sense his disapproval. His resentment and frustration was clear upon his features. Yet, for once, she couldn't blame him for reacting so strongly. She was the one who had gone against him and let him down by ignoring the promises she'd made for her friends. She'd put him in a difficult position again. However, even though his rage was understandable, she still feared it. She had fought so many times with Ryou over the course of their uneasy friendship, but never had his emotions during their violent spars come close to the ones that shone in his eyes now. His entire form held a barely-veiled hostility she'd only ever seen him show in contempt for the aliens.

Ichigo trembled. Ryou going for all-out rage she could deal with, because she knew he was fond of insults and shouting and that he'd eventually calm down. This, however, was another matter. Here she could sense that there was quiet fury simmering under the façade of patience and apathy, a reaction she could not wholly predict the course of. It was terrifying.

Ichigo's mood plummeted. If he couldn't handle this part of the conversation, how on earth was he going to react to what she had come to ask him for?

Despite willing herself to stay strong, Ichigo could already feel tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to do this and she absolutely didn't want Ryou to hate her… but…

"I'm sorry but I just can't, Ryou." Ichigo forced herself to keep her eyes pinned on his, "I can't."

"Why not?" Ryou followed up immediately, "I can demand he leaves myself, Ichigo, if you can't, but I'm not sure he would appreciate my means of doing so."

The sound of his voice roused panic, for though spoken in a chillingly calm way, she could feel the aggressive intent beneath it.

Yet, somehow, she managed to keep her head.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"You can't do that because… because he will be alone for the rest of his life." Ichigo's voice still shook despite the determination that coursed through her body, "Kish has no where to go, Ryou. He died _and_ gave up his life to protect me. His people exiled him for going against Deep Blue and saving my life."

It went silent again.

Ichigo exhaled, glancing around the table. There was a look of astonishment on her comrades' faces. Ryou's anger seemed dampened for the first time in the conversation; he looked genuinely surprised by the revelation.

Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"You're telling me that… the reason Kish came back to earth was because he was… lonely?" Ryou's voice was still cool but there were the beginnings of something like sympathy in his voice. Ichigo couldn't quite work out what he was feeling, whether his swift cooling was simply a lull in his veiled anger or whether he had been completely disarmed by her comment.

"Yes." Ichigo persisted, "He never meant to cause any trouble… he only came back to see me, but when I rejected him…"

She winced.

Ryou didn't move. His face remained in a subtle scowl as he thought, but his lack of immediate anger made hope flutter in Ichigo's heart.

However, this inkling of hope died again when Ryou gave his reply.

"Well, regardless of his intentions, he has caused trouble." His brow furrowed once again and aggression tinged his voice, "In fact, he's caused nothing _but_ pain since he returned here, Ichigo."

Ichigo gawped, "But-"

"He doesn't belong here, Ichigo." Ryou cut across her protestations. "I don't care about what's happening back on his planet, he has to go home. He _will_ go home."

The note of finality in his voice made Ichigo recoil, but she persevered.

"I can't do that." She murmured forcefully, "I can't just leave him. He saved my life, Ryou. I can't abandon him when he needs my help most."

"You're too sympathetic. He's the enemy, Ichigo." Ryou finally snapped, the patience faded, "You're not indebted to him, his life was apt payment for all the damage he did to Earth. Just stop caring about him, for Heaven's sake!"

"Kish isn't an enemy anymore, Ryou!" She shouted, a sudden wave of fury overcoming her. "The war between us ended with Deep Blue's death. He's a friend-"

"He stopped being a friend when he killed those people."

Ichigo froze, her rage vanishing. Ryou glared at her,

"It doesn't matter if our planets are allies, Ichigo. Kish has made himself public enemy number one. Our priority is not only to get him to leave for our sakes but for the safety of Earth itself. So, Ichigo, if you're done feeling sorry for murderers, we'd all very much appreciate it if you told him he's exiled from here too."

The statement was harsh, blunt and entirely unrelenting. There wasn't a hint of pity now.

Ichigo took a deep breath. She could still salvage this. If she could just explain herself… just get Ryou to see that things didn't have to be this way, Ryou would change his mind. She knew he would. He had to, surely…

"Look, I can't excuse Kish's behaviour these last few days…" Ichigo's voice was tentative. "but I can't just dispose of him like this, Ryou. He's made a lot of mistakes, but he's done so much for me as well. I-if you just let me… if you'll just help him this one time-"

"What? You want us to _help_ him now?"

Alarm spread through Ichigo. It was a different voice this time, a different opponent. Fear made her tremble as she slowly turned her head to look at an indignant face.

Mint.

"I-I don't want to-" Ichigo stammered

"What about **us**, Ichigo?" Mint cut in, her voice coated with resentment, "Have you forgotten that we've been dragged into this mess too?"

Ichigo's mouth felt dry. Mint's face was unfriendly, her eyes narrowed at her as if she, herself, was the antagonist. She had expected resistance from Ryou but… she'd never suspected that Mint would be a distinct opposing force.

Ichigo swallowed, "Mint, I never meant t-"

"Do you know what you've done to us all, Ichigo? Have you any idea what chaos you've caused for us?"

Ichigo was too stunned to speak, unable to do anything but stare numbly at her friend's face. The shock that Mint was speaking against her was bad enough without the amount of venom her friend's voice held. The sound of her voice, chillingly cool yet utterly spiteful, was enough to make her heart race.

"You've ruined all our lives, Ichigo." Mint declared, "Did you know that? Because of your refusal to tell any of us anything, to tell us Kish was here on earth, we're all suffering! Lettuce is hurting her family by not telling them where she is, Zakuro's career is going to die and she'll never be able to work in show business again, and Pudding… Pudding's siblings are on their own right now wondering when their sister is going to get home. And their sister might **never** come home, Ichigo. How are they supposed to live?"

Ichigo felt tears pricking her eyes, threatening to send her into a sobbing mess. Her eyes shifted automatically to glance at each of her companions in turn, hoping her eyes would tell a happier story. Lettuce avoided her gaze when it rested upon her, fidgeting nervously. Fretting. Zakuro ignored her completely, gazing into the distance, her eyes betraying none of her emotion, but still equally chilling.

However, nothing could prepare her for the look on Pudding's face, the look that caused her physical pain. The young Mew's face looked practically ill with worry, drained of colour and listless. Form hunched over the table, her eyes were hauntingly lost, filled with tears. She looked small, like the child she really was…

"And… and what I don't understand is that you've had a chance to start to fix things and not done so." Mint's scolding voice cut into her voice before the emotions completely overwhelmed her, "You could have sent Kish away but you're more concerned about your _feelings_. How can you be so selfish?"

When Ichigo turned to see her again. When their eyes met, Mint's eyes were hard, daring her to answer.

"So, Ichigo, perhaps you should consider helping _us_ for once instead?"

Ichigo was only just able stop herself from falling into a sobbing mess. She was horrified. She had never wanted to do this to her friends, not at all, and the idea that she was causing them pain tore her apart. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this before, hadn't sensed the unrest and the misery among her best friends. How could she have been so blind?

Her mind succumbed to the billions of thoughts buzzing around her head. Minutes ticked by as she tried to word her feelings. She opened and closed her mouth numerous times, attempting to put forth the depth of her emotion in a coherent speech. However, even when she managed to force out the words that eluded her, she found herself unable to express what she desired.

"I-I'm so sorry, Pudding." She gasped, "I'm really sorry. To all of you. I n-never wanted to put you through all this. I love you all so much… I never wanted to do this to you. I know I've messed up but… helping Kish will sort this whole thing out for all of us. Once and for all. I promise." Ichigo continued, desperation clear in her voice. "If you just help us out… all this will be done with forever… it'll fix everything, I pr-"

"No," Ryou bit back instantly, "We can wait out the storm. That doesn't require anything of anyone."

"But… Please." Ichigo could see her plan disintegrating before her eyes.

"No means no, Ichigo." Mint cut in, "Why are you so obsessed with helping Kish? After all I've told you? You don't seem to care about supporting us at all!"

"No, that's not true!" Ichigo's tears broke over the barrier and ran down her face. "I care… I really do. I just-"

"I just what, Ichigo?" Ryou demanded.

"I love him!"

In her fit of passion, the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. She froze.

Why? Why had she said that?

Her eyes instinctively locked upon Ryou's and, frozen, she watched astonishment consume his features. Wiped utterly of emotion, the blond haired boy's face was blank from shock. Yet, this plain look did not last long; as the puzzlement passed, his face thawed. His features revealed his true emotions bit by bit, his brow furrowing increasingly and fire gradually rekindling in his eyes. Although this transformation seemingly happened in slow motion, it was complete much too soon, leaving behind a furious, pained boss whose gaze was so intense she flinched.

"You what, Ichigo?" His voice was feral, dripping with hostility.

A chill ran up Ichigo's spine, leaving her too petrified to move. The room was hot and suffocating and icy cold at the same time.

"I…"

"I don't believe it." Ryou said softly, a look of pure disbelief on his face. "I really don't believe it. I ask you to send the enemy away and you do the exact opposite. You go and… and… well, you go and decide you're in love with it. You're impossible, Ichigo. Absolutely impossible."

Ryou shook his head slowly, and his fingers flew to the bridge of his noise.

"Are you deliberately trying to be an idiot?" He asked sarcastically.

Ichigo swallowed, "No… I jus-"

"Shut up." He said bluntly. "Stop this silly charade. You're still hurt from Masaya's leaving, that's why you think you love him."

The statement caught Ichigo by surprise. She hadn't expected Ryou to think such a thing, let alone suggest it to her. She'd given a few thoughts as to how Ryou would react to her relationship, but she'd never suspected he would jump to such a conclusion. Yet, he had, and his voice and gaze had become gentler – but no less patronising – to spare her feelings as he acknowledged the fragile issue.

Although she had thought she was firm in her opinions on Kish, Ichigo couldn't help but consider his proposal.

What… what if it was true? What if he was right?

Had she really just been looking for a relationship? Just because she was on the rebound and Kish was conveniently there? It brought to her mind a whole new set of doubts and an entirely new meaning to the softening of Ryou's eyes…

Ichigo shook her head, shaking all thoughts from her mind. She forced herself not to think upon her sudden doubts and, for the sake of all she had fought for, reply with feigned confidence.

"It's not like that." She croaked, swallowing the frog in her throat, "It's not. I've… I've got to know him. I know I care about him now because I like him and… And I've been to his planet. I-I know him better than-"

"Wait, you've been to his planet?" Ryou asked suddenly.

Ichigo stopped. Why did she keep putting her foot in it?

"What the hell, Ichigo?" His face was screwed up, yet his voice remained deathly cool, "Do you know how unsafe that is? You could have died!"

Etched upon his features was a look of deep anxiety. Ichigo realised again just how much he cared for her. It was a worry for her welfare he rarely showed, but nonetheless had, that made him snap. He wasn't being cruel; he was simply trying to protect her, as he tried to defend the other mews.

Quietened by Ryou's noticeable concern for her, Ichigo found her perceptions shifting more than a little. For the first time this argument, she remembered that this wasn't an Ichigo vs. the Mews situation, it was merely a fight borne of misunderstanding and disagreement. Even if they were at each other's throats right now, it was a mutual care for one another that made them bicker, not hatred. It made it much easier to understand Ryou's point of view.

"I made sure it was safe, I promise." Ichigo dipped her head, her voice a little softer "I'm sorry though, really sorry. I didn't mean to put myself in danger and I didn't know it would worry you so much."

Ryou only gazed disapprovingly at her.

"Look, I really haven't meant to worry you or get everyone into trouble." Ichigo said, "I'm… I can't express how sorry I am for all the mistakes I've made. I know I was wrong… and… and all I want to do is fix this."

Her voice shook and she trailed off, taking several deep breaths to steady herself.

"But… I can't do this without your help." She bowed head, another wave of tears overcoming her, "I.. I've figured out a way to fix this all but I can't do it without you. Kis- no, **I** need your support. I don't want to ask anything more of you, but I have to. Please, let me explain my plan and just… just…"

She trailed off, unable to finish. The essence of what she had been saying was clear enough and she hoped they'd judge her correctly on that. She waited, heart thumping, for their response.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long for her first reply.

"Well, Ichigo" Mint said flippantly, sticking her nose up in the air, "Whatever anyone else here says, I'll play no part in your little schemes. You've ruined my life, I've no interest in helping you. You can get yourself out of this one."

She physically turned away and moved her chair to another table so she could sit with her back to the pink-haired mew.

"I'm going to sit it out and hope that my parents and brother haven't disowned me by the time I get home."

Ichigo sighed silently. Her companion's rejection stung. She had never suspected that Mint would turn against her like this and it hurt. Their friendship had never really been easy, but neither had ever resorted to complete insult or point-blank rejection. She yearned to reach out to the blue-haired Mew and beg her for forgiveness. Yet, Ichigo knew, in her heart, that this issue would not be fixed so easily. Her friend was hurt and building the bridge between them again would not happen in a day. Ichigo hoped that in time the blue-haired girl would find it in herself to forgive her and they would become the awkward, friendly pair they had always been.

For now, Ichigo could do nothing about Mint, so she'd simply have to hope the rest of her friends would be more forgiving. She looked up at them, studying their faces for any individual answers, but to her dismay they were all staring at Ryou in the same manner as she was. It seemed that whatever their leader decided, they would go along with.

Ichigo really hoped Ryou would be sympathetic.

It took all her courage to look at him then, to gage his important reaction. He sat there, eyes gazing into the distance, form slumped with exhaustion. Lost in thought, his features easily gave away the torment he was in. He was torn between his wish to help, his duty to the Earth, concern for Ichigo and his hatred for the aliens. Ichigo hoped fiercely that he would trust in her and give her this one chance to prove herself again.

Eventually, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." There was genuine reluctance in his voice, "But we can't help you. It's… too dangerous and… I can't risk anything else."

His words were forced and stiff, displaying his divided opinion and tiredness. Ichigo could sense there was more he wished to say but couldn't verbalise. Defeated even by words, he was so unlike the strong leader he usually was.

Ichigo swallowed hard, forcing back the tears again. She couldn't bear watching the independent boy in so much pain… she couldn't stand seeing any of this at all. She'd never wanted things to go like this.

Seeing all her relationships die before her eyes, she realised she was defeated. She had nothing more to give. She was at an emotional rock bottom.

She had to get out of here.

Ichigo urged herself to rise despite the feeling as if the room was swaying beneath her feet. Forcing herself to breathe deeply, she looked at Ryou and dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Ok, Ryou." She closed her eyes briefly, "I understand. Th-thankyou for listening."

That was all she could manage. There were so many more words she wanted to say, so many more things to express… but all she could manage was a brief, formal show of appreciation. Just that alone nearly broke her. Why was it that, when words were needed most, they moved beyond her grasp?

She stepped backwards, edging herself away from the group that, just moments before, she had been in the centre of. Like the few inches of tiled floor between them, there was a distance between them now. It hurt to stand alone, without their support and cheer. Ichigo hoped, pleading to some higher power, that this divide could be overcome and they could all be friends again.

"I… I have to go… talk to Kish now." She struggled to get the words out, her voice weak.

She turned from them so they could not see her distress. She didn't want to worry them anymore. She'd do this herself for once… somehow.

"I love you all." She choked, tears streaming down her face.

With that, she dashed wildly out of the café without looking back.

* * *

**Ohnoes! Things really aren't going well for Ichigo right now, are they? We can only hope, as she does, that things take a positive turn later on.  
**

**As normal, please drop a review. I spend months working on these chapters (and years –gulp- working on the entire fic), and it takes only a few minutes to drop an opinion or feedback. Constructive criticism is adored :). I'm particularly interested in how IC everyone was, since that my major problem when writing this chapter XD**

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully chapter 21 will arrive on your alerts much quicker than this one did o_o**


	21. Overcast

**Well, well. Somehow we're here again. It took longer than expected (when isn't it?), but at least it's here. I did intend to get this out before my holiday (vacation) abroad, but then realised there was much too much to edit in an hour XD. Before that, I had University (ie. 'College' to Americans) drama, but luckily I have a place so I'm off to Uni very soon.**

**However, that's not to say I've not been busy. I have the vast majority of the draft of next chapter done and, while on holiday, I managed to entirely change the ending to this fic. Including plans for the next 3 chapters. This means that this fic is probably going to go on for another 5-10 chapters. Whether that's good or bad, I've no idea. I'll try and get it done anyway.**

**Just to full warn you, tonight I flew back home and so I'm sleep deprived. Likelihood is, my editing here might be a tad off, especially the last few bits of the chapter. I wanted to get this up today anyway because you've all been waiting so long. Please know it'll be re-edited tomorrow :) **** (and then remove this message).**

**

* * *

**After her argument in the café, Ichigo had dashed wildly away from the café. Numb to the morning air, her face was soon soaked with tears. Distraught, it had taken several long minutes for Ichigo to stop crying. As the last remnants of night faded away into a clear dawn, her misery faded into numbness. An uneasy calm settled upon her. Her tears spent, she felt able to breathe without sobbing, calm enough to think objectively about her situation.

Slowing to a stop, Ichigo took a deep breath to steady herself. She wiped the tears from her face. She sighed.

What was she supposed to do now?

She looked at the world around her, swallowing the lump in her throat. If she had been in any other mood, she would have been mesmerised by the strange way the early light played upon the features of earth. The sky was streaked with red, orange and light blue in a natural composition only the elements could create; the ground and buildings were lit up in a beautiful orange light. It was a wonderful reminder of how awesome earth really was, behind all the pollution and eyesores it now presented. But Ichigo couldn't embrace it. Today, her world seemed like a harsh, unforgiving place. The warm air of the summer was chill and harsh against her skin, the light an enemy signalling that her last day of happiness and friendship had ended.

Ichigo closed her eyes.

At this moment in time, she knew she should be making her way towards the meeting place with a spring in her step, accompanied by friends, brimming with hope. It should have been a time of happiness and relief as the two groups she was loyal to, the Mews and Kish, finally joined sides in retaliation against a common enemy.

Yet, this walk couldn't be more different to the one she had envisioned. It had all gone wrong and now she was on her own, with less than what she started with.

Another wave of emotion forced her to pause. Taking deep breaths, she found herself having to lean against a brick wall while she recovered.

The idea that she had messed up things forever was unbearable. She desperately wanted the Mews by her side. Even though they had been bought together unwillingly, she'd grown so close to the unlikely bunch that it crushed her to know they were no longer comrades in battle and in life.

She prayed that she could fix all the things she'd done wrong and that they would forgive her. She hoped they would with her whole heart.

Taking a few more gulps of air, Ichigo forced those thoughts from her head. Standing there, mourning her lost friends, wouldn't win them back. It wouldn't do anything at all to improve her problems.

Grudgingly putting her sorrow behind her, Ichigo cleared her mind and focused only on moving forward. Without her friends' backing, her plans to help everyone would have to change dramatically, so she needed to think up some other solution. This, she couldn't do by herself. She didn't know what was happening with Kish's support, so she had to get to see him as soon as possible.

She continued towards the meeting place Kish had designated with fresh determination. The spot was in a park a little way from her house, under some thick trees that could easily conceal her from the rest of the world. Originally, Ichigo had simply proposed Kish join her at the cafe when he was ready. She silently thanked Kish for suggesting that meeting in the café might not be such a good idea.

Ichigo wandered determinedly towards her destination for some minutes before she noticed that the humid air had cooled by several degrees and that the wind still. Blinking, she realised that the sky was no longer becoming lighter with the rising of the sun, but darkening in a foreboding way.

For a moment, she was convinced that it was some kind of attack inflicted upon the world by the aliens, her mind was conditioned to see their work in even the most mundane situations. However, as a loud rumble rippled through the air, Ichigo realised it was just an ordinary earth storm (if one of those deserved a 'just'). Only seconds after she came to this conclusion, the heavens opened and a sudden downpour of rain engulfed the world.

As the cold heavy droplets landed on her bare arms, Ichigo shuddered and, without a thought, began to run. She searched the surroundings desperately for some kind of shelter but, with the wind driving the rain into her eyes, she couldn't see anything. It was only after a few minutes of directionless running that she found some in the form of a bus shelter.

Rushing under the roof, Ichigo collapsed against the back of the shelter, fighting for breath. In the brief time she'd been in the storm, her thin café uniform, a completely ill adept outfit, had become completely wet through. Shivering miserably, she crossed her arms across her chest and attempted to rub some warmth into her arms while waiting for the rain to stop.

The uncomfortable few minutes felt like hours to the drenched Ichigo, but thankfully the brief storm soon faded into nothing. The pattering on the roof above her halted and the sky cleared above her.

Ichigo wondered if her evening could get any worse. Now, not only had she lost her best friends, she was sodden and chilled to the bone. The prospect of waiting for Kish, who could be hours yet, in these garments was more than she could bear.

She desperately needed some clean clothes. And she didn't have any. Where was she going to get a quick change of clothing at this time in the morning?

Ichigo briefly considered going back to the café before realising that that idea was stupid. She was sure poking her head round the entrance and pleading for Ryou to fetch her spare outfit from her locker would go down a storm. Going back to the café was completely out of the question. So, regardless of how unpleasant it was, she'd have to go without.

But then, before she could stop it, Ichigo found another idea planting itself in her head.

She'd have to go without _unless_ she took a slight detour and briefly visited her house, where she had a whole wardrobe waiting for her.

Ichigo bit her lip. Was that possible? Was it doable? Was it worth the risk? It didn't seem too much of a bad idea, but then she had to remember that she'd disappeared last night (or was it the night before last? Or before that? Her trip to the alien planet had messed up her mind) without telling her parents where she was going. They would be waking up soon and, if they spotted her, she knew they'd demand an explanation and definitely not agree to their daughter disappearing for a second time.

But… was it really that impossible? It was still pretty early, and from her calculations she still had at least another hour before they woke up. If she was careful, really really carefully, she could surely sneak past them, get the clothes, and leave without them ever knowing she were there.

Although it was risky, and insane, Ichigo found her feet automatically moving towards her home. It went against her every instinct, but she was in no mood to think sensibly. Cold and dejected, she knew some dry clothes would certainly help her feel somewhat human. That and she felt a strange, intangible desire to return home, subconsciously desiring the most stable place she knew in her need for comfort.

As she neared her home, she took to treading as lightly as she could. She paused for a moment, checking each window for lights and movement, ready to bolt if her parents had risen especially early. She saw nothing and so sprung into action. Wasting no time, she fetched the spare key from beneath an ornamental rock and let herself in, turning the key as quietly as she could. To her relief, her house was still, deathly silent, and she could see no signs of life. She exhaled silently; her parents were probably still asleep, as she'd hoped. She couldn't know for sure, because neither of her parents snored or breathed loudly in their sleep, but with luck they were still dreaming soundly.

Resisting the urge to go into the main living area, she made her way up the stairs tentatively, wincing every time a floorboard creaked. She practically held her breath as she went across the landing, tiptoeing past her parents' room and into her own, closing the door behind her.

Once there, she rifled through her drawers in a search for the most comfortable and casual clothes she could find. Within minutes, she was holding an entire outfit in her hands. She was then left with a dilemma – did she change here and risk thumping about or cautiously make her way down the stairs and face public exposure by changing outside?

Ichigo decided the former was the most desirable.

With some difficulty, Ichigo dried herself with a towel and changed into her carefully selected clothing, heart in her mouth. Every scuffle and bang sounded overwhelmingly loud in the darkness and made her heart thump loudly. However, bit by bit, her wet clothes were removed and replaced by new, more comfortable ones. And, to Ichigo's relief, she succeeded in doing so without falling over once or rousing her parents.

Breathing softly, Ichigo concluded that she was ready before seeing herself in the mirror. Her hair, although towel dried, was in a tangled mess. Worried that time was slipping away; she grabbed her hairbrush and brushed as speedily as she could. She stepped in front of the mirror to check her work, squinting at her reflection as she attempted to brush her hair. It was then that a glint caught her eye.

She blinked, her eyes rushing to her throat automatically in a panicky manoeuvre. Then she realised what it was.

Her bell. It was the ribbon and bell Masaya had given her, way back at the beginning of their relationship. The belonging she'd cherished above all else for many weeks and never, once, dared to remove. She had forgotten she was wearing it.

Smiling subconsciously, Ichigo admired the small object in the mirror as it glittered in the light from the rising sun. The recollections it bought her were so strong that they drowned out the urgency and fear she was feeling, immersed as she was in those carefree times, those times she'd wished would never end.

Beautiful scenes and words came back to her mind, each bringing her a pure undistilled rush of thrill. The time he had given her the bell so she 'wouldn't get lost again'. The time Masaya had defended her against her first chimera anima. The endangered species exhibit. Their first date. Their first kiss. Every memory made her heart flutter and widened the smile on her lips.

But then one last scene entered her head and the smile disappeared; their last kiss, her the Mew leader, him the future saviour of the alien race.

Instantly, the spell was broken. Ichigo found herself back in reality, with full knowledge that she was no longer the girlfriend of 'Aoyama-kun'. She couldn't help but feel bereft and, to her surprise, hurt by the idea. Although he had been gone for a while now, Ichigo felt as if she had lost him all over again. With all the things going on, she'd been distracted and hadn't spared him a thought. Now she felt the effects of the absence in her life and it pained her. She missed his presence, his warmth, his love, his smile. Everything.

"_You're still hurt from Masaya's leaving, that's why you think you love Kish."_

Ichigo blinked as she heard an echo of Ryou's words in her mind, and felt her breath catch in her throat.

He was right. She was still hurt.

Ichigo felt her heart sink. If that was true, could the other part of Ryou's throwaway comment also prove accurate?

Was her love for Kish simply created by circumstance? It was a chilling idea, one which made her feel incredibly guilty. If that was the case, Kish was simply a replacement significant other. Instead of appreciating him as a person, he was another 'Masaya' created to fill a space.

It was a chilling idea, one which made her feel incredibly guilty. That would mean that her love for Kish, as Ryou said, was not at all real. It would fade as she got over Masaya. She had simply fooled herself, leading Kish on in the process.

Swallowing, Ichigo searched for an answer, fearing what she might find. Was it true? Had her hurt caused her to subconsciously seek Kish out, just because he was there? Could this relationship easily have formed between her and say... Ryou in different circumstances?

Perhaps.

But, as she considered her doubts about her feelings toward Kish, Ichigo couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

Did she only _think_ she loved Kish? Was their entire relationship based on a deluded belief, no fact or substance?

No.

Initially… initially she might have taken to him because she missed Masaya and because of the excitement he bought into her life. Initially she might have despised him and, later, enjoyed the feeling of his doting love. But now?

Although their relationship was young, she knew that what she and Kish had shared on his planet was real. She hadn't just been playing along to feel cared for, to fill a gap in her life, she had felt genuine excitement at the closeness they were sharing. Although it wasn't particularly definite right now, she felt she developed a definite bond with Kish. She cared about him deeply and longed to remain in his company, parting from him had brought her pain. Most important of all, she enjoyed his companionship and valued the time she spent with him in the same way she treasured her memories of Masaya.

But, then another, painful question grasped her mind.

But was this right?

For the first time, Ichigo realised that she didn't just love Kish, she loved Masaya. Although he had left her behind, his time with her had left a mark on her heart that hadn't yet faded with the passage of time. It worried her. Was it possible for her to have any relationship if it was permanently overshadowed by past emotions? Could she fight for him if she was not entirely dedicated to him? Even worse, would she give Kish up in a heartbeat if Masaya came back?

Ichigo considered the question carefully, thinking deeply and searching her heart for an answer. Looking in the mirror, she found herself reaching back up to the ball around her neck. She grasped it softly between her fingers, cautiously ensuring it didn't make a sound. Touching it, she almost felt like the Ichigo of a few weeks ago, the deliciously content Ichigo who wanted nothing more than to make the most popular guy in school smile. It was a bittersweet moment and she revelled in the perfection of her memories. However, Ichigo was under no illusion, her and Masaya's relationship was rooted firmly in the past. Her memories, no matter how amazing or lusted after they were, were just memories. The feelings they both had might still be mutual (she couldn't know if Deep Blue still withheld enough of Masaya for that), but there was no circumstance where they could ever be together again. He'd left her life. Love was becoming _loved_. The Masaya she once knew was gone. An idealised version of him lived and played out her favourite scenes in the back of her head, where she could still find him if she ever needed him, but he was a ghost now.

Ichigo found herself smiling.

Why was she getting so uptight about this? If she was offered Masaya back, she knew, without thinking, that she'd say no. Masaya had changed. He'd matured and moved on, not just in supernatural ways but in human terms, and she had too. She didn't want Masaya as he was now, she wanted a perfect representation of how he was in the past. A re-enactment of those moments she held so dearly.

And she'd never have that. Never again. It was impossible.

And besides, she had someone she cared about just as much now.

Kish. She shared something different with him, a thrilling, exciting love rather than a stable constant one, but it was no less valid. They hadn't been with each other long, she still felt a knot in her stomach when they got particularly close, but with time she could come to be as at ease with him as she was with Masaya.

A surge of hope rushed through Ichigo's veins.

That's right. She wasn't living in the past; she was firmly fixed in the present. She had doubts but that wouldn't stop her from loving Kish or fighting for him with great passion.

Ichigo, still grasping the bell in her hand, found her hands creeping up her neck and reaching behind it. Clutching at the ribbon, she found the silken knot and kneaded it gently. After a moment of fumbling, it fell away from her neck and into the hand. She gently replaced the token she had worn every day since Masaya had honoured her beside her mirror. She would keep it always, treasure it, but it would no longer remain on her person as a symbol of who she was.

Ichigo felt a rush of adrenaline and felt suddenly certain that she could face anything she came up against. All but the most tentative and important doubts were wiped from her head, she felt assured that she could do what she needed to do. She would help Kish and, in time, gain Ryou and the Mew's trust again. She had a cause and she was going to fight for it, like she had as a Mew.

Smiling, her thoughts on the bell began to fade. Filled with a new drive, her movements showed a new purpose, her mind racing a mile a minute.

Her mind turned swiftly to her parents. What should she do? Should she sneak out as if she'd never been there or make it blatantly obvious that she'd been back? Ichigo, fearing they'd be worried about her as they wouldn't know where she was, resolved to leave them a note. Grabbing a pen and a sticky note, she scrawled down a quick message, deciding less was more in this situation.

**Don't worry, I am safe. Please watch out.**

**I love you both. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Ichigo x **

Feeling strangely emotional, Ichigo left her note beside her ribbon, hoping they'd find it the next morning. As an extra clue, she decided to leave her door wide open and the clothes she had changed out of strewn across the bed.

She hoped they'd forgive her.

Ichigo glanced out of the window and felt a shot of alarm run through her. It was getting light now, the birdsong was auditable. In her extended period of pondering, she'd forgotten about the urgency of the situation. She had to go quickly.

After making her way back across the landing as quickly, and as quietly, as she could, she rushed down the stairs.

As soon as she was on the ground floor, she'd make a run for it. She'd fling open the door, close it hastily and dash as far away from here as she could, just in case her parents were woken up by the inevitable noise.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped dead, one foot on the last step of the stairs, the other on the ground. Bile rose in her throat.

She was dead. Absolutely dead.

"Ichigo !" Her mother's voice called again, louder this time.

Ichigo was torn between going to face her mother and father's wrath and making a dash for the door, evading them now but getting a worse telling off later. Neither option was very inviting.

Swallowing, Ichigo acknowledged the truth that her father was much better at running than her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through into the living room.

Ichigo froze. In that moment, the shock was so great that she nearly threw up and the room seemed to spin around her.

Her mother wasn't the only person in this room.

"Hello, Ichigo Momomiya." A man, kitted out in full army gear, said coolly, "We wondered when you were going to show up."

Now she knew why Ryou hadn't allowed any of the Mews to return home. Ichigo, in the drama of the rest of the day, had entirely forgotten that she was on the run. She'd not factored the fact that she was being (or rather, had been) pursued, and her identity was being traced in an attempt to find her and her companions, into her plans. Like an idiot, she'd wandered right into their trap, assuming the only thing waiting for her was a pair of disgruntled parents.

Now she knew that coming here was quite possibly the biggest mistake she'd ever made.

A whole squad of uniformed men stood, glaring at her, in her living room. Tall, menacing and wearing frighteningly blank faces, they were a threatening presence that engulfed the whole room. Towering over her, faces unsympathetic, she could feel herself shrinking before them.

Panicking, Ichigo forced her gaze from the dominating men to her parents, hoping to see something in their faces that would reassure her. However, seeing them only frightened her further. Both of them were sat, side-by-side, on the floor, holding similar grim expressions. She could see fear and sympathy glittering in their eyes, but their expressions weren't entirely kind. Mixed in with the concern for her, there was the glare of accusation, anger and blame. The fear that was so prominent in their eyes was not, she sensed, because of the strange men holding them hostage, but because they were afraid of _her_.

Ichigo was distraught for a moment, crushed that her parents could look at her with such distrust. Then it clicked. Feeling a pang of anger, Ichigo realised that these men had told them something. Some lie… something to get them to turn her in. Made her out to be dangerous and criminal, perhaps even mutated with her Mew Mew powers. All to turn them against her.

Ichigo felt a her heart sinking. One by one, every group of people she cared about was turning away from her. Without her parent's support, she stood alone and outnumbered against the police, and without the Mews she had next to no chance of rescue. The aliens wouldn't know what had happened or where to find her.

Why hadn't she told her parents that she was a Mew when she'd had the chance?

Breath rasping from the panic, Ichigo backed away slowly. She searched her mind for a way to escape, to get out of this impossible situation. Looking backwards, she saw the way to the door was clear. She found herself thinking that, if she was quick, she could evade the arms of all the men in here.

"Don't move, Momomiya." The man's voice chimed in again, "The house is surrounded. You'll only get yourself into more trouble."

"I haven't done anything." Ichigo retaliated, throat was dry. The reply was instantaneous, a weak protest that bubbled its way out of her mouth without her wanting it to. Instantly, she found herself wondering if she had done something. She'd never taken the time to look at what she'd done from the point of view of the law.

"Perverting the course of justice and aiding a mass murderer is definitely something." The man murmured, his voice full of conviction. He sounded slightly amused, "In fact, those crimes are quite extreme for a young lady." His eyes hardened, "Besides, if you're innocent, you don't need to worry, do you?"

After signalling to the two men beside him in turn, Ichigo found the two largest men coming towards her. Swamping her with their strength entirely, they grasped her arms roughly and, within seconds, had her restrained. Ichigo remained mute. She would have struggled against them but she neither had the will or the energy. She'd lost her friends. She'd lost her parents. With that knowledge weighing heavily on her shoulders, having Kish alone wasn't anywhere near enough. She felt too drained to fight.

Feeling a wave of hopelessness engulf her, she went limp. Ichigo had to be held up by the two brutes beside her.

"Nevertheless, we'll know what you've done and who you are soon enough, Mew Ichigo."

* * *

**I say to myself "I'm going to wind this fic down now. It's time for everyone to dash into the sunset." and somehow I come up with this XD. Ah well, we'll get there eventually :). **** I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that it's up to a decent standard. If you could drop a review, I'd entirely appreciate it :) Constructive criticism is awesome.  
**


	22. Negotiations

**Hey everyone! At long last, I've managed to finish this chapter and upload it! Gosh, such a long time since that happened. You have my apologies. In this case, it was unfortunately unavoidable. I started university a few months ago and I was uprooted from home, and I've spent most of these past weeks adapting to the new lifestyle and maintaining a social life XD As you can guess, writing fanfiction was pretty low on my priority list. That said, now I'm settled I can get things rolling again :) **

**Now, if you didn't receive a review reply for last chapter, I sincerely apologise. It's not because I hate you or didn't value your feedback, it's just replying got buried beneath everything else and I forgot XD I'll try and keep more up to date this time.**

**I have to give a warm thanks to Neofeliss for reading this over for me and giving her thumbs up, and a firm hug to my sister for her never-ending support (if nagging and asking if I've written any more is support) ;P **

**Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

A silence had fallen upon the café. It was a frosty silence, one that seemed so very cold it chilled the air and hearts of those who listened to it. In most situations, one of them would break the quiet in a discreet way, unable to take the feelings it invoked, but all knew that any conversation that did arise would be infinitely more unbearable then this absence of sound. Every one of their thoughts were consumed with doubt, sorrow, anger and bitterness, a dark combination that would serve only to create yet more hostility. And none of them could deal with that. When it came down to it, each were human and prone to heartache, despite what they might claim, and they'd all had more than enough for one day.

Lettuce could hardly dare to breathe. Since Ichigo had left them all in turmoil hours before, she had sat in constant mind-numbing fear, scared to move in case she set off another bout of fighting. Coming from a family that rarely argued and **never** raised their voice, this whole situation was so entirely beyond her experience. It terrified her. She'd felt near to tears, unable to take the idea, let alone the actuality, that her friends were falling apart. So many doubts, solutions and emotions ran through her head, urging her to speak up, but she was too frightened to act on any of them. Everything had held her back.

Lettuce regretted it now. For once in her life, she felt unhappy with who she was. She'd always known she didn't have a bright, outward personality like Pudding or an opinionated attitude like Minto, but she had been fine about remaining in the background. She knew her place. She was the quiet, content one, the friend who was always there to offer a good solution and a shoulder to cry on if it was ever requested of her. She had been happy with that role. But now? For once she wished she'd been brave enough to speak against her friends, despite the risk of causing upset or problems for herself, to stand up for what she believed in.

Lettuce stared at the door, wishing silently that Ichigo would reappear through it so she could rush to her and hug her.

Throughout that argument, Lettuce had seen her friend become more and more disheartened. Wild and fearful, Ichigo had desperately fought for her friends' support, but she'd failed. For Ichigo, it had all ended with heartbreak and a feeling of intense pain that Lettuce could not only see but feel herself. It hurt her to see Ichigo so hurt. Although she had acted irresponsibly the past week or so, as Mint and Ryou said, Lettuce refused to believe that Ichigo deserved to be hurt in such a way. Or to be ignored.

From the outset, Lettuce had realised that, when she looked at her heart, she was on Ichigo's side. It was against her better judgement; it would cause yet more conflict, it went against Ryou's opinion and it was potentially very dangerous, but that didn't change anything. She cared about Ichigo and she desperately wished the others would acknowledge that they did too.

Frowning deeply, Lettuce found herself seeking out the other Mew's faces, attempting to extract as much information from them as she could. Although none of them had spoken out, she couldn't help but be certain that they weren't all as desperately against Ichigo as they'd made out.

Pudding looked like she was stricken by doubts. Her eyes were low, body slumped, she looked as if she was on the brink of tears. However, behind the sorrow and concern, Lettuce could still see a sparkle of determination and strength. It was as if Pudding was telling herself that she wouldn't be cry. No, because no matter how hard life got, she would keep fighting for those she loved simply because she loved them. That was Pudding's way of living. Pudding saw only the best in every person, which was why she held no grudge against her father for leaving her and created a touching relationship with Taruto, and without a doubt she would only sympathise with Ichigo here.

Lettuce's heart was lightened by the discovery. She turned to Zakuro. The older girl, she found, was harder to fathom. The older girl's eyes gazed, unseeing, into the distance. Practised as she was at concealing her emotions, her feelings were immaculately hidden behind a blank façade. However, although annoyed by Ichigo's behaviour like everyone else in the room, she showed signs of being more disturbed by the situation than she let on. Her brow was furrowed, her fingers tapped the table top incessantly. She was restless, irritated by the proceedings. Lettuce didn't know whether this was because she knew her life was potentially being ruined by this whole scenario or because she was concerned about Ichigo, but she did know that she was itching to** act. **This could only be a good thing. However, whether she would change her mind about aiding Ichigo (either because of her secret affection for her or because she wasn't one to allow her fragile existence in the media die) was anyone's guess. She certainly wasn't going to be the first one to declare her undying love for the pink-haired Mew.

Lettuce sighed silently. Ichigo didn't exactly have unanimous support. Pudding was too young to make much impact on the group, Zakuro too image conscious and Minto too stubborn to admit she still liked Ichigo enough to delay punishing her until later. And Ryou. Ryou was impossible.

The Mew boss's eyes were listless and his mouth was in a permanent frown. His face was caught between showing anger and hurt, his eyes glittering defiantly but his features etched with hurt.

The sight wounded Lettuce deeply. Over the last few weeks, she had got to know the boy properly and she knew when he was unhappy instinctively. She'd never seen him so torn before. Normally, he hid his sadness beneath a feral grimace but now his pain was almost tangible.

Lettuce forced her eyes away from him, silencing her desire to run over and comfort him. To wrap her arms around him and tell him he'd done the right thing and he didn't need to agonise over his decision any more. Just to give him some inner peace and to help sooth his hurt.

If anything was going to stop her from making a stand, it would be the fact that she had to go against Ryou. Not because she was scared of him but because she cared about him deeply. She wanted to be eternally on his side so she could stand beside him and protect him.

But she couldn't do that. No human could do that. She'd watched Ichigo try to do it with Masaya, her love for him blinding her to the truth that he needed to be beaten when he had transformed into Deep Blue and causing her to hurt her friends. She couldn't be biased towards Ryou here. She had to think for herself, with her head and not with her heart.

Lettuce had always prided herself on being the one who never complained, the one who simply went along with what she was told. It was in her nature just to go along with things, no matter how much she disliked them, just to keep everyone happy and to keep herself safe. But now she had to think for herself. She had to go on her instincts and get everyone to realise that they were only hurting themselves more by denying their feelings and withdrawing their support from Ichigo. For once in her life, she couldn't sit by and watch this happen. She would act. She would speak.

… Once she knew _how _to act and _what _to say.

Lettuce felt a pang of nerves. It was all too well saying she would do these things; it was another actually doing them.

_How do people stick up for themselves? I've never done it before..._

Lettuce swallowed. She had no clue how to go about this. She knew Mint 'persuaded' others by bulldozing the opposition, Ryou by acting authoritatively and Keiichiro by flattering the opposition into submission, but she couldn't do any of these things.

She thought for a moment, frowning slightly. Maybe she should just state her opinion? As politely and non-argumentatively as possible. That could work.

Lettuce took a deep breath, looking round the room in an effort to keep her head high and look mildly confident.

"I want to help Ichigo." she murmured loudly, her voice seemingly booming around the entire room.

Her puzzled friends turned to look at her instantly. She felt a flurry of panic, her confidence deserting her. She dipped her head submissively, unable to look at her friends for fear of what might be displayed on their faces.

"You want to help Ichigo?" Ryou echoed back to her, voice sharp. She looked up to see the boy was staring at the table before him, his shoulders drooping. "Well, feel free. I won't stop you."

Nerves threatened to consume Lettuce as she gazed at her friend. His icy façade was too emphasised for it to be natural, his emotionlessness only showed how effected he was. In this moment, when he had just turned his back on one he cared about for the sake of others, the last thing he wanted was to be doubted. He was more put out by her speaking up than he wanted to let on.

However, for the sake of Ichigo, Lettuce would have to hurt him to help him. She needed to make him realise that he couldn't disallow himself to feel for the sake of others.

Lettuce swallowed, shaken but no less determined. "N-no. I mean I think we shou- it would be best for all of us if we all... helped Ichigo."

She stumbled over her words in her rush to correct herself, but the intention behind the words was clear. Her voice held surprising strength.

This time, her head was still up to see the surprise on her friend's faces. She didn't know whether to be frightened or triumphant at the sight of their gawping faces. Expressing an opinion was one thing, but arguing against Ryou and trying to change their views was another. They were stunned that she'd acted so out of character.

It felt odd to have all their attention, to know they truly were hanging on her every word. It was strangely pleasing, knowing she was being heard.

Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at her, face unreadable. Lettuce had expected him to be notably angry or upset by the opposition but those emotions only made up half of his reaction.

"And why would that be?" he asked bluntly.

Although his manner was off, Lettuce had to credit him for his patience. He was at the edge of his nerves and he'd still respected her as a person and allowed her to speak.

She felt another pang of sympathy. Ryou, despite his own upset, had helped preserve her confidence. He'd avoided mowing her down, encouraged her to have her say. Even now, when she was going against him, he was trying to help her to come out of her shell.

Lettuce felt a pang of love for him and felt yet more reluctant about speaking out against him, but Ryou was giving her a chance and she had to take it.

Lettuce pushed her emotions to the back of her mind and attempted to keep her tone cool and her eyes fixed on Ryou.

"I think... I think we should give her another chance. Ichigo has been silly but we shouldn't hold it against her." She felt dizzy, her mouth was dry.

"Ichigo has been more than just silly, Lettuce." Ryou bit back sharply, his tone notably softer than it would have been had he been fighting with anyone else, "She's been downright stupid. She's put all our lives in danger because of her own selfish wants."

Ryou was gentle and remained understanding about her softly spoken nature – which Lettuce felt relieved about – but his opinion hadn't shifted.

"But she didn't mean to, Ryou," Lettuce found herself whispering softly, "Her feelings got the better of her. She never meant to hurt us. Or endanger us. Ichigo is thoughtless and ditzy sometimes, but she'd never mean to hurt anyone."

Lettuce braced herself for another loud retort, but none of her friends uttered her word. The room went deathly silent, tense and cold. Lettuce's heart thumped as she realised that what she had said had hit the spot. She'd just the right words in just the right way and had managed to get them to rethink their own opinions.

If they hadn't been listening before, they were now.

"Ichigo makes mistakes," Lettuce said boldly, "But she always fixes them again. She went against Deep Blue when she realised he was hurting us all, even though she loved him," She took a deep breath, "And now she's messed up again, she wants to put things right. But this problem is too big for one person and she can't do it without help. She's trying her best and... and we're her friends. We're supposed to know that she's trying and... and forgive her."

Lettuce felt her words slip away from her as she desperately attempted to put her thoughts across. However, as before, none of her friends had looked at the linguistics of her sentences, only the emotion in them. They remained silent and thoughtful.

She took a deep breath and tried to slow her beating heart, waiting for a reply.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Then let's give her another chance."

The reply made her jump. She hadn't expected anyone to agree with her and it came from a place she had not expected. She looked up to see Zakuro was gazing at her nails as if completely unfussed by the drama about her

"There's no point sitting around here doing nothing. If Ichigo is trying to fix things, we might as help her do so."

"I agree, Onee-chan." Pudding shouted in response. A look of resolution had planted itself on the youngest Mew's face and her eyes were clear of tears and positive again. She was the Pudding Lettuce knew well. "I'm Ichigo's friend, na no da, I want to help her!"

"Zakuro and Pudding make excellent points."

Lettuce whipped around to see Keiichiro standing serenely in the doorway, cleaning a glass with a cloth. Lettuce had no idea how long he had been standing there.

"Ichigo is a friend, not an enemy. I believe we should be supporting her how ever we can." His voice was calm and an unimposing smile lit up his face.

For the entire argument with Ichigo, Keiichiro had stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up the instruments they had all used to make the multitude of cakes that now stood, uneaten, on the table. Lettuce had assumed that he'd been unaware of the goings on, so he had not emerged to watch the goings on and give his opinion. Now, Lettuce realised that Keiichiro, being his normal relaxed self, had probably heard the argument but felt it was best not to get involved. Keiichiro had a very subtle way of sorting these things. She sensed that he'd probably known that the rest of them would calm down eventually without his help and had left them to it. Now that the group were openly admitting their support for Ichigo, he had chipped in with his own, influential opinion while gazing warmly in Ryou's direction.

Lettuce smiled, feeling a warm glow of happiness as she realised that Ichigo's support was mounting up. Now all but Mint and Ryou had pledged their wish to help.

Lettuce looked up at the two. Mint's was slightly less hostile and furious looking, but there was little evident change in her face. It seemed her opinion hadn't changed and that she was going to remain stubborn. But Ryou... Ryou looked less certain in himself. His tough boss façade had partially fallen away and the concerned friend within was beginning to be revealed. He was looked even more lost than before.

He looked up at her, catching her eye. The strange look on his face made her heart thump loudly in her chest apprehensively. She found it hard to draw away.

"Lettuce, I-"

Ryou was cut off as a gust of wind swept through the cafe. Sitting in stunned silence, they watched as the air began to shudder around them, rippling and contorting unnaturally. Then, before they had time to blink, two human-like figures appeared in front of them. One was tall, blank-faced and stern, the other was wildly at ease, grinning inappropriately. He scanned the room with apparent interest, his smile widening.

"Ah, so this is what the cafe looks like! It's cute." he chuckled bemusedly, turning to his comrade, "Didn't I tell you the inside would look like the outside, Pai? No secret weapons here!"

"Shut up, Kish." There was a slight edge of irritation in his voice, but his blank look didn't shift.

"What the hel-?" Ryou shouted with notable hostility, speaking up before Kish could say anything more.

"Excuse Kish and I for our rude entrance." Pai stated calmly. His words were sincere but his tone and features were as cold as usual, "I apologise. We did not intend for our appearance to interrupt or upset you."

Ryou looked unconvinced. It had taken only a second for him to get completely riled up again.

"Oh, really?" he growled sarcastically, "I guess it was too hard to use the door like a normal person."

"No, it was just more efficient that way," Pai murmured briskly, "We are pressed for time. We were supposed to meet up with Mew Ichigo precisely one hour and ten earth minutes ago now. We are late."

Lettuce could see that the eldest alien hadn't changed a bit. His manner was strangely sincere, offhand and blunt so, although his carefully chosen words held nothing that should do so, he edged on causing offence. This, coupled with Ryou's volatile moods, did not help the aliens get a good reception. The reminder that Ichigo was working with them didn't help the aliens in popularity stakes either. Ryou, Lettuce knew, certainly didn't enjoy being reminded that Ichigo allied herself with his own personal enemies.

"Well, I hope you enjoy working with her." Ryou murmured darkly.

"I'm sure we'll have an amiable relationship-"

"I'll definitely enjoy working with my Koneko-chan, thanks for your good will."

The aliens muttered simultaneously, oblivious to Ryou's distaste. Kish chuckled and took a sweeping gaze of the room.

"Where is my little kitty-cat anyway?" he asked good humouredly, gazing around the room as if he expected the girl to appear at that very moment.

Ryou didn't even glance in his direction before answering.

"I have no idea." he said gruffly, shrugging.

Kish's cocky smile disappeared and he looked notably alarmed.

"What?"

"She left a few hours ago. To meet you, apparently." Ryou repeated, his patience thinning.

All of Kish's confidence was erased instantly, his face draining of colour. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, evidently lost for words. Pai looked equally ruffled, his own cool persona melting away.

"Stay calm, Kish." Pai ordered gently. He turned to the Mews stiffly, "Excuse me a moment."

He disappeared.

Lettuce turned to face Kish. A look of complete astonishment and loss had engulfed his features. His face blank and paled before her eyes as he endured silent agony. But his eyes did not remain the same. With every passing second, they became less listless and more thoughtful as he went over everything in his head. Then a flash of realisation passed across his face and the numbness disappeared. Kish closed his eyes and when they reopened, a spark of anger glittered in them. The fury slowly spread through his entire body, his fingers curling into fists.

His brow furrowed hostily as he gazed at each of the the Mews. He opened his mouth to speak but Pai's reappearance halted him.

Pai and Kish exchanged a glance. Kish looked at him hopefully, pleadingly, but Pai shook his head, frowning. Kish's form weakened immediately, his head lowering. The purple-haired alien's mouth formed a thin line as he looked at the Mews.

"Allow me to explain what is going on." Pai said, without a hint of emotion, "As you may have guessed, Ichigo was returned to Earth a few hours ago to enlist your help. As she was your team mate, we assumed you would give her your support without much convincing, and she was told to wait in the café if this was the case. However, sensibly, we did make alternate plans for if she did not succeed. Kish allocated a meeting place outside the cafe where she should wait until Kish appeared, with or without Taruto and I. As we did not find her there, we assumed that she had remained here and succeeded in her efforts..."

Lettuce tried to process the words, filtering out the meaning. If Ichigo wasn't in either place she should be, what did that mean? She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Ichigo is missing?" Ryou put her thoughts into words, his voice filled with concern.

Lettuce felt ill and, from the looks of shock on her comrades faces, they did too.

"Yes." Pai murmured softly, "I have just spoken with Taruto. He has been searching the immediate area for Ichigo but he hasn't caught sight of her. This would not be cause for alarm in normal circumstances, but..."

He trailed off. For the first time, Lettuce saw his blank facade fall away as a flash of reluctance crossed his face. He paused for a moment, looking concernedly at Kish before sighing.

"Ichigo's house is surrounded by Earth military personnel." His eyes stared straight ahead, "Her disappearance and their presence suggests that she has been captured by your military and taken away from the area."

A gasp echoed round the room. Ryou looked as if he was about to faint and Mint, the picture of cool indifference before, looked notably guilty.

"This news may make no difference to you," Pai said bluntly, "since you are no longer in alliance with Ichigo, but I felt it my duty to report it in light of your past relationship with her. As our presence is no longer required here, Kish and I shall make our exit and begin to formulate plans to recover Ichigo."

He looked at Kish, beckoning him to leave, but Kish turned bodily away from him. His shoulders tense, he was a figure of complete dominance. His every action was filled with silent rage as he turned towards the Mews.

"You're not working with us?" Kish growled threateningly, "With her?"

Lettuce felt the whole group collectively wince. Although she had fought so heavily in the Mew leader's favour, she couldn't help but feel incredibly at fault.

"Why?" Kish's humour had fallen away entirely, leaving him cold and hostile.

How was she supposed to answer that? Lettuce suddenly felt afraid of the alien, he made her feel so out of control and in the wrong.

Luckily, someone else answered for for her.

"Because she's selfish and ignorant," mumbled Mint snootily, "She's... ignored us and put us in danger for her own... own..."

She stumbled over her words, sounding only half convinced by her own thoughts.

"Because she dared to help me and care about me?" Kish's voice was sharp, "The only thing Ichigo is guilty of is caring, because she cares when no one else does," He declared bitterly. "She cared about Masaya even when he transformed into your enemy and loved the earth enough to fight for it, even though she didn't ask to. And she cared about me, even though I'm her former enemy and, technically, I belong to a different species. Oh, and despite harassing her for the past year. Lucky for me that she's nice enough to look past that." The beginnings of a smirk grew on his face, and it softened slightly, "But that doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. You're all idiots if you think she did this on purpose. It's not like she wanted to wage war against the government she just... wanted to save me. So, if you're going to blame this thing on anyone, blame it on me."

"Who said we didn't?" Ryou spat coldly, "We do. You started this all, you triggered the government action, begun the war with earth itself."

He glared at the aliens, eyes glowing with hostility, "You are a cruel race who maliciously killed hundreds of innocent people on earth. If any one is responsible for all of this, you are. I might agree to work with Ichigo again but I will never work with your kind."

Lettuce felt a flush of terror for the aliens sake as she heard Ryou's damnation. The words held an element of complete hate that hit her hard, even though she wasn't the subject of dislike. She was afraid to see their effect on the intended targets, but she found her gaze wandering there nonetheless.

She knew immediately that Kish had been effected by the inconceivable passion behind Ryou's words. His own anger at the Mew leader for rejecting Ichigo had faded from his face. His eyes were clouded with thoughts, Lettuce could see his mind ticking away, considering Ryou's accusation laboriously, before settling on a conclusion. His features were unreadable. He sank into despondency, not even acknowledging Pai's plea for them to leave immediately.

Lettuce wondered why the alien had been effected so deeply. Then it struck her so hard, she felt unable to breath.

Kish thought this was all his fault. His fault Ichigo had been rejected by her friends. His fault she had been captured. His fault the entire thing had started. This coupled with his distress at Ichigo's capture had helped make him completely inconsolable.

Lettuce's heart went out to the alien. He looked so utterly crushed and depressive, she yearned to reach out to him and tell him it was all OK. Even though he was partially at fault, he hadn't meant to make any mistakes and his motive now was pure. He didn't deserve this amount of pain for what he had done, no one did.

Spurred on by her compassion, Lettuce found herself moving forward to comfort the alien. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a syllable there were two hard thumps on the café door, so hard they wobbled on their door frame.

"Stop what you're doing and drop your weapons. We have the café surrounded." A harsh bark came through the door, level and authoritative. "Come out of the café with your hands up."

Lettuce froze. The room went deathly silent, electric with shock.

Lettuce couldn't believe it. It felt so surreal. The café had always been their safe base, away from the world and the aliens, a place of near normality. She'd never suspected that it would be discovered, an illusion she knew now to be utterly stupid. The café was easy to find, it's innocent appearance would never have put highly trained officials off the scent. And it hadn't. With that knock on the door, the space between the real world and their Mew world had been erased. Their lives as undercover protectors of the world was over. They had been caught.

"We know you're in there!" The official shouted again, "You can either give yourself up or we can break the door down and arrest you, it's your choice."

His threatening remark awoke them from their stunned stupor. Pai leapt into action.

"Kish, we have to get them all out of here." He whispered urgently, "Take some of them and I'll take the others."

Pai grabbed Pudding by the shoulder and pulled her towards him in one quick movement and then hurriedly linked arms with a scowling Zakuro. He then looked back up to see Kish hadn't moved a muscle.

"Snap out of it, Kish." He said more firmly, "I need your help now. We haven't got the time for-"

"You take them all." Kish ordered bluntly, turning away from his friend to face the door. "I'm not coming."

Lettuce saw a flash of alarm cross Pai's features.

"Kish, that's ridiculous, yo-"

Kish sighed impatiently, "I caused all this, I'll fix it. If I go, they may go easy on Ichigo."

"Kish, you can't. The miss-" Pai's cool facade cracked, anxiety crept into his voice.

"We've failed this mission. Move to the back-up plan. Keep the Mews safe and find Ichigo." Kish mumbled, sounding authoritative for the first time in his life.

Pai looked completely distressed by this comment.

"Please, Kish. Be rational. We'll find he-"

"Stop it, Pai!" Kish said firmly, "Take the Mews and their bosses to safety now. Do as I ask for once!"

Kish turned away again, and walked a few steps towards the door. The fire in Pai's eyes remained only a few moments more before it was replaced with a reluctant acceptance.

"As you wish, Kish." He acknowledged softly, moving his attention to the Mews.

Pai put the order into action immediately, forcefully creating a physical connection between himself and the Mew Mew café staff. Lettuce obeyed his order to hold on to his waist. Mint fastened her hand on his shoulder without a word, placid with shock. Keiichiro moved over and took Zakuro's hand without being ordered.

It was only then that Pai reached for Ryou, placing his hand gently on the blond haired boy's shoulder. Ryou shrugged his hand off violently and whipped round to face him, a deep scowl on his face.

"I stand by what I said earlier. I said I wouldn't work with your kind, and I won't." He said threateningly.

Pai looked at him serenely, dipping his head slightly, "You are entirely justified in maintaining your dislike of my kind, but right now you don't have a choice. If you remain here you have 0.001% chance of escape. You must come with me if you wish to keep your freedom and aid Ichigo and the rest of your friends. I won't regard your coming with me as an alliance. I'll see to it that you only help your friends and not my race. You have my word."

Pai put out a hand to him, asking for his agreement. Ryou's eyes fell to the ground, frowning deeply, lost on what to do. However, sense won through and, after a moment of hesitation, he tentatively took Pai's hand and shook it firmly.

"See that you do that."

Lettuce had watched this whole charade in dumb silence while keeping an eye upon Kish. Throughout the exchange, Kish had stayed completely still, stood bolt upright like a soldier about to enter a battle. Something in his body language made her very concerned about him. During his fight with Pai, a complete battle of wills, there had been such pain and chill in Kish's words that Lettuce had felt as if something was dreadfully wrong. Pai had shown more emotion during their cryptic exchange than Lettuce had ever seen before. She couldn't help think that the aliens were trying to conceal something, that this mysterious 'back up plan' was more monumental than they were letting on.

And then, as she watched the green-haired alien move towards the door, it clicked.

The backup plan was worse than she had ever imagined. The fight between the aliens hadn't been a battle of wills as she'd first guessed, because the battle had already been won. Kish had made up his mind, and Pai had tried to change it to no avail.

Kish was giving himself up.

Lettuce panicked.

_No, he can't do that! He can't! He can't punish himself for his mistakes!_

Checking to see that all the Mews were secured, Kish edged his way towards the door.

Without a thought, Lettuce dropped her hold on Pai and dashed towards the alien, ignoring the protests that rang out in the air. She ran as fast as she could, arm outstretched to pull Kish back. However, she was just centimeters from him when Pai's muscular arm grabbed a hold of her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Dragged backwards, she could only watch as Kish slammed the door back, facing the outside world alone. He stood there for a second, a lone figure against many, before the uniformed men leapt upon him.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes, Mews" Pai instructed loudly.

Lettuce ignored him and slowly the world began to fall away from beneath her feet. A curtain of blackness created a narrowing tunnel of vision, light dancing before her eyes. The last thing she saw was a blurred brown and green figure being dragged forcefully out of the café.

* * *

Lettuce awoke sprawled out awkwardly on the grass.

She shook her head, trying to clear her confused thoughts. She was incredibly dizzy and she could not recall how she had got here.

"It is good to see that you have recovered."

Lettuce turned her head to see Pai standing a little way away. Behind him, her friends were sat in a small circle, looking confused and dejected.

"What happened?" Lettuce asked croakily.

"You fainted," Pai replied bluntly, "because you kept your eyes open during the transportation. If you had closed your eyes as I had ordered, you would have avoided that."

Pai's voice was patronisingly cold. Lettuce felt her blood beginning to boil, and she didn't quite know why.

"If you hadn't left Kish there then I-"

What was she talking about?

The memories came back to her in a flash. A vision of Kish, flattened by military men, popped into her mind. In but a moment, her fury and despair was restored.

"Kish. You left Kish behind." Lettuce said, stunned.

Pai looked away from her, his head bowed.

"How could you let him do that to himself? He was hurt, he wasn't thinking straight. You should have made him come." Lettuce cried hysterically, feeling tears building up behind her eyes.

"It was his wish. I cannot force him to do something he is unwilling to do. On this mission, I am working for him and I have no authority over his actions." Pai was solemn, genuinely effected by what he was saying.

"You should have forced him to co-" Lettuce started, unable to swallow that excuse.

"Mew Lettuce, I am as unhappy about the situation as you are." Pai said bluntly, "However, trite emotional exchanges will not aid us in any way, so please... please... just shut up." Pai's formal words fell away as he struggled to contain himself, "Kish has requested that we follow the back up plan, so we shall honour his choice and put our time into pursuing that."

"What is the back up plan?" Lettuce asked quickly. Hurt though she was by Pai's rude remarks, she realised it was best to let the matter drop. Pai was just as upset as she was, from the sounds of things, and Pai's suggestion was logical. There was no point standing around arguing when they could do something to alter the situation. The sooner they put that into action, the sooner they could get Kish and Ichigo back.

The rest of the Mews, hearing the question, turned round to listen to the answer.

Pai didn't reply.

"Tell us, Pai." Lettuce said with as much patience as she could muster.

"The back up plan is long term." Pai avoided their gaze. "Your hand in the matter is minimal. I will work with Kish and Taruto to recover Ichigo as quickly as possible. I shall find you comfortable accommodation on this planet while you wait."

"But what about Kish?" Lettuce asked quickly, concerned for the alien's welfare.

Pai sighed.

"Kish won't be returning." He declared emotionlessly, "Kish will be giving himself up. He will pay justly for his crimes through your judicial system, no matter what the price, on the condition that Ichigo and the Mews are given their freedom and the 'aliens' never return to Earth again."

* * *

**I'm so cruel :( I'm sorry, readers. Don't hate me too much.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I had a heck of a time writing it. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts, bad or good. Reviews are loved :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Escape

**Hey guys :D And we're finally back. I know, I can't believe it either. I'd be surprised if any of you were still expecting me I'd update! But yeah, I am still here :D**

**Until recently, I'd hardly written anything. It was down to a blend of having too many other things to do and a severe case of writers block. I wrote a few things for other fandoms (none of which ever got read by anyone), but in general I'd pretty much given up for a bit, to the point where I was wondering if I could still do it. But now the holidays have rolled in, I have more time. Half of this chapter was written half a year ago, and the rest was all written up in about 4 days, so I really sped through this one :D Much faster than I normally would. I hope to complete the last few chapters in a similar fashion, but I'm probably being too ambitious again.**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy the chapter :3 It's a strange one, but I hope it has the desired effect.**

**I just wanted to say, before we begin. Thankyou so much for sticking with me so long. I can't really express how influential all you readers were, early in my writing development. Whether you're new or old to this fic, I offer you a complimentary hug of gratefulness!**

* * *

Ichigo was shoved roughly into a dimly lit room, her hands finally free of handcuffs but her body bruised and battered by the assault.

Righting herself, she turned round just in time to see the iron door shut with a metallic clang. A small, post-box sized hole opened and she was greeted with a pair of uncaring eyes.

"You will stay here until we take you for further tests and questioning."

The flap shut unceremoniously and Ichigo was left alone.

Ichigo shuddered, rubbing her wrists where the handcuffs had dug in.

After the past few hours, she didn't want to think about what was going to happen next. The idea of more tests made her stomach knot. When she had got here, she had expected to be treated as a simple witness or, at worst, an accomplice to Kish's crime. She had fully expected long periods of officials questioning and persuading her to confess but, once again, she had forgotten to factor in one major fact in this whole situation.

She was a Mew.

Upon getting into the secure building, Ichigo had quickly found that these people not only saw her as key to unlocking the identity of the mysterious attacker, she was a scientific discovery. She was an oddity to be prodded and poked, a being to be gawped at. She was something that scared everyone, she knew it. They didn't know what she was or what side she was on or how she got there, so the staff were at loss on how to treat her. Should she be treated as alien? As a teenage girl? As a lab rat? She'd seen a great difference in how certain members of the military treated her. Some treated her coldly, as if she were simply a piece of meat, others with extreme caution and a choice few with sympathy, seeing her for the young girl she was. But, however they presented themselves to her, they were curious. Very curious. And they weren't going to pretend she was just a witness because they didn't know whether she was a mutant or an alien experiment.

Very quickly, the so-called 'tests' had begun. To Ichigo's relief, they were nothing too horrifying. A blood test, hair and saliva samples. The worst had been the bone marrow extraction, which was still relatively painful. They had wanted to do more but she wouldn't transform into her Mew self to allow them to, no matter how much they threatened her.

Ichigo shivered. They wouldn't let her get away with that next time. She didn't want to know how they'd get her to transform. Or what else they wanted to study.

As Ichigo thought about that, she found herself shaking uncontrollably. Her breath came in short, shallow pants as panic set in. The shock and horror she had been fending off throughout the physical examination finally came back to bite her, crushing her in the process.

She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't. She was terrified. She wanted to go, to plead for her freedom. But she was trapped. Trapped with no hope of escape. She might even die.

And what was worse was that very few people were going to care. Her parents thought she was a murderer, her friends thought she deserved all the trouble for her mistakes. No one would come for her. She'd die alone after being sliced to pieces in the operating theatre, or after a long life in juvenile prison.

Ichigo, despite knowing somewhere in her head that not all of this was true, couldn't help but believe it all. The shock, rejection and claustrophobia from the cell bought out her worst fears and presented them to her. Despite knowing Kish was still there and that those she cared about still cared back, she broke down.

Ichigo didn't know how long it took for her to stop trembling. After what felt like hours, her muscles relaxed and her all-consuming panic shrunk to a more manageable size. She found she was able to inhale properly again so, leaning back against the cold brick wall, she took in deep gulps of air.

As the fear dwindled, she found herself able to listen to reason again. And, sitting there regaining her mind, she found her mind screaming just one thought.

_You have to get out of here. **Desperately. **_

Ichigo, despite feeling like she was already at rock bottom, knew she still had a lot to lose. Her life was one thing, but her staying here could doom her friends too. If they did manage to get her to confess about the aliens, the government might start another war. From the comments she'd heard around this place, the police weren't happy about the attacks. If she said about the Mew Project, the rest of the mews might find themselves in the same situation as her. Captured, studied, treated like scientific curiosities. The idea chilled her. She could not let that happen. As horrible as her situation was, she had to be strong for their sake.

She would not make another mistake.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

Yes. That was right. She would either escape, or die trying, to protect her friends. The situation unfolding around her encompassed a vast amount of people, directly or indirectly, including the general population. It didn't matter what she was going through, all that mattered now was doing her bit to keep the world safe. Not just because she was a Mew, but because she was human, no matter what her DNA was made up of now.

Inspired by her revelation, Ichigo began to search for a way out of the cell. Standing up, she finally took note of her surroundings. She was being kept in a small room which was lit only by the light of a small rectangular window near the roof. It was a gloomy, sterile place with a sinister quality. The walls, made of white-washed brick, made up a vague square-like shape, leading up to a blank ceiling and painted white concrete. The only dash of colour in the room was the grey of the door, bars over the window and legless iron bench that jutted out of the wall, and Ichigo wasn't sure if grey qualified as a colour. Featureless and utterly artificial, the room had no redeeming features. However, Ichigo didn't dwell on the aesthetics of the room as that was unlikely to help her.

From what she could ascertain, there were two possible routes out of the place; the door and the window. The first of these options was easily ruled out. She only had to glance at the door to know it was an impossible escape route. There were no visible contraptions on her side of the door, as they were all on the other side to ensure prisoners didn't escape, which was a shame.

So, Ichigo turned her gaze to the window. Leaping up onto the iron bench, which was really a ledge since it was nailed into the wall and had no legs, she attempted to study the iron bars. Getting close to them, Ichigo realised the window was even smaller than she had first thought. To add to this, the window was just level with the top of her head and she had to tiptoe to see it at all. Despite all this, Ichigo still reached up to grasp the iron bars and touch the window frame. She discovered that, yes, the bars were iron; no, she didn't have the strength to bend them in any way and no, even if she did get rid of the bars, she wouldn't fit through anyway. No matter what way she looked at it, getting out via the window was impossible.

Ichigo's heart sunk. So, that was both options out. What now? Would she have to make a run for it when the door opened? Beat up the guard?

_No. There has to be something in here I can use. Anything._

Ichigo began to scan the room more thoroughly, her hope dwindling every minute. Every last crack and hole was investigated, just in case it was a potential way out of the room. Anything was better than nothing. She studied the walls, the ceiling and the door yet again, to no avail. In one last desperate attempt to find something, she fell to the floor and searched it for imperfections, despair slowly wrapping its grasp around her. She studied every inch until her eyes ached but she found nothing.

Ichigo closed her eyes. It had been a long shot anyway. She would just have to endure being a captive and do her best not to give anything about her friends away when they came to 'question' her with their inevitable 'examination'.

She sighed and put her head in her hands for a moment, fending off the fear again. She'd have to be strong, for them. Strong.

She opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

Collapsed as she was on the floor, her head was level with the underneath of the iron bench. It was the only place she had neglected to search and, ironically, she could now see the escape route she had been asking for staring her in the face. Hidden in half-light was a small metallic vent that blew cold air at her face. Ichigo crawled under the bench and brushed her fingers over it, noting quickly that one of the bands of metal was broken and that one screw was missing. Judging by the coarse feel of the material, the iron was heavily rusted. It didn't feel like it would take much for it to perish.

Without a second thought, Ichigo drew in a deep breath and punched the grill with as much force as she could muster. Although most of the grate remained, some sharp shards buckled under the force and cut into her fist. Immediately, Ichigo felt a sharp pain travelling up her arm and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

She withdrew her hand and curled the other one around it, withdrawing it into her body. Shivering with the pain, it took her a few minutes to refocus her mind.

She couldn't pause to nurse her wounds. Time was something she did not have. She had to get out of here as quickly as possible, before they came back to find her.

Swinging her legs around, Ichigo kicked at the grate with her feet. With a few more thumps, it fell off the wall in more or less one piece.

Ichigo felt triumphant. She'd beaten the barrier between her and the outside! Now, it was all a question of...

Fitting in the vent.

Ichigo's face fell as she cleared the shards of metal away with her foot and put her face at the mouth of the hole in the wall. Now she could see it properly, she realised it was even smaller than she had first imagined. It was only slightly larger than a postcard so she would struggle to fit her face in sideways, let alone the whole of her body.

Now Ichigo knew why the architects here hadn't worried about making the vent more secure. Not even the smallest of humans could fit in there, let alone use it as an escape route.

Ichigo very nearly screamed with frustration. After all that, all she'd gained was a bloody hand. Now she knew there was absolutely no chance of escape, she would have to endure the torture ahead. She'd have to focus on keeping quiet for her friends and protect the world because she was a Mew.

Ichigo jumped, realising something that made her heart race.

_That's right. I'm a Mew. I'm not just human... _

_I'm part human, part irimote cat!_

She gasped. She might not be able to fit into the vent in her current form, but...

Ichigo sat up and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander back over memories and dreams.

She considered her care for her friends, allowing her fierce loyalty to take over her mind.

She forced herself to dwell upon her loves in turn. She thought of her adoration for Masaya and her ever-growing love for Kish, blushing over the things they had said and revelling in every kiss she had ever shared with both of them.

She allowed her consuming urge to protect the earth fill her as she relived her Mew Mew days and thought about her wish to save it now.

Slowly, she felt a bizarre sensation bubble through her veins, radiating from her chest. Her cheeks hot from blushing and her heart burning with determination, a warmth gushed through her limbs and mounted. She grew warmer and warmer and then she drew in a deep breath and the sensation exploded.

She gasped softly, opening her eyes.

She smiled.

The room had doubled in size. The bench, previously slightly too low to be sat on comfortably, now towered above her and she fit easily beneath it.

Although she was fully expecting it, she was still taken aback when she looked down at her hands and saw two furry black paws. No matter how many times she became a cat, it was still slightly unnerving realising that this feline body belonged to her. It was always an experience transforming into an entirely different animal. Her senses were heightened as a cat and she was always mesmerised by the extra detail and clarity of her vision and overwhelmed by the amount of scents about. This place, she now realised, smelt damp, mouldy and of her own blood.

She shook her head. She couldn't let these new sensations make her forget she had to get out of here. She turned her attention back to the hole in the wall, gently sticking her head in there to make sure that she really did fit. The good news was that her whiskers only just brushed the sides of the narrow tunnel, although it would be a little bit of a squeeze. The bad news was that the metal system was caked in grime and dust and, with her ears and body all touched the sides of the dusty vent, it would only take her a few seconds to get covered with fluff and only one breath to send her off on a sneezing fit. Although Ichigo was certainly able to use this route, she knew it was was not going to be a pleasant trip. However, now was not the time to get picky about her escape route. She had to go. Now. Before they realised she was about to disappear into thin air.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo crouched as compactly as she could and climbed into the vent. Immediately, she felt the urge to cough and push herself back out again due to claustrophobia. Now she was blocking the vent entrance, the tunnel was steeped in darkness. Her body surrounded by steel on all sides, she could feel an eerie vibration running through the metal, making her shiver. To make things worse, the sound of air being chopped echoed in her sensitive ears, making her heart race. It was all very unnerving. If it were not for a steady stream of fresh air coming from somewhere ahead of her and the urgency of the situation, she would have felt desperately afraid.

Ichigo took another deep breath and started to crawl forward as quickly as she could. She halted almost immediately, her heart lurching as she realised that every footstep she took echoed around her in the form of a metallic clang. If she were not to draw attention to herself, she would have to be more careful. Moving onwards again, she made a great effort to step as lightly as she could so that she would not be caught before she'd made it a meter away from her cell.

After that brief false start, Ichigo soon figured out a way to move efficiently, while avoiding detection. However, the sound of her pawsteps wasn't her only, or worst, obstacle. Ventilation systems, it seemed, were not simple things to traverse. After just a small stretch, she had to struggle up a small slope, ruining her claws and exhausting herself in the process. Pipes split into smaller, impassible ones, propellers made some routes impossible to take and every tunnel looked exactly the same. Ichigo turned left and right, climbed up and slid down, and doubled back so many times, she began to fear that she would never find her way out. It was only through blind luck and use of her heightened sense of smell that she found herself in a large vent that carried the a slight hint of pollen and a faint sound of low male voices.

Ichigo froze immediately, suddenly deathly afraid of being captured. However, as she listened to the tone of the voices, she realised that the men producing them were a long way off. She could hardly distinguish between the voices, let alone make out any words.

Ichigo considered turning around and going back the other way for a brief moment, fearful that she might push her luck. However, as she gazed down the tunnel the voices were coming from, there was the unmistakable mark of daylight upon the walls of metal. It was the first time she'd seen any natural light in this system and Ichigo was grudgingly willing to bet that that pipe might just lead to an exit.

Moving tentatively through the vent, she saw that a grate in the vent's floor was the source of the light and, more importantly, a way for her to work out exactly where she was. Unfortunately, the sound of the men bantering away was very close now, so she had to be careful to look around without revealing herself.

Holding her breath, Ichigo crept forward and gazed through the cracks, thanking Ryou silently for making her cat form black. Below her, she could only just make out the outlines of 3 men in uniform. They were too far away to make out clearly, but from the sounds of things, they were very involved in a game of cards.

"... and I told the guy, 'Look, I know you enjoy being difficult, but if you keep up that chat you'll find that I can be just as tricky.' That shut the idiot up."

A murmur of congratulation rippled through the group.

"Got any fours?"

"Speaking of difficult prisoners, did you hear about... you know, that new... inmate?" One of them said, voice lowered to a whisper. "Threes?"

"Yeah... I think we've all heard about that. They tried to get her into a cell all secret-like, but you know... knowledge of these things spread like wildfire."

"I can't believe they caught one of them... I mean, they appeared on TV half a year ago and it's taken all this time for them to work out who they are. Still, who would have thought that, after saving all those people, they'd turn out to be working for the other side? Oh and Queens?"

"Go Fish. Well, I'm not surprised. Get the public on their side and then strike when the time was right was what they did. Smart idea working with that... whatever he was too. Give over your twos."

One of the men, probably the one in possession of the twos, growled.

"You mean with the Elf? That's what the media are calling him." He paused, "But why would they want to turn on the public anyway? Where's the motive?"

"I say she was created by a foreign government. Yah know, to infiltrate the country."

There was a loud thumping sound.

"How the hell is killing off some of Tokyo's population going to help another country get political control of Japan? There's no sense in it."

"Well, I didn't say it was a_ smart_ foreign government."

The men groaned.

The sound of a slamming door made Ichigo jump, knocking the wind out of her. Fighting for breath, she could only just hear the sound of the men welcoming a friend into their midst. Ichigo looked down again in time to see the man moving a chair from beneath the vent to go and join them. The man must have been prompted somehow to speak, because by the time she started listening, he'd already started speaking about her.

"They took the cat-girl to a cell about couple of hours ago. Couldn't get the silly thing to transform or tell them anything, apparently. A bit stupid if you ask me. If she just told them something vaguely useful about that... whatever it was up on the tower, she'd probably get her slate wiped clean anyway. But there ya go. Her brain is obviously frazzled from the alien abduction."

"Oh, you think the cat-girl was modified by aliens? That's a nice theory. We'll add it to the pile of obscure-and-improbable explanations us lads have already bet on."

The men snorted with laughter at this sarcastic remark.

"Hey, come on! It's possible! Why else would a teenage girl be working with an elf that attacks cities with mutated animals?"

"She fancies her chances with him?" A low-pitch voice snorted, "Teenage girls are known for their quirks, after all."

Ichigo, despite knowing that it was completely inappropriate to be feeling anything other than wariness towards the guards, felt indignant at that comment. If she were human, she would have blushed. It only made things worse that what he had said was partially true.

"Ah well, we'll know what she is soon enough." One of the men cut into her thoughts, "You can rely on our scientists to make sure she is examined to death. Probably quite literally."

Ichigo shuddered. She would hopefully get out of this place before they had a chance to start doing that.

The men went back to their game, giving Ichigo some time to breathe and stop her pelt from sticking out in all directions. However, just as she'd managed to calm her racing heart, she heard the door slam open a second time.

"BOYS! Here, now!" A rough voice barked. The sound of chairs being pushed backwards and a collection of hurried footsteps filled the room, the men asking all at once what they were needed for. The voices were so urgent and loud, Ichigo could not isolate one to understand what was going on. The men left the room in under a minute, leaving Ichigo alone and confused.

Then, the sirens started and it became utterly clear why they had scrambled.

They were looking for her.

Ichigo felt a rush of nausea. She couldn't linger any longer. She had to get out of here now.

She looked at the grate before her. She stood upon it, hoping it would collapse beneath her feet. No such luck. It opened inwards, not outwards. She growled despite herself. However, in that moment she realised that the screws, meant to hold the grate to the rest of the piping, were missing. If she were clever, she might be able to lift it.

She tried to get her claws beneath the edge of the grate, but found this painful and completely fruitless. She attempted to get her nose beneath it, but only succeeded in grazing it. In her growing desperation, she took out her teeth and, ignoring the bitter metallic taste and the sharp pain in her mouth, tried to get hold of it with her teeth. It took several attempts, but eventually she had a reasonable grasp upon it and, straining her young kitten body until it hurt, lifted and pulled simultaneously to make a gap large enough to get through. When the sunlight poured in through the gap, she felt a rush of relief and, without a moment's hesitation, leapt out of the piping, trusting her feline reflexes to help her land correctly.

Upon landing, it took her a moment to get her bearings. Luckily, no humans were in the immediate proximity, obviously preoccupied in hunting the escaped prisoner and imprisoning her again. She immediately scanned the room for an easy exit, but all the windows lacked catches and the only door led out into a corridor.

Frantic with fear, Ichigo knew quickly that she'd have to travel inside the complex to find the exit. That was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't give in. Swallowing her terror, she reassured herself that this wing was likely to be empty and that they were looking for a young girl rather than a cat. She would not be noticed nipping in and out of rooms, or, at least, she hoped she wouldn't. Considering the how dangerous walking around in plain sight was going to be right now would only make her feel too scared to continue.

Moving as quickly and silently as possible, she dashed down the corridor. This area was obviously made for staff use only, and was a great deal more colourful and full of character than the wing she had entered into. The lilac walls were only broken up by doors and noticeboards holding posters and other vital information. All of the doors branching off the corridor were closed, which meant none of them were of use to her. She sped past them, praying that she wouldn't meet anyone coming the other way.

Eventually, the corridor took a sharp turn to the right. Ichigo followed it and found, to her surprise, that the corridor ended abruptly and that before her was a small but light and airy room. It was quite obviously the staff section of the reception area, so she could see all things the public normally didn't see; the filing system, the computer and attempts by the receptionist to personalise the area using photos of cats and pictures drawn by children. A large desk was directly ahead of her, and the wall in front of it only went part of the way up, leaving a huge gap connecting this room and the public area of the reception.

There was an exit here. With her cat senses, she could taste the fresh air. Unfortunately, she couldn't see the source of the draft; the breeze was obviously coming from the next room.

Ichigo was about to climb the desk and continue her flight, when a small cough reached her ears. Flinching, her eyes fell upon where the sound had come from and her ears went back.

A woman was sitting on the desk chair before her, her back turned to Ichigo. Oblivious to the kitten's presence, she was staring at her computer screen intently.

Ichigo grimaced (or she thought she was grimacing. Could cats grimace?). So close, yet so far. Continuing this way was obviously out of the question.

Ichigo turned round and padded back into the corridor, looking for another open door. However, it was very clear that there wasn't another way out of the building.

She would have to get past the receptionist.

Silently, she moved back to the reception and studied the space more intently. Unfortunately, the obvious way out, the gap above the desk, was unusable. If she went that way, she'd be seen immediately. So, she looked for another way out.

Beside the desk was a door, the staff entrance presumably. For a moment, she got her hopes up. However, when she crept over to study it, she realised that, like all the other doors in this place, it had a number pad and card swipe slot beside it. It wouldn't open for her unless she suddenly grew three times her current size and got herself a job here. This way was out of the question.

So, she concluded, she would have to go over the desk, but only after the woman had left her post.

Ichigo sat thinking for a few moments, considering all the ways she could lure the woman away so she could get away. However, whatever she did, she couldn't seem to hit upon an even vaguely useful idea. She could hide behind the door and wait for her to go away to fetch something? No, that could take hours. She could attack her and use the element of surprise to escape? No, she'd probably be captured and sent to an animal shelter. She coul-

"Hello. Aren't you a beautiful one?"

_Oh crap._

Ichigo jolted out of her thoughts, her eyes focusing. Amidst her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the old, frizzy haired woman staring straight at her from her seat at the desk. She swirled round in the chair so she could sit and face the small, unusual visitor who had appeared in her workspace.

Ichigo's ears went back, her body instinctively recoiling from the woman. The lady looked at her with kind, affectionate eyes.

"Oh, don't be frightened!" she cooed, "I won't hurt you. It seems you managed to get into this place, huh? It's funny, we don't normally have people trying to break in."

She laughed loudly. Ichigo's ears twitched instinctively at the sound.

"How in heaven's name you got in here, I'll never know. It's quite the feat, little one. Climbing that fence, not many would have that dedication! Those careless officers must have left a window open again."

For the first time in that conversation, Ichigo's fur flattened and she felt her muscles begin to loosen.

_She isn't suspicious of me at all! She just thinks I'm a lost pet._

The woman continued, tutting and shaking her head. "Those men aren't in their right mind today. You know, Kitty, I've no idea what they're up to right now. I haven't heard from any of them in hours. I think something bad happened in one of the cells, maybe a fight or something. With the way they've all disappeared, you'd think a prisoner had escaped."

She laughed again.

Ichigo relaxed slightly, her heart rate slowing as she realised the woman had no idea there was a missing prisoner and didn't think it was impossible for a random cat to get inside the facility. She'd expected that having a human see her would mean certain death, but it seemed that it might even work in her favour...

"Oh, gosh, Kitty! You're injured! I didn't realise!"

_Huh?_

The woman frowned, "All this time I've been talking, you've been losing blood! You must have hurt your foot falling through the window!"

_My foot...? OH! _It was then that Ichigo looked down to see her paw. Her fur was sticky with blood, and now she thought about it, it was slightly painful to stand on. She was puzzled for a moment, wondering when she'd gained such an injury, and then she remembered how she had cut it when punching the grate in her cell. It seemed that injuries in her human form were not healed when she undertook her feline transformation. How great for her!

However, Ichigo realised that she could use it to her advantage. Judging by her taste in photos, this woman seemed rather fond of cats and she was sure to take pity on a lost kitten with a wounded paw. So, all Ichigo had to do was manipulate the situation to her advantage.

Ichigo purposely slouched her shoulders, putting her ears back. She mewed weakly and hobbled towards the woman on her three good paws. Licking her injured paw, she looked up at the lady with wide eyes, attempting to look as sorry for herself as she could.

"Oh, you poor thing!" The woman got off the chair and knelt down to her. Reaching her hand out slowly, she stroked Ichigo gently. Putting slight pressure on her side, she coaxed Ichigo into her arms and scooped her up. She made Ichigo was completely settled before picking her up and going back to her seat. She then turned back to the computer and smoothed her fur in a rhythmic manner that, should Ichigo not be scared for her life, would have been quite calming. Despite feeling slightly claustrophobic, Ichigo made a conscious effort not to move.

"What am I going to do with you?" she cooed quietly. "I'm not supposed to leave my post, so I guess the vets is out of the question. I could keep you around until my shift is over, but that's a long time to keep a little kitten like you entertained!"

_Oh, please, no! I don't want to go to the vets! Or to stay here where the men can find me!_

Ichigo wriggled slightly, keeping her claws sheaved, to show that she was restless and wanted to move.

"Ah, you want to go home, don't you, Kitty?" The woman said knowingly, "You look like a well-groomed animal, I suppose you have a family waiting for you out there. Maybe I should let you find your own way back?"

Ichigo's gaze connected with the woman, who looked genuinely concerned for her welfare. She couldn't help but thank her luck that she'd stumbled into her line of sight, rather than into the path of someone who wasn't fond of animals.

Eager to show she liked this idea, Ichigo mewed in agreement, giving the lady a few licks of encouragement.

The lady giggled, "Well, you've certainly brightened my day. It almost feels as if you've understood everything I've said. You're an intelligent ickle, cat, you are. Yes, you are. YES, YOU ARE!"

Her tone got higher and more painful with every word.

_Note to self: Never talk to a cat like that again._

"I'd love to keep you here and take you home with me, but I suppose I'll have to let you go." The woman sighed sadly, tickling her chin. She got up, holding Ichigo tightly with one hand, and made her way over to the door. "I'll take you to the exit and make sure you're safe. You don't need any more injuries other than that paw of yours."

Ichigo thanked her luck as the woman punched in the door code. The woman was practically escorting her to the front door. For all the lady's faults, she couldn't help but feel genuinely affectionate towards the woman who had helped her so hugely. She was thoroughly in her debt, and she wished she had human vocal cords to tell her so.

The way out from the reception wasn't difficult, it was little more than a few paces towards another door with a keypad. The door, a back entrance, opened to the outdoors. The sight of grass and the feeling of genuine fresh air on her face, made Ichigo eager to get going again. Suddenly, the terror of the chase and the claustrophobia of the prison returned to her, and she wanted nothing more than to get away from the secure facility and never come back.

Wriggling subconsciously, the woman carefully placed her on the floor. Ichigo looked up at the lady and she smiled happily.

"There you go, Kitty. Go find your owners and take care of that paw!"

Ichigo purred. She went up to the lady's legs and brushed against them, showing her affection in the way she'd often seen cats do, as a sign of thanks. The woman laughed, but simply encouraged her to leave. So, with the woman's blessing, she turned round and, without a moment's hesitation, bolted off.

Setting off in a random direction, Ichigo felt pure elation. Ichigo was thankful for the soft earth beneath her feet and for the pleasing freedom she felt in the wide open space. It was such a contrast from her cell, she could scarcely believe it. If it wasn't for the faint siren from the facility behind her, she might have relaxed. However, the sound served as a constant reminder that she was not safe yet.

Before long, Ichigo reached the chain link fence the receptionist had mentioned. Staring up at it in awe, she could see now why the lady had thought that a cat getting over it was such a feat. The fence had to be three meters high, at least, with barbed wire along the top. Just a glance at the ground around it showed that the bottom of it was buried in the ground, probably at a depth an escaped prisoner could never dig to before getting caught.

Ichigo felt a jolt of panic. How was she supposed to get past that?

Dashing along the side of it, she followed it round to try a hole or a gap under the fence. However, it was clear that the fence was well looked after; there wasn't even a vague sign of weakness the weaving metal.

Ichigo, so deliriously happy a moment before, found her mood sinking. A feeling of desperation began to engulf her.

Well, there was only one thing for it...

Running at the fence, she leapt at it to begin her climb. Her first attempt was unsuccessful and she fell to the ground with a painful thump, losing one of her claws painfully in the process. Ichigo squeaked with the impact and gritted her teeth in response to the pain in her paw, but didn't dwell on the hurt before launching herself at the fence again. This time, she got firm grip on the wire with her front paws and hung there precariously. The wind and her weight made the fence swing dangerously, making it difficult to cling on. However, after putting her back paws in footholds further down, she found she was relatively stable. Ichigo was determined to move forward, and she slowly took out a paw and reached it upwards and placed it into a higher paw hold. Rebalancing her weight, she then picked up one of her back paws and moved it up. She then did the same with the other front and back paw and, in doing so, began to climb the fence at a medium pace.

It all went well for a while. However, the higher she got, the more the fence swung, making it more difficult for her to cling on. Her paws began to hurt from the pressure of the metal against her claws and her muscles to ache from the unnatural actions she asked of them. Her limbs shaking from excursion, her back feet slipped from their footholds and she found herself on the ground again before she knew what had happened.

Ichigo, hurting from head to foot, lay down, panting dreadfully. She hadn't even reached the three quarter mark and now she was too exhausted to give it another shot. She needed to rest a while.

And that's when she heard the footsteps. The voices. The barks.

Ichigo turned round to see two figures being dragged along by two large German Shepherds in the distance. Gripped by pure horror, she found herself running in the opposite direction at full pelt along the fence before she had thought about what do to. All she knew was that she had to get away. Part of her knew it was impossible, that the dogs would get her scent and track her until the ends of the earth. _And then rip her to pieces_. But that irrational, self-preserving part of her that lay deep within her subconscious made her run and helped her to keep up quite a speed despite her exhaustion.

Her thoughts were a blur. The grass looked strange at this speed. The sky was very blue, and cloudless. Fence, the fence was tall. Barking incessant. Fence impenetrable. Howling, there was a lot of howling they must have got her scent. Grass. Sky. Fence. Guard, avoid the guard. Fence. Alien. Gra-

Hang on, alien?

Ichigo halted, unable to believe her eyes. Hanging in the air just above the fence, floated a young alien with brown hair.

Taruto!

Ichigo felt a pang of relief. The boy hadn't spotted her yet when he did he would transport her away. They were both on the same side now.

Grasped by hope, Ichigo called out to him.

"_TARUTO_!" she called as loudly as she could.

However, unfortunately for her, the only sound that came out of her mouth was a rather loud meow, a kit-like mew blended with a dreadful yowling sound.

It was then that Ichigo remembered that she was a cat.

_How the heck am I supposed to get his attention if I can't talk?_

Ichigo briefly looked behind her to see where her pursuers were. They were rapidly approaching, and would soon get too close to her for comfort.

She looked up at the alien, who had still not spotted her.

_Well, there's only one thing for it. I'll have to attract his attention like a cat would. I just hope he likes animals._

"Meow mrow meow mreooooowwwwww, meow maooo." Ichigo purred. _Here, little midget. Hereeee. I promise I won't bite! _

The alien either didn't hear her or he point-blank ignored her.

Ichigo felt a flush of panic.

"MEOW MAOOOOOOOOOOO MEOW" _Ok, I'll stop calling you midget, if you just COME HERE._

The boy didn't even glance in her direction.

Ichigo, now both desperate and furious with the boy, decided that if now wasn't the time to lose all dignity for the sake of her life, there never would be a time.

"**MEORR MAOOOOO MEW MEOW MEOOOOOW MEOW MEOW MROWWWWW!" **_IDIOT WHOSE NAME BEGINS WITH T. LOOK AT ME. LOOK AT ME NOW. NOW!_

Ichigo, in the process of yowling like she was being strangled, pounced and rolled about on the grass, attempting to attract his gaze with all the movement.

Finally, Taruto decided to look down. A look of confusion crossed his face as he saw the strange black cat before him. Ichigo wondered what he must think of her, she surely looked like a cat possessed. But at least she had his attention, and she could start to tempt him to closer.

This was where she realised that her 'Mad Cat' act, though brilliant in the short term, was perhaps not the best long term strategy. Taruto didn't look like he was about to fawn over how cute she was, he looked like he was going to avoid her at all costs, just in case she was diseased.

So, Ichigo decided to change tact. She stopped yowling and decided to sit facing him, looking up at him pleadingly. She mewed quietly, and attempted to look as cute as possible.

Taruto looked immensely puzzled, and for a moment Ichigo thought he was going to teleport himself away. Then he noticed the dogs in the distance and, looking back at the flustered Ichigo, it seemed to click that she wanted his help.

Swooping down, he grabbed her awkwardly in his arms. Ichigo's gratefulness was quickly dissolved into irritation, as the boy managed to half strangle her. She shifted to try and get a breath, and he groaned, refastening his grip and pulling out half her fur in the process. She yowled grumpily.

"Shut up, cat. I'm taking you over the fence like you want!" Taruto said exasperatedly.

Ichigo tensed. _No, that won't help. I need you to take me to Kish. I have no where else to go! Gah! Why do you have to be so difficult!_

Ichigo realised she needed to change tact. Purring as loudly as she could, she rubbed her face on the boy's chest, trying desperately to seem affectionate. The boy held her at arms length, his eyebrow raised.

"There's something really, _really_ wrong with you." he said, now floating above the ground. And then, without another word, he began to loosen his grip.

Ichigo knew that if he put her on the floor, she was doomed. She clawed into the fabric of his top to put off the inevitable moment, but knew it would only be a temporary fix. She had to get him to take her with him or to tell him somehow that she was Ichigo. How was she going to do-

Then the thought hit her.

If she kissed him, she would transform back.

Despite her desperation, she recoiled at the very thought. Was she really considering doing... _that _to Taruto? The bratty little alien she couldn't stand?

However, as the alien unhooked her claws from his top, Ichigo knew she had no choice. Just as he yanked her last claw out of the fabric, she reached up and pressed her lips to his. In a flash, she found herself standing on the ground with Taruto grasping her waist. Their faces centimetres away from each other, their lips millimetres apart. Any person looking at them would think they were in a very romantic embrace.

Ichigo watched as Taruto's face changed from mild annoyance, to shock, to confusion, to outright disgust. He drew away swiftly, groaning and pawing at his lips as if trying to remove all essence of her. He then looked at her, eyes furrowed.

"Ewwww. Now I'm never going to be able to get rid of the thought of kissing a hag. EW. EW. EW." he cried mournfully.

Ichigo couldn't help but giggle, "Don't worry, Midget, I won't tell Pudding you cheated on her with me."

Taruto stopped groaning and looked at her pointedly, irritation clear on his face.

"No wonder that cat was insane! It was you all along, oldie." Taruto said angrily.

"You made me do it! You were going to put me down if I didn't transform and I had to kiss you to do that! You need to be more observant." Ichigo bit back.

"But I wasn't expecting you to be a cat, was I? Silly old woman." Taruto growled, crossing his arms.

Ichigo was about to continue the fight when the sound of barking reached her ears. The guards were close now, and if they spotted her with another alien, there would be trouble.

"Look, I know we hate each other but we need to call a temporary truce. If we don't go now, the police will find you. Hold on to me and take me back to your planet." she instructed urgently.

Taruto groaned, "Do I have to?"

"YES. We've already held eachother and kissed, so it's not like it's new to our relationship." Ichigo said flatly.

Taruto sighed, and grabbed her arm. "Ok, Hag. But if you dare mention that kiss to anyone, I will never do anything nice for you ever again."

With that, he clicked his fingers and, just as the dogs reached the fence, they both disappeared.

* * *

**So, there we go :D I plan on getting the next chapter written as quickly as possible. As usual, constructive criticism is welcome :) Until next time :D!**


End file.
